Lorsque le temps s'arrête
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Après sa rupture avec Terry, Candy accepte un poste en Angleterre
1. Chapter 1

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

**_« Quelques mois seulement… »_**

Il faisait très froid et la neige était en train de tomber. Le vent aussi soufflait fort en ce mois de janvier 1915. Le paquebot se dirigeait vers l'Angleterre, malgré la situation de guerre en Europe, beaucoup voulait regagner leur terre natale. Mais il y avait très peu de famille, mais beaucoup de jeune gens, de jeunes soldats, de jeunes docteurs, des jeunes infirmières et infirmiers. Le paquebot était plein. Pas beaucoup de gens se trouvaient dehors, car le temps était glacial. Une jeune fille était vêtue d'un beau manteau rouge avec chapeau et foulard assortis. Sous le chapeau on pouvait voir la frange de cheveux blonds. Elle avait un beau petit nez avec des taches de rousseur. Elle avait de beaux yeux vert émeraude qui riaient d'habitude mais qui, aujourd'hui étaient plein de tristesse et de larmes. Sur ses joues des larmes séchées et des larmes mouillées étaient mélangées. Son cœur était en mille morceaux… Elle quittait son Amérique tant aimée, encore une fois pour l'Angleterre. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour aller dans le prestigieux Collège Royal de St. Paul qui s'était avéré être un endroit froid et glacial… Mais la présence d'une personne, d'un garçon insupportable qui s'était moqué de son nez et de ses taches de rousseur, avait fait toute la différence. La vie au collège était belle et elle aimait chaque jour passé là-bas, car elle pouvait le voir, lui parler. Il était tellement beau et lorsqu'il ne faisait pas l'enfant gâté et impossible, il était vraiment très charmant, un vrai gentleman. Les vacances d'été en Ecosse, les plus belles vacances de sa vie… Le piège, la séparation, le retour en Amérique. Les retrouvailles des très très courte durée… Et ensuite il y avait eu la très douloureuse séparation. Ça faisait plus d'un mois maintenant et elle continuait à pleurer. Elle était revenue malade dans le train, physiquement et moralement. A l'hôpital où elle travaillait, elle avait rencontré une gentille dame qui la trouvait sympathique.

- Lady Brydon, bonjour, dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour Candy, dit Lady Brydon qui avait une quarantaine d'années, comment allez-vous ?

- C'est à moi de vous le demander, dit Candy c'est vous la patiente…

- Mais vous êtes triste Candy…

- Ça va aller Lady Brydon. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous…

- D'accord. Je vais bientôt quitter l'hôpital et l'Amérique…

- Oh… ?

- Oui, je retourne en Angleterre, mon mari y est…

- Mais il y a la guerre en Europe non ?

- Oui, mais c'est toujours mon pays et mon Donald me manque… Et puis ma fille va se marier

- Félicitations, dit Candy…

Lady Brydon la regarda. Elle aimait beaucoup Candy et elle voulait l'aider…

- Candy, vous voudriez venir avec moi et être mon infirmière personnelle et dame de compagnie ?

- Comment ? Votre infirmière personnelle, dame de compagnie ? Mais…

- Vous êtes la meilleure infirmière que j'ai jamais eue, malgré votre maladresse parfois, mais votre sourire et votre gaieté me réchauffe le cœur

- Mais Lady Brydon, mes amis sont ici en Amérique…

- Vous pouvez venir les voir… Ça vous changera les idées… Vous êtes triste. Quelqu'un vous a brisé le cœur, un changement pendant quelques mois vous ferait du bien…

- Quelques mois seulement… ?

Candy réfléchit pendant un moment. La douleur de la séparation avec Terry était toujours très présente. Elle pleurait tous les soirs, seule dans sa chambre. Un changement lui ferait du bien… Quelques mois en Angleterre ? Pourquoi pas ? Ses amis allaient crier à l'horreur mais… Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour occuper ses pensées… Alors elle se tourna vers Lady Brydon et dit :

- D'accord, Lady Brydon, je veux bien venir avec vous en Angleterre…

- Merci Candy, merci infiniment

Elle annonça la nouvelle à Albert à son retour chez elle.

- Albert, bonsoir…

- Candy ça va ? Le dîner est prêt… Tu as passé une belle journée ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude…, dit Candy lasse, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ?

- Du poulet et des frites

- Et la salade ? Tu veux que je la fasse ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine Candy, tu dois être fatiguée…

- Allons Albert, déjà tu fais la cuisine pour nous deux, laisse-moi au moins faire la salade…

- D'accord Candy, dit Albert en souriant

Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ensuite après avoir fait la vaisselle, Candy prit une expression sérieuse.

- Albert… J'ai quelque chose à te dire

- Candy ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es plus malade, j'espère…

- Non, je vais bien. Mais tu sais que je suis toujours triste à cause de ma séparation avec Terry… ?

- Oui… dit Albert blessé

- Alors je me suis dit que ce serait bien de changer d'air un peu… Alors j'ai accepté un poste à l'étranger…

- A l'étranger ? Où ?

- En Angleterre….

- En Angleterre ?

- Oui, je vais m'occuper de Lady Brydon pour quelques mois seulement, pas pour de bon…

- Mais il y a la guerre en Europe…

- Je sais… Mais ça sera seulement pour quelques mois… Je vais revenir. Je dois me changer les idées… Sinon, je risque de devenir folle…

- Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment faire…

- C'est peut être sur un coup de tête, mais c'est une occasion qui ne se présentera peut être plus….

Albert la regarda blessé. Elle partait encore… Elle avait besoin de guérir, et avec un peu de chance, elle reviendra complètement guérie de Terry.

- D'accord, Candy. Je vais t'attendre ici…

- Merci Albert. Je suis désolée de te laisser encore une fois… C'est moi qui suis devenue la voyageuse à ta place, on dirait…

- En effet dit Albert en riant

Elle annonça la nouvelle à ses amis qui poussèrent des cris d'effroi. Elle était allée les voir au manoir des André.

- Candy tu n'y penses pas, dit Annie, il y a la guerre là bas…

- Je vais travailler pour les Brydon, pas me battre à la guerre… fit Candy

- Candy, dit Archie, un changement de scène te fera du bien… Reviens-nous vite !

- Oui, dit Patricia, je vais prier pour Alistair et pour toi….

- Oh Candy, dit Annie en pleurant, fais attention à toi… Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Mais si ça va t'aider à te guérir de Terry ou t'aider à surmonter la situation… Tu promets que tu vas nous revenir en bonne santé ?

- Je te le promets, Annie, dit Candy en souriant.

Les arrangements furent faits pour le voyage. Le professeur Leonard le directeur de l'hôpital n'eut aucun problème à laisser Candy être au service de Lady Brydon. Ses amies à l'hôpital étaient tristes de la voir partir. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sur le paquebot Empress of Ireland, en route pour l'Angleterre. Elle était triste de quitter ses amis et l'Amérique, mais pas plus triste que d'être séparée de Terry…. Elle essuya ses larmes, la mer était un peu agitée ce qui donnait le mal de mer à la plupart des passagers. L'air frais et glacial lui fit du bien. Elle retourna dans la cabine de Mme Brydon.

- Candy, dit Lady Brydon, vous voila. Il fait froid dehors ?

- Oui, et la mer est un peu agitée… J'ai un peu le mal de mer…

- Ça ira mieux le matin…

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je vais bien Candy, merci. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher…

- Merci Mme Brydon, mais j'irai me coucher quand vous irez vous coucher… Allons je vais vous faire la lecture…

Candy se mit à faire la lecture à sa patronne, Il s'agissait du livre « Orgueil et préjudice » de Jane Austen. Candy aimait l'histoire et elle en discutait régulièrement avec Lady Brydon pendant des heures.

- Il faut dire que Melle Bennet est un peu têtue…. dit Lady Brydon

- Et M. Darcy alors ? Fit Candy, il est aussi têtu qu'elle !

- Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, mais ils ne sont jamais d'accord au même moment…

- On dirait que les dieux sont contre eux… fit Candy tristement

Elle pensait à sa situation avec Terry. Il lui avait envoyé un billet aller simple pour New York. Aller simple, il voulait la garder avec lui pour toujours, il voulait l'épouser et faire une famille avec elle… Mais les circonstances en avaient décidé autrement.

- Candy ? Dit Lady Brydon, ça va ?

- Oui, je vais bien Lady Brydon, ne vous en faites pas pour moi…

Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa patronne avec ses problèmes personnels. Elles continuèrent leur discussion sur le livre et ensuite elles se mirent au lit.

La traversée ne se passa pas trop mal, Candy avait souvent le mal de mer et elle priait pour que la traversée se termine bientôt. Lorsque le bateau accosta finalement à Douvres, Candy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Les formalités se passèrent un peu lentement à cause de la situation de guerre. Donald Brydon était venu attendre sa femme. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui faisait parti de la haute société de Londres. Il embrassa sa femme chaleureusement.

- Chérie, dit-il Comme c'est bon de te voir…

- Toi aussi c'est bon de te voir Don dit-elle, où est Mélanie ?

- Elle avait encore des courses à faire pour le mariage, tu la connais, elle veut que tout soit parfait

- Oui, j'en suis sure. Chéri, je te présente Candy Neige André, mon infirmière et ma dame de compagnie…

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Melle André, dit Lord Brydon, allons-y la route est longue jusqu'à Londres…

Ils se rendirent à Londres au Château de Lord Brydon, il était grand et majestueux. On donna à Candy une chambre pas très loin de la chambre du maître, au cas où Lady Brydon aurait besoin d'elle pendant la nuit.

Candy arrangea ses affaires. Lady Brydon lui avait acheté une nouvelle garde-robe malgré les protestations de Candy. Elle commençait une nouvelle vie pour quelques mois, pour essayer de panser son cœur qui était brisé, elle essayait de ramasser les morceaux de son cœur, un par un tous les jours, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile, car, il se re-brisait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle était de nouveau en Angleterre, cette fois-ci, elle avait choisi de venir, pas comme la première fois… Mais la première fois lui avait permis de rencontrer celui que son cœur allait aimer à la folie… Encore des larmes… Assez. Il y avait un bureau et une chaise dans la chambre et dans le tiroir il y avait du papier à lettre, des enveloppes et un stylo. Elle décida d'écrire une lettre à ses deux mamans qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller voir avant son départ. Elle écrivit aussi à ses petits amis pour les rassurer. On frappa à la porte et une jeune bonne entra. Elle avait l'âge de Candy. Candy avait le dos tourné et elle ne l'avait pas encore vu.

- Bonjour, Melle, je m'appelle Louise, je vais vous aider à défaire vos valises…

Candy sursauta en entendant la voix et le nom. Elle arrêta d'écrire, elle se leva et se retourna.

- Louise ? Dit Candy

- Candy ? Oh mon dieu !

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? Dit Candy surprise

- Je travaille ici, dit Louise en baissant la tete…

- Ah oui, je me souviens que ton père etait ruiné et tu devais quitter le collège…

- Et tu es partie avant moi… La mère Grey m'a dit que tu avais demandée que la punition d'Eliza soit levée pour qu'elle puisse passer du temps avec moi… Mais dès qu'Eliza a appris que mon père était ruiné, elle ne voulait plus être mon amie… Elle m'a traitée comme elle te traitait toi… Et moi aussi… Je m'excuse pour tout Candy, pour avoir suivi Eliza dans ses méchancetés envers toi… Maintenant je dois te servir….

Louise regardait le plancher et Candy s'approcha d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Candy… dit Louise en s'eloignant

- Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Louise. Je te felicite… Oui tu dois maintenant travailler mais tu t'es aussi rendue compte qu'il n'y a pas de honte à gagner son pain… Mon travail m'a amené encore en Angleterre…

- Je suis ta servante, dit-elle doucement

- Non, Louise, tu fais ton travail. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte… Et je veux être ton amie, si te le veux

- Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait au collège ?

- Et on se retrouve ici, employées dans la même maison…

- Je n'aurai jamais cru me retrouver de l'autre coté… J'aurai dû être plus gentille avec le personnel, maintenant je sais combien leur travail est difficile… Et être humiliée en travaillant c'est très pénible…. Le premier travail que j'ai eu, les maitres étaient désagréables, je pleurais tous les jours… Mais les Brydon sont gentils, heureusement… J'ai eu de la chance en tombant sur eux…. Mais Candy, tu es la fille adoptive des André, tu n'as pas besoin de travailler

- J'aime gagner mon pain Louise… C'est vraiment très épanouissant…

- Dire qu'avec Eliza on se moquait de toi… Maintenant, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à ta place, Candy… Une orpheline, adoptée par les André…

- Allons Louise, tu as un père et une mère, tu devrais être reconnaissante au bon Dieu… Moi, par contre je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir un papa et une maman… Riches ou pauvres

- Tu as raison Candy, je suis contente d'appartenir à une famille même si nous sommes ruinés… Comment vas-tu ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ?

- Oh, ne m'en parle pas, j'etais malade comme tu n'as pas idée ! Le mal de mer ! Mais depuis que nous sommes sur la terre ferme, je vais mieux…

- Tant mieux…

Pendant qu'elles continuaient à parler, Louise arrangeait les affaires de Candy.

- Alors Louise, tu ne m'as pas répondue… Tu veux être mon amie ?

- Oui, Candy, merci de tout cœur ! Je veux bien être ton amie, fit Louise en souriant, à propos, Candy, tu as revu Terrence en Amerique ?

Candy sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait retrouvé Terry seulement pour le perdre encore…

- Oui….

- Et alors ?

- Et bien, je suis ici et lui est toujours en Amerique…

- Ça n'a pas marché entre vous ?

- Non, nous avons rompu…

- Je suis desolée… Ce n'est pas Eliza qui l'a au moins ?

- Non ! Dieu l'en preserve ! Dit Candy en riant

- Tu me rassures. Sinon, la vie ne serait vraiment pas juste !

Elles éclatèrent de rire et elles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ensuite Louise sortit de la chambre pour laisser Candy se reposer. Elle lui apporta une légère collation et Candy mangea très peu. Elle sentait encore les nausées du bateau. Elle termina d'écrire ses lettres, elle se mit ensuite au lit après avoir fait sa prière. Elle était contente d'avoir retrouvé Louise, un visage familier, qui s'était complètement et totalement convertie après avoir touché à la pauvreté. Sur cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux et elle s'endormit.

A New York, au théâtre, Terry venait de finir une autre représentation de Roméo et Juliette. Etre sur scène semblait être pour lui la seule chose qui lui faisait un peu plaisir. Un peu, car celle pour qui il jouait, n'était plus là… Elle était partie. Il l'avait laissée partir… Il voulait tellement la garder avec lui. Il était allé la chercher à la gare ; le déguisement les retrouvailles… Candy, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il éprouverait des sentiments aussi intenses pour un autre être humain…. Il redoutait presque de retourner chez lui. Il ne voulait pas la voir… Celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie… Celle pour qui Candy était partie… Celle qui était responsable de son malheur, de sa déprime… Susanna Marlowe. Elle était tellement amoureuse de lui, et elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait choisie elle… Il s'était mordu la langue après ça, car ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu dire… Il voulait Candy, mais Candy était partie sans se retourner une seule fois… Elle l'avait laissé… Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Elle l'avait laissé à Susanna… Elle était retournée chez Albert… Maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans le portrait ; elle vivait maintenant avec Albert… Allaient-ils se mettre ensemble ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça ? Si elle épousait Albert, au moins elle sera heureuse. De toute façon, ça ne le regardait plus. La vie de Candy ne le regardait plus, c'était fini entre eux deux, pour de bon. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que son cœur allait cesser de l'aimer automatiquement… Son cœur saignait ; il aimait tellement Candy que son cœur en saignait.

- Terry, dit Karen, tu veux venir dîner avec moi ?

- Bien sur Karen, j'arrive.

Ils allaient souvent dîner ensemble après les représentations. Parfois ils étaient avec toute la troupe, mais ce soir, ils étaient rien qu'eux deux. Karen avait changé d'attitude après avoir obtenu le rôle de Juliette après l'accident de Susanna. Terry et elle étaient devenus de très bons amis. Ils passaient après tout, la majorité de la journée ensemble.

- Terry, tu tardes encore à retourner chez toi…. dit Karen

- Karen, laisse-moi manger en paix…

- Tu n'as pas la paix chez toi ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas… Rien ne s'est passé comme je le prévoyais… C'est comme si je me suis réveillé un matin et tout avait changé… Je me retrouve avec une fille à qui je n'avais jamais pensé comme une fille désirable… Et celle que je voulais, celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, est partie…

- Candy… dit Karen, j'étais avec elle en Floride à l'époque ou je faisais ma crise pour avoir perdu le rôle de Juliette. Je lui disais même qu'il y avait la légende de Roméo et Juliette ; que tous les acteurs qui avaient joué ce rôle, finissaient par se marier. Elle ne m'a même pas dit qu'elle était ta petite amie… Elle devait être blessée de m'entendre parler de toi et Susanna en ces termes…

Terry se souvint de la remarque qu'elle avait faite lorsqu'elle avait vu l'affiche de Roméo et Juliette dans son appartement. Elle avait dit qu'elle était contente que ce soit Karen qui joue Juliette et pas Susanna, car elle aurait été un peu jalouse. C'était donc pour ça…

- Terry, tu es sûr que la décision que vous avez prise était la bonne ? Tu es malheureux et je suis sure que Candy aussi est malheureuse…

- Je ne sais, pas Karen. Elle ne s'est même pas retournée lorsqu'elle est partie…

- Elle devait être très bouleversée, dit Karen regarder en arrière aurait seulement prolongée sa douleur…

- Probablement…

- Et Susanna ? Comment ça va avec elle ?

- J'ai envie de l'étrangler à chaque fois que je la vois… Elle aurait dû me laisser mourir ! Car je suis mort sans Candy de toute façon…

- Mais Susanna t'aime, Terry. Donne-lui une chance… Fais un effort je t'en prie. Toute cette hostilité n'est pas bonne du tout, pour toi ou pour elle…

- Je sais… Je vais essayer de faire un effort…. mais maintenant, je t'en prie, Karen, changeons de conversation…

- D'accord Roméo…, dit Karen en souriant

Ils se mirent à parler d'autres choses. Terry retourna chez lui et il trouva Susanna endormie. C'était mieux ainsi. Il avait promis d'essayer d'être aimable avec elle. Il verra ça le matin. Il alla dans sa chambre et avant de dormir, il relut les lettres de Candy. Il entendait sa voix à chaque fois qu'il lisait ses lettres qu'il connaissait pratiquement par cœur. Il se réveilla le lendemain, s'arrangea et se rendit dans la salle à manger où Susanna prenait le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Susanna, dit-il en souriant…

- Terry, dit Susanna en souriant, bonjour. Tu vas bien ce matin ?

- Oui, merci. Je m'excuse pour hier soir… Je suis revenu tard

- C'est rien Terry…

- Je te promets que je serai la ce soir pour le dîner, d'accord ?

- D'accord, Terry.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien merci. J'ai rendez vous chez le docteur ce matin…

- Je vais t'accompagner

Susanna se dit que Terry était très gentil tout à coup. Peut être avait-il vu Candy hier soir ? Non, Candy était retournée à Chicago pour toujours… alors quoi ? Il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ! Son cœur se réjouit tout à coup. Elle était aux anges. Terry était amoureux d'elle croyait-elle ! Elle était sur un nuage….

Candy s'adapta à sa nouvelle vie. Mais elle avait un problème avec la nourriture. Elle ne faisait que vomir. Elle ne mangeait que des fruits et buvait du lait et du jus de fruits.

- Candy, dit Lady Brydon, tu devrais aller voir un médecin, car je ne pense pas que la cuisine anglaise soit aussi mauvaise…

- Je vais bien Lady Brydon, ne vous en faite pas pour moi… C'est probablement le mal de mer qui continue, ou une grippe d'estomac… Ça va passer…

- Demain, c'est le mariage de Mélanie, il ne faut pas que sois malade, mon enfant… Le mariage est à 14 heures, je vais t'accompagner chez mon docteur le matin très tôt

- Ce n'est pas la peine…

- Ne discute pas, s'il te plait. Je t'ai amené ici loin de ton pays. Je dois m'occuper de toi…

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant, demain matin sans faute.

Mélanie vint la chercher pour aller essayer des robes.

- Candy, viens avec moi, on va essayer des robes… D'accord maman ? Dit Mélanie

- D'accord, je vais faire une sieste…, dit Lady Brydon

Candy accompagna donc Mélanie dans la chambre. Ses journées étaient bien remplies. Mais lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans la chambre seule, elle pleurait son amour perdu…

Le lendemain matin, Lady Brydon amena Candy chez son docteur. Elle resta dans le couloir tandis que Candy était dans le bureau du docteur. Le docteur l'examina pendant un moment.

- Melle André, dit le docteur… Je vais vous prescrire des vitamines

- Pour mes nausées ? C'est une indigestion à cause de la cuisine anglaise ? Demanda Candy

- Melle André… Je crains que la cuisine anglaise n'ait rien à avoir avec votre condition, enfin pas comme vous le croyez…

- Docteur, je suis malade ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Vous n'êtes pas malade Melle André, vous attendez famille….

- Quoi ?!!! Cria Candy, mais… Non, vous faites erreur…

- Je ne me trompe pas, Melle André…

- Mais… Oh… Non… Oh mon dieu !!!

Et elle éclata en sanglots. Non, ce n'était pas possible. La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle et méchante avec elle !!!! Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu !!!

- Je ne suis pas mariée, je ne suis même pas fiancée ! Et le père du bébé appartient à une autre ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ????!!!!!

Le docteur regarda la pauvre jeune fille en train de pleurer. Il y en avait des dizaines comme ça tous les jours. Il essaya de la consoler.

- Allons, ce n'est pas la fin du monde, un bébé c'est merveilleux…

- Quand on est marié, dit Candy

- Mariée ou pas, un bébé n'en est pas moins un miracle de Dieu…

- Mais docteur…

- Vous avez le temps de vous faire à l'idée de devenir mère … Votre grossesse ne sera pas decelable avant longtemps… Votre enfant à besoin de vous. Vous devez prendre soin de vous-même…

- Oui, docteur, vous avez raison…

- Mais bien sur que j'ai raison ! Dit-il en souriant, prenez vos vitamines tous les jours et nourrissez-vous comme il faut et vous aurez un très beau bébé en bonne santé…

- Je ne vous choque pas… ? Je ne suis pas mariée ni même fiancée…

- Je ne suis pas là pour juger dit le docteur, je suis là pour prendre soin de mes patients. Votre vie privée ne me regarde pas…

- Merci docteur, dit Candy qui essayait de sourire

- Prenez vos vitamines et mangez beaucoup de fruits et légumes frais… Revenez me voir dans un mois…

- D'accord docteur, dit Candy, merci encore…

Candy sécha ses larmes, prit la prescription du docteur et sortit du bureau en faisant bonne figure. C'était le mariage de Mélanie, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Lady Brydon ce jour là. Elle lui en parlera plus tard… Peut être…

Elles retournèrent donc au Château Brydon pour le mariage. Candy essaya d'oublier ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Mais c'était impossible. Qu'avait-elle donc fait au bon Dieu pour mériter une telle punition ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Lorsque le temps s'arrête… _

_Chapitre 2 _

_« Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson… »_

Le mariage de Mélanie Brydon se passa bien. Il y avait beaucoup d'invités qui, à cause de la guerre avaient besoin d'un peu de joie et un mariage avec des danses, était l'endroit idéal. Beaucoup de jeunes gens étaient au front et leurs familles très inquiètes, avaient un peu oublié leur souci pour une soirée. Candy ne s'amusait pas, elle restait près de Lady Brydon, la plupart du temps.

- Candy, dit Lady Brydon, va danser, je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi

- Je n'ai pas tellement envie de danser, Lady Brydon

- Allons Candy, oublie tes soucis aujourd'hui c'est un jour de fête…

- D'accord. Je vais allez me servir, vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Non, je vais bien. Va manger Candy, tu as perdu du poids avec ton mal de mer…

- Je viens vous voir tout à l'heure, dit Candy en souriant

Candy se dirigea vers le buffet et elle se servit de la salade, et des fruits. Elle n'avait toujours pas envie de manger la nourriture anglaise. Elle mangea et certains jeunes hommes se mirent à lui parler. Mais elle évitait la conversation en s'éloignant. Elle n'avait pas la tête à fêter. Elle mit son manteau et elle sortit au jardin pour prendre l'air. Il y avait un gazebo dans le jardin de la propriété des Brydon. Candy alla s'y asseoir et elle se mit à pleurer. Un bébé ? Oh mon Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle repensa à ce qui s'était passé…

Au même moment à New York, Terrence Grandchester était seul dans un petit restaurant pas très loin du théâtre. Il était perdu dans les souvenirs, comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Tout avait si bien commencé. Il avait obtenu le rôle principal dans « Roméo et Juliette », ce qui allait lancer sa carrière. Candy avait obtenu son diplôme d'infirmière et elle avait maintenant un salaire. Elle était à Chicago; il lui avait donc envoyé un billet de train aller simple pour New York et une invitation pour la première de « Roméo et Juliette ». Elle avait reçu le tout et elle était sur un nuage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, elle allait voir Terry l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur, l'homme avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Du coté de Terry il y eut l'accident de Susanna qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais qui n'avait pas pu se sauver elle même et elle avait perdu sa jambe. Il était complètement dévasté. La mère de Susanna lui faisait pression, pour qu'il épouse sa fille. Candy devait arriver pour la première, il sera obligé de lui dire qu'ils ne pourront pas être ensemble. Mais dès qu'il l'avait vu, si belle et si innocente, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble… Elle avait remarqué son air préoccupé, mais elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait. Il ne l'avait même pas embrassé, elle avait tellement envie de l'embrasser. Elle voulait voir son appartement, là ou il habitait. Il ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Terry.

- Voilà, c'est ici chez moi…. dit Terry, débarrasses-toi…

- Oh… fit Candy un peu surprise

- Tu sembles étonnée…

- Non, enfin, un peu… C'est en ordre. Je pensais trouver un appartement en désordre…

- Oh, ma logeuse vient y faire le ménage tous les deux jours…

- Oh, chez moi, c'est Albert qui fait le ménage….

- Candy ! Tu prends Albert pour un domestique, ou quoi ?

- Oh, j'aurai dû me taire ! Dit Candy en rougissant, j'ai bien essayé à faire le ménage, mais Albert trouvait que je n'allais pas assez vite à son goût…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme excuse pour t'expliquer ?

Candy regarda le mur et elle vit l'affiche de Roméo et Juliette.

- Je trouve que la photo n'est pas très ressemblante, dit-elle

- Ce n'est pas une photo, c'est une affiche, dit-il

- Pourtant, ça ressemble bien à une photo, je trouve que tu y es mieux au naturel. Mais….

- Quoi ?

- C'est Karen Cleese qui a le rôle de Juliette, je croyais que c'était Susanna Marlowe…. J'ai rencontré Karen en Floride, elle doit être bien contente et moi aussi d'ailleurs ; car si ça avait été Susanna, j'aurai été un peu jalouse…

Terry l'écoutait et la regarda tristement. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de l'affaire Susanna, car il ne voulait pas gâcher la joie qu'elle avait. Candy sentait Terry toujours préoccupé. Elle se demandait quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral…

- Le thé est servi, Candy, dit-il

- Je vais mettre mon nom sur l'affiche comme ça, je serai Juliette, au moins sur l'affiche, dit-elle

Terry la regarda avec tant d'amour, elle était tellement pure et innocente.

- Où est-ce que tu vas trouver toutes ces idées… ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur

Candy se retourna un peu vexée.

- Ah tu te moques de moi encore !… Dit-elle en de dirigeant vers lui

Elle trébucha et poussa Terry et ils tombèrent à terre tous les deux. Candy se retrouva sur la poitrine de Terry. Les tasses de thé sur la table se renversèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et ils furent tous les deux perdus dans leurs souvenirs du collège St. Paul et de l'été en Ecosse. Le temps s'était arrêté… Terry ne pensait plus à l'affaire Susanna et aux explications qu'il devait donner à Candy le lendemain soir, il avait la femme qu'il aimait sur lui, sur sa poitrine et il la désirait tellement, plus rien n'avait de l'importance. Candy sur la poitrine de Terry, sentit la chaleur et l'odeur de son eau de Cologne… Elle pensa au baiser, elle l'avait giflé, mais en y repensant, c'était la plus belle chose au monde, elle aimait Terry de tout son cœur et elle mourrait d'envie d'être embrassée de nouveau. L'air soucieux de Terry, on verra ça plus tard… Elle leva la tête et elle se retrouva très près du visage de Terry. Ce dernier s'approcha et il prit ses lèvres ; très doucement d'abord, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle attendait ce baiser depuis ce jour-là au bord de l'eau en Ecosse, elle y répondit donc avec ardeur. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et il dura pendant longtemps. Ces deux êtres avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ils étaient destinés à être finalement ensemble. Le désir se mit à monter en eux et Terry s'arrêta pendant un moment et la regarda avec tant de tendresse. Les mots étaient inutiles, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la chambre… Délinquant ? Non, pour Candy, le délinquant lui faisait éprouver des sentiments et des sensations dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence… Et elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter… Elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle était au septième ciel. Terry se sentait tellement bien avec elle, tous les soucis qu'il avait, était temporairement en pause pendant qu'il était avec la femme de sa vie…. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement et se mirent à s'embrasser encore en se caressant mutuellement… Il fut très tendre lorsqu'il prit sa virginité et elle la vive douleur qu'elle ressentit ne tarda pas à se transformer à la longue en une sensation délicieuse qui fit que leur long corps à corps fut explosif à la fin, les laissant tous les deux grisés par la volupté vertigineuse qui venait de le frapper. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur de se lâcher. La sensation de bien être qu'ils éprouvaient était tellement bonne… Candy n'alla pas à l'hôtel, elle passa toute la nuit avec Terry et ils s'en donnèrent à cœur joie aux plaisirs de la chair.

_Il n'y aura pas d'obscurité ce soir  
Ma chérie, notre amour va briller  
Tu peux faire confiance à mon coeur  
Et me rencontrer au paradis. Chérie,  
Tu es toute les merveilles du monde pour moi  
Un trésor que le temps ne pourra pas voler  
Alors écoute mon Coeur_

_Couche ton corps à coté du mien_

_Laisse-moi te remplir de mes rêves_

_Je peux te rendre heureuse_

_Et chérie, au cours des années_

_Je vais t'aimer un peu plus tous les jours  
Alors je te promets, ce soir_

_Que tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie  
Couches-toi sur ma tendresse_

_Faisons de cette une nuit, une nuit inoubliable_

_Chérie, j'ai besoin de tes tendres caresses  
Laisse-toi emportée par le rêve_

_Deux cœurs qui battent a l'extase  
Viens ma chérie  
Et je vais te garder au chaud_

_Dans l'ombre de la nuit_

_Laisse-moi te toucher avec mon amour_

_Je_ _peux te rendre heureuse_

_Et chérie, au cours des années_

_Même lorsque je serai vieux et gris _

_Je vais t'aime plus tous les jours_

_Parce que tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie  
Reste avec moi_

_Je veux que tu restes avec moi  
_

_  
_Le matin, elle se réveilla toujours contre son torse, elle n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher. Lui non plus, mais ils devaient se lever…

- On doit se lever Terry, dit-elle contre lui, c'est le jour de ta grande première…

- Oui, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te lâcher, dit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux

- Moi non, plus… Mais nous avons le reste de notre vie…, dit-elle en souriant

Terry avait envie de pleurer. On lui faisait pression pour qu'il s'occupe de Susanna, qu'il l'épouse… Mais lui voulait épouser Candy, plus que tout au monde… Mais Susanna lui avait sauvé la vie… Susanna savait qu'il était amoureux de Candy… Mais… Elle aussi était amoureuse de lui et l'avoir à ses cotés allait peut être atténuer la douleur d'avoir perdu sa jambe pour toujours. Mais Candy, sans elle, il ne savait pas comment il allait vivre… La nuit de passion qu'il venait de partager, avait été magnifique, ils étaient en harmonie… Il n'aurait peut être pas dû faire ça, mais la tentation avait été trop forte, il avait besoin de réconfort et être avec elle l'avait réconforté … Candy avait senti que Terry était préoccupé par quelque chose, certainement par la première de Roméo et Juliette, elle avait voulu le rassurer, mais ils étaient allé un peu trop loin… Et ça avait été fantastique… Et Terry sera fantastique sur scène aussi, elle en était sure. Ils se levèrent à contre cœur, et Candy fit le petit déjeuner pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. La boite à bonheur qu'Alistair lui avait donné comme cadeau, jouait de la musique.

- Merci Candy, dit Terry en souriant

- Je vais préparer pour toi tous les jours à partir de maintenant, dit-elle en souriant…

- C'est quoi cette musique ?

- C'est la « boite à bonheur ». Alistair m'en a fait cadeau avant que je prenne le train. Il a inventé ça pour moi. Et ça marche, car je suis vraiment heureuse.

- Oh, c'est gentil de sa part, dit Terry ému.

Terry se sentit un peu triste ; la « boite à bonheur » ? Oui, ils étaient heureux depuis la veille… Mais ce bonheur allait-il continuer après qu'il lui parle de Susanna ? Ils mangèrent en causant gaiement. Ensuite, Terry alla prendre une douche et il s'apprêta pour aller au théâtre. Candy fit la vaisselle et mit de l'ordre dans l'appartement. Terry était prêt à partir au théâtre.

- Tu fais bien le ménage, Taches de son…

- Merci Terry… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis incapable de m'occuper de toi…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde Candy, dit-il en souriant, je viens te chercher juste avant la première, soit prête d'accord ? Je suis seulement désolé de te laisser seule… J'espère que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer seule… Je vais amener quelque chose à manger, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour le dîner…

- D'accord. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Terry, dit-elle en souriant, va répéter pour ta grande première…

- D'accord….

Il s'approcha d'elle et il l'embrassa longuement sur les lèvres.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois ici avec moi Candy….

- Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où j'aurai voulu être, Terry, je t'assure dit-elle avec amour…. Je t'attends, à tout à l'heure

- A tout à l'heure, Candy… Je te laisse une copie de la clé de l'appartement au cas ou tu voudrais aller quelque part prendre l'air

- Merci, Terry, au revoir

Il sortit pour se rendre au théâtre pour la grande répétition générale avant la grande première.

Candy était restée à l'appartement. Elle se demanda comment passer sa journée. Elle décida de sortir pour faire un tour chez le coiffeur ; elle voulait se faire belle pour l'homme qu'elle aimait qui allait finalement réaliser son rêve de jouer Roméo à Broadway…. Elle avait aussi une belle robe de soirée qu'elle s'était procurée pour l'occasion et une cape assortie à la robe. Pour ses cheveux, au salon de coiffure, on lui avait enlevé ses deux couettes et on lui avait fait de belles boucles en forme de S, ordonnées. Terry vint la chercher, et il avait apporté un dîner pour deux qu'il avait acheté.

- Terry, bonsoir, dit-elle en souriant

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Bonsoir, Taches de son, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

- Non, je me suis un peu promené… Je suis allée chez le coiffeur

- Je vois, dit-il en souriant, tu es vraiment très belle, Candy

- Merci, Terry. C'est pour toi…

Terry sourit et il alla mettre la nourriture sur la table… Candy mit les assiettes à table et ils se mirent à manger, en bavardant. Ensuite Candy fit la vaisselle et elle alla s'habiller pour la grande première. Terry l'attendait et il était un peu triste, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il était inquiet… La première d'abord, les explications ensuite… Candy pensait qu'elle allait rester avec lui pour toujours. C'est ce qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde mais le sort en avait décidé autrement… Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû la faire sienne… ? Mais il ne regrettait rien… ça avait été fantastique… Peut être il y avait une solution possible pour eux deux… ? Mais quand Candy apprendra la vérité…

Candy était prêtre à aller au théâtre et Terry la trouva sublime. Il l'aurait trouvée sublime en haillon il faut dire…

- Taches de son, il va falloir que je me concentre sur la pièce sans te regarder, car tu va me distraire….

- Je suis sensé te porter chance, pas te distraire…, dit-elle en souriant

- Merci d'être venue Candy…

- Je ne pouvais pas manquer ta grande première Terry… Je ne l'aurais manqué pour rien au monde…

- Allons au théâtre, dit Terry en souriant

Ils se rendirent au théâtre. Ils entrèrent par la grande porte. Terry l'amena à son siège. Candy serra Terry dans ses bras.

- Bonne chance, Terry dit Candy en souriant

- Merci, Candy à tout à l'heure

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, car il savait que Candy n'aimait pas les démonstrations en publique, et il s'en alla.

Daniel, Eliza et leur mère les avaient vu de loin et ils étaient en colère. Comment cette fille d'écurie se permettait-elle de venir à la première de Roméo et Juliette ? Elle avait certainement séduit Terrence et réussit à se faire inviter… Ils observèrent de loin comment Terry amena Candy à son siège et ensuite il alla dans sa loge. Daniel et Eliza laissèrent leur mère qui allait prendre place, et ils se dirigèrent vers Candy.

- Que fais-tu ici Candy ? Dit Eliza

- Eliza, dit Candy, je suis très heureuse de te voir aussi… Daniel

- Que fais-tu ici Candy ? Répéta Daniel

- Etant donné que nous sommes dans un théâtre, je dirais que je suis venu voir la pièce « Roméo et Juliette » ?

- De quel droit ? Dit Eliza

- Terry m'a invitée…

- Tu mens ! Tu as certainement utilisé ton corps pour le séduire, espèce de petite traînée !

Candy rougit en pensant à la nuit de passion qu'elle venait de passer avec Terry.

- Non, Eliza, ça c'est ton domaine…, dit Candy

- Comment oses-tu ? Dit Eliza en colère, je vais te faire jeter dehors !

Un agent de sécurité s'approcha d'eux, car il les avait vu en train de se chamailler.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant

- Oui, dit Daniel, cette jeune fille ne doit pas être ici, elle a fraudé

L'agent était celui, heureusement, qui l'avait laissé entrer avec Terry…

- Non, mademoiselle à tous les droits d'être ici, elle est l'invitée de Terrence Grandchester, dit-il

- Mais…, commença Eliza

- Et veuillez cesser de la harceler la demoiselle, dit l'agent, sinon je vais vous escorter dehors…

Les Legrand n'eurent pas le choix que d'aller rejoindre leur maman qui avait déjà pris place. Ils boudaient.

La pièce de théâtre commença et Terry fut comme Candy s'y attendait, superbe. Elle avait des larmes aux yeux en le regardant, elle était submergée par toutes sortes d'émotions, elle pleurait de joie. Il y eut un entracte et Candy se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle avait hâte de retourner à la maison pour célébrer avec Terry. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux autres spectateurs, mais elle entendit le nom de Susanna et elle se mit à écouter la conversation de deux dames…

- Oui, Susanna Marlowe a sauvé la vie de l'acteur principale, Terrence Grandchester, et maintenant elle veut s'en servir pour se faire épouser !

- Mais elle a perdu sa jambe, dit l'autre dame, Karen Cleese a profité de son malheur…

- Le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres….

Candy vit tout son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Susanna avait perdu sa jambe et elle obligeait Terry à l'épouser ? Et elle alors ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Terry n'avait pas profité d'elle en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais ensemble ?!!! Non, c'était trop horrible ! Elle devait aller voir Susanna à l'hôpital. Elle se renseigna, elle alla se changer et alla à l'hôpital voir Susanna. Elle trouva la chambre vide, chercha Susanna et le trouva sur le toit, elle lui sauva la vie en la rattrapant de justesse. Le personnel médical arriva avec Terry, leur regard se croisèrent… Terry prit Susanna dans ses bras…

- Oh Terry ! Tu n'es pas venu me voir hier…, dit Susanna en pleurant

Candy se sentit mal, Terry devait probablement l'amener à son hôtel et aller voir Susanna à l'hôpital… Mais il avait été distrait par elle et… Oh mon Dieu ! Elle se sentait tellement coupable ! Susanna avait besoin de Terry et elle l'avait gardé avec elle…

Terry ramena Susanna dans sa chambre… Candy alla voir Susanna dans sa chambre, et elle lui dit de s'occuper de Terry et elle sortit… Terry vint à sa rencontre.

- Candy… dit Terry

- Je dois rentrer à Chicago, Albert a besoin de moi….

Albert ? Se dit Terry, mais… Ils venaient de passer la plus belle nuit de leur vie, et elle retournait chez Albert ? Non…

- Tu dois partir maintenant ? Mais il est tard, dit-il

- Je vais prendre le dernier train…

- Candy, comment peux-tu parler de partir après ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Ce qui s'est passé, n'aurait pas dû se passer, dit elle calmement, c'était une erreur… Tu aurais dû être avec Susanna… Je retourne à Chicago

- Une erreur ? Dit Terry blessé, mais…

- Oui, je retourne chez Albert, je l'ai laissé assez seul…

- Albert n'a pas besoin de toi, c'est lui qui fait la cuisine tu m'as dit, il peut se débrouiller tout seul… Candy s'il te plait, ne pars pas…

Mais Candy qui se sentait coupable, se précipita vers les escaliers et elle se mit à les descendre. Terry la suivit et la rattrapa par derrière, sans vouloir la lâcher. Il avait des larmes aux yeux, il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui s'en allait avec Candy, qu'une partie de lui était en train de mourir.

- Candy… dit-il avec un sanglot dans la voix

_« Terry pleure, se dit-elle, oh Terry ! »_

- C'est fini, Terry, dit Candy fermement, laisse-moi partir

- Non, Candy, je ne veux pas te laisser…

- Tu dois rester avec elle, dit Candy en pleurant, elle a besoin de toi…

- Non, c'est toi que j'aime, c'est toi que je veux… Candy je t'en prie… C'est toi que je veux épouser…

- Terry… Je dois y aller…, dit-elle en pleurant

- Non… S'il te plait, mon amour…. Je ne veux pas te lâcher… Reste avec moi…

- Mais Susanna…

- Je trouverai une solution, on trouvera une solution ensemble…

- Quelle solution Terry ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie, elle a perdu sa jambe et elle est très amoureuse de toi ! Elle a besoin de toi !

- Mais c'est toi que j'aime… dit-il le cœur brisé, Candy s'il te plait ne me laisse pas…

- Terry je dois partir pour te faciliter la tâche… Réfléchis… Tu n'es pas venu la voir hier parce que tu étais avec moi… Elle avait besoin de toi…

Terry la tenait par derrière, le visage dans ses cheveux, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il avait l'impression que s'il la lâchait, il perdrait une partie de lui-même.

- Si seulement le temps pouvait suspendre son vol… Si on pouvait rester ainsi éternellement… Candy… Tu seras heureuse alors ? Tu me le promets… ?

- Je te le promets… Terry, dit-elle en pleurant

- Je t'amène à la gare, alors…

- Non, je vais me débrouiller, je donnerai la clé à la logeuse…. Reste avec Susanna….

- Candy….

Terry la retint encore pendant un moment qui sembla interminable et il la lâcha enfin. Candy courut et sortit de l'hôpital, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux, sans se retourner. Il neigeait abondamment de soir là. Elle était allée à l'appartement elle avait pris sa valise et avait quitté New York le même soir…

_Je_ _t'aimerai plus tous les jours_

_Parce que tu seras toujours la femme de ma vie_

_Reste avec moi_

_Je veux que tu restes avec moi _

Terry alla dans la chambre de Susanna, le cœur en cendre, pour lui dire qu'il l'avait choisie et que Candy était partie… Sans se retourner.

Terry revint à la réalité. Il aurait dû insister pour que Candy reste, c'est elle qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde… Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient… Il se leva, quitta le restaurant et retourna au calvaire qu'était devenu sa vie.

Candy essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir, le mouchoir que Terry avait oublié et qu'elle avait gardé… Elle regarda les initiales « TGG ».

- Terrence Graham Grandchester, dit-elle à haute voix, tu vas être père et tu ne le sauras jamais… Je vais avoir notre bébé… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Mais je vais m'en occuper… Petit Terry, tu ne connaîtras peut être jamais ton père… Mais je vais bien prendre soin de toi… Oh Terry ! Si nous n'étions pas destiné à être ensemble, pourquoi Dieu a-t-il permis que j'attende ton bébé ? C'est sûrement ma punition pour avoir forniqué avant le mariage ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ?!! Excuse-moi Petit Terry, c'est la dernière fois que je vais dire ça… Tu es un miracle de la vie et je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ok ?

Elle continuait à se parler et à parler au bébé, et à pleurer en touchant son ventre.

- Melle André ? Dit une voix d'homme

Candy sursauta et se retourna et elle fut surprise de voir le duc de Grandchester.

- Monsieur le duc ? Dit Candy en séchant ses larmes, bonsoir…

- Bonsoir…

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Je vous ai vu à la réception et je voulais vous parler…

- Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Vous portez mon petit enfant… Où diable est mon fils !? Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?

- La pomme ne tombe pas loin de son arbre, dit Candy ironiquement

Le duc ne dit rien. Il avait fait la même chose quand il était jeune avec la mère de Terry. Candy lui rappelait qu'il ne devait pas juger… Il était un peu gêné, mais il se reprit…

- Ecoutez, Monsieur le duc, ce bébé est mon problème. Je ne viendrai jamais vous demander quoi que ce soit… Je vais m'en occuper seule…

- Melle André, où est mon fils ?

- En Amérique…

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous avons rompu, alors j'ai accepté un poste ici à Londres pour me changer les idées… Il doit épouser la femme qui lui a sauvé la vie…

- Devoir et obligations ?

- Oui, ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? Dit Candy ironiquement

- Il ne savait pas que vous attendiez famille ?

- Je viens de l'apprendre ce matin seulement….

- Comment avez-vous pu être aussi imprudents ?!

- C'est vous qui posez cette question ? Dit Candy ironiquement

- D'accord… Je vous l'accorde. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que Terrence me ressemblait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre…

- Vous l'avez bien éduqué…

- Mais, Melle André, vous pouvez venir me voir au château demain soir ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Dit Candy sceptique

- Vous êtes la mère de mon futur petit enfant… Nous sommes liés pour la vie maintenant…

- Je ne veux rien de vous… Je peux me débrouiller toute seule et je peux vous assurer que mon bébé ne manquera de rien…

- Je veux simplement vous voir et vous parler, dit le Duc

- Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre mon bébé…

- Je n'ai aucune intention de vous arracher votre bébé… Croyez-moi… S'il vous plait

Candy le regarda, il était presque en train de la supplier. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, alors pourquoi pas ?

- D'accord, je viendrai le soir quand je serai un peu libre, dit Candy

- Merci, Melle André. Vous voulez retourner à la fête avec moi ?

- Je viendrai tout à l'heure. Merci Monsieur le duc…

- A demain alors, dit le duc…

Candy resta dans le gazebo pendant encore quelques minutes, ensuite elle retourna près de Lady Brydon, qui lui dit qu'elle allait bien. Candy prit donc congé et elle alla se coucher. Demain est un autre jour….


	3. Chapter 3

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 3 _**

**_« Une étrange proposition »_**

Le duc de Grandchester était chez lui avec sa fille, son fils était au collège St. Paul, comme Terry avant lui. Sa femme et lui, étaient séparés. Il habitait avec sa fille. Il était en train de penser à sa rencontre avec Candy la veille du mariage de la fille de Lord Brydon. Il l'avait vue de loin, un peu plus mûre que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle était la dame de compagnie de Lady Brydon. Il avait été intrigué de la trouver à Londres seule, sans son fils. En la voyant, il avait eu un peu d'espoir que son fils était peut être revenu en Angleterre ? Mais en suivant Candy, il avait entendu le stupéfiant monologue avec son « Petit Terry »… Candy attendait famille, son petit enfant… Son fils en effet lui ressemblait beaucoup… Mais il fallait s'occuper de la situation. Candy allait avoir son petit enfant, un Grandchester, un héritier. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse son sang comme ça sans rien faire… Terrence était maintenant avec une femme par devoir et obligations, comme lui, il y a toutes ces années et il avait renoncé à celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, celle pour qui il avait osé se rabaisser et était venu lui demander de l'aide pour la garder au collège… Et elle l'avait convaincu de laisser Terrence poursuivre son rêve… Elle aimait son fils, il l'avait vu la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au Collège Royal de St. Paul et elle le lui avait avoué… Ils s'étaient apparemment retrouvés, mais… Oh mon Dieu, il aurait tant voulu s'occuper de la situation d'Eleonor différemment il y a toutes ces années… Il avait une chance de s'occuper d'une autre situation créée par un Grandchester, comme il le fallait.

Candy se réveilla avec des nausées et elle alla dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Elle sortit et elle trouva Louise avec des draps propres, entrain de faire son lit. Elle se retourna et lui sourit. 

- Candy, bonjour… Tu n'arrives toujours pas à digérer la nourriture anglaise ? Dit Louise en souriant

- Bonjour Louise, dit Candy en souriant

- Tu vas bien, Candy ? Tu as été malade depuis ton arrivée

- Oh Louise, je peux te le dire à toi, mais ne le dis à personne encore… J'attends un bébé…

- Oh… Mais… Félicitations…

- Je sais, je ne suis pas mariée… J'étais allée voir Terry et je croyais qu'on allait rester ensemble et se marier… Mais… Je n'aurai jamais dû le faire avant d'être mariée… C'est ma punition pour avoir eu des rapports sexuels avant le mariage…

Candy lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Susanna.

- Voilà tu sais tout… Oh mais quelle idiote j'étais ! Fit Candy

- Allons Candy, ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même, dit Louise en souriant, tu étais amoureuse, lui aussi t'aimait…

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir un bébé, le bébé de Terry… Mais j'aurai seulement voulu que les circonstances soient différentes…. C'est tout…

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Louise

- Et bien je vais finir mon travail ici et je vais essayer d'en trouver un autre. Mais il n'est plus question que je retourne en Amérique maintenant, si Terry apprenait que je vais avoir son bébé… Non, ça serait bien trop compliqué… Mais son père est au courant…

- Le duc de Grandchester est au courant ? Dit Louise étonnée, mais comment ?

- J'étais dans le gazebo hier soir pendant la réception en train de parler à Petit Terry…

- Petit Terry ?

- Mon bébé…

- Oh… Mignon…

- Il m'a vu pendant la réception, et il m'a suivi dehors pour me demander si je savais où était Terry et il m'a entendu dans mon monologue….

- Oh….

- Je vais essayer de ne plus me parler seule, les murs ont des oreilles…

- Et les fenêtres ont des yeux, dit Louise

- Il veut me voir ce soir…

- Oh… Peut être as-tu de la chance après tout…

Louise finit de faire le lit tout en continuant à parler avec Candy. Candy fit sa toilette et Louise l'aida à s'arranger.

- Je vais voir Lady Brydon, je te vois tout à l'heure ok, Louise ?

- D'accord Candy. Merci d'être aussi aimable. Si je savais, j'aurai été ton amie au lieu de celle d'Eliza…

- C'est gentil à toi de dire ça. A tout à l'heure

Candy alla voir Lady Brydon qui était dans la salle à manger. Sa santé allait mieux. Lady Brydon sourit en la voyant.

- Bonjour, Lady Brydon…

- Bonjour Candy, fit Lady Brydon, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Ça peut aller

- Tu veux des haricots et des saucisses avec des œufs ?

- Juste les saucisses, s'il vous plait, avec du thé

On servit des saucisses et du thé à Candy qui se mit à manger avec appétit.

- Lady Brydon, est-ce que vous aurez besoin de moi ce soir ?

- Non… Je vais mieux et je vais à une réception dans la belle famille de Mélanie… Pourquoi ?

- J'ai rencontré le duc de Grandchester à la soirée hier, il m'a demandée d'aller le voir ce soir chez lui…

- Mais pourquoi donc ?

- J'étais à l'école avec son fils et je l'ai vu en Amérique… Il veut peut être me demander si j'ai des nouvelles de lui…

- D'accord, dit Lady Brydon, ta soirée est libre de toute façon… Tu sais où il habite ?

- J'aurai besoin de l'adresse, s'il vous plait…

- Bien sur Candy, demande au chauffeur et il va te la donner….

- Merci, Lady Brydon….

Candy ne voulait pas encombrer sa patronne avec ses problèmes personnels. Elle allait s'en occuper seule. Elle ne voulait rien dire à ses amis en Amérique non plus… Et si elle n'avait pas parlé à haute voix à Petit Terry, Le duc ne l'aurait pas entendue. Elle s'était confiée à Louise car elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle commençait à s'habituer à l'idée d'avoir un petit être tout à elle… Un petit Terry… Mais ça sera peut être une fille… Enfin «Terry » marche aussi pour les petites filles… Mais ça sera dur, pour une jeune femme célibataire…

Le soir venu, Candy s'apprêtait à aller chez le duc de Grandchester, quand Louise vint lui annoncer qu'une voiture l'attendait.

- Le duc de Grandchester t'a envoyé son chauffeur…

- Oh… Il très attentionnée pour la mère de son petit enfant…

- En effet, dit Louise. Candy écoute-moi, je sais que l'argent n'a aucune importance pour toi, mais pense à ton bébé… Quoi que le duc te propose, ne dit pas non tout de suite… Ils sont très très riches et il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir que ton bébé ne manque de rien. Terry s'occuperait de toi s'il le savait, mais comme vous êtes séparés et que tu ne veux pas qu'il le sache… Laisse son père s'occuper de toi… Tu vas avoir leur bébé et il peut s'en occuper, si tu le veux. Tu peux même donner tes propres règles… Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est, ne rejette pas son aide, s'il te l'offre de bon cœur, ok ?

- D'accord Louise, je vais garder l'esprit ouvert. Merci pour tes conseils… Je vais te raconter tout à l'heure ce qui s'est passé

- Bonne chance, je viens te voir dans ta chambre tout à l'heure…

Candy descendit et alla à l'extérieur et elle vit la voiture. Elle se souvint comment elle avait couru derrière et s'y était accroché… Quelle folie avait-elle commise ! Se dit-elle maintenant qu'elle y pensait…. Whoa ! Quand on est jeune on ne réfléchit même pas ! Maintenant, elle avait une vie précieuse qui grandissait en elle, elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi risquée… ça mettrait la vie de son bébé en danger. C'est marrant comme on commence automatiquement à penser à un autre être que soi…

La voiture arriva au manoir des Grandchester qui était un château majestueux… Beaucoup plus grand que celui d'Ecosse. Elle entra dans le château et suivit le majordome qui venait de lui ouvrit la porte, après lui avoir donné son manteau. Il la conduisit dans un salon où le duc était assis. Il se leva à son entrée et il lui sourit…

- Candy ! Bonsoir, dit-il chaleureusement, je peux vous appelez Candy ?

- Oui, bien sur. Bonsoir, Monsieur le duc…

- Prenez place, je vous en prie… Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Un jus de fruit ?

- Oui, merci dit Candy

Le majordome lui servit un verre de jus d'orange et des sandwiches. Le duc se mit à parler.

- Candy… J'étais très surpris de vous retrouver ici à Londres, sans Terry et encore plus surpris d'avoir entendu votre monologue… Vous attendez famille… Mon petit-fils…

- Où votre petite-fille, dit Candy

- Bien sur… Je ne peux pas vous laissez comme ça… Je dois m'occuper de vous, comme mon fils ne le fait pas…

- Ce n'est pas la peine Monsieur le duc…

- Je me suis renseigné, votre travail chez Lord Brydon n'est pas permanent… Il vous faudra trouver autre chose et dans votre état, ça ne sera pas facile, surtout que votre état sera bientôt évident…

- Je sais, mais…

- Les temps sont durs Candy. L'Europe est déchirée par la guerre…

- Je pourrais travailler comme infirmière… Je suis diplômée…

- Oui, mais dans votre état, le travail serait un peu trop surtout en temps de guerre… Vous ne devez pas mettre la vie de votre bébé en danger…

- Vous avez raison, mais…

- Vous pouvez être une gouvernante d'enfants, mais dans votre état… Et vous êtes célibataire… Et les usines, ne sont pas très recommandées pour les femmes enceintes

- Et bien vous semblez avoir les réponses à tout… Alors que me suggérez-vous, Monsieur le duc ?

- Lady Brydon vous a donné le travail idéal, dame de compagnie… Je peux vous offrir le même…

- Vous voulez que je sois votre dame de compagnie ? Dit Candy surprise

- Pas exactement… Voyez-vous… Je suis divorcé et j'ai besoin d'une présence féminine à la maison et avec moi…

- Vous voulez que je remplace votre femme ?

- Plus ou moins ; que vous m'accompagniez dans les réceptions mondaines, le théâtre etc.…

- Vous voulez que je sois votre… Maîtresse ?

- Non… Ma… Fiancée… Donc vous serez la maîtresse de maison, car je veux que vous habitiez ici avec moi…

- Quoi ??!!!

- Mon fils est incapable de s'occuper de vous à causes des ses obligations et son devoir ; il doit s'occuper de la femme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Je suis disponible, je suis célibataire et votre bébé aura besoin d'un père, non ?

Candy était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Le duc de Grandchester voulait se fiancer à elle ? Mais…

- Candy réfléchissez, je peux subvenir à vos besoins, j'en ai les moyens… Vous n'aurez plus besoin de travailler… Lorsque le temps viendra pour avoir votre bébé, vous pouvez aller au château en Ecosse…

- Fiancés ?

- Je veux garder mon œil sur vous… Vous avoir ici chez moi… Mais il faudra bien dire quelque chose aux gens qui seront curieux… Je peux dire que vous êtes ma protégée… Et ma fiancée…

- Mais quand j'aurai le bébé, qu'allez-vous leur dire ?

- Que je vous ai épousé…

- Epouser… Ok… Tout ça c'est trop bizarre !

- Ça sera la version officielle… Vous et moi saurions la vérité… C'est pour le bien du bébé… Je peux vous ouvrir un compte et vous entretenir, mais ça ne serait pas très convenable pour votre réputation. En tant que fiancée d'un duc…

- Je comprends…Mais c'est une solution temporaire…

- Voyons voir où les choses vont aller, d'accord ?

- Je peux réfléchir à votre proposition ?

- Bien sur, Candy donnez-moi votre réponse dès que vous serez prête. Quelque soit votre décision, sachez que je ne vous abandonnerai pas, vous faites partie de la famille maintenant… Il y a quelques années, je vous aurais rejetée… Mais la vie est surprenante… Me voilà prêt à vous protéger à tout prix…

- Je vous en suis très reconnaissante, Monsieur le duc…

- Vous voulez dînez avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir…

- Dites-moi de quoi vous avez envie et je dirai au cuisinier de le faire spécialement pour vous…

- Vraiment ?

- Les Brydon ne sont pas au courant de votre état, sinon ils vous gâteraient comme je vais le faire

Candy était un peu hésitante, mais… Elle avait des envies qui la rendaient folle, alors elle dit ;

- J'ai envie de poulet grillé au four avec des frites et de la salade avec une vinaigrette… Je voulais aussi des fruits … Des fraises… Des pommes vertes… Et du jus de citron à boire

- Parfait, je reviens tout à l'heure…

Il sortit pendant une dizaine de minutes et Candy resta seule et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Le duc avait été si gentil…il voulait prendre soin d'elle. Il avait raison, une mère célibataire dans un pays étranger… En Amérique, elle serait à la maison Pony avec ses deux mères et ses petits frères et sœurs… Mais en Amérique, Terry risquait de l'apprendre et il viendrait à la quatrième vitesse, abandonnant Susanna, qui avait tant besoin de lui. Le duc revient au salon et ils se mirent à parler. Ils dînèrent gaiement et Candy put manger ce dont elle avait envie pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était en Angleterre. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle aimait beaucoup la salade à la vinaigrette en Amérique, elle en faisait tous les soirs quand elle revenait du travail et elle trouvait qu'Albert avait préparé le dîner… Elle avait des envies déjà et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte ! Elle retourna chez les Brydon un peu tard, mais Louise l'attendait quand même dans sa chambre ; elle voulait savoir comment s'était passé la soirée.

- Louise, dit Candy tu m'attendais ?

- Oui, Candy, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé…

- Tu ne devineras jamais la proposition qu'il m'a faite…

- Il veut t'entretenir et t'acheter une maison ?

- Non…

- Il veut te cacher jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, pour que tu ne gâches pas la réputation de sa famille… ?

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça … Mais non… Tu n'y es pas…

- Je donne ma langue au chat alors…

- Il veut se fiancer avec moi….

- QUOI ??!!!

- Il est divorcé….

- Fiancer ?

- Il veut être le père du bébé à la place de son fils…

- Fiancer ?

- Il a besoin d'une compagne…

- Fiancer ?

- Incroyable, non ?

- Mais Candy…

- Tu m'as dit d'avoir l'esprit ouvert… Trouver du travail dans mon état ne sera pas facile… Il m'offre la facilité… Il a fait préparer tout ce dont j'avais envie…

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ?

- Si, justement plus j'y pense, et plus je crois que c'est la meilleure solution pour le bébé …

- Candy, fiancée au père de Terry ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es pleine de surprises !

- Je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse, j'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir…

- Apparemment ta décision est prise…

- Je suis toujours en train d'y réfléchir, Louise… C'est une assez grande décision, une qui affectera le reste de ma vie… Apres ce qui s'est passé à New York avec Susanna… J'ai pris des décisions à la hâte, d'abord en me donnant à Terry, ensuite en le laissant à Susanna…Et maintenant je vais avoir son bébé et il ne le saura jamais ! Je vais mûrement réfléchir à la proposition du duc de Grandchester… On verra après…

- Ok, tu as raison. Je vais me coucher, dit Louise en se dirigeant vers la porte, je te vois demain ok ? Bonne nuit Candy.

- Bonne nuit Louise à demain.

Candy s'apprêta pour dormir et elle se coucha sur son lit en pensant à la soirée. Le duc de Grandchester n'avait aucune intention d'abandonner la mère de son futur petit fils ou fille… Candy était un peu heureuse, elle ne sera pas seule pour s'occuper de son bébé… Le père de Terry allait l'aider. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette pensée la rendait heureuse et lui donnait de l'espoir pour la première fois depuis que le docteur lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait famille.

Pendant ce temps-là en Amérique, les journaux venaient d'annoncer la nouvelle des fiançailles de Terrence Grandchester et de Susanna Marlowe. La photo du journal montrait une Susanna sur un fauteuil roulant en train de sourire et un Terry sans sourire. Il remplissait son devoir, il n'était pas obligé de l'aimer… Son cœur appartenant à une autre, qui ne sera plus jamais à lui, celle qu'il avait laissé échapper… Oh comme elle lui manquait ! Ils avaient consommé leur amour et ça avait été la plus belle chose au monde pour eux, bien que de courte durée… Il allait chérir la mémoire de leur nuit de passion jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Depuis qu'il était fiancé, il passait de moins en moins de temps chez lui… Il buvait dans les bars et il essayait de ne pas se saouler. Karen, quand elle était là, l'empêchait de boire et le faisait manger pour éviter qu'il se saoule.

- Terry, je t'en prie, tu dois te ressaisir…

- Karen, je n'en peux plus… Tous les jours qui passent ne font que rendre ma douleur plus forte… Je l'aime tellement… Je crois que je vais devenir fou à la longue…

- Et bien, dit Karen, une des solutions serait d'aller la chercher et lui dire que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle… Sinon, tu vas finir par te détruire en te noyant dans l'alcool…

- Je ne peux pas aller la chercher, Karen… J'ai pris un engagement avec Susanna. Je suis fiancé…

- « Les fiançailles sont faites pour être rompues.. » dit-on, fit Karen ironiquement

- Très drôle, Karen !

- Je ne plaisante pas, Terry tu ne peux pas vivre sans Candy, je vois comment votre séparation t'affecte, tu étais différent, un peu réservé, mais tu étais vif et tu étais gai…Maintenant tu es…

- … Un ours mal léché ? Dit-il en plaisantant

- Merci, ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai employé, mais tu l'as dit…

- Je vais aller voir ma mère, je dois dîner avec elle, dit Terry en se levant

- D'accord, je te vois demain et essaye de ne pas trop boire, la gueule de bois, ça ne doit pas être drôle….

- Ce n'est pas plus pire que l'enfer que je suis en train de vivre, fit Terry en souriant, dans l'alcool, la douleur passe…

- Mais quand tu te réveilles le lendemain, elle recommence non ?

- Je sais, mais ça fait du bien de la faire disparaître pendant quelques temps…

- Terry…

- D'accord, je te promets de ne plus boire ce soir, ok ?

- Merci, à demain donc…

- Au revoir, Karen et merci.

Terry se rendit chez sa mère pour dîner avec elle. Eleonor Baker était toujours très heureuse de voir son fils, même s'il était de très mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps….

- Terry ! Dit-elle en souriant, bonsoir !

- Bonsoir Maman, dit-il en l'embrassant

- Comme va ta fiancée ? Où est-elle ?

- Elle va bien, je suppose et je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle était invitée…

- Terry !

- Maman, s'il te plait, je dois me farcir sa présence chez moi tous les soirs… Je peux bien avoir une soirée tranquille avec ma maman, non ?

- Terry… Je suis désolée que tu aies à vivre tout ça ….

- J'aurai dû être plus fort, maman, j'aurai dû tenir tête à Mme Marlowe et lui dire que je ne renoncerai pas à Candy pour tout l'or du monde… Je maudis tous les jours ma faiblesse !

- Terry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? J'aurai pu parler à Mme Marlowe, je peux toujours lui parler…

- Non, c'est trop tard… Je suppose que je n'étais pas habitué à demander de l'aide, j'ai toujours voulu tout résoudre seul…

- Et voilà le résultat, tu es fiancé à une femme que tu ne supportes pas et celle que tu aimes, Candy, est certainement en train de broyer aussi du noir de son coté… Quel beau gâchis !

- Maman s'il te plait, n'en rajoute pas ! Je vais finir par devenir dingue… Elle me manque tellement et je l'aime plus que tout…

- Alors, tu aurais dû la mettre avant toute chose, avant tes responsabilités, car l'homme que tu es devenu, n'est pas celui dont Susanna était amoureuse…

- Elle est tellement heureuse, maman, elle s'en fiche…

- Elle t'aime à ce point là…

- Maman, ce genre d'amour de la part d'une femme que je ne voyais même pas comme une femme… Je peux m'en passer !

- Que veux-tu dire par «…que je ne voyais pas comme une femme » ?

- Pour moi, il n'y a qu'une seule femme au monde ; Candy. Les autres c'est toi, ma mère, mes amies, mes collègues….

- Mais nous sommes des femmes non ?

- Oui, bien sur, mais pour moi, Susanna, Karen, sont des collègues, elles ne me viennent pas à l'esprit comme des « femmes »…

- Wow. Candy est bien chanceuse d'avoir ton amour… Pauvre Susanna…

- Maman, je trouve que ce n'est pas juste que tout cet amour soit pour des prunes… Pour ne pas que Candy et moi puissions le vivre au maximum…

- J'aurai voulu te dire que tu aimeras une autre, mais je peux sentir que ton amour pour Candy, c'est le vrai avec un grand A… Oh mon pauvre Terry…

Il dîna avec sa mère en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout en parlant de Candy.

Il dîna avec sa mère en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout en parlant de Candy.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lorsque le temps s'arrête…**_

_**Par Mallory Quinn**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**« Quand le jour se lèvera »**_

Candy reçut du courrier de la part de ses amis et Albert avait inclus une coupure de journal qui montrait les fiançailles de Terry et Susanna. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle savait que ça venait, mais ça lui faisait très très mal. Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Elle allait avoir le bébé de Terry, elle aurait dû être sa femme… Elle avait été abandonnée quand elle était bébé, elle n'avait pas eu un papa et une maman rien qu'à elle. Terry avait été séparé de sa mère pour vivre dans une maison où l'hostilité était à couper au rasoir avec une belle-mère qui ne l'aimait et un père qui l'aimait mais qui ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments. Elle aurait tant voulu que son bébé ait deux parents mariés, une maison normale avec des frères et sœurs… Elle aurait eu tout ça si elle n'était pas partie. Terry lui avait demandé de rester, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Ils avaient été un peu prématurés et ils avaient consommé leur passion, ce qui avait été fantastique. Ensemble ils auraient pu trouver une solution au problème de Susanna. Terry aurait été content pour le bébé et Mme Marlowe n'aurait pas pu le forcer à abandonner son enfant et la femme qu'il aimait, sa famille… Mais tout ça c'était de l'eau sous le pont… Elle était en Angleterre et elle devait s'occuper de son bébé à venir et le père de Terry voulait l'aider… Tout à coup la proposition du duc de Grandchester semblait être la solution idéale. Personne ne saura que Terry est le père du bébé, le duc était prêt à porter le chapeau pour son fils. Elle devait aller le voir pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait sa proposition. Peut être était-elle entrain de faire une erreur, mais… Quand la vie te donne des oranges, tu fais de l'orangeade… Son bébé sera élevé comme un Grandchester et il hériterait de tout ce dont il aura droit.

Elle était libre ce matin-là ; Lady Brydon avait une réunion avec ses amies. Elle était en train de s'apprêter quand Louise, qui venait la voir tous les matins, arriva.

- Bonjour Candy, tu vas bien ce matin ?

- Plus ou moins…

- Lady Brydon est sortie, tu as la matinée libre

- Je sais, je vais aller voir le duc de Grandchester et lui dire que je suis d'accord…

- Tu vas te fiancer au duc de Grandchester ? Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Non, Louise, mais j'ai besoin d'aide et si le grand-père de mon bébé est prêt à m'en donner… Pourquoi ne sauterai-je pas dessus ? Dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix

Louise regarda sur le bureau et elle vit la coupure de journal qu'Albert avait envoyé à Candy. Elle comprit l'humeur triste de Candy.

- Terry s'est fiancé à Susanna… Et ça t'a fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle regarda son amie qui avait des larmes aux yeux. Louise s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Candy éclata en sanglots. Louise alla s'asseoir avec elle sur le lit avec elle et la consola tant bien que mal. Candy finit par arrêter de pleurer.

- Je m'excuse Louise, je ne voulais pas me soulager sur toi de la sorte

- Ne dis pas de sottises Candy, tu es la bienvenue à le faire quand tu veux. Je suis ton amie …

- Merci Louise, je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée et ainsi nous avons pu changer notre relation pour le mieux…

- Moi aussi Candy… Tu vas chez le duc maintenant ?

- Je suis peut être en train de faire une erreur, mais comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire… Je préfère n'avoir aucune idée, la où on veut de moi, où le duc s'occupera de moi et du bébé …

- Mais, fiancer… ?

- Je trouve que c'est un petit prix à payer pour tout le confort que l'on va me donner… Ma famille adoptive, je l'ai pratiquement reniée et une mère célibataire, n'est pas très honorable pour eux… Terry… Et bien il n'est pas disponible, son père est la meilleure solution pour le moment…

- Ok, Candy si tu le mets ainsi, je te comprends… Bonne chance avec le duc

- Merci, j'en aurai besoin

- Pense à lui comme à un futur Terry…

- C'est vrai que Terry lui ressemble… dit Candy en souriant à tout à l'heure…

Candy prit un taxi et elle se rendit chez le duc pour lui donner sa réponse. Elle était dans le salon en train de l'attendre quand elle vit une jeune fille entrer au salon.

- Bonjour, dit la jeune fille en souriant, je m'appelle Sarah

- Bonjour Sarah, dit Candy, moi je m'appelle Candy

- Tu es la nouvelle amie de papa ?

Candy ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Le duc arrive heureusement.

- Sarah, dit-il, le précepteur t'attend dans la salle à manger

- D'accord papa… Au revoir mademoiselle Candy

- Au revoir Sarah…, fit Candy en souriant

Candy se tourna vers le duc et elle lui tendit la main droite.

- Monsieur le duc… Bonjour

- Candy bonjour… Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- Voilà j'ai pensé à votre proposition… Et j'ai décidé de l'accepter…

- Vous avez pris la bonne décision pour vous et votre enfant, dit le duc

- C'est pour le bébé que je le fais, dit Candy doucement

- Je sais et c'est pour le bébé que je l'ai proposé. Bon, je vais commencer à venir vous chercher pour aller déjeuner et dîner et pour les réceptions… Sarah ma fille habite avec moi, mon fils est au collège mais il vit avec mon ex-femme pour le moment…

- Qu'allons dire à Sarah ?

- La vérité… Que vous êtes ma protégée… Je m'occupe de vous et ensuite on lui annoncera nos fiançailles…

- Notre relation sera…

- Platonique… C'est pour le bébé… Uniquement. Je sais que vous êtes toujours amoureuse de Terrence… Je veux vous aider

- Et je vous en suis très reconnaissante, Monsieur le duc…

- Je vais commencer à venir vous chercher pour aller déjeuner dans des lieux publics et vous allez commencer à m'accompagner aux réceptions…

- Lady Brydon se sent beaucoup mieux, elle a de moins en moins besoin de moi. D'accord nous allons nous montrer en public pour les apparences.

- Etant donné que nous aurons beaucoup de soirées mondaines, je voudrais vous procurer toute une garde robe…

- Une garde robe digne de la fiancée d'un duc… Bien sur…

- J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir des robes d'une boutique de Londres… Allons dans l'autre salon… Si vous voulez bien me suivre… Et vous pouvez m'appeler Richard…

Intriguée, Candy suivit le duc dans une autre salle de séjour et elle trouva la propriétaire de la boutique en questions avec quelques employées. Il y avait pratiquement une mini boutique dans le salon !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit la propriétaire, je m'appelle Lisa

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Candy… Monsieur le… Richard, comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir… ?

- Je ne le savais pas. Je voulais acheter des robes et le mettre dans votre chambre…

- Vous étiez sure que je dirai « oui » ?

- Etant donné les circonstances… Je m'en doutais un peu…

Candy le regarda et vit d'où venait le charme des hommes de la famille Grandchester. Terry sera comme ça dans quelques années.

- Vous êtes très attentionné Richard, dit Candy en souriant…

Candy entra dans le jeu et elle se mit à choisir des robes, qui étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. C'est pour le bébé se disait-elle, pour se rassurer. Seule dans un pays étranger avec un bébé à venir, en temps de guerre. Elle aura besoin d'aide avec le docteur, les soins prénatals les soins à l'hôpital pour l'accouchement. Et ensuite si elle voulait travailler pour subvenir à ses besoins, elle aurait besoin de laisser le bébé quelque part… Non une mère célibataire sans le sou, n'était pas la solution. La fierté de l'indépendance, si elle était seule peut être, mais elle devait maintenant penser à son Petit Terry d'abord. Et il mérite d'avoir l'argent et le confort que pouvaient lui apporter son grand père. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle avait peut être été abandonnée. Sa mère n'était sûrement pas mariée et elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'un bébé toute seule dans ce monde qui jugeait les gens sans connaître les circonstances…

Elle choisit plusieurs robes, la plupart amples pour son ventre qui allait bientôt se voir. Elle choisit aussi des chaussures, des sacs à main assorties des chapeaux, des capes, des châles des bijoux, des robes de nuit avec peignoir en soie etc.… Elle avait appris comment être une « lady », chez les André et ensuite au collège royal de St. Paul. Elle n'aura donc aucun problème à s'adapter dans la crème de la société de Londres. Ensuite une bonne lui montra ou sera sa chambre, qui était très très grande et majestueuse avec un lit à baldaquins, une coiffeuse et tout le reste du mobilier pour la chambre à coucher en bois. C'était très élégant. Il y avait une salle de bain adjacente avec une très belle baignoire. Sa chambre était très très belle, presque aussi belle que la chambre du maître….

- Wow ! Dit Candy, la chambre est superbe !

- En effet mademoiselle, dit la bonne en souriant. Je m'appelle Marjorie, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis à votre service.

- Merci, c'est gentil…

- Non, Mademoiselle, c'est mon travail

Marjorie devait avoir son âge et elle était très polie et Candy eut chaud au cœur en la voyant. Elle pensa à Louise, qui croyait être une jeune fille de la haute société et qui, à cause de la ruine de son père, est obligée à travailler. Elle se souvint aussi lorsque les Legrand l'avaient transformée en bonne… La vie était étrange ; Candy avait tout le luxe dont elle avait besoin sans l'avoir demandé, d'abord avec les André, mais elle préférait travailler et maintenant avec le duc de Grandchester, elle aurait préféré travailler… Et Louise qui voulait le luxe, était obligée de travailler contre son gré, pour survivre…

Candy retourna au salon voir le duc qui était avec Sarah. C'était l'heure du déjeuner.

- Candy dit Richard, j'ai demandé au cuisinier de vous faire la même chose que la dernière fois… ça ira ?

- Oui, dit Candy en souriant, c'est parfait.

- Quand vous serez ici, vous pourrez donner votre menu au cuisinier tous les matins… dit Richard

- D'accord, dit Candy.

- Ça sera super d'avoir de la compagnie, fit Sarah en souriant

Sarah qui avait des cheveux bruns et des grands yeux bleus, ressemblait beaucoup à Terry. Candy se sentait bien dans la famille de Terry. Son moral allait mieux maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aura pas besoin de se soucier pour son bébé. Il aura tout ce dont un bébé a besoin et même plus ! Le duc ouvrit un compte en banque pour Candy et lui donna la liste des boutiques dans lesquelles il avait des comptes pour qu'elle puisse faire des achats sans problèmes.

- Merci Richard, c'est très aimable à vous, mais….

- Allons Candy, il va falloir faire encore des achats dans quelques mois… Je veux seulement que vous soyez prête si vous voulez commencer plus tôt…

Il faisait bien sur allusion aux achats pour la layette du bébé. Comme Sarah n'était pas au courant…

- D'accord, dit Candy, merci beaucoup Richard.

Ils terminèrent leur dîner et ensuite Candy retourna chez les Brydon. Louise, bien sur vint la voir pour savoir comment ça c'était passé…

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant

- Et bien, dit Candy, ça s'est mieux passé que je ne l'espérais. Ce n'était pas si dur d'accepter l'aide de Richard…

- Richard…

- Oui, il veut que je l'appelle par son prénom…

- Wow ! Tu sais que c'est une des plus vieilles familles d'Angleterre ? Je pense qu'ils ont même du sang royal dans les veines….

- Vraiment, je vais avoir un bébé avec du sang royal ?

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que le duc veut s'occuper de toi. Il veut faire en sorte que son petit fils ou sa petite fille, ne manque de rien…

- Je suis même surprise qu'il ne doute même pas de la paternité de l'enfant…

- Et bien, il a entendu ton monologue… Ce n'est pas comme si tu es allée le voir pour lui annoncer la nouvelle… Il est tombé dessus par hasard…

- Oui, en effet et je n'aurai jamais pensé aller lui demander de l'aide…

- C'est pour ça que Dieu a fait en sorte que le duc t'entende…

- Tu crois, Louise, c'est la volonté de Dieu que j'ai le bébé de Terry… sans Terry ?

- Il y a une raison pour tout, Candy… Les voix de Dieu sont impénétrables…

- Lorsque le Seigneur ferme une porte, il ouvre une fenêtre…, fit Candy

- Prends la vie du bon coté, Candy. Quand mon père s'est retrouvé ruiné, je me suis lamenté sur mon sort et j'ai vu que ça ne m'avançait à rien… Alors j'ai cherché du travail et j'habite ici maintenant et ça va quoi, le reste de ma famille se débrouille…

- C'est marrant… Moi j'essaye de fuir le luxe on dirait que quelque chose me ramène toujours dedans…, dit Candy. Il a fait venir des robes d'une boutique de luxe de Londres et j'ai pu choisir ma garde robe… Il m'a ouvert un compte en banque et dans plusieurs boutiques de luxe, pour moi et pour le bébé… Il va commencer à venir me chercher pour déjeuner et dîner et aussi pour les réceptions… La vie de grande dame va commencer pour moi…

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour être à ta place !

- Enceinte et désespérée… ?

- Et fiancée au duc de Grandchester ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, Candy !?

- Peut être… Mais je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide à cause du bébé …

- Petit Terry te porte bonheur jusqu'à présent Candy, et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Qu'il y a une raison pour tout… L'avenir nous le dira… Je vais te laisser te reposer, maintenant. A tout à l'heure, Candy.

- A tout à l'heure, Louise…

Candy s'arrangea pour dormir. Elle pensa à la matinée chez les Grandchester. _« Quand on n'a pas ce que l'on veut, on se contente de ce que l'on a… »._ Lady Brydon était sortie toute la journée. Candy fut en mesure de se reposer et de digérer tout ce que qui lui était arrivé.

Le duc de Grandchester se mit à inviter Candy à déjeuner, à dîner et à l'amener dans les réceptions. La rumeur se mit à circuler que le duc de Grandchester se promenait avec une jeune fille qui était certainement sa protégée. Lady Brydon appela Candy pour essayer de lui demander la nature de sa relation avec le duc, car Candy revenait parfois très tard.

- Candy, dit Lady Brydon, les rumeurs circulent… Quelle est la nature de ta relation avec le duc de Grandchester ?

- Lady Brydon, dit Candy, il est très charmant et je l'aime beaucoup…

- Oh… Et vous êtes… ?

Candy rougit et regarda à terre.

- Il me fait la cour… Et je ne trouve pas ça désagréable…, dit-elle avec une petite voix

- Oh… Euh et bien, tu as de la chance. C'est une des plus grande famille d'Angleterre…

- Je sais, dit Candy

- Et bien, il est peut être un peu vieux pour toi, mais je te dis, bonne chance, Candy.

- Merci, et comme mon contrat avec vous est presque terminé, je vais aller habiter au château des Grandchester…

- Oh, oui, bien sur Candy. J'étais très heureuse de t'avoir à mon service, dit Lady Brydon

Lord Brydon entra dans la pièce. Et il entra dans la conversation des deux dames.

- Oh Candy ! Je voulais vous demander à propos du duc de Grandchester…

- Il me fait la cour et je vais aller habiter chez lui dans quelques jours, dit Candy

- Oh… dit Lord Brydon, alors c'est vrai ?

- Oui, chéri, dit sa femme

- Oh, bonne chance alors, dit Lord Brydon, Grandchester… C'est un beau parti…

- Merci, dit Candy et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

- De rien Candy, dit Lady Brydon, j'ai eu de la chance de te rencontrer, tu es la plus gentille infirmière que j'ai rencontrée…. Et ce fut un plaisir d'avoir ta compagnie. Bonne chance avec le duc…

Candy sortit de là un peu essoufflée. Cette comédie était en train de l'épuiser… Mais c'était pour le bébé… Petit Terry… Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour nos enfants ?

_Depuis que tu es partie_ _Je suis seul et triste_ _Depuis que tu es partie_ _Je pense a toi_ _J'essaye de comprendre_ _La raison pour laquelle tu m'as quitté_ _Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ta tête? __Tu me manques_ _Dis-moi pourquoi les routes tournent?_ _Oh tu me manques_ _Dis-moi pourquoi les routes tournent?_ _Je regarde et je vois des choses_ _Qui me rappellent…_ _Rien que te voir ton sourire_ _Remplie mon cœur de joie_ _Je me souviens toujours_ _De tous ces rêves que nous avons partager_ _Ou as-tu couru?_ _Tu me manques_ _Dis moi pourquoi les routes tournent?_ _Ooh_ _tu manques_ _Dis-moi pourquoi les routes tournent?_ _Parfois je me demande_ _Si je n'ai pas compris_ _La ou tu essayais d'aller_ _Tu étais la seule a connaître le plan_ _J'ai essayé d'être la_ _Mais tu n'as pas voulu me laisser entrer_ _Maintenant tu es partie_ _J'ai le cœur brisé_ _Je savais le jour de notre rencontre_ _Que nous étions destinés a être ensemble_ _Si seulement tu m'avais laissé_ _J'ai versé tant de larmes_ _Je dois faire face a mes craintes_ _Nous avons laissé le temps glissé_ _J'ai besoin de toi_ _Ici aujourd'hui!_ _Tu m'as tant donné_ _A mon cœur_ _A mon âme __Tu avais tellement de rêves_ _Dont nous n'avons pas parlé_ _Tu avais tellement d'espoir_ _Pour des jours meilleurs_ _Pourquoi fus-tu, ma fleur_ _Arrachée si brutalement?_ _Tu me manques_ _Dis-moi pourquoi les routes tournent_

A New York, Terry était en train de perdre la boule. Il buvait de plus en plus, et sa performance au théâtre commençait à en souffrir. Il n'avait aucun but dans la vie, même s'il était un bon acteur fiancé qui avait toute sa vie devant lui… Etre sans celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, était une douleur insupportable. Il venait de passer sa journée au bar, il n'était pas allé au théâtre depuis plus d'une semaine. Au moins avec l'alcool, il ne sentait rien ou il s'en fichait, mais c'était l'alcool dans le nez… Il rentrait chez lui ivre et il dormait pour se réveiller le lendemain avec une horrible gueule de bois. Susanna le regardait tristement, impuissante. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Terry avait été forcé d'être avec elle. Quand il revenait ivre, il ne parlait que d'Elle ! De Candy ! Mais que fallait-il faire pour qu'il oublie cette maudite Candy ?

Terry se réveilla un matin avec la gueule de bois. Il s'arrangea et descendit et se rendit dans la salle à manger de la maison qu'il partageait maintenant avec Susanna. La bonne qui vit l'état dans lequel son patron se trouvait et lui fit un mélange de jus de tomate avec des œufs pour le dégriser. Susanna était à table en train de manger.

- Terry, dit-elle, je ne t'ai pas entendu revenir hier soir… Tu vas bien ?

- J'ai la gueule de bois, dit-il froidement

- Mais si tu ne buvais pas tant….

- Je fais ce que je veux Susanna ! Ne commence pas à me materner, j'ai déjà une mère pour ça !

- Je ne veux pas te materner, je veux juste…

- Juste quoi ? L'interrompit-il, me faire la morale ? Je le connais par cœur le code de la morale !

- Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui je vois…

- Puisque je le suis d'habitude ? Dit-il ironiquement

La bonne apporta le courrier et le mit sur la table. Peut être que ça créerait une diversion et éviterait la dispute qui s'annonçait. Elle n'aimait pas voir ses patrons à couteaux tirés. Terry la remercia et il se mit à trier… Il y avait des factures, des journaux… Et une lettre d'Angleterre, intrigué il regarda au verso pour voir qui était l'expéditeur et il ouvrit les grands yeux !

- Terry, dit Susanna qui l'observait, ça va ? Tu as reçu une lettre… ?

- Tu vois bien, non ?

- De qui ? dit Susanna qui ne se laissait pas décourager

- De ma petite sœur…

- Oh… dit Susanna blessée

Elle ne savait pas qu'il avait une petite sœur en fait elle ne savait pratiquement rien sur Terry, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Mais Terry ne semblait même pas réaliser que sa fiancée était un peu perturbée… Il lisait la lettre…

- QUOI ???!!!! Cria Terry indigné

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Susanna inquiète

- Il parait que mon père a complètement perdu la tête !

- Comment ?

- Il a divorcé avec sa femme et maintenant il sort avec une petite fille plus jeune que moi ! Et il va se fiancer avec elle !

- Plus jeune que toi ?

- Ma sœur me demande de venir et d'essayer de mettre fin à cette situation sordide… La fille habite au château avec eux ! Elle a complètement pris le contrôle de la maison…

- Mais quel genre de femme profiterait de la faiblesse d'un vieil homme ? Dit Susanna

- Je ne pense pas que mon père se considère comme « un vieil homme »… Et avoir une jeune fille le rajeunit peut être… Mais elle en est après sa fortune, car je ne crois pas qu'une fille plus jeune que moi, soit vraiment amoureuse de mon père….

- On ne sait jamais…

- Mon père est très très riche Susanna…

- Tu crois qu'elle en veut à sa fortune ?

- Je ne crois pas, je le sais ! Et elle fait la gentille devant mon père mais Sarah me dit que dès qu'elle est seule avec elle, elle devient méchante et désagréable…

Susanna vit une opportunité d'occuper l'esprit de Terry avec autre chose que Candy.

- Terry, tu voudrais aller là-bas aider ta sœur à montrer à ton père que cette femme n'est qu'une opportuniste ?

Terry réfléchit un moment. En Amérique, sans Candy, il se sentait perdu et le théâtre pour le moment, il n'en voulait plus, car il jouait pour Candy, pour sa Taches de son, mais elle n'était plus dans sa vie. Un voyage en Angleterre… Semblait tomber à pic. Il peut faire une petite pause et aller à Londres régler le problème de son père, se débarrasser de cette opportuniste et revenir en Amérique ensuite…

- Oui, mais…

- Ça serait une bonne opportunité pour nous…

- Nous ?

- Oui, Terry, si tu vas en Angleterre, je viens avec toi…

Faire le voyage avec Susanna ? Il n'en avait aucune envie, mais elle était sa responsabilité, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et il l'abandonnait déjà tous les jours pour aller se saouler. Il ne pouvait que fléchir, car il se sentait un peu coupable de la traiter de la sorte. Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle lui avait sauvé la vie…

- D'accord Susanna, allons en Angleterre arrêter mon père de faire cette folie… Bien qu'il ait refusé de m'aider jadis…

Il pensa à l'époque où il avait ravalé sa fierté et était allé supplier son père pour qu'il aide Candy à rester au collège. Il avait catégoriquement refusé. Terry avait alors fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait pour sauver sa bien-aimée… Si seulement il l'avait amené avec lui, tout aurait été différent !

- Je vais aller voir Mr. Hathaway pour m'excuser et lui dire que je vais m'absenter…. J'espère au moins avoir encore mon travail…

- Monsieur Hathaway est très compréhensif, l'assurance me paye toujours depuis l'accident et il sait que tu as besoin de ton travail pour vivre et t'occuper de moi… Et en plus tu es un excellent acteur…

- Je l'espère, dit Terry. Je vais aller le voir ce matin…

Terry se rendit donc au théâtre pour voir Monsieur Hathaway. Il entra dans son bureau l'air penaud.

- Tiens qui voila !? Terrence Grandchester… Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence Monsieur Grandchester…

- Bonjour, Monsieur Hathaway, je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses… Pour m'être absenté sans crier gare. Je vous ai laissé tomber, j'ai laissé tomber la troupe…

- Oui, en effet…

- Je suis en train de traverser une période difficile dans ma vie privée…

- Terry, nous avons tous une vie privée, mais nous ne la laissons pas déranger notre travail…

- Je le sais Monsieur, Je m'excuse… Je suis venu vous demander si je pouvais prendre quelques mois de congé pour régler mes problèmes personnels…

- Quelques mois ?

- Oui, Monsieur, je dois me rendre en Angleterre dans ma famille…

- Oh…

Robert Hathaway réfléchit pendant un moment. Terrence Grandchester était un excellent acteur. C'était un atout de l'avoir dans sa troupe. Et il ne resterait pas sans emploi longtemps avec son talent et le nom qu'il s'était déjà fait…

- D'accord Terry, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, allez en Angleterre régler vos problèmes. Et amenez Susanna avec vous, le changement de pays lui fera du bien…

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur dit Terry, merci infiniment pour cette deuxième chance que vous me donnez

- Bon voyage, Terry. Et essayez de vous amuser quand même un peu, ça détend l'esprit

- Au revoir Monsieur Hathaway

Terry sortit du bureau soulagé. Voyager avec Susanna ? Et bien c'était mieux que rien… Il se mit à faire des arrangements pour son voyage à Londres, pour aller arrêter son père de commettre une bêtise.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapitre 5_**

**_« Un soupir dans le vent… »_**

Terry alla voir sa mère, Eleonor Baker pour lui annoncer son départ. C'était le soir, il avait passé la journée à faire des démarches administratives, passeports en règle, billet de bateau etc. Il trouva sa mère au salon en train d'apprendre un rôle. Elle sourit en voyant son fils. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs de sa disgrâce. Elle était inquiète pour lui.

- Terry ! Dit -elle en se levant comment tu vas ?

- Je suis sur que tu as entendu parler de mes problèmes d'alcool, maman… Mais je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sobre…

- Oh Terry… Perdre Candy t'a secoué plus que tu ne le pensais…

- Je ne savais pas que j'allais avoir mal de la sorte maman… Sinon, je ne l'aurai jamais laissée partir… Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir, mais il y avait Susanna…

- Terry, tu aurais dû m'en parler et demander mes conseils, je t'aurais dit que quelque soit la situation, tu dois choisir l'amour au devoir…

- Comme papa a choisi le devoir à l'amour avec toi ? Je ne savais pas que je lui ressemblais tellement…

- En tout cas vos vies sont plus ou moins similaires… Mais Candy n'a pas eu ton bébé, comme moi…

Terry pensa à la première et dernière nuit de passion avec Candy. Elle aurait pu tomber enceinte… Et il aurait été heureux d'avoir un bébé avec elle. Il était loin de se douter que c'était effectivement le cas.

- Ça aurait été magnifique, je l'aurai épousé à la quatrième vitesse ! Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de pleurer pour du lait renversé… Maman je viens de recevoir des nouvelles de papa… Sarah m'a écrit

- Sarah ? Ta petite sœur ? Elle t'écrit souvent ?

- Non… Je me demande même où elle a eu mon adresse…

- Ton père t'a certainement fait rechercher… Il doit savoir où tu es pour te contacter en cas de besoin… Il se passe quelque chose alors pour que ta sœur t'écrive… Que dit-elle ?

- Que papa a divorcé avec sa femme…

- Oh…, dit Eleonor un peu ravie dans son cœur…

- Mais apparemment il s'est entiché d'une petite opportuniste, plus jeune que moi…

- Entiché ?

- Il s'est fiancé avec elle…

- Oh…, dit Eleonor un peu vexée

- Maman, ne me dis pas que tu espères toujours que ce vieux grincheux t'épouse ?

- C'est ton père, Terrence, ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Et non, ce bateau a quitté le rivage il y a bien longtemps…

- Mais ça t'a blessé un peu non ?

- Blesser c'est beaucoup dire, disons que je suis un peu…. Déçue…

- Je suis désolé maman… C'était insensible de ma part, j'aurai dû penser à tes sentiments…

- Non, Terry ça va. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, continue ton histoire…

- Sarah me demande d'aller en Angleterre pour essayer de raisonner papa…

- Oh… Tu vas à Londres ?

- Oui, au moins je vais occuper mon esprit avec autre chose

- Autre chose que Candy ?

- Oui…

- Mais tu crois que tu cesseras de penser à elle un jour ?

- Je ne pense pas, ça serait cesser de respirer… Enfin… Susanna veut venir avec moi. Je l'ai plutôt négligée ces derniers temps… En revenant ivre mort et en étant très insolent avec elle…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer pourquoi tu amènes ta fiancée avec toi Terry… C'est comme si tu veux me rassurer… Je sais que tu aimes Candy, chéri et tu l'aimeras toujours…

- J'espère me racheter avec ce voyage…

- En allant dans le pays où tu étais à l'école avec Candy ? Les souvenirs vont te submerger…

- Maman, tu es sensée m'encourager….

- Je suis aussi franche… Terry, tu essayes de te guérir de Candy et aller en Angleterre, n'est pas la marche à suivre… Mais tu dois aller raisonner ton père… Peut être que cette fille est vraiment amoureuse de ton père…

- Elle est plus jeune que moi, maman ! Je ne pense pas que le rêve d'une jeune fille serait d'épouser un homme d'age mur…

- … Qui est plein aux as ? J'en connais beaucoup de jeunes filles qui rêvent de ça….

- Moi aussi, des opportunistes qui épousent des vieux pour leur fortune…

- Je ne savais pas que la fortune de ton père était importante pour toi

- Peut être pas pour moi, mais Sarah et Junior…

- Bien sûr, Terry, dit Eleonor en souriant. Et bien bonne chance alors, tu vas beaucoup t'amuser en essayant de montrer la nouvelle fiancée de ton père sous un mauvais jour… Elle peut être douce comme tout

- Sarah m'a dit qu'elle était méchante avec elle quand elles étaient seules…

- Typique future méchante belle-maman ! Dit Eleonor en souriant

- Je vais avoir une belle mère plus jeune que moi et si elle a des enfants, j'aurai des frères et sœurs qui auront l'âge de mes enfants si j'en ai…

- Terry, je suis heureuse que ce problème occupe dorénavant ton esprit et que tu ne te tournes plus vers l'alcool… C'est une bonne chose. J'espère que ce voyage te rapprochera de Susanna…

- Que le ciel t'entende maman…

Il resta avec sa mère un peu plus longtemps et ensuite il retourna chez lui. Susanna l'attendait avec un beau sourire. Depuis que Terry avait pris la décision d'aller en Angleterre avec elle, elle était sur un nuage… Elle allait voyager avec Terry et elle sera seule avec lui sur le bateau et en Angleterre, loin de Candy… Mais elle ne pensait pas que l'Angleterre était le pays où Terry avait été heureux avec Candy…

- Terry tout est prêt pour le voyage dit Susanna en souriant

- Parfait. Le bateau quitte à l'aube…

- Je serai prête dit Susanna en souriant.

Elle avait toujours son fauteuil roulant mais elle se débrouillait sans l'aide de personne. Sa chambre était au rez-de-chaussée, et elle avait besoin d'aide pour se laver. Elle avait une jeune femme qui l'aidait et qui était d'accord de les accompagner en Angleterre.

Le matin en question, Terry, Susanna et sa garde-malade, prirent le bateau pour l'Angleterre. La mission de Terry ; arrêter son père avant qu'il ne commette une bêtise en épousant une petite arriviste !

Pendant ce temps-là, à Londres, Candy habitait maintenant au château des Grandchester et elle était dorlotée, comme toutes les femmes enceintes devraient l'être dans un monde parfait. Le matin, la bonne venait l'aider et lui demander ce qu'elle voulait manger. Et pendant la journée lorsqu'elle avait envi de manger quelque chose pour le dîner, il suffisait qu'elle le dise à la bonne qui transmettait le message au cuisinier qui l'exécutait tout de suite. Les désirs de Melle Candy étaient des ordres. Candy s'entendait aussi très bien avec Sarah avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps. Elle lui racontait ses aventures à St. Paul avec son frère.

- Il était vraiment comme ça ? Demanda Sarah

- Oui, il entrait à l'église et faisait du bruit en entrant et ensuite il se moquait de nous et échangeait des mots avec la mère supérieure…

- Wow ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il aimait le collège, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait…Mais Candy, quand tu vas épouser papa, tu ne vas pas m'envoyer au collège comme les méchantes belles-mères ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Sarah ? Les belles-mères ne sont pas forcément méchantes…

- Oh, mais ma mère et Terry ne s'entendaient pas, j'étais plus jeune, mais je le voyais… C'est pour ça que Terry préférait rester à St. Paul…

- Et ta mère avait peut être ses raisons… Mais moi je t'aime, et je ne vais pas t'envoyer à St. Paul si tu ne veux pas y aller… Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là… dit Candy en souriant, je ne suis pas encore la femme de ton père…

- Je suis sure que tu seras une très bonne belle-maman… dit Sarah en souriant

- C'est bientôt la réception pour célébrer mes fiançailles avec ton père

- Oh j'ai hâte, c'est samedi prochain, je pourrais rester tard…

- Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec toutes ces grandes personnes ?

- Un peu…

- Tu as des amies ? Tu voudrais qu'on les invite aussi ? Comme ça au moins tu auras de la compagnie de ton age…

- Vraiment ? C'est possible ?

- Je vais demander à ton père… Mais il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes…

- Candy, papa est tellement différent depuis que tu es ici, il est plus jovial… Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, même avec ma mère…

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir cet effet sur lui…

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir une amie comme toi… Merci Candy.

- De rien Sarah. C'est l'heure du déjeuner, je dois aller rejoindre ton père dans un restaurant en ville, tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Papa ne dira rien ?

- Bien sur que non, nous allons lui tenir compagnie ….

- Ok, Candy…

Le duc de Grandchester avait effectivement changé. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir Candy dans la même maison ? Où était-ce le fait de savoir qu'il allait avoir un petit fils ou une petite fille qui le rendait joyeux. En tout cas, quoi qu'il en soit, depuis que Candy habitait avec lui, il se sentait… Plus serein. Ses amis lui en firent la remarque lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour parler de temps en temps.

- Richard, dit un d'eux, tu as changé depuis ton divorce…

- Non, c'est depuis qu'il est avec cette jeune fille, elle lui a certainement injecté une dose de jeunesse…dit un autre

Richard se contenta de sourire. Candy était amoureuse de son fils. Il avait une très profonde affection pour elle, car elle était simple et ne cherchait pas à profiter des gens. Elle touchait à peine à l'argent qu'il lui donnait et l'utilisait à bon escient. Elle n'était pas hautaine ou prétentieuse… Et Sarah l'aimait beaucoup. Le personnel du château était aussi plus gai depuis l'arrivée de Candy. Elle avait apporté sa joie de vivre, sa bonté contagieuse avec elle au château. Cette fille était un véritable rayon de soleil ! Comment est-ce que Terrence a pu la laisser partir ?! Enfin…

Candy continuait ses consultations chez le médecin de la famille Grandchester, maintenant. C'était la fin du mois d'avril, elle était à son 5ème mois grossesse, mais son ventre n'était pas encore vraiment visible. Elle arrivait toujours à le cacher sous des robes amples. Mais elle avait pris un peu de poids, ses joues étaient légèrement plus pleines et sa poitrine aussi avait grossie.

- Tout va bien Melle André, dit le docteur, votre bébé grandit normalement

- Vous êtes sûr ? Je trouve que mon ventre est un peu petit…

- Non, il est normal. Certaines femmes ont un ventre plus gros mais pas un bébé plus gros que d'habitude, d'autres ont un ventre plus petit avec des bébés normaux ou très gros… C'est une des merveilles de la nature… Vous mangez sans problème ?

- Oui, le duc a donné l'ordre à la cuisine de satisfaire toutes mes envies…

- Vous en avez de la chance…

- Oui, sans le duc, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait…

- Il prend très bien soin de vous…

Le docteur, croyait, comme le reste du monde allait de faire dès que la nouvelle se rependra, que le duc de Grandchester était le père de son bébé. Candy se dit que ce n'était pas sa place de rectifier l'erreur. Elle continua donc le jeu…

Candy allait voir Lady Brydon de temps en temps et elle en profita pour voir Louise aussi. Elle était avec Lady Brydon au salon, elle lui avait amené l'invitation pour ses fiançailles.

- Candy, dit Lady Brydon, ces fiançailles… c'est concret…

- Oui, Lady Brydon et je voudrais vous demander aussi un service…

- Vas-y Candy…

- Je voudrais inviter aussi Louise…

- Louise, la bonne ?

- Oui… Je la connais depuis que j'étais au Collège royal de St. Paul…

- Oh…

- Son père a perdu sa fortune et elle a dû quitter le collège précipitamment…

- Oh, je ne savais pas… Je l'ai engagée elle ne m'a jamais dit quelle venait d'une famille riche…

- La soirée de mes fiançailles lui changera un peu les idées et elle en se sera pas une servante, mais une invitée…

- C'est un peu inhabituel, mais… D'accord, Candy. Louise sera libre le samedi pour ta réception des fiançailles…

- Merci Lady Brydon…

- Merci pour l'invitation…. dit Lady Brydon

- De rien, c'est grâce à vous tout ce qui m'arrive… Merci encore une fois de m'avoir amenée ici…

- De rien Candy… Ce fut un plaisir et je n'avais aucune idée que tu allais devenir la femme du duc de Grandchester… Tu seras la duchesse de Grandchester

Candy se contenta de sourire. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça !

- Je vais aller voir Louise en sortant, Lady Brydon. Merci encore et à samedi…

- Au revoir Candy….

Candy sortit du salon et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison pour voir Louise. Elle la trouva dans la cuisine. Louise l'amena dehors pour parler à l'abri des oreilles des autres domestiques.

- Candy, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Louise

- Je vais très bien, je t'assure. Etre dorlotée de la sorte, c'est nouveau pour moi… C'est le paradis !

- Tu as un peu grossie…

- Je n'arrête pas de manger et le duc satisfait toutes mes envies alimentaires…

- Alimentaires seulement ? Demanda Louise

- Louise ! Que vas-tu insinuer ? Dit Candy en souriant, c'est le père de Terry, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne pourrais jamais penser à lui de la sorte !

- Dommage quand même… Il est toujours très séduisant…

- Je sais que je ne suis plus avec Terry, mais si je suis avec son père, j'aurai l'impression de le trahir et sa mère aussi… Et je répète, je ne pourrai jamais penser à lui de la sorte ! C'est pour le bébé que je fais tout ça…

- Comment va ton ventre, il ne se voit toujours pas…

- Tant mieux… Je vais aller en Ecosse au mois de juillet pour l'accouchement… Et à l'allure où vont les choses, j'espère que Petit Terry se cachera davantage… A propos, samedi prochain, c'est les fiançailles officielles. Je voudrais t'inviter…

- Mais je ne suis qu'une domestique à présent…

- Tu es mon amie Louise. Tu viens plus tôt on va t'habiller et te maquiller, tu n'auras pas l'air d'une bonne

- Mais le duc sera d'accord ?

- Je lui dirai que tu es une amie… Et tu as fait partie de la haute société, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes… Tu sauras comment te comporter…

- Je ne sais pas Candy…

- Allons Louise, pour une soirée, tu vas oublier que tu es une domestique et tu viendras à mes fiançailles…

Elle pensa à sa première soirée, lorsque les trois cousins l'avaient invité, malgré qu'elle n'était qu'une domestique… Elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Anthony… Anthony son premier amour… Comme tout cela semblait lointain….

Louise était un peu sceptique, mais elle finit par accepter. La tentation était trop forte…

- D'accord, Candy, je vais venir….

- Parfait, tu viens plus tôt comme ça mon coiffeur pourra aussi te coiffer

- Tu as un coiffeur ?

- Richard ne veut pas que je me fatigue inutilement…

- Oh Candy, plus chanceuse que toi, tu meurt ! Dit Louise en riant

- Ce bébé me porte chance, comme tu le dis. Alors je vais t'en donner aussi un peu… D'accord ?

- D'accord, fit Louise en la serrant dans ses bras, merci Candy, merci infiniment ! Tu es une bonne amie !

- Parfait, j'ai parlé a Lady Brydon, tu as la permission de venir le samedi. Viens le matin, comme ça on passera la journée ensemble ok… ?

- Ok, dit Louise en souriant

Candy retourna au château pour se reposer. Elle devait choisir sa robes de fiançailles plus tard l'après midi. Le duc allait encore faire venir des robes de soirée des boutiques locales. Elle avait tout ce dont une femme puisse rêver, sauf, l'homme qu'elle aimait… Elle aurait renoncé à tout pour avoir Terry s'il n'y avait pas le bébé. Elle devait penser à lui, d'abord, avant toute chose. Il lui portait vraiment chance cet enfant…

Sur le bateau qui les amenait à Londres, Terry et Susanna était en train de manger dans la salle à manger. La garde-malade était là aussi. La mer était un peu agitée. Ils finirent leurs repas et ils se mirent à parler.

- Ça va Terry, tu n'as pas le mal de mer ? Demanda Susanna

- Non, je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça va un peu, mais j'ai la nausée… Je vais retourner dans la cabine pour dormir, dit Susanna

- Vas-y, je vais me promener un peu et je viendrai prendre une sieste aussi.

Susanna retourna dans la cabine pour se reposer. Terry se promenait à l'intérieur du bateau. Il était entrain de penser à cette veille de nouvel an lorsqu'il avait rencontré celle qui allait volé son cœur dès le première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Il se sentait bien en pensant à cette mémoire… Candy, rien que la mention de son nom le mettait de bonne humeur. Ce collège où il aimait faire le dur, était devenu tout à coup ensoleillé et très accueillant à cause de la présence de sa Taches de son. Et ces vacances en Ecosse… Les plus belles vacances de sa vie… Candy… Il n'arrêtera donc jamais de penser à elle ? Elle aurait été déçue de savoir qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool et gâchait sa vie et son talent… Non, il n'allait plus se tourner vers l'alcool encore, c'était fini… Si Candy l'avait vu ivre mort… A propos, elle l'avait déjà vu ivre au collège St. Paul, lorsque Albert l'avait fait entrer dans la mauvaise chambre… Elle était sortit en pleine nuit pour aller lui chercher des médicaments… Elle était tellement bonne et compatissante. Candy Candy Candy… Sa mère avait raison, en Angleterre, il sera submergé de souvenirs… Et ce n'était pas du tout l'endroit idéal pour se rapprocher de Susanna. Car bien qu'elle soit là avec lui du matin au soir, c'est à peine si il pensait à elle…. Mais pourtant, il était bloqué avec elle et il devra faire un effort, car elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser. Elle l'aimait à la folie. Candy… Son nom ne faisait que revenir dans sa tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi… Parce qu'il l'aimait… Il retourna dans la cabine et il prit aussi une sieste. Il se mit à rêver d'un avec un petit garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau et une petite fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés. Ils étaient en train de jouer au parc… Le petit garçon et la petite fille jouaient au ballon et ensuite il entendit la voix d'une femme qui disait ;

_« Allez les enfants, il faut rentrer à la maison… » _

Et les enfants répondirent ;

_« D'accord, maman ! » _

La mère avait le dos tourné et les deux enfants coururent vers elle et la serrèrent dans les bras en riant. Elle allait se retourner lorsque une secousse du bateau le réveilla en sursaut. Il sursauta et il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu voir le visage de la mère… Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve sans aucune signification.

Susanna aussi était réveillée. Elle était en chemise de nuit pour essayer d'attirer Terry. Elle ne savait pas que Terry se rendait à peine compte qu'elle était une femme…

- Terry, tu veux jouer aux cartes avec moi… ?

- Dans une minute, Susanna. Le bateau commence à me rendre malade…

- Moi aussi, mais il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire…

Elle s'approcha de lui avec son fauteuil roulant pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Terry se sentit un peu mal. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir Susanna à côté de lui, mais il ne fit rien pour se déplacer, ce qui donna de l'espoir à Susanna. Mais la tête de Terry était ailleurs en train de penser à une jeune blonde aux Taches de son…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête..._**

**_Chapitre 6_**

**_« La réception des fiançailles »_**

Le matin des fiançailles, c'était aussi le jour de son anniversaire. Candy était descendu pour prendre le petit déjeuner après s'être lavée. Elle avait envie de manger des pamplemousses. Elle l'avait dit à la bonne qui était allée arranger la table pour elle. Elle trouva donc un gros pamplemousse avec le dessus et l'intérieur coupé et une petite cuillère à côté. Il y a des jours ou elle mangeait ça avec du sucre et des jours ou elle mangeait ça non sucré. Elle trouva aussi le duc déjà assis en train de lire son journal.

- Bonjour Richard, dit-elle en souriant

- Bonjour Candy, dit le duc

Candy prit place et elle vit à côté de son pamplemousse, un boite en velours noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Candy, une surprise ?

- Un cadeau….

- Oh, mais Richard, tu me fais beaucoup trop de cadeaux…

- Celui-ci est spécial…

Candy ouvrit la boite et elle y découvrit un collier en diamant, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet assortis. Candy n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais…. C'est beaucoup trop…. Richard, il ne fallait pas….

- Bon anniversaire, Candy !

- Tu sais… ? Oh mais bien sûr, tu t'es sûrement renseigné sur moi… dit-elle en souriant

Elle se leva et elle alla lui faire un gros câlin. Ensuite elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Merci infiniment Richard….

- Rien n'est trop beau pour la mère de mon petit-fils… Ou petite-fille…

Candy éclata de rire et Richard aussi. Les domestiques n'en revenaient toujours pas combien leur patron avait changé depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille…. Sarah arriva et les trouva en train de bavarder gaiement.

- Bonjour papa, bonjour Candy… Bon anniversaire, dit Sarah en lui donnant un petit paquet…

- Oh Sarah ! Dit Candy en souriant

Candy ouvrit le paquet et elle trouva une petite broche en forme d'ange en argent.

- Oh merci Sarah, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras…

Candy pleurait de joie. Elle était très heureuse ce matin de son anniversaire, loin de son pays, loin des siens… Richard et Sarah l'avaient rendue heureuse. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner ensuite, Candy et Sarah s'en allèrent en haut pour attendre le coiffeur. Louise arriva peu après, sans son uniforme de bonne.

- Bonjour Louise, dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour Candy, tu as l'air bien heureuse…

- C'est mon anniversaire…

- Oh… Bon anniversaire… Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas…

- Louise, ta présence ici est un cadeau pour moi… Regarde ce que Richard m'a donné…

Elle donna la boite à Louise qui ouvrit les grands yeux.

- Des diamants ? Wow ! Fit Louise

- N'est-ce pas… ?

- C'est sublime… Candy

- Nous allons passer la journée ensemble. On va nous faire les cheveux, les ongles, le visage… Aujourd'hui Louise on oublie tous nos soucis et on s'amuse !

- D'accord Candy et merci encore…

Les deux amies passèrent la journée à s'amuser. Louise essaya plusieurs robes pour la soirée. Elle finit par en choisir une robe jaune en mousseline. Le coiffeur arrive pour leur faire les cheveux et les ongles… Il était accompagné de quelques assistants. Des heures plus tard, elles étaient finalement prêtes. Sarah, qui les avait rejoint s'apprêta avec elles. La soirée allait commencer et Candy devait être en bas pour accueillir les invités.

- Tu portes tes diamants Candy ?

- Oui… Tu veux m'aider à les mettre ?

Louise l'aida à mettre les bijoux. Candy était resplendissante. Elle avait bien sur choisi une belle robe bleue foncée avec des fleurs invisible qui était ample. Elle avait choisi une couleur sombre pour cacher sa silhouette qui commençait à s'arrondir… Ses cheveux étaient arrangés en un très beau chignon.

- Tu es très belle Candy, dit Louise…

- Toi aussi Louise… Sarah tu es belle à croquer…

- Merci, dit Louise

- Merci, dit Sarah… Tu ressembles à une princesse Candy…

- Merci Sarah…

- Descendons, dit Candy, sinon Richard va s'impatienter…

Elles descendirent juste à temps pour accueillir les premiers invités.

Terry, Susanna et sa garde malade étaient descendus du bateau ; ils étaient maintenant en route pour Londres, pour le château de son père.

- Je suis content d'être sur la terre ferme, dit Terry

- Moi aussi, dit Susanna

- J'espère que nous ne sommes pas trop tard…

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

- J'espère que mon père ne s'est pas marié entre temps…

- Je l'espère aussi, mais le principe devrait être le même, non ?

- Un peu, mais si elle est sa femme, ça sera un peu plus difficile de s'en débarrasser…

- Ta sœur ne t'a pas donné une date de mariage…

- Non…

- Alors je crois qu'ils ne sont que fiancés…

- Je l'espère…

Au fond de lui, cette histoire ne l'intéressait pas tellement, mais comme il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit… Le trajet dura longtemps. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château des Grandchester, ils furent surpris de voir toutes les voitures et ils entendirent aussi la musique en train de jouer. Les invités commencèrent à s'en aller. Etaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? Le mariage avait-il déjà eu lieu ?

Louise était aux anges, elle avait des jeunes hommes qui flirtaient avec elle. Elle en rencontra un, qui s'appelait Joshua Brown, qui semblait fasciné par elle. Elle était un peu réticente, car elle était maintenant une bonne. Mais elle était la pour s'amuser et elle décida d'en profiter. Elle passa donc du bon temps avec lui. Et quand Candy et le duc avaient ouvert la piste, Joshua l'avait invité et Louise était tellement heureuse de pouvoir danser dans une soirée mondaine. C'était devenue son lieu de travail, non de divertissement. Elle était très reconnaissante à Candy de lui avoir permis de s'amuser. Elle avait presque oublié ce que c'était depuis qu'elle était devenue pauvre.

Sarah avait des filles de son âge. Candy avait promis et Candy avait réalisé…Elle était vraiment superbe. Sarah s'amusait bien avec ses amies.

Terry arriva au château, les domestiques le reconnurent et ils les firent entrer.

- Monsieur Terrence, dit un des domestiques, bonsoir. Bienvenu chez vous

- Bonsoir Nestor et merci, dit Terry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ne me dites pas que mon père s'est déjà marié…

- Non, Monsieur Terrence, c'est la réception de ses fiançailles…

- Oh… Merci, dit Terry soulagé

La réception se passait dans une de grande salle de danse du château. Terry et Susanna montèrent dans les chambres pour se rafraîchir, se changer et descendre aussi à la réception.

- Tu ne veux pas attendre que les invités soient partis ? Demanda Susanna

- Non, je veux voir la fameuse fiancée à l'œuvre… Ça ne t'ennuie pas d'avoir ta chambre à l'étage ?

- Non, dit Susanna, il y a une armée de domestique pour m'aider à monter les escaliers… Et toi aussi

- Changeons-nous, je viens te chercher dans une demi-heure…

- Je serai prête.

Terry alla dans sa chambre et un valet était en train de l'aider avec ses bagages.

- Bienvenu chez vous, Monsieur Terrence, dit le valet qui s'appelait Mason

- Merci, Mason. Vous allez bien ?

- Je vais bien, merci Monsieur et vous ?

- Je vais bien. Comment est la nouvelle fiancée de mon père ?

- Elle est absolument charmante, c'est un véritable rayon de soleil…

- Vraiment… ? Sarah m'a écrit qu'elle faisait la terreur ….

- Non, je vous assure Monsieur, elle est superbe… Elle aime vraiment votre père…

Terry était intrigué par la réponse de Mason. Sarah lui avait dit que… Mais… Que se passait-il ? Cette fille avait-elle réussi à conquérir les domestiques aussi ? Elle était forte en tout cas.

- Tant mieux, dit Terry, je veux que mon père soit heureux.

- Avec elle, il le sera, il l'est déjà… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Terry ne dit rien ; son père était intime avec sa fiancée avant le mariage dans la même maison que Sarah ?

_« J'espère au moins qu'il a le bon sens de ne pas laisser Sarah voir ça… ! Oh Mon Dieu ! »_

Terry finit de s'apprêter et elle alla chercher Susanna. Elle était prête, il la porta jusqu'en bas et Mason porta le fauteuil roulant. Et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de danse. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'invités et plusieurs étaient en train de danser.

Candy était en train de danser avec Richard. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle s'amuserait de la sorte. La soirée était vraiment très belle et le bébé ne l'avait pas dérangée non plus. Il semblait très calme.

- Tu t'amuses Candy ? Demanda Richard

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant et Petit Terry ne me dérange pas aujourd'hui

- Il doit avoir senti ta joie… C'est bon pour le bébé d'être heureuse comme tu l'es Candy

- Richard, je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi…

- Mon fils est un idiot de t'avoir laissée partir

- Il avait un devoir à remplir…

- Comme moi il y a toutes ces années… Je ne crois pas que Terry pensait me ressembler à ce point…

- C'est effrayant en effet, il va même avoir un enfant, comme toi…

- Si nos similitudes continuent, ça sera un garçon alors….

- Petit Terry, dit Candy en souriant. Mon ventre va commencer à se voir bientôt. Il va falloir que j'aille en Ecosse

- Ça ne presse pas encore Candy… Je ne veux pas que tu partes trop tôt…

- C'est gentil de dire ça…

- Tu as apporté de la joie dans cette maison… Même les domestiques sont de meilleures humeurs… Il faut dire que j'étais un véritable tyran avant…

- C'était une carapace, dit Candy

- Que tu as réussi à enlever… Merci Candy…

La danse se terminait.

- Je veux aller me servir, j'ai encore faim, dit Candy en souriant, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un verre d'eau si tu en trouves. Il fait un peu chaud…

- D'accord, je reviens tout à l'heure…

- Je vais m'asseoir à notre place d'accord ?

- A tout de suite, dit Candy en s'en allant

Candy alla au buffet pour se servir et elle prit un verre d'eau sur le plateau d'un des serveurs.

- Il y a du jus de citron pour vous mademoiselle, dit le serveur

- Merci, mais je dois amener un verre d'eau pour le duc. Amenez-moi mon verre s'il vous plait.

- Bien mademoiselle…

Terry cherchait son père et il finit par le trouver dans un coin où il était assis et il parlait avec d'autres invités. Il s'avance en poussant le fauteuil roulant de Susanna. Il arriva devant son père.

- Bonsoir papa, dit-il en souriant, il parait que les félicitations sont de rigueur…

Le duc leva la tête, et regarda sont fils, surpris. Il se leva pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

- Terrence quelle bonne surprise ! Dit-il en souriant

Il serra la main de son fils et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

- Papa, je te présente Susanna Marlowe, ma fiancée…

- Bonsoir Monsieur le duc, dit Susanna en souriant, félicitations

- Bonsoir Melle Marlowe, dit Richard, merci et toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles aussi

- Merci, dit Susanna en souriant

Il lui baisa la main et Susanna éclata de rire. Le duc de Grandchester était absolument charmant. Voila d'où venait le charme de Terry….

- Papa, dit Terry où est ta fiancée ? Je voudrais bien la voir, il parait qu'elle est tout à fait charmante….

- C'est un véritable rayon de soleil, dit le duc

- C'est ce que j'ai appris, dit Terry

- Elle sera là dans un instant, elle est allée se chercher quelque chose à manger… Prends place Terrence… Quand es-tu arrivé ? Demanda le duc

- Tout à l'heure…

- Juste à temps pour mes fiançailles …

- Je ne voulais pas manquer de rencontrer ma future belle-maman, dit Terry ironiquement…

- J'en suis sure, dit le duc…

Candy était en train de se faufiler parmi les gens pour arriver la où se trouvait Richard. Elle arriva devant lui et lui donna le verre d'eau.

- Tiens Richard, dit-elle en souriant, voici ton verre d'eau…

- Merci, chérie, dit Richard, tu as rempli ton assiette je vois…

- J'ai une faim de loup, dit Candy en s'asseyant à côté de lui

- Chérie, dit Richard, regarde qui est là…

Candy leva la tête et son sourire s'évanouit. Terry et Susanna étaient tellement surpris qu'ils étaient figés sur place. Il se passa un temps fou avant que l'un d'eux puissent émettre le moindre mot. Susanna vit tout son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle. Candy était la fameuse fiancée du père de Terry ? Ça devait être une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût !

Terry n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la femme qu'il aimait qui était avec son père, qui était… Intime avec son père !!! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Comment a-t-elle pu ?!! Son père ! Son père !

Richard regarda la scène, amusé. Il finit par dire :

- Vous vous connaissez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Vous étiez ensemble au Collège royal de St. Paul il y a quelques années… Chérie, Terry est venu de New York pour nous féliciter…

- Il a traversé l'Atlantique rien que pour venir nous féliciter ? Comme c'est gentil de sa part, dit Candy froidement

Terry la regarda avec tant de mépris. Il était entré dans une colère noire. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Mais il y avait des invités, il ne fallait pas faire de scène.

- Candy, dit-il, félicitations…

- Merci dit Candy à contre coeur

- Candy, dit Susanna en souriant, tu vas être la belle-mère de Terry ?

Candy lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle se força de sourire

- Susanna, bonsoir. Merci d'être venue, dit-elle poliment

- Je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde, dit Susanna en souriant

- J'en suis certaine, dit Candy ironiquement

- Chérie, dit Richard, tu dois manger, tu avais faim…

- Oui, j'espère que on ne te t'a pas coupé l'appétit, dit Terry avec un regard glacial

- Pas le moins du monde, dit Candy, « ventre affamé n'a point d'oreilles… »

Candy était peut être troublée et surprise, mais son bébé, lui, avait faim et elle devait manger… Aussi bizarre que ça semblait être… Elle se mit donc à manger avec appétit. En temps normal elle aurait été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit… Mais elle devait penser à Petit Terry. Un serveur arriva avec son verre de jus de citron.

- Voici votre verre Melle, je m'excuse pour le retard

- Merci, dit Candy en prenant le verre pour le boire…

Terry la regarda manger et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il croyait qu'il était en train d'avoir une hallucination. Candy fini de manger et Richard lui parlait dans l'oreille. Ils semblaient vraiment proches. Il devait lui parler

- Candy peux-tu m'accorder cette danse, s'il te plait ?

- Mais, commença Candy

- Oui, dit Richard, vas-y chérie… Danse avec Terry…

Candy ne pouvait qu'obéir. Pourquoi est-ce que sa journée qui avait si bien commencé avec son anniversaire se terminait-elle de la sorte ? Susanna regardait la scène impuissante.

- Vous êtes au courant que c'est l'ancienne petite amie de Terry ? Demanda-t-elle au duc

- Bien sûr, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontré… Pour parler de Terry, et j'en fais mon devoir de tout savoir sur les gens que je fréquente…

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils se remettent ensemble ?

- Pas le moins du monde, dit le duc en souriant, Candy est avec moi maintenant…

Susanna ne savait pas quoi dire. Candy était la femme que le père de Terry allait épouser… Ce mariage n'aura jamais lieu aussi longtemps que Terrence Grandchester sera en vie… Il avait déjà complètement oublié sa présence dès qu'il avait vu Candy….

Candy dansait avec Terry qui la regardait toujours avec ce regard glacial. Comment avait-elle pu le trahir de la sorte ? Candy ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle ne pensait pas revoir Terry de si tôt ; elle était prise au dépourvu.

- Terry, essaya-t-elle d'un ton suppliant

Il ne répondit pas.

- Terry, s'il te plait… Parle-moi…

Il resta silencieux. Il était trop en colère pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ils continuèrent à danser et Terry l'entraîna de l'autre coté de la salle où il y avait une grande porte qui donnait sur la terrasse. Il l'entraîna jusque dans le jardin où il y avait une balançoire.

- Terry, dis quelque chose …

- Comment as-tu pu !? Dit-il finalement Comment as-tu pu faire ça avec mon père ?

- Faire quoi ? Avec ton père ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée, me fiancer ?

- Faire l'amour avec lui ! Dis-moi c'était comment ?! Mieux que moi ?

Terry reçut une gifle sur la joue qui le surprit lui-même. Il avait grandi et il ne la gifla pas en retour.

- De quel droit oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux, je suis la fiancée de ton père !!

- La fiancée de mon père ?! Comment ?! Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner ! Tu n'es qu'un goujat sans aucune manière !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu as été intime avec mon père…

- Nous avons rompu Terry. Tu es fiancé à Susanna. La vie continue…

- Avec mon père ? Je ne comprends rien… Tu voulais une version plus mûre de moi ou quoi ?

- Une version plus responsable tu veux dire ?

- Candy comment peux-tu dire ça… ? Je voulais que tu restes avec moi … Je voulais t'épouser… Mon père… ? Tu aimes les vieux messieurs maintenant ?

Candy avait envie de rire. Mais elle devait laisser Terry croire qu'elle était avec son père… Peut être allait-il retourner à New York plus vite et qu'elle n'aurait plus à le voir avec Susanna…

- Ton père est un très bel homme Terry, l'âge n'a rien à avoir…

- Et très très riche aussi… Il est plein aux as, ça devait le rendre plus attirant encore ! Les diamants que tu portes le prouvent…

- Si c'est pour m'insulter que tu m'as amené ici, je retourne près de mon fiancé, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le château

Terry était en colère contre elle, mais il se sentit mal de l'avoir blessé…

- Candy, attend, je m'excuse. Je sais bien que l'argent ne t'intéresse pas… Tu n'es pas une opportuniste… Mais, que diable fais-tu avec mon père ?

- Je suis sa fiancée et je vais l'épouser…

- Tu vas être ma belle-mère… Non c'est trop bizarre ?

- Pas plus bizarre que de ne rien m'avoir dit sur Susanna, dit Candy sèchement…

- Tu es partie Candy, je voulais que tu restes avec moi…

- Tu m'as fait l'amour en sachant que tu n'étais pas libre d'être avec moi…

- Je voulais rester avec toi…

- Tu ne le pouvais pas ! Tu aurais pu me le dire à la gare non ?

- Je voulais tellement te voir…

- Tu m'as menti Terry… Par omission…

- Alors l'affaire avec mon père c'est quoi, une revanche ?

Candy le regarda. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ?

- Revanche pourquoi ? Parce que tu as profité de moi sans être libre ? Parce que j'ai été obligée de te laisser à Susanna ?

- Candy…

- Terry, c'est fini entre nous, c'est du passé. Laisse tomber. Je suis avec ton père, maintenant ! Je retourne auprès de lui…

- Non je n'ai pas fini… Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

- Moi j'ai terminé ! Retourne aussi près de ta fiancée ! Tu sembles l'avoir oubliée !

- Je dois te parler ! Dit-il avec colère en lui prenant le bras

- Et moi j'ai des invités dit-elle en se dégageant, lâche-moi Terry !

Candy retourna à l'intérieur auprès de Richard qui était en train de parler ave Susanna. Terry la suivait derrière.

- Candy, tu es là, dit Richard, nos invités commencent à s'en aller

- Alors allons leur dire au revoir, dit Candy

Richard se leva et accompagna Candy à la porte pour dire au revoir aux invités. Sarah arriva et se jeta dans les bras d'un Terry surpris.

- Terry !! Tu es là ?

- Oui, dit-il voici ma fiancée, Susanna Marlowe…

- Fiancée … Oh, bonsoir, fit Sarah

- Bonsoir, dit Susanna en souriant

- Tu as vu la fiancée de papa ? Demanda Sarah

- Candy ? Oui dit Terry en la regardant dans les yeux

- Elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas ? Et papa semble beaucoup l'aimer… Et elle aussi

- Tant mieux, dit Terry, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Candy est superbe ! Depuis qu'elle est là papa ne fait que sourire…

Terry ne voulait pas répondre. Il parlerait à Sarah de ça plus tard… Les invités s'en allèrent tous et Candy décida de prendre congé sans revoir Terry. Elle monta dans sa chambre.

Dans la salle de fête, Louise arriva et elle fut très étonnée de voir Terry et Susanna.

- Terry ? Dit-elle incertaine

- Louise, dit Terry étonné de la voir…

- Je suis surprise que tu te souviennes de mon nom…

- La meilleure amie d'Eliza ? Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie… ? Je te présente ma fiancée, Susanna Marlowe

- Enchantée, dit Susanna en souriant

- Enchantée. Que fais-tu ici, je te croyais en Amérique… ?

- Je suis venu pour les fiançailles de mon père… Et toi que fais-tu ici ?

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de jadis, tout d'abord, dit Louise… Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait à Eliza avant ton départ…

Terry sourit en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait à Eliza… Ce n'était pas très gentleman de sa part…

- Oui… J'étais très en colère contre elle, dit Terry

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Louise en souriant, ok après ton départ…

Louise lui raconta son histoire. Terry fut touché par la gentillesse de Candy envers une fille qui passait son temps à se moquer d'elle à la moindre occasion. Elle était toujours la même…. Alors les fiançailles avec son père ne faisaient aucun sens… Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche…

- Terry, je vais monter pour aller me coucher, bonne nuit Terry, Susanna…

- Bonne nuit Louise, dit Terry

- Bonne nuit Louise, dit Susanna

Elle monta dans la chambre pour aller voir Candy. Terry porta Susanna jusque dans sa chambre et un domestique apporta son fauteuil roulant. La chambre de Candy était à coté de celle de Terry. Celle de Susanna était plus près des escaliers. Terry posa Susanna sur le lit. Sa garde malade était la pour l'aider.

- Candy est fiancée à ton père ? Dit finalement Susanna

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que mon père soit avec ma Candy…

Susanna se sentit blessée ; « Sa Candy », il la considérait toujours comme la sienne.

- Peut être sont-ils vraiment amoureux… Ou elle est après sa fortune…

- Elle est après quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas sa fortune… Je vais découvrir ce que c'est… Candy n'est pas une opportuniste…

- Mais la lettre de ta sœur…

- Je vais lui parler demain, elle a des explications à me donner…

- Peut être que Candy est vraiment méchante avec elle lorsqu'elles sont seules…

- Non, impossible, Candy n'as pas une once de méchanceté en elle… Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Louise… Et crois moi quand je te le dis, Louise était affreuse avec elle à l'école…

Terry ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en train de blesser Susanna. Il ne faisait que défendre Candy. Elle avait espéré changer les idées de Terry, pour qu'il ne pense plus à Candy, mais apparemment, l'univers ne veut pas que Terry oublie Candy… ! Tout ça était un cauchemar pour Susanna !

- Je vais dormir, dit Terry, je te vois demain. Bonne nuit Susanna…

- Bonne nuit Terry.

Il sortit de la chambre et il alla dans la sienne. Candy et son père ? Non !!! C'était trop horrible de l'imaginer, même ! La nuit porte conseil… Mais il était incapable de dormir… Et il avait beau essayer, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre elle, il l'aimait encore plus qu'avant. Et la voir avait été un délice pour lui en dépit des circonstances.

Louise arriva dans la chambre et elle trouva Candy en train de brosser ses cheveux avec force.

- Whoa ! Doucement Boucles d'or, tu vas finir par arracher tes cheveux !

- Louise, tu as vu Terry ?

- Oui… Il est encore plus beau et plus mature que dans mon souvenir… Eliza faisait des rêves en couleur sur lui…

- Louise !

- Je m'excuse… Mais il est beau

- Il est venu avec elle ! Il l'a amenée ici !

- C'est sa fiancée …

- Ma journée avait si bien commencé… Il est venu tout gâcher !

- Candy, Terry est ici, si tu lui dis que tu vas avoir son bébé…

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne vais pas lui dire que Petit Terry est en route !

- Ok, Candy, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé…

- Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne ici ? Et avec elle, par-dessus le marché ! Pour me retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Oh je suis tellement énervée !

- Je vois, dit Louise, bon, maman, regarde-moi. Respire un grand coup, encore et encore. Viens sur le lit, couche toi et continue à respirer en fermant les yeux…

- Mais…

- Shuuut… On parlera demain… Dodo maintenant….

Candy ne dit plus rien et elle finit par s'endormir. Louise s'arrangea et se coucha sur le lit à coté d'elle.

Le duc de Grandchester se mit au lit en souriant en pensant aux événements de la soirée. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé.

Sarah avait passé une des plus belles soirées de sa vie et son frère était arrivé… Avec sa fiancée ! Le séjour de Terry sera amusant.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 7_**

_**"Mille et une attentions** **»**_

Le soleil se leva et les oiseaux du matin se mirent à chanter en ce beau matin du mois de mai. Les arbres avaient commencé à redevenir verts. Malgré la guerre, qui se manifestait par un vacarme assourdissant. Terrence Grandchester avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé la veille. Candy était la fiancée de son père ! Son père ! Cet être si froid et indifférent qui l'avait ignoré pendant toute sa vie, qui ne souriait jamais à sa connaissance, était comme un garçon de 16 ans. Il avait des yeux rieurs et il souriait à sa jeune fiancée… Sa Candy ! Terry ne se souvenait pratiquement pas d'avoir jamais vu son père sourire autant ! Il souriait à Candy ! Sa Candy ! Il avait passé la nuit à faire les cent pas. Il se coucha sur le lit et il essaya de fermer les yeux pour dormir, mais le marchand de sable refusait de passer par la chambre de Terry. Il était dans son ancienne chambre. Tout était comme à l'époque où il habitait le château avec son père et sa belle-mère…. Cette femme sans cœur qui le traitait avec mépris et insolence. Son père s'en était finalement débarrassé, mais il avait maintenant Candy, sa Candy ! Candy sa future belle-mère ? Il était sûrement dans un mauvais rêve et il allait se réveiller, ou il était en état d'ébriété sans le savoir… Mais malgré toute sa colère, lorsqu'il la regardait il éprouvait toujours cette sensation de paix en la regardant. Elle était tellement belle et on dirait qu'elle n'était plus si mince… Sa poitrine avait grossie… Oui Candy était devenue plus « femme » et elle était tellement séduisante… Mais qu'allait-il penser là ?! C'est la fiancée de son père et lui aussi était accompagné de sa fiancée, Susanna… Susanna Marlowe la cause de toute cette histoire….

Candy se réveilla et alla dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Les événements de la veille auraient dû la garder éveillée, mais Petit Terry avait d'autres projets, il n'avait aucune intention de laisser le stress de sa maman déranger le cours normal de son développement. Terry était en Angleterre, à Londres dans la chambre à coté de la sienne ! Elle alla se laver et elle se prépara pour la journée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Louise, qui s'était aussi réveillée.

- Bonjour maman, dit Louise en souriant, tu as bien dormi ?

- A ton avis ? Dit Candy sèchement

- De bonne humeur ce matin…

- Je m'excuse Louise, je suis un peu sur les nerfs…

- Un peu ? Dit Louise, Candy tu dois te calmer. Toute cette agitation, ce n'est pas bon pour Petit Terry…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'essaye de rester calme… Mais

- Candy, tu dois faire un effort… Je vais m'apprêter, je dois retourner chez les Brydon tout à l'heure, dit Louise en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Marjorie la bonne, arriva pour demander à Candy ce qu'elle voulait pour le petit déjeuner et pour l'aider à s'habiller. Malgré le stress, Candy avait envie de manger une salade de fruit avec de la crème de Chantilly.

- D'accord Mademoiselle, dit la bonne tout sera prêt…

- Merci Marjorie…

Marjorie semblait jeune, mais elle avait quelques années de plus que Candy et Louise. Elle était au château avec sa mère qui l'y avait amené lorsque elle avait commencé son service des années plus tôt. Elle y travaillait à son tour depuis quelques temps. Avant d'aller dans la cuisine, elle alla dans la chambre de Terry pour voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien… Elle frappa à la porte

- Entrez ! Dit-il

La bonne entra et Terry se retourna pour la regarder. Il sourit en la reconnaissant.

- Marjorie, dit-il en souriant, comment tu vas ?

- Je vais bien Monsieur, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement… Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non tout va bien Marjorie… Mais je voulais te demander… A propos de la fiancée de mon père…

- Je ne voudrais pas être accusée de colporter des commérages Monsieur…

- Marjorie, dit Terry doucement, au nom du bon vieux temps… Et de toutes les expériences que nous avons eu ensemble…

Marjorie rougit comme une pivoine en se rappelant des moments de passions qu'elle avait passé avec le jeune patron, elle lui avait montré l'art de l'amour physique à l'époque…

- Je t'ai embarrassé. Ça n'était pas mon intention et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne dérangerais plus, dit Terry

Marjorie qui n'aurait pas refusé son jeune maître maintenant qu'il était plus mûr et plus séduisant, était un peu déçue…

- Ce n'est pas ça Monsieur…

- Je t'ai pourtant, dit de m'appeler Terry lorsque nous sommes seuls

- Ça ne serait pas très approprié, Monsieur…

- Nos aventures de l'époque n'étaient pas appropriées non plus… Pourtant ça ne nous a pas arrêté, dit Terry en se rapprochant d'elle pour lui toucher la joue…

Marjorie se sentit fondre. Son jeune maître était absolument irrésistible et elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur la submerger. Les souvenirs de leurs aventures étaient très présents et très frais dans sa tête…

- D'accord, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Depuis quand est-ce que la fiancée de mon père habite ici ?

- Depuis le début de mois d'avril… Au début elle habitait chez les Brydon… Elle est venue lui rendre visite le lendemain du mariage de Mélanie Brydon et ils ont parlé longuement. Monsieur a demandé un repas spécialement pour elle et il en est ainsi depuis qu'elle habite ici. Je dois aller la voir tous les matins pour lui demander ce qu'elle veut manger ; ses désirs sont des ordres… Il sortait avec elle tous les jours lorsqu'elle habitait chez les Brydon…

- Merci Marjorie, tu es toujours aussi observatrice, dit Terry en souriant… Tu peux disposer

- Merci, Monsieur, dit Marjorie en s'en allant.

Elle avait espéré que le jeune maître allait la récompenser avec un baiser ou des attouchements… Elle ne savait pas que son ex-amant n'avait qu'une seule femme en tête en ce moment, pas sa fiancée, mais celle de son père !

Terry réfléchit à ce que la bonne lui avait dit. Il était un peu gêné d'avoir utilisé les souvenirs de leurs aventures luxurieuses… Mais il voulait connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle Candy s'était fiancée à son père. Il s'apprêta et il sortit de sa chambre et il rencontra Susanna et sa garde malade.

- Bonjour Terry, dit Susanna en souriant, tu as bien dormi ?

- A ton avis ? Dit Terry sèchement…

- Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil ?

- Même pas pour une seconde !

Terry la porta pour descendre les escaliers. La garde malade porta le fauteuil roulant jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Terry la posa délicatement sur le fauteuil et Susanna regrettait de ne plus être dans le bras de Terry. Ses bras forts et musclés qui lui avait donné le goût de vivre… Si seulement Terry pouvait la prendre dans ses bras plus souvent… Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle à manger et ils trouvèrent le duc, Candy et Louise en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit Terry en souriant

- Bonjour, dit tout le monde

Terry enleva une chaise de la table de la salle à manger pour le fauteuil de Susanna. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Une bonne vint servir Candy sa salade de fruits avec de la crème Chantilly.

- Merci, dit Candy en souriant

Elle se mit à manger et elle trouva ça tellement bon. Le duc la regardait et il lui demanda.

- Ça va Candy, c'est à ton goût ?

- C'est parfait, Richard, merci… dit Candy en souriant

- De rien ma chérie…

Susanna regarda Terry, qui regardait la scène un peu sidéré. Terry aimait toujours Candy et elle n'avait aucune chance…

Candy mangeait avec appétit et elle but un grand verre de lait.

- Candy, dit le duc, j'ai une proposition à vous faire à Louise et à toi…

- Laquelle ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien, j'ai vu combien Louise t'a rendue heureuse, je voulais l'engager comme ta demoiselle de compagnie, comme ça vous serez toujours ensemble. Tu auras besoin de compagnie quand tu vas aller en Ecosse…

- En Ecosse ? Dit Terry

- Oui, dit le duc, Candy va aller passer l'été en Ecosse au château… Alors Louise, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Louise était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ne plus être une bonne et être désormais la dame de compagnie de Candy ? C'était sûrement un pas plus haut.

- Quelle bonne idée Richard ! Dit Candy en souriant

A chaque fois qu'il entendait Candy appelé son père « Richard » Terry avait envie de mourir.

- Qu'est que tu en dis Louise ? Continua Candy

Louise était toujours bouche bée. Elle était tellement heureuse.

- Oui, finit-elle par dire… Merci beaucoup, Monsieur le duc…

- De rien… fit le duc

- Et merci à toi Candy pour tout, dit Louise avec des larmes aux yeux

- De rien Louise… Je suis tellement contente !

- Je vais avertir Lady Brydon ne plus vous attendre et je vais faire livrer vos affaires tout à l'heure

- Merci Richard, dit Candy

- C'est pour te faire plaisir, dit-il tendrement…

- Je sais,dit-elle doucement, c'est pour ça que je te remercie, tu es trop bon avec moi…

Terry regardait la scène, hébété et Susanna ne savait pas quoi penser. Le duc de Grandchester, cet homme qui d'habitude était si froid, taciturne et snob, était en train de sourire comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain ! Si tout ce qu'il fallait c'était Candy pour qu'il sorte de sa carapace, il l'aurait amenée voir son père depuis belle lurette !

- Je dois sortir, mais Candy, j'ai une autre surprise pour toi…

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Voila comme je suis toujours un peu occupé et que parfois tu as besoin de la voiture… Je voulais que tu ailles choisir une voiture et que tu engages un chauffeur pour te conduire…

- Ce n'est pas la peine Richard, je peux prendre un fiacre ou un taxi…

- Ridicule ! C'est mieux d'avoir sa propre voiture et son propre chauffeur…

Terry continuait à regarder la scène sans rien dire. Il croyait qu'il était en train d'halluciner.

- Puisque tu insistes, dit Candy

- Considère-le comme ton deuxième cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Richard

Anniversaire ! C'était l'anniversaire de Candy hier !

_« Flûte, quel idiot je suis, se dit Terry et tout ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux à faire c'est de la traiter d'arriviste ! »_

- Candy, dit Terry, c'était ton anniversaire hier… Bon anniversaire en retard…

- Merci Terry, dit Candy sans le regarder

Il se sentit vexé. Elle ne l'avait même pas regardé ! Susanna continuait à regarder la scène sans rien dire. Elle n'allait pas souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Candy !

- Je dois y aller, dit le Duc, le chauffeur vient te chercher dans deux heures, Candy…

- A tout à l'heure Richard

Le duc se leva, embrassa Candy sur le front et quitta la table.

- Candy, dit Terry, je n'ai jamais vu mon père comme ça…

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Candy sèchement

- Si… Gai, si joyeux…

- Avoir une jeune fiancée l'a rendu très très heureux, dit Susanna, il doit après tout être à la hauteur pour Candy…

Candy avait envie d'étrangler Susanna. Elle insinuait que Richard et elle étaient amants. Soit ! Terry lui, ne voulait pas entendre ça !

- Tu devrais être heureux pour ton père Terry, dit Candy

- Heureux que ma fiancée soit maintenant celle de mon père ? Dit-il avec colère

Susanna se sentit blessée au fond d'elle-même. Louise avait envie de rire.

- Fiancée ? Je n'ai jamais été ta fiancée, tu ne m'as jamais demandée en mariage… Tu m'as envoyée un billet aller simple… J'ai dû payer pour le retour à Chicago, toute seule, comme une grande ! Dit-elle froidement

Terry allait répondre. Mais Louise l'interrompit

- Candy, viens dans la chambre pour te reposer un peu…

Candy ne répondit pas et elle se leva et elle monta dans sa chambre suivit de Louise. Elle ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva dans sa chambre et Louise ferma la porte derrière elle. Candy alla sur le lit pour se coucher. Elle était toujours montée.

- Candy…, dit Louise

- Louise… Merci

- De rien… Mais tu dois essayer de te calmer… Pour Petit Terry

- Je sais… Oh Louise, c'est tellement dur de le voir… Surtout avec elle !

- Pense aussi que ça doit être dur pour lui de te voir si intime avec son père…

- Je me fiche de ses sentiments !

- Vraiment ? Si c'était le cas tu ne serais pas aussi énervée… Tu l'aimes toujours et tu es en colère qu'il ait amené Susanna ici…

- Oh Louise, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. D'habitude je me comporte mieux…

- Tu vas avoir un bébé alors tu es plus émotive que d'habitude

- Ça doit être ça… Je vais dormir un peu, je suis un peu fatiguée

- D'accord, je vais te laisser et aller voir dans quelle chambre on m'a mise…

Pendant ce temps, Terry avait amené Susanna dans le jardin, près de la balançoire, où il était avec Candy la veille.

- Terry, dit Susanna, est-ce qu'on doit vraiment rester ici ? Tu as vu que la fiancée de ton père c'est Candy et tu es sure qu'elle est une opportuniste… Alors on peut retourner en Amérique…

- Susanna, Candy est la femme que mon père va épouser, Candy ! Il n'est pas question que Candy devienne ma nouvelle belle-maman !

- Mais ils ont l'air heureux…

- Susanna, il n'est pas question que je laisse mon père épouser la femme que j'aime !

Susanna eut l'impression qu'on lui avait enfoncé un couteau un plein cœur. Terry aimait toujours Candy.

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Susanna, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne sais pas que je suis amoureux de Candy…

- Oui, mais…

- Je m'excuse si je te fais mal Susanna. Candy est la femme que j'aime et elle va épouser mon père… Mon père !

- D'accord mais si tu arrêtes le mariage, que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas encore pensé à ça … Je préfère la savoir avec Albert qu'avec mon père !

- Donc si elle était avec un autre homme, tu t'en ficherais, mais comme c'est ton père…

- Susanna, s'il te plait… Nous sommes venus ici pour résoudre ce problème et aussi pour que je m'occupe l'esprit avec une autre cause que l'alcool… Cette histoire m'empêche de boire car je veux avoir l'esprit clair et être sobre pour savoir ce qui se passe exactement.

Susanna ne put que rester silencieuse. Candy… Sans elle, il était devenu une épave et dès qu'il l'avait vu, il était revenu instantanément à la vie… Parfois elle préférait avoir Terry ivre et désagréable… Mais en tout cas il y avait une constante dans l'attitude de Terry ; Candy !

Le chauffeur arriva pour amener Candy chez le concessionnaire pour qu'elle choisisse une voiture. Candy entra dans la voiture et elle fut surprise de voir Terry à l'intérieur.

- Terry… Que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-elle

- Je t'accompagne…

- Il n'en est pas question…

- Si, il en est question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais t'aider à choisir…

La voiture avait déjà démarré… Candy ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire quelque chose, car elle aimait la présence du père de son enfant…

- Je suis parfaitement capable de choisir un véhicule, seule, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Ne sois pas ridicule Candy tu sais bien que tu as besoin de mon aide…

- Mais ta fiancée….

- Je m'occupe de ma future belle-mère… Je ne voudrais pas que l'on profite de ta candeur… Candice…

Candy le regarda, il la regarda. Il souriait, il était tellement beau. Mais… Pourquoi ne pas profiter de son aide ?

- D'accord Terry, dit-elle enfin, tu peux m'aider à choisir la voiture…

- Tant mieux, car je n'avais aucune intention de te laisser…

Ils arrivèrent chez le concessionnaire, Rolls Royce. Terry montra qu'il était expert, il demanda d'essayer la voiture pour voir comment elle fonctionnait. Le chauffeur qui les accompagnait, les laissa. Car ils auront une nouvelle voiture pour retourner à la maison. Candy acheta la voiture après que Terry et elle l'aient approuvé bien sur, et il allait être son chauffeur. Candy eut soudain une faim de loup.

- Alors Candy, on rentre à la maison ?

- Terry, avant de rentrer, on peut aller manger quelque chose ?

- Bien sur, que veux-tu manger ?

- Et bien ton père m'a amené dans un restaurant oriental une fois…

- Oriental ? Asiatique ?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup leur viande un peu sucrée et leur poulet au miel et le riz frit….

- D'accord, dit Terry un peu surpris, va pour le restaurant oriental… !

Ils se rendirent au restaurant oriental et on leur donna une table rapidement. Ils avaient reconnu Candy et Terry, les Grandchester étaient une clientèle privilégiée. Ils furent servis presque immédiatement à la grande joie de Candy qui mourrait littéralement de faim, elle se sentait si faible. Elle devait manger pour se sentir mieux. Elle mangea avec appétit et Terry la regardait.

- Tu avais vraiment faim, Taches de son… dit Terry d'un air moqueur

- Et comment !Dit-elle quand elle se sentit mieux le ventre plein.

- On dirait que tu as pris tu poids…

- Tu veux dire que je suis grosse…

- Non, tu es toujours aussi minuscule mais tes joues sont un peu plus remplies

- Minuscule ? Et grosse ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu es grosse…

- C'est ce que tu insinues en me disant que je suis une gourmande…

- Je n'ai pas dit que tu es une gourmande… Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi es-tu sur la défensive… ?

- La défensive parce je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles grosse et gourmande ?

- Candy… On peut ne pas se chamailler pendant un temps ?

- On se chamaille ?

- Candy…

- D'accord, je vais faire un effort…

- Je vais essayer de ne pas trop t'énerver… Comment vont tes amis ?

- Ils vont bien. Albert m'a écrit pour m'annoncer tes fiançailles avec coupure de journaux à l'appui…

- Que c'est aimable à lui de t'informer de mes nouvelles…, dit Terry ironiquement qu'a-t-il dit quand tu lui as annoncé que tu allais te fiancer à mon père ?

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle regardait dans son assiette vide.

- Taches de son, tu as dit à tes amis que tu allais épouser mon père, non ?

- Et bien… Pas tout à fait…

- Pas tout à fait… ? Tu veux dire pas du tout… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à tes amis ?

- Je leur dirai au moment opportun…

- Moment opportun ?

- Terry, j'étais sensée rester en Angleterre pour quelques mois seulement… Maintenant je vais y rester pour toujours… Ils vont tous crier à l'horreur et avec Alistair….

- Alistair ? Que se passe-t-il avec Alistair ?

- Il est parti à la guerre le jour où je suis venue à New York. Il m'a accompagné à la gare… Et je ne savais pas qu'il attendait son propre train pour aller à la guerre, fit Candy toute triste, j'espère qu'il ne lui arrivera rien à la guerre….

- Je suis désolé Candy…

- Merci Terry. Alors tu vois, je vais leur annoncer que je ne reviens pas le plus tard possible…

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle allait avoir son bébé et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'annoncer cette nouvelle à ses amis ou à lui.

- D'accord si c'est ce que tu veux…, dit Terry

- Et toi, tu vas rester ici pour combien de temps ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien, le temps que tu épouses mon père, ensuite je vais retourner en Amérique. J'ai demandé une mise en disponibilité…

- Oh… Et ta carrière ne va pas en souffrir ?

- Non…

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait risqué de perdre sa carrière à cause de l'alcool qu'il buvait parce qu'il n'était pas avec elle. Il ne voulait pas non plus lui dire que son voyage en Angleterre l'avait rendu sobre et que sa présence lui avait rendu la vie. Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu aussi longtemps qu'il était en vie.

- Et tu as fixé une date de mariage avec Susanna ?

- Non, et mon père et toi ?

- Après l'été… Je vais aller en Ecosse au mois de juillet…

- En Ecosse ? Au château ou nous avons passé le plus bel été de notre vie, avec mon père ? Candy vraiment, comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

- Terry, dit-elle tristement… Je vais aller en Ecosse avec Louise, ton père viendra me voir de temps en temps… J'ai beaucoup aimé l'été en Ecosse et le château de ton père. C'est pour ça que je veux y aller… Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi… Je veux dire ; ce n'est pas pour te faire mal…

- Candy, que s'est-il passé ? Mon père… Comment en es-tu arrivée là ?

Candy décida de lui dire la moitié de la vérité, sinon il allait continuer à poser la même question.

- Et bien je l'ai rencontré au mariage de Mélanie Brydon, il pensait que tu étais en Angleterre avec moi, je lui ai dit que nous avons rompu et… Il m'a consolé…

- Consolé ? Mon père t'a consolé ? Demanda Terry perplexe

Il était en train de penser à cet homme froid qui au lieu de le consoler lorsqu'il se faisait mal, lui disait que les hommes ne pleuraient pas et de sécher ses larmes immédiatement.

- Oui, c'est si dur que ça à croire ?

- Si tu avais vécu avec moi lorsque j'étais enfant, oui… Cet homme froid et indifférent qui m'a élevé… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit si gentil et attentionné avec toi… Tu es un véritable rayon de soleil, Taches de son… Mais Candy tu as pensé à ma mère ?

- Ta mère ?

- Oui… Elle est toujours amoureuse de mon père…

Candy avait complètement oublié Eleonor Baker ! Oh mon dieu, elle devait être blessée, d'apprendre que le duc était fiancé.

- Oh…, dit Candy tristement… Mais sa relation avec Richard est terminée depuis des années, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Terry, je ne veux blesser personne… Terry, je veux seulement vivre ma vie tranquillement. Tu lui as dit que c'était moi la fiancée ?

- Je ne le savais pas quand j'étais en Amérique et je ne pense pas que ce genre de nouvelle lui plairait…. Elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard... Et elle sera blessée

- Je suis désolée pour ça, dit Candy en baissant la tête. Je vais lui expliquer si je la vois un jour…

- Je suis sûr qu'elle te pardonnera… Elle t'aime beaucoup. Petite Marie Soleil…

Candy sourit, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Elle rougit.

- Tu as fini, on peut y aller, Candy ? Dit Terry

- Oui…. Merci Terry.

- Merci à toi pour m'avoir permis de te tenir compagnie.

Ils retournèrent au château où Susanna boudait parce que Terry était sorti avec Candy. Louise essayait de la rassurer, mais Susanna ne voulait rien entendre. Pour elle Candy allait lui voler Terry… Encore !

Terry alla voir Sarah dans sa chambre. Cette dernière attendait que Terry vienne.

- Sarah…

- Terry… ça va ?

- Sarah… Pourquoi m'as-tu dis que fiancée de papa était méchante avec toi ?

- Euh…

- Je connais Candy, il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en elle. C'est la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse et elle aime beaucoup les enfants

- D'accord, j'ai menti ! Dit Sarah, je voulais que tu viennes ici, je voulais te voir et je voulais que tu viennes pour le mariage de Papa et Candy…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu fais partie de la famille et on ne te voyait jamais, tu étais toujours au collège St. Paul, ensuite tu es parti en Amérique... Tu me manques, Terry

Terry regarda sa petite sœur et il eut chaud au cœur. Sa belle-mère n'avait pas été gentille avec lui. Mais les enfants, il avait toujours senti qu'ils voulaient être gentil avec lui, mais…

- Je te pardonne Sarah… Mais ce n'est pas bien d'utiliser le mensonge pour manipuler les gens…

- Ok, je ne le ferrai plus… Oh Terry merci d'être venu ! Dit-elle en l'étreignant, on va s'amuser tu vas voir…

Terry serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il était aussi content d'avoir la chance de vivre avec elle. Il laissa sa petite sœur et il alla voir Susanna dans sa chambre qui continuait à bouder.

- Susanna, comment était ta journée ?

- Tu m'as laissé seule pour aller passer ton temps avec Candy !

- N'est-ce pas pourquoi nous sommes là ? Elle me cache quelque chose, je dois découvrir ce que s'est…

- Mais…

- Susanna arrête de bouder s'il te plait. Dès que nous aurons fini, on pourra retourner en Amérique. Pour le moment…

_« Pour le moment, tu veux rester ici avec Candy pensa Susanna dans sa tête. Candy Candy Candy ! » _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête..._**

**_Chapitre 8_**

**_« Le cœur masqué »_**

Candy se sentit beaucoup mieux quand elle décida de ne plus se chamailler avec Terry mais d'être polie avec lui. Son ventre commençait à se voir et elle faisait de son mieux pour le cacher sous les vêtements. Elle évitait Terry car elle avait peur qu'il s'en rende compte. Le duc quant à lui avait pris l'arrivée de Terry avec le plus grand calme. Candy était un peu intriguée par sa réaction. Elle décida d'aller le voir un matin dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il se levait très tôt. Elle était encore en chemise de nuit, elle mit un peignoir. Elle venait de vomir comme à l'accoutumée. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Entrez ! Dit le duc…

- Bonjour Richard… dit Candy en entrant

- Bonjour Candy ! Entre dit Richard, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Et bien, c'est à propos de l'arrivée de Terry…

- Oui…

- Et bien, j'aurai cru que tu réagirais différemment…

- Tu es étonnée que je l'aie accueilli les bras ouverts ?

- Un peu…

- Et bien, Candy… Tu m'as convaincu de le laisser poursuivre son rêve… Alors toute la colère que j'avais contre lui pour avoir quitté le collège St. Paul est partie…

- Ok, alors ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il soit ici ? Avec sa fiancée ?

- Candy, on dirait que c'est toi que ça dérange…

- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Terry de si tôt et avec sa fiancée par-dessus le marché !

- Tu es jalouse de Susanna…

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non. Notre relation est platonique, rien que pour le bébé…

- Je croyais que mes sentiments étaient fini, mais il m'a suffit de le voir… Oh Richard ! Et s'il découvre que je suis enceinte ?

- Il va certainement assumer que c'est moi le père… Tu peux lui dire ce que tu veux…

- Mais il va te mépriser…

- Pour ne rien changer de l'ordinaire… Candy, reste calme pour le bébé. Les choses se passeront, comme elles doivent se passer… Et je suis sûr qu'à la fin, tout sera à sa place.

- Je peux continuer à t'utiliser pour rendre Terry jaloux ?

- Autant de fois que tu le veux Candy…

- Merci Richard pour tout. Petit Terry te remercie aussi, dit-elle en souriant…

Richard mit la main sur le ventre grandissant de Candy.

- De rien Petit Terry, dit Richard

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre maintenant, dit Candy en riant… A tout à l'heure. J'ai rendez-vous chez le docteur aujourd'hui

Elle sortit de la chambre et elle retourna dans sa chambre. Terry qui s'était levé tôt entendit du bruit il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour voir qui faisait du bruit. Il vit Candy sortir de la chambre du maître. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être intime avec son père ! Son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Mais pourquoi était-il étonné ? Candy était tout à fait charmante et elle avait réussi à amadouer son père… Et son père, pourquoi ne profiterait-il pas de la jeunesse et la candeur de sa demoiselle Tarzan ? Mais dans sa tête ce scénario le faisait beaucoup souffrir…. Et il avait Susanna qui boudait parce qu'il s'occupait un peu trop de Candy. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle cachait quelque chose… Mais elle ne couchait pas avec son père…

Candy alla s'apprêter pour descendre, ce matin la elle voulait, c'était des fraises et de la crème fraîche. Louise vint la chercher.

- Salut maman ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?

- Comme d'habitude… Mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Rien, dit Candy qui changea d'avis. Je vais chez le docteur ce matin…

- Superbe. Sortir de la maison va me faire du bien et à toi aussi

Elles descendirent ensemble à la salle à manger et elles trouvèrent Terry et Susanna qui y était déjà. Richard arriva derrière eux.

- Papa, dit Terry, je t'ai devancé à table ce matin ? Longue nuit ?

Il pensait bien sur au fait qu'il avait vu Candy sortir de la chambre de son père très tôt le matin. Même s'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Candy regarda Terry curieusement. Etait-il en train d'insinuer qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit à…Oh mon dieu ! Mais… Il avait dû la voir sortir de la chambre de Richard. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait… Mais la pensée que… Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur tout à coup ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Et bien la visite chez le docteur tombait bien a propos, car elle avait beaucoup de questions pour le docteur ! Elle avait aussi rougie comme une pivoine. Terry le remarqua

- Oh Candy, je t'ai embarrassé ? Tu as aussi eu une longue nuit ?

- Terrence, laisse ma fiancée tranquille… Ce que nous faisons pendant la nuit ne regarde que nous, dit le duc

Il y eut un silence. Candy avait la tête baissée et elle n'osait pas lever la tête. Susanna était ravie par la scène. Cette Candy n'était qu'une vulgaire petite traînée et une arriviste, elle se fichait des ses airs de sainte ni touche… Le duc en profitait. Pauvre Terry !

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Demanda Susanna curieuse, et comment êtes vous devenus si proche ? Tu as rencontré le duc grâce à Terry ? Il te l'a présenté ?

- Non, dit le duc, j'ai rencontré Candy tout d'abord dans les couloirs du collège St. Paul… Et je l'ai revue quand je suis venu lorsque Terry a disparu…

Candy fut un peu surprise que le duc se souvienne de leur première rencontre. Terry se dit dans sa tête qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus les détails de leur rencontre… Il avait oublié de le lui demander.

- Quand Terry a disparu ? Dit Susanna, vous vous êtes rapproché dans votre chagrin commun ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, dit le duc, la mère supérieure m'a dit que Candy était la meilleure amie de Terry et qu'elle saurait sûrement où Terry se trouvait. Mais Candy m'a dit qu'elle ne le savait pas. Alors j'ai quitté le collège en disant à la mère supérieure que je retirais ma contribution pour le collège St. Paul… Candy m'a suivi en s'accrochant à la carriole par derrière … Je me suis arrêté pour lui parler, elle m'a montré ta note et elle réussit à me convaincre de te laisser tranquille en Amérique pour trouver ta voie… Et de ne pas arrêter mes donations au collège royal de St. Paul

Terry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voila pourquoi son père n'avait pas remué ciel et terre pour le trouver. Candy s'était chargée d'adoucir son père ! Il la regarda, il soutint son regard et il dit

- Melle Tarzan, tu t'es accrochée à la carriole de mon père en marche ? Mais c'était très dangereux, tu aurais pu te faire très mal…

Susanna était surprise ; Terry était inquiets des actions passées de Candy !

- Je sais, dit Candy, c'était très imprudent de ma part, mais il fallait que j'essaye de le dissuader de te faire rechercher et pour le collège… Sans les donations de ton père, il risquait de fermer

- Comment pouvais-tu plaider la cause d'une école qui t'a traitée si mal ? Dit Terry, tu es bien trop bonne…

- Je ne voulais pas que le collège soit pénalisé à cause de moi uniquement, tu as tout fait pour qu'on me garde… Tu es parti pour que je reste, mais sans toi, et l'argent de ton père, le collège allait fermer ses portes, tout ça à cause de moi… Parce que tu m'as sauvée… Merci Terry, dit-elle en souriant

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute c'est la faute de cette idiote d'Eliza Legrand et son piège diabolique…, dit Terry

- Elle a même envoyé une lettre anonyme à ton père ; c'est elle qui lui a annoncé ton départ en me blâmant…, dit Candy

- Vraiment ? Dit Terry surpris

- Oui, dit le duc, une vraie petite peste… C'est elle la cause de tout avec son piège…Je l'ai rencontré dans le couloir le jour ou j'ai rencontré Candy ; elle a dit que était ta meilleure amie et elle a marché avec moi jusqu'au bureau de la mère supérieure…

- Elle était jalouse de Candy, dit Louise, elle espérait que Candy serait renvoyée et que Terry serait libre d'être avec elle

- Je n'aurai jamais été avec elle, même si elle était la dernière femme sur la terre… dit Terry

- Tu le lui as fait comprendre en tout cas, en crachant sur elle, dit Louise en riant

- Tu crois ? Dit Terry en souriant

- Tu as craché sur elle Terrence ? Dit son père en souriant

- C'est elle qui a tout provoqué, papa dit Terry j'avais envie de l'étrangler…

- Mais Eliza n'a rien compris, dit Candy, dans se tête, Terrence est amoureux d'elle…

- Dans ses rêves, dit Terry en riant… Je te remercie, Taches de son, pour avoir persuadé mon père à ne pas me faire rechercher… dit Terry tendrement

- De rien Terry, dit Candy doucement, merci à toi aussi encore…

Susanna regardait la scène, qui s'était retourné contre elle, Candy et Terry s'étaient rapprochés avec les souvenirs du collège. Le duc sourit intérieurement, il avait compris le stratagème de Susanna.

- Il a même ravalé son orgueil pour me demander de l'aide…, dit le duc et à l'époque, j'étais un vieux grincheux très têtu… Alors j'ai refusé

- Oui, maintenant vous êtes fiancé à la fille que vous avez refusé d'aider, dit Susanna, tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir Candy ?

- Richard et moi avons mis cette histoire derrière nous, dit Candy, c'est du passé… Nous avons recommencé à zéro, n'est-ce pas Richard ?

Terry regardait la scène comme s'il était dans un rêve. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi aimable…

- Oui, tout est oublié. Tu es prête pour ton rendez-vous chez le docteur ? Demanda le duc à Candy

- Oui, Richard…

- Docteur ? Dit Terry intrigué, pourquoi as-tu besoin d'aller voir un docteur, Candy ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, c'est tout…, dit Candy

- Mais tu m'as l'air parfaitement en forme…, dit Terry

- J'avais le mal de mer en venant ici et je n'arrivais pas à manger…, continua Candy

- Mais ça fait 4 mois…, dit Terry

Louise regardait Candy, comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ?

- C'est un simple suivi Terry, c'est tout, dit Candy, ne t'en fais pas pour moi…

- Tu es sure ? J'aimerai venir avec toi pour m'assurer que tout va bien, dit Terry

- NON ! Dit Candy un peu brusquement…

Terry sursauta et Susanna aussi. Pourquoi Candy ne voulait-elle pas être avec Terry, chez le docteur ? Elle était contente, mais elle savait aussi que ça donnait une raison de plus à Terry pour l'accompagner.

_« Cette Candy était une très grande manipulatrice se dit Susanna dans sa tête. »_

- Candy… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Mon père va au bureau, je veux m'assurer que tu te portes bien

- Pas besoin, dit Candy en paniquant

- Candy, dit Richard, tu sais combien il est têtu, il va te suivre, avec ou sans toi… Alors autant l'amener….

- Tu vas voir notre médecin de famille ? Demanda Terry

- Oui, dit Candy… Froidement…

- C'est réglé alors, dit Terry qui ignorait le regard suppliant de Candy…

Louise regardait Susanna qui avait l'air dévastée. Terry sautait sur chaque occasion pour être Candy.

- Mais Terry, dit Susanna, tu m'as promis que tu allais m'amener en ville… Pour faire quelques courses

- Tu peux y aller avec Louise… ça ne te dérange pas ? Louise tu veux bien accompagner Susanna ? Je vais accompagner Candy chez le docteur…

- Bien sur, dit Louise

- Mais…, commença Susanna

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Terry voulait être avec Candy. Elle ne pouvait que se plier. Candy qui était très inquiète, car elle avait peur que Terry découvre son état, mais en même temps, elle était contente que Terry préfère être avec qu'elle qu'avec Susanna… Elle résista pour la forme…

- Mais Terry, Susanna voulait vraiment que tu l'accompagnes…

- Ta santé est plus importante que des courses… Louise va accompagner Susanna et moi je viens avec toi…, dit Terry

- Le jeune maître a parlé, dit Louise en souriant

Susanna boudait ; pour elle Candy était en train de manipuler la situation a son avantage.

- Alors tout est parfait, dit le duc qui était resté sans rien dire en observant la scène en souriant intérieurement, Je m'en vais au bureau. Bonne journée

- Bonne journée Richard, dit Candy en souriant

Il se leva et embrassa Candy sur le front. Et s'en alla. Candy termina sa nourriture, elle but son verre de lait. Elle devait aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, mais elle était prête à partir.

Susanna regardait Terry avec colère. Elle chuchota

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu m'abandonnes encore pour Candy !

- Susanna…

- Elle couche avec ton père, Terry ! Que faudra-t-il qu'elle fasse pour que tu te désintéresses d'elle ?

- Susanna, ma décision est prise ; j'accompagne Candy et toi tu vas avec Louise…

- Mais qui va me porter hors de mon fauteuil ?

- Le chauffeur va te conduire, je conduirais Candy moi-même….

- Elle n'est même pas malade ! Dit Susanna vexée

- Elle a été malade… Je vais l'attendre dans la voiture. A tout à l'heure

Ils se leva et alla dans la voiture. Louise se leva et marcha vers Susanna.

- Alors, on y va ? Dit Louise

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Dit Susanna en boudant

- Tu peux rester ici et ne rien faire, dit Louise ironiquement

- Je veux faire mes achats. Terry m'avait promis il y a plusieurs jours déjà… A chaque fois, Candy prend la priorité

- Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…, dit Louise

- Allons tu étais à l'école avec eux, tu sais qu'il est amoureux d'elle ! Quand je pense que je l'ai encouragé à venir ici pour se changer les idées, sans savoir que je l'amenais chez Candy…

- Se changer les idées ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Louise

- Pour rien, dit Susanna qui en avait déjà trop dit….

Elle ne voulait pas que Candy apprenne que Terry était devenu alcoolique et qu'il avait tout abandonné parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle. Louise n'insista pas. Elle alla faire les courses avec Susanna.

Candy descendit et alla dans la voiture avec Terry.

- Terry, ne négliges pas Susanna pour moi, s'il te plait

- Candy, les courses ne sont pas si importantes que ça…

- Elles le sont pour elle…

- Je préfère être avec toi Candy…

- Tu l'as amené jusqu'ici pour la négliger ?

- Je ne savais pas que je te trouverais ici…

- Alors si la fiancée était une autre, tu l'aurais laissé tranquille ?

- Oui… Non !

- Trop tard… Tu ne veux pas que j'épouse ton père ?

- Sans blague ! Candy, personne ne veut que son père épouse son ancienne petite amie…

- Terry, tu es fiancé à Susanna… Tu veux que je reste seule pour le restant de mes jours ?

- J'aurai préféré que tu épouses Albert

- Albert ? Dit Candy surprise, pourquoi penses-tu à Albert ?

- Parce qu'il est amoureux de toi…

- Amoureux de moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça… ?

- Tu m'as bien dit que c'est lui qui t'a envoyée la coupure du journal qui parlait de mes fiançailles… ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- Euh… Pour m'informer…

- Pour te montrer que tu n'avais plus à espérer, que je n'étais plus libre…

Candy ne dit rien. Terry avait raison. Après avoir vu la coupure du journal, elle avait pris la décision d'accepter l'offre du père de Terry. Si elle avait été en Amérique avec Albert, elle aurait sûrement accepté son aide…

- Je suis sûre qu'il pensait seulement m'aider, dit Candy

- T'aider à te rendre compte qu'il était disponible… dit Terry ironiquement

Terry était toujours jaloux. Candy était contente intérieurement.

- Terry quelque soit l'homme que j'épouse, si ce n'est pas toi, tu vas te sentir trahi… C'est fini entre nous Terry… On ne peut pas être ensemble…

- Candy, après ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'était magique… On aurait pu trouver une solution pour rester ensemble si tu étais restée…

- Mais je ne suis pas restée… Susanna avait besoin de toi…

- Mais moi, j'avais besoin de toi…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de ça ? C'est du passé…

Terry se sentit trahi. Oui c'était du passé, un passé qui aurait pu être différent si seulement elle était restée avec lui et elle l'avait soutenu… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle l'ait laissé après la nuit magique qu'ils venaient de passer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait laissée partir…

- Tu as raison, future belle-maman, dit-il sèchement, ça n'a plus d'importance !

- Terry…, dit Candy blessée

Elle voulait tant lui dire la vérité, qu'elle attendait son bébé et son père ne faisait que s'assurer que son petit enfant ne manque de rien… Mais… Elle ne le pouvait pas. Il négligeait déjà Susanna, même en pensant qu'elle était la maîtresse de son père… S'il apprend qu'elle allait avoir son bébé, Susanna sera complètement invisible pour lui ! Elle eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur… Toutes ses pensées de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble… Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça la mettait dans cet état ?

Ils arrivèrent chez le médecin de famille. Terry voulait entrer avec elle dans el cabinet du docteur.

- Ça va pas non ? Dit Candy

- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien que je n'ai jamais vu avant…

- Terry ! Je suis la fiancée de ton père ! Un peu de tenue !

- D'accord, je t'attends dans le couloir dit-il d'un ton moqueur,… Future belle-maman…

Candy lui jeta un regard glacial et elle entra dans le cabinet du docteur.

- Melle André, dit le docteur, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Je vais bien docteur… Mon ventre se décide finalement à se voir…

- Votre bébé se développe comme il faut dit le docteur en l'examinant, vous manger ce que vous voulez ?

- Ce dont j'ai envie, sinon, je vomis tout…

- Et votre libido…. ?

- Et bien, j'ai parfois des bouffées de chaleur…, dit Candy en rougissant, et des…

- Envies ? Termina le docteur, c'est tout à fait normal dans votre état, Melle André

- Je sais…, dit Candy en rougissant de plus belle

Le docteur sourit. Cette jeune fille était tellement mignonne. Elle avait réussi à amadouer le duc, qui était toujours froid, taciturne et snob.

- Je vais vous prescrire encore des vitamines et je vais envoyer votre dossier au docteur en Ecosse…

- Merci docteur, dit Candy en souriant… Au sujet de ma … Libido…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est temporaire ?

- Jusqu'à ce que le bébé vienne…, dit le docteur…

- Oh mon dieu ! Dit Candy

- Tout ira bien, Melle André, vous verrez… Le père de votre bébé peut s'occuper de vous. Il n'y a pas de danger pour le bébé…

- Merci docteur, dit Candy pas trop sure d'elle même

Candy se dit que la présence de Terry n'arrangeait pas les choses ! Il ne pouvait pas rester en Amérique ? Elle ne savait pas en effet que si Terry était resté en Amérique, il serait perdu complètement dans l'enfer de l'alcool… Que le fait qu'il soit venu en Angleterre et la retrouver fiancée à son père, lui avait redonné le goût de vivre… Elle sortit du cabinet du docteur et Terry se leva pour le saluer.

- Bonjour docteur, dit Terry

- Monsieur Terrence, dit le docteur en souriant, quelle bonne surprise ! Vous accompagnez votre future belle-maman ?

- Pour être belle, ça elle l'est n'est pas docteur ?

- En effet… Tout va bien si elle prend ses vitamines, sa santé sera toujours bonne. Venez me revoir avant votre voyage en Ecosse Melle André d'accord ?

- D'accord docteur, dit Candy, merci docteur

- Oui, merci docteur dit Terry… Au revoir…

Il prit Candy par le bras et ils quittèrent le cabinet médical.

- Tu veux te promener au parc pendant un moment ? Demanda Candy

- On peut aller au zoo…, dit Candy

- Oh tu veux revoir tes frères les singes ? dit Terry en riant

- Terry ! Dit-elle en colère

- Quoi, on veut renier ses frères ?

- Je croyais que tu avais mûri, dit Candy froidement…

- Allons mademoiselle Tarzan, on n'a plus le sens de l'humour ?

- Je n'ai jamais eu le sens de l'humour pour tous ces surnoms horribles que tu me donnes !

- Melle Taches de son, on se calme…

Il était sans espoir ! Ils allèrent se promener à Hyde park au centre de Londres.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Melle Taches de son ?

- Une glace à la fraise…

- Encore des fraises… Tu en manges beaucoup ces derniers temps, je vais commencer à t'appeler « Charlotte aux fraises ! »

- C'est tellement difficile pour toi de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Candice Neige André, votre glace a la fraise arrive sur le champ, dit-il veuillez prendre place sur ce banc s'il vous plait…

Il s'assura qu'elle était bien assise et il alla chercher les glaces. Il revint avec une grande glace à la fraise pour Candy.

- Tiens Charlotte, dit Terry, elle est assez grande pour toi ?

- Elle est parfaite Terry, merci dit Candy en souriant

Elle mangea la glace avec appétit. Les fraises, elle aimait le goût des fraises et avec la crème glacée c'était un délice.

- Tu aimes tellement les fraises, je vais demander à la cuisine qu'on te fasse une « Charlotte aux fraises » comme dessert ce soir… Elle a une recette spéciale

- Oh…

- Tu sais au moins qu'une Charlotte aux fraises est un dessert, Melle Taches de son ?

- Euh… Je crois avoir vu ça sur le menu au restaurant quand je sortais avec ton père…

Terry se sentit un peu vexé. Il ne n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Candy était sortie avec son père et même qu'elle était sa fiancée.

- Et aujourd'hui tu vas y goûter au dîner ce soir, dit Terry comme si de rien n'était

- D'accord, si c'est aux fraises, je vais adorer, dit-elle en souriant

Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Elle allait avoir son bébé… Mais elle ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ils passèrent du bon temps ensemble au parc.

- Tu as faim, Taches de son… ?

- Et bien j'aimerai grignoter quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si on trouve ici, je voudrais un hot-dog avec de la moutarde…

- Un hot-dog ?

- Oui… Tu sais où en trouver ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on appelle ça « hot-dog » ?

- A cause du chien, le teckel qui ressemble à une saucisse…

- Alors c'est une saucisse ?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que c'était ?

- Oublions ça. C'est vrai… Le teckel ressemble à une saucisse… Je connais un petit restaurant allemand qui sert des saucisses…

- Allons-y alors, il devrait y avoir des hot-dogs là-bas

Ils se rendirent au restaurant et un garçon vint prendre leur commande.

- Est-ce que vous aurez des hot-dogs ? Demanda Candy en souriant

- Bien sûr Melle, vous en voulez combien ?

- J'en prendrai quatre, tu en veux combien Terry ?

- Quatre ? Euh moi aussi, dans ce cas…

- Un jus de citron pour moi et toi Terry ?

- Un jus d'orange…

- Ça sera tout ?

- Oui…, dit Candy

- Merci, votre commande sera prête dans un instant, dit le garçon en partant

- Quatre ? dit Terry, tu as vraiment faim !

- Terry, ne commence pas…

- D'accord, je me tais.

On leur apporta les hot-dog en question. Et Terry regarda Candy mettre la moutarde qui se trouvait sur la table et le ketchup et manger avec appétit.

- Ça se mange avec les mains ? Dit Terry

- Terry, tu vas arrêter de jouer le snobs ? Tu me rappelles Anthony, dit Candy qui savourait ses hot-dogs

- Anthony ? Dit Terry irrité

- Oui… Nous étions dans un restaurant, on nous a servi des hot-dogs et Anthony ne savait pas que ça se mangeait avec les doigts… C'était notre dernière journée heureuse avant sa mort…, dit Candy tristement,

- Je suis désolé, dit Terry, je vais faire comme toi alors…

- Tu vas me dire que pendant tous ces mois en Amérique, tu n'as jamais mangé de hot-dogs… ? Il y en a pourtant ici à Londres… La preuve…

- J'ai déjà mangé des saucisses…

- Avec vos haricots cuits au four ? Ça me soulève le cœur rien qu'en y pensant… dit Candy

- Et bien mademoiselle l'Américaine, on n'aime pas la cuisine anglaise ?

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, mais elle laisse à désirer…

- Je suppose qu'on ne discute pas les goûts et les couleurs….

Ils terminèrent leur repas et ils retournèrent au château. Susanna et Louise étaient de retour. Susanna boudait bien sûr et Louise essayait de lui tenir compagnie. Elle était contente que Candy passe autant de temps avec Terry.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ? Demanda Susanna ironiquement

- Oui, dit Terry pince-sans-rire, merci Susanna…

- Je vais aller me reposer, dit Candy…

- Je t'accompagne, je dois monter dans ma chambre de toute façon…

- Mais…, commença Candy…

Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour discuter. Terry monta donc avec elle dans sa chambre. Ils trouvèrent Marjorie en train de changer les serviettes dans la salle de bain. Terry entra et aida Candy à se mettre au lit… Il la tenait par le bras mais elle trébucha et il la rattrapa.

- Oh… Je suis maladroite, dit Candy

- Je t'ai rattrapée Taches de son…, dit Terry tendrement

- Merci, Terry, dit Candy en souriant

Elle était dans ses bras et elle se sentait bien. Il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au lit. Il enleva le couvre lit et les couvertures. Elle enleva ses chaussures et elle se glissa dans son lit et Terry la couvrit. Ils se regardèrent avec tant d'amour. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Marjorie regarda la scène le cœur serré. Son jeune patron avait un faible pour la fiancée de son père ! Il ne s'occupait même pas de sa propre fiancée…

- Dors, Taches de son, Marjorie va te réveiller dans une heure et demi… D'accord ?

- D'accord Terry… A tout à l'heure

Elle ferma les yeux et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Terry sortit de la chambre avec Marjorie.

- Tu as entendu Marjorie, tu vas réveiller Melle André dans une heure et demie, dit Terry

- Bien Monsieur, dit Marjorie jalouse

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi son jeune patron ne la sollicitait plus… Il était amoureux de la fiancée de son père !


	9. Chapter 9

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 9_**

**_"Une chandelle dans le vent…"_**

Louise alla voir Candy quand Marjorie la réveilla une heure et demie après. Candy avait l'air sereine et heureuse.

- Candy dit Louise, tu sembles tellement calme et sereine

- Je viens de me réveiller, Louise

- Non… C'est Terry… Sa présence te fait du bien et te rends heureuse

- Ne sois pas ridicule Louise, Terry n'a rien à avoir là-dedans…

- Vraiment ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es sentie aussi bien ?

- Et bien…

- Même le jour de ton anniversaire, tu n'étais pas si contente…

Candy ne dit rien. C'est vrai qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir passé la journée avec Terry, mais… Susanna, sa fiancée… Etait toujours là.

- D'accord. Mais je ne dois pas en faire une habitude…

- Candy, c'est bon pour le bébé… Que tu sois si heureuse ; ça veut dire que Terry est bon pour le bébé… Peut être qu'il l'a sentit aussi…

- Qui ?

- Petit Terry… Il a sentit la présence du Grand Terry

- Quoi ? Mais… Il doit s'occuper de Susanna…

- Pour le moment Candy tu as plus besoin de lui que Susanna…. Elle va bien, je peux m'en occuper…

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? On t'a engagé pour que tu sois ma dame de compagnie…

- Mais Terry veut s'occuper de toi, Candy. Je ne peux pas l'en empêcher… Je sais que tu en as besoin. Tu es beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il est ici et que vous avez cessé de vous chamailler…

C'était vrai, depuis qu'elle ne se disputait plus à tout bout de champs avec Terry, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Il allait épouser Susanna, mais pour le moment il voulait s'occuper d'elle.

- Prenons les choses doucement Louise, car je l'ai appris à mes dépends, quand tout semble aller bien pour moi, quelque chose vient pour tout gâcher…

- Comme Eliza et son piège diabolique…

- Oui… Ensuite l'accident de Susanna…

- Mais Petit Terry te porte chance, regarde, il a déjà fait venir son père de l'Amérique…

- Tu crois Louise ?

- Il y a une raison pour tout Candy… Tout ira bien, ça sera peut être un peu compliqué, lorsqu'il apprendra que tu attends un bébé d'abord, celui de son père, son bébé ensuite et avec Susanna….

- Arrête Louise, tu me fais tourner la tête…. !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Candy donna la prescription des ses vitamines à Louise pour qu'elle aille les chercher a la pharmacie, elle lui dit qu'elle donnera la prescription au chauffeur. Candy descendit donc au salon.

Terry était dans la chambre de Susanna en train d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Elle était toujours en train de bouder…

- Susanna tu vas arrêter de faire la tête ?

- Terry tu me négliges…

- Je suis en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle cache, pourquoi elle veut épouser mon père…

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas la reprendre ? Demanda Susanna avec les larmes aux yeux…

- Susanna qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Terry, tu t'es tourné vers la boisson lorsque tu as perdu Candy. J'ai peur qu'elle te donne de faux espoirs et qu'elle épouse ton père quand même et que tu sois tellement blessé que tu te retournes vers l'alcool…

- C'est gentil à toi de t'inquiéter pour moi…

- Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime Terry…

- Susanna, ne t'en fais pas. Laisse-moi m'occuper de l'affaire Candy ensuite on retournera en Amérique…

Susanna le regarda tristement. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il aimait. Il aimait toujours Candy.

Terry ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il était déterminé à arrêter ce mariage. Il avait passé une belle matinée avec Candy et il était heureux… D'être en présence de la fiancée de son père.

- Descendons, Susanna…

- D'accord…

Ils descendirent il la porta jusqu'au salon et sa garde-malade apporta le fauteuil roulant au salon. Terry se rendit à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre à lire. Candy était dans le salon avec Louise, Susanna, Sarah et le duc. Marjorie arriva dans la bibliothèque pour voir s'il y avait des verres à apporter à la cuisine.

- Marjorie, ça va ? Dit Terry

- Monsieur, dit-elle en baissant la tête

Terry se rapprocha d'elle et lui toucha la joue tendrement.

- Tu n'étais pas si gênée avec moi d'habitude…

Elle rougit et sourit. Candy passait pas là en allant aux toilettes, elle vit le geste de Terry et elle entendit ce qu'il avait dit. Terry avait été intime avec Marjorie ? Oh mon dieu ! Quelle horreur ! Que faisait-il avec elle dans la bibliothèque en train de lui toucher la joue et parler doucement ? Oh son cœur faisait mal, elle était jalouse ! Elle avait un peu honte, mais elle était jalouse quand même. Comment peut-il se comporter de la sorte ? Le goujat ! Il avait été si gentil avec elle, dire qu'elle pensait lui dire la vérité pour le bébé s'ils continuaient à bien s'entendre… Mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui dise quoi que ce soit ! Elle essaya de faire bonne figure et elle rejoignit les autres au salon et elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Sarah et elle se mit à parler avec elle.

Pendant ce temps à la bibliothèque Terry continuait à parler avec Marjorie, sans savoir que Candy les avait vu.

- Marjorie, tu as appris autre chose sur la fiancée de mon père ?

- Que vous semblez l'aimer beaucoup…

- Par sur moi, Marjorie…

- C'est la fiancée de votre père…

- Elle était ma petite amie avant, c'est pour ça que je veux en savoir plus sur leur relation…

Candy était la petite amie de Terry ? Que faisait-elle avec son père ? La salope ! Comment pouvait-elle mélanger père et fils ? Comment pouvait-elle tromper le père et le fils de la sorte ? Avec ses airs d'ange… Et toutes ses envies que la cuisine devait satisfaire… Et Terry qui semblait toujours très intéressé par elle, malgré le fait qu'elle était la maîtresse et la fiancée de son père. Marjorie était très jalouse et elle lui dit alors une chose que tout le personnel soupçonnait.

- Dans ce cas Monsieur Terrence, je vous conseille de laisser la fiancée de votre père tranquille…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est la fiancée de votre père …

- Elle était à moi d'abord…

- Elle est à lui maintenant, ils sont amants…

- Tu en as la preuve ? Dit Terry blessée

- Oui…

- Laquelle ?

- Et bien la rumeur est que lorsqu'elle habitait chez le Brydon elle n'arrivait pas à manger car elle n'aimait pas ce que l'on préparait… Et elle n'osait pas demander ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Tandis que ici…

- Mon père la laisse choisir tout ce qu'elle veut… Termina Terry, ça veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'elle attend un bébé…

- QUOI ???!!! Dit Terry stupéfait

- La fiancée de votre père attend famille, M. Terrence

- Non, tu te trompes, Marjorie…, dit Terry blessé

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué… ?

Maintenant que Terry y pensait c'est vrai que Candy mangeait pour deux et elle avait toujours des envies bizarres ! Mais non… Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle avait pris du poids ? Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'accompagne chez le docteur…

- En effet, dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre mais qui avait presque un sanglot dans la voix. Merci Marjorie, ça sera tout….

- Bien Monsieur, dit-elle en sortant

Elle était un peu gênée d'avoir été jalouse de Candy et de lui avoir annoncer la nouvelle. Elle partit précipitamment de là. Terry quand à lui s'assit sur dans un fauteuil, complètement abattu. Candy attendait un enfant avec son père ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, et pourtant… Pourquoi son père s'en occupait-il de la sorte ? Il était aux petits soins pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'il le laissait avec Candy, il savait qu'elle n'irait nulle part, qu'elle allait rester avec lui car elle allait avoir son bébé ! Le maudit ! Comment son père avait-il osé faire l'amour à sa Candy ? Et elle, son père ? Son père ? C'était trop dégoûtant à imaginer même ! C'est pour ça qu'il allait se marier… Oh mon Dieu ! Il eut l'impression qu'on l'avait frappé par un train à grande vitesse. Il ne pouvait plus empêcher le mariage maintenant… Sinon son frère ou sa sœur allait être un bâtard comme lui… Candy sera la mère de son frère ou sa sœur ? Même dans ses cauchemars les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais imaginé que cette situation serait même envisageable…. ! Il devait sortir de la bibliothèque pour se rendre au salon avec les autres. Il allait exploser ! Mais… Il devait se ressaisir. Il sortit donc du salon, il rencontra le chauffeur qui avait la prescription des vitamines de Candy.

- Monsieur Terrence, dit le chauffeur…

- Qu'avez-vous là ? Demanda Terry

- La prescription de Melle Candy…

- Donnez-la moi je vais le lui donner

- D'accord. Au revoir Monsieur Terrence

- Au revoir…, dit Terry d'un ton las

Il ouvrit le paquet et il vit les vitamines prénatales… C'était donc vrai. Candy était bien enceinte de son père ! Oh mon dieu ! C'est comme s'il avait reçut un coup de couteau au ventre et dans le cœur en même temps. Il était tellement blessé, tellement malade…. Il était trop tard. Ça sera la débandade ! Il entra au salon…

- Terry, dit Susanna en voyant sa mine déconfite, est-ce que ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il était trop en colère pour regarder Susanna. Il regardait Candy avec tant de mépris. Il sortit les vitamines.

- Le chauffeur vient de me donner ta prescription dit-il froidement à Candy… Des vitamines prénatales ?

Candy était devenue pâle comme un linge. Terry savait qu'elle était enceinte. Il pensait sûrement que c'était le bébé de son père… C'était trop beau, il faillait que cette journée se termine mal ; d'abord elle le surprend intimement avec Marjorie et maintenant Terry découvre qu'elle attend famille… Advienne que pourra. Candy se dit qu'elle allait essayer de rester calme.

- Terry, dit-elle doucement….

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Terry…

- Réponds-moi ! Cria-t-il, est-ce que tu es enceinte de mon père ???!!!

Il était tellement en colère, elle ne reconnaissait pas les yeux qui la regardaient avec tant de froideur et de mépris.

- Tu es enceinte ?! Oui ou non ? Réponds-moi Candy !!!

Susanna était aux anges, elle aimait que Terry soit fâché contre Candy. Peut être que ça, ça allait le convaincre que Candy était hors limite ? Enceinte du père de Terry ? C'était la cerise sur le gâteau !

Richard regardait la scène, amusé. Il regardait son fils se torturer pour l'amour de sa vie qu'il croyait sa maîtresse… Le spectacle était hors de prix !

Sarah et Louise regardaient la scène, un peu effrayées… Terry était prêt exploser !

- Tu vas me répondre oui ou non ?

Candy se mit tout à coup en colère, de quel droit se permettait-il de crier sur elle de la sorte devant tout le monde ? Il était en train de tripoter la bonne !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Terry quand tu es dans cet état…

- C'est pour ça que tu manges pour deux… Candy ! Dis-moi si tu vas avoir un bébé !!!

- Tu sembles déjà avoir toutes les réponses ! Cria-t-elle C'est qui qui t'a informé ? Ta « bonne à tout faire » ?!

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question !

- Et je n'y répondrais pas ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Nous avons rompu, tu te souviens ?! Va chez ta « bonne à tout faire » pour qu'elle te donne des explications ! Dit Candy en se levant pour sortir

Terry voulut lui prendre le bras.

- Attend, tu vas me répondre…

- Ne me touche pas ! Dit Candy en colère en se dégageant

Elle se dirigea vers la porte du salon

- Va toucher ta « bonne à tout faire », je suis sure qu'elle n'attend que ça ! Cria Candy en montant les escaliers…

Terry partit à sa poursuite.

- Candy ! Reviens ici immédiatement !

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Espèce de goujat mal élevé ! Tripoteur ! Mufle ! Cajoleur ! Folâtreur !

Elle arriva dans sa chambre et elle ferma la porte à double tour. Elle alla se mettre sur son lit et elle se mit à pleurer en silence en tenant son ventre.

Terry retourna au salon, et il alla se servir un verre de whisky… Susanna qui était heureuse pour la dispute, regardait Terry avec inquiétude… Il buvait… Ce n'était pas un bon signe.

- Père, dit Terry après avoir bu trois verres d'affilé, les félicitations sont de rigueur on dirait…

- Terrence…, dit son père

- C'était comment dit-il de prendre la femme que j'aime pour toi… ? Ça t'a redonné un « coup de jeune » ?

- Terrence tu deviens insultant, dit son père…

- Insultant ? Insultant ? Tu m'as pratiquement ignoré pendant toute ma vie… Tout ce que je voulais c'était ton attention… Un peu d'amour… J'étais dans ce maudit collège et je faisais des choses impossibles pour me faire renvoyer au lieu de venir me parler, tu ne faisais que payer les sœurs de grosses sommes d'argent pour qu'elles me gardent ! La seule fois où je suis venue te demander de m'aider avec Candy, tu as refusé… Je me suis sacrifié pour la femme que j'aime… Et maintenant quoi ? Elle n'était pas assez bien pour que tu l'aides, mais elle assez bonne pour la mettre dans ton lit !??

Louise décida de prendre Sarah et de l'amener dans sa chambre et aller voir si Candy allait bien.

Terry continuait sa tirade.

- Tu m'as ignoré toute ma vie et maintenant pour ajouter l'insulte au mal, tu prends la femme que j'aime ? Pourquoi ? Père ? Pourquoi ?

- Terry, dit Susanna, Candy n'est pas innocente dans tout ça…. Et tu savais qu'ils étaient fiancés, non ?

- Tais-toi Susanna ! Dit Terry avec colère, si nous sommes ici c'est à cause de toi !

Susanna baissa la tête et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Terry était très en colère. Tout ça c'était à cause de Candy ! Elle était maudite, cette Candy à lui faire des problèmes !

- Terrence, dit son père, je vais mettre tout ce que tu viens de me dire sur le compte de ton bouleversement et je vais me restreindre de répondre. Calme-toi, je te parlerai quand tu seras calme et prêt à écouter…. Et tu devrais t'excuser auprès de ta fiancée.

Le duc se leva et quitta le salon. Laissant Terry et Susanna seuls. Terry alla se servir un autre verre, et un autre et un autre…. Susanna le regardait impuissante. Que pouvait-elle faire. Cette histoire, Candy enceinte de son père, c'était trop pour Terry. Les fiançailles de Candy avec son père n'étaient pas réelles pour lui, mais un bébé, c'était concret ! C'était comme s'il perdait Candy une deuxième fois… C'était la faute de Candy !

_« Maudit sois-tu Candy ! » se dit Susanna_

Elle essayait de parler à Terry mais il ne répondait pas. Et lorsqu'il répondait, c'était pour crier sur elle. La garde malade vint chercher Susanna avec Mason pour l'amener dans sa chambre sous l'ordre du duc. Terry but jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormit sur le fauteuil ivre mort. Mason alla le chercher pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

- Mason, dit Terry en souriant, Mason… Il va avoir un bébé avec ma Candy… Ma Candy !… Ma femme dans mon cœur… Le salaud !

- Monsieur Terrence, dit Mason, allons dans votre chambre je vais vous apporter un plateau… D'accord ? Vous irez mieux quand vous aurez mangé…

- Je ne veux pas manger… Je veux boire…. Je veux ma Candy…, dit Terry incohérent…

Mason l'amena dans sa chambre tant bien que mal et le coucha sur le lit. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Il lui apportera son plateau plus tard. Après ce qui s'était passé tout le monde allait manger dans sa chambre. Personne ne voulait dîner dans la salle à manger.

Chez le personnel, la mère de Marjorie demandait ce qui s'était passé.

- Marjorie, tu as encore ouvert ta bouche…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça, maman ? Dit Marjorie innocemment

- Arrête un peu, tu as toujours un faible pour le jeune maître et ça t'ennuyait que s'il ignorait sa fiancée, il s'occupait de celle de son père…

- C'est son ancienne petite amie, Maman, dit Marjorie en boudant

- Nous y voilà ! Tu es jalouse ! Qu'as-tu fais ?

- Je… Je lui ai dit qu'elle attendait famille…

- Quoi ???!!! Mais tu es un monstre ma parole ! Tu as mis de l'huile sur le feu ! Tout a explosé ! Tout le monde a mangé dans sa chambre… Tu vas prendre un petit congé permanent et aller à la campagne chez ma mère…

- Mais maman…

- Pas un mot de plus ! Dit sa mère, j'ai honte de toi, ce n'est pas suffisant que tu sois une traînée et que tu séduises le jeune maître… Maintenant tu veux créer un conflit familial avec son père et sa fiancée… ?

- Mais elle était avec les deux à la fois !

- Ça ne nous regarde pas ! Nous sommes ici pour travailler pas pour colporter les ragots !

Marjorie fut envoyée le soir même chez sa grand-mère à la campagne. Elle avait effectivement mis de l'huile sur le feu et tout semblait être en train de s'embraser.

Candy était dans sa chambre avec Louise en train de manger. Elle avait faim, Petit Terry avait faim et elle mangeait avec appétit. Louise qui avait aussi son plateau mangeait avec elle.

- Candy tu vas bien ?

- Je vais bien, je mange Louise, mon bébé a faim….

- Quelle soirée mouvementée…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Candy.

- Tu as vu comment Terry était blessé ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi…

- Il croit que le bébé est de son père dit Candy tristement… Oh mon Dieu quel beau gâchis ! Il était tellement blessé, Louise…

- C'était quoi cette histoire de « bonne à tout faire » ?

Candy ne voulait pas dire à Louise que Terry folâtrait avec la bonne. Elle ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer sous un mauvais angle… Même si ça allait finir par se savoir de toute façon.

- Juste la colère, dit Candy… En regardant dans son assiette… Oh Louise, il était tellement blessé, j'aurai tant voulu le démentir….

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

- Il aurait pu m'appeler de côté pour me demander, pas me dénigrer devant tout le monde

- Il était très en colère, dit Louise, il t'imaginait sûrement avec son père au lit…

- Oh mon Dieu, pauvre Terry… Mais il va s'excuser d'abord avant que je ne lui adresse la parole. Il a été odieux ! Il m'a manqué de respect, à moi, à son père, à sa fiancée… A tout le monde

- Il était vraiment très en colère…

- Un ouragan n'aurait pas eu le même effet… Que la colère de Terry

- Il s'est saoulé…

- Il a bu ? Oh non ! Dit Candy toute triste, il était ivre ?

- Ivre mort… Il va avoir une gueule de bois le matin…

- Et son humeur sera certainement exécrable…, dit Candy.

- Tiens, dit Louise, tu as une « charlottes aux fraises », comme dessert…

Charlotte aux fraises… Le dessert que Terry lui avait promis avec son nouveau surnom… Elle eut des larmes aux yeux. Il était si attentif envers elle, et apprendre qu'elle attendait famille devait l'avoir blessé au plus profond de lui… Oh comme elle aurait voulu lui dire la vérité ! Mais il l'avait énervée avec son attitude, sa colère, son mépris

- C'est Terry qui me l'avait promis ce soir pour dessert, dit-elle tristement.

- Pendant votre sortie du matin ?

- Oui, il m'a surnommé « charlotte aux fraises » parce j'aimais les fraises et je voulais une glace à la fraise… Il m'a dit qu'il y avait un dessert du même nom et qu'il allait demander à la cuisine qu'on m'en fasse un… Oh Louise, il est tellement tendre quand il le veut ! Et je l'aime à la folie…

Louise le leva et alla la serrer dans ses bras. Candy pleura pendant un moment, ensuite elles continuèrent à manger. Elles terminèrent leur repas et ensuite Louise la laissa pour aller dormir.

Candy s'apprêta pour dormir, elle se mit à genoux comme tous les soirs pour prier et elle demanda de l'aide au bon dieu pour résoudre sa situation avec Terry.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 10_**

**_« Tu es ma destinée »_**

Le soleil cet astre lumineux et mystérieux à la lumière éclairante et chauffante se lève toujours pour les méchants et pour les gentils. La guerre continuait en Europe et les jeunes gens continuaient à mourir sur le champ de bataille. Après la tempête, vient toujours le calme, le silence. L'ouragan qui avait frappé le château Grandchester la veille et partit et le calme habituel après la tempête était maintenant la. Il y avait une nouvelle bonne qui avait commencé son service le même matin, pour remplacer celle qui était allée visiter sa grand-mère brusquement, la veille. Une autre était en train de lui montrer les portes des chambres et lui dire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Candy se réveilla avec une sensation de perte, de désolation, elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Mais elle s'apprêta tant bien que mal. Elle prit la décision de ne pas laisser les problèmes ternir sa nouvelle journée. La nouvelle bonne vint lui demander ce qu'elle voulait manger pour le petit déjeuner et le dîner. Ce matin-la elle voulait du bacon des œufs et des toast du beurre, un petit déjeuner normal, avec du thé au citron…. La nouvelle bonne était plus âgée que Marjorie. Candy fut contente de ne plus voir Marjorie, la voir si proche de Terry hier soir, lui avait fait mal, très mal. Plus mal que de le voir avec Susanna, car avec Susanna, elle n'avait pas vu la chimie entre eux qu'elle avait vu avec Marjorie…. Il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux… Elle était jalouse de la bonne ! Oh mais la vie était si compliquée !

Susanna se réveilla avec un goût amer des événements de la veille. Terry avait été très méchant avec elle et il avait été très blessé d'apprendre que Candy attendait un bébé avec son père. Candy toujours Candy ! Il s'était mis à boire, à cause de Candy ! Et maintenant il avait recommencé à cause de Candy ! Candy était un véritable fléau pour Terry!

Terry se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible ; la gueule de bois. Le soleil qui entrait pas les vitres de sa chambre était en train de lui taper dans l'œil. Il se leva et il vit le plateau de nourriture qu'on lui avait apporté la veille, il n'y avait pas touché, il était trop assommé pour manger quoi que ce soit. Il descendit prendre plus de boisson pour boire et oublier que Candy la femme qu'il aimait, sa femme dans son cœur, allait avoir un bébé avec son père ! L'alcool le ventre vide n'a pas du tout un bon effet sur l'organisme, il était ivre tôt le matin avant que les autres ne descendent pour le petit déjeuner. Susanna le vit et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mason essaya de lui donner quelque chose à manger, il mangea un peu de pain, mais il n'arrêtait pas de boire. Il était dans le salon et il buvait.

Candy descendit et elle alla s'asseoir à table. Elle trouva le duc, Susanna et Louise. Sarah était avec un précepteur dans un autre salon en train d'étudier.

- Bonjour, dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour, dit Richard en souriant

- N'est-ce pas notre petite Marie Soleil, dit Susanna, tu es fière de toi ?

- Susanna, dit Candy de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, dit Susanna, Terry s'est remis à boire, à cause de la bombe d'hier soir ! Tu ne pouvais pas trouver un autre homme ? Son père, Candy… !

- Que veux-tu dire par s'est remis à boire ? Il buvait avant ? Demanda Candy

- Oui, depuis qu'il t'avait perdu, il n'arrêtait pas de boire, sa carrière commençait même à en souffrir. Puis il a reçu la lettre de Sarah qui lui demandait de venir aux fiançailles de son père … Alors ça lui a donné quelque chose à faire, il a cessé de boire… Seulement pour arriver ici et trouver que c'était toi ! L'opportuniste, la cause de tous ses problèmes ! Je l'ai prévenu de ne pas trop se rapprocher de toi, mais il n'écoutait pas ! Tu es Candy, la femme qu'il aime, tu n'as pas une once de méchanceté en toi ! Mais tu as couché avec son père et tu es tombée enceinte ! Tu vas être la mère de son frère ! Sa future belle-maman ! Tout ça est de ta faute !

Les autres écoutaient sans dire un mot. Candy était devenue livide. Terry s'était mis à boire parce qu'il n'était plus avec elle ? Oh non, il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui, de l'aider à trouver une solution. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ? Si elle était restée, il ne se serait pas tourné vers l'alcool et ils seraient en train d'attendre ensemble l'arrivée de leur bébé.

- Je ne savais pas, Susanna, je suis désolée… dit Candy tristement

- « Désolée » ne change rien à la situation ! Fit Susanna en colère…

- Susanna, je l'ai laissé parce que ta mère faisait pression sur lui pour qu'il t'épouse. Je ne voulais pas le laisser… J'étais venue pour rester avec lui pour toujours… Il m'a suppliée de ne pas partir… Mais j'ai cru que j'avais pris la bonne solution, pour nous tous…

Susanna ne dit rien. Si Candy avait écouté Terry elle serait sa femme et enceinte de leur enfant….

- Je suis même venue ici sur un autre continent…, continua Candy

- Le destin semble ne pas vouloir vous séparer, dit le duc qui était resté silencieux… Candy si tu peux aider Terrence, je t'en serai reconnaissante…

Candy qui était en train de manger, acquiesça.

- Richard, je ferai ce que je pourrai… Ne t'en fais pas, fit Candy tendrement

- Oui Candy, va sauver Terry ! Dit Susanna ironiquement

- Vous auriez dû nous dire qu'il avait des problèmes d'alcool Susanna… dit le duc

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Demanda Susanna

- J'aurai pu choisir la façon de lui annoncer ma nouvelle, dit Candy…

Susanna ne dit rien et elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire à part blâmer Candy. Cette dernière termina son repas et elle décida d'aller aider Terry. Louise resta avec Susanna, qui malgré que Terry ne s'occupait pas d'elle ou était indisponible, avait tous les soins du monde. Tout le monde s'en occupait.

Candy se rendit au salon, où elle trouva Terry saoul, avec les mêmes habits que la veille. Il empestait l'alcool… L'odeur lui rappela le soir où il s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre par erreur, ivre et blessé… Son réflexe avait été de l'aider, elle ne pouvait l'abandonner… Elle s'approcha doucement… Il était avec Mason et il lui disait qu'il voulait Candy.

- Où est-elle Mason ? Je veux ma femme… Ma Candy… Elle est à moi… Tu entends… Candy ! Candy !

Candy se sentit très triste. La nouvelle qu'elle était enceinte l'avait rendu comme ça parce qu'il croyait que le bébé est de son père… Si elle avait su, elle serait partie en Ecosse plus tôt ou elle lui aurait dit la vérité….

- Oui Terry je suis là, dit-elle doucement…

- Candy ?! C'est toi… C'est bien toi ?...

- Oui…

- Où étais-tu ?... Je t'appelais… Où… ?

- Je suis là maintenant, dit Candy…

- Oh Candy ! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui, ma Candy tu es là, tu es à moi !... Candy

Candy pleurait en silence. Oh mon dieu ! Quelle affaire ! Elle devait amener Terry dans sa chambre pour le dégriser… Mais être dans les bras de Terry même un Terry ivre était un délice pour elle et pour lui. Susanna regardait la scène comme dans un rêve… Candy et Terry… Ils s'aimeront toujours… Mais Terry était son fiancé, son fiancé… ! Le duc et Louise regardaient aussi la scène tristement.

Candy réussit à convaincre Terry de monter dans sa chambre.

- Terry, on doit aller dans la chambre…

- Dans la chambre, dit-il en souriant avec toi, ma femme ? d'accord… On va dans la chambre, s'amuser…

Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Terry avec Mason qui les aidait.

- Mason, dit Candy, il faut l'amener dans la salle de bain, sous l'eau froide de la douche…

- D'accord Mademoiselle, dit Mason

Ils réussirent à amener Terry sous la douche froide avec tous ses vêtements… Il cria un peu mais il ne dit rien, il laissa l'eau froide lui tomber dessus, pendant de très longues minutes…. Elle avait appris des trucs en travaillant dans un hôpital, comment dégriser rapidement. Ensuite lorsqu'il fut dégrisé, elle lui donna à manger du plateau qu'elle lui avait fait apporter. Il était devenu silencieux, il mangea en silence et il n'osait plus la regarder. Il était toujours dégoûté… Elle allait avoir le bébé de son père, son père ! C'était l'ultime trahison pour lui… Mais elle était venue l'aider, l'avait dégrisé et quelque chose au fond de lui l'empêchait de recommencer à boire. Il ne sortit pas de sa chambre de la journée. Il ne voulait voir personne à part ceux qui lui amenaient à boire, sans alcool et à manger. Susanna était dévastée, Terry ne voulait pas la voir non plus, il ne voulait voir personne. Candy n'essaya pas de le voir, elle savait qu'il se sentait trahi au plus profond de lui. Elle continua sa journée dans le calme, mais la tristesse était venue s'abattre sur le château des Grandchester.

Candy était assise au salon, lorsque Susanna arriva avec sa garde malade. Candy était en train de lire un livre pour passer le temps avec Louise. Elle essayait d'être joyeuse, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Terry. Candy soupira en voyant Susanna entrer au salon.

- Candy ! Dit Susanna, Terry ne veut pas me voir…

- Il ne veut voir personne, Susanna, c'est rien de personnel…, dit Candy

- Tu n'as pas essayé toi, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon il t'aurait vue toi, l'amour de sa vie !

- Susanna, je suis enceinte, je n'ai pas besoin de tout ce stress…

- Je m'excuse de je dérange la future Duchesse de Grandchester… !

Candy en avait assez maintenant du sarcasme de Susanna.

- Susanna, tu as sauvé la vie de Terry, merci. Ta mère a fait pression pour qu'il soit avec toi, et je suis partie, mais ça ne l'a pas rendu amoureux de toi… Je suis désolée si c'est moi qu'il aime et pas toi… Mais tu vas cesser de me faire tes remarques sarcastiques, sinon, je te le jure je prendrais des arrangements pour que tu quittes ce château !

Candy se leva et quitta le salon sous les regards sidérés de Louise et Susanna.

- Susanna, dit Louise, tu dois arrêter de blâmer Candy pour tout…

- Mais…

- Tu as sauvé la vie de Terry et as perdu ta jambe, mais c'est difficile d'éprouver de la sympathie pour toi quand tu es si désagréable…

- Mais… J'aime Terry…

- Et lui aime Candy… Tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais lorsque Candy est partie vous laissant libre… Tu as pensé à ce qu'elle éprouvait ? A ce que ça lui a coûté de laisser l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur et de toutes ses forces ?

- Mais j'aime tellement Terry…

- A l'école, beaucoup de fille aimait Terry, Susanna, mais il ne voyait que Candy… Eliza celle qui les a séparé, était folle de Terry et elle détestait Candy… Ils sont amoureux depuis les bancs de l'école, depuis leur première rencontre… Tu croyais amener Terry ici pour se changer les idées, pour qu'il ne pense plus à Candy, mais tu l'as ramené à Candy… Le duc a raison, le destin semble vouloir les mettre ensemble…

- Mais elle est fiancée au duc et elle va avoir son bébé… Terry ne lui pardonnera jamais ça !

- Tu es sure ? Il l'aime à la folie Susanna, l'amour pardonne tout, l'amour excuse tout… dit la bible… Il va être fâché pendant un temps mais il lui pardonnera, tu peux en être sure… Sinon, vous seriez déjà sur le bateau en route vers l'Amérique…

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire Louise, que je dois les laisser tranquille ?

- Tu dois laisser Terry résoudre cette affaire avec Candy… Sinon, tu n'auras qu'une épave dépourvue de vie avec toi Susanna…

- C'est moi sa fiancée ! Elle est fiancée à son père ! Je ne comprends pas la réaction du duc… Il ne semble même pas bouleversé par les événements…

- Il sait que son fils est amoureux de Candy et que Candy aime toujours son fils… Il leur laisse le temps de résoudre leurs sentiments…

- Comment a-t-elle pu être avec son père ?

Louise qui savait que Candy n'avait été qu'avec Terry, ne voulait pas trahir son amie.

- Elle était blessée par leur séparation et vos fiançailles… Le duc l'a consolée… Ils ont une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre… Candy aime toujours Terry, elle l'aimera pour de bon… Elle s'est retirée de votre équation pour vous faciliter, elle ne savait pas qu'elle aurait rendu les choses plus difficiles sinon elle serait restée avec Terry comme il le voulait et ce bébé serait à eux… Alors Susanna, je t'en prie, cesse de blâmer Candy, elle a besoin de calme dans son état. L'affaire Terry l'a rendue suffisamment énervée comme ça… Et elle ne plaisante pas, elle peut te faire quitter le château…

Susanna ne répondit pas. Elle boudait de plus belle, elle demanda à être amené dans sa chambre. Elle ne quitta pas sa chambre de la journée. Il se passa plusieurs jours sans que tout le monde soit réuni à table pour manger le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner ou le dîner.

Candy était triste de ne plus voir Terry du tout. Elle voulait le voir, mais elle se dit qu'il ne voudrait certainement pas la voir.

_Entre l'amour et la haine ! _

_Les frontières se dissolvent doucement _

_Quelque part a la longue _

_Et tu oublies l'amour et la haine _

Les portes sont fermées,  
Essayes d'entrer,  
Le mal interne gagne toujours,  
Mes outils sont avec moi,  
Un plan simple,  
tu ne peux pas comprendre tu as utilisé l'homme

Pas de souffrance avec me langues a l'intérieur,  
Une torture avec une détérioration dans la nuit,  
Electrifié, est entrain de faner,  
Personne ne se met sur mon chemin

Quand nous serons ensemble, cote a cote...  
Il sera temps de commencer a nourrir  
Ca fait toujours mal, toi et moi

Au delà de ma destinée,  
Au delà de la souffrance maintenant,  
Au delà de ma destinée  
Trop loin, mais on amour est réel

Je n'essaye pas de sortir du lit,  
La dépression; quelqu'un peut me dire si je suis mort  
Jet e défies de passer cette ligne,  
Je te défies toujours, mais tu es a moi

Personne ne va te voir, personne ne saura,  
Tombant plus bas que bas  
Je suis crucifié et les années sont passées  
Quand les dégâts sont faits, une autre vie

Et nous sommes toujours ensemble, cote a cote  
Je peux même goûter le sang  
Ça brille toujours, ça brille pour toi et moi

Tu ne vas pas abandonner  
Tu ne vas pas renoncer  
Rends-moi mon ticket  
Une autre course commence

Terry quant à lui était dans sa chambre en train de broyer du noir. Candy, sa Candy, enceinte de son père ! Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais elle ne l'avait pas nié non plus… Oh mon Dieu… Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Avant ce n'était que des rumeurs, il leur accordait le bénéfice du doute… Seulement pour être blessé au plus profond de lui même ! Ça faisait des jours, mais la douleur était toujours là… Il ne changeait rien à la situation… Il devait s'y habituer… Candy… Avec son père… Il se décida finalement à sortir de sa chambre. Il alla voir Susanna dans sa chambre.

- Terry, dit-elle en le voyant

- Bonjour Susanna…, dit-il doucement, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi Terry ?

- Je ne bois plus… Depuis…

- Que Candy s'est occupé de toi ? Dit Susanna tristement

- Oui…

- Tu es toujours en colère contre elle ?

- Elle m'a trahi Susanna…

- Terry, vous n'étiez pas ensemble… Tu étais avec moi…

- Tu ne comprends pas Susanna… Candy c'est ma femme dans mon cœur… Elle a trahi notre amour…

- Mais moi, je t'aime Terry, je t'aime tellement…

- Je sais Susanna, dit Terry, c'est pour ça que je suis ici… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal…

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Susanna, sans toi je ne serai pas ici

Il se rapprocha d'elle et il s'accroupit. A la grande surprise de Susanne, il prit ses lèvres en un baiser passionné. C'était la première fois que Terry l'embrassait, c'était magnifique et elle était aux anges ! Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry et elle savoura le baiser au maximum.

Terry voulait se venger, il voulait blesser Candy et il se servait de Susanna pour le faire. Il allait l'épouser, alors pourquoi pas ? Il s'arrêta finalement Susanna souriait avec tant d'amour.

- Oh Terry, dit-elle, je te veux maintenant…

- Susanna, je préfère attendre que nous soyons mariés… Je suis un gentleman…

Il avait fait l'amour avec Candy et ça avait été la chose la plus belle au monde. Il n'était pas pressé… De le faire avec Susanna.

- Oh, dit Susanna, euh… D'accord… Mais Candy l'a fait avec ton père et elle attend un bébé !

Elle voulait lui rappeler à la moindre occasion que Candy était enceinte de son père.

- Tu veux que j'imite mon père ? Il a abandonné ma mère…

- Peut être pas sur ce point, mais il a enceinté deux femmes sans être marié…

- Tu veux que je te fasse un bébé avant qu'on ne se marie… ?

- Ça ne serait pas une mauvaise chose… Avoir notre enfant à nous…

- Je ne suis pas pressé Susanna, on aura tout notre temps de faire des bébés quand nous serons mariés…

- D'accord, dit Susanna à contre cœur, ta chère Candy n'a pas hésité à le faire avec ton père, et maintenant elle va avoir le bébé qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec toi…

- Si elle ne s'était pas sacrifiée pour toi… ? Dit Terry

Elle avait dit ça pour lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie. C'était méchant. Terry sentit la douleur, mais ne dit rien.

- Je t'aime Terry, et je veux que nous soyons ensemble…

Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé et toute sa colère, il ne voulait plus rien faire d'impulsif… Parce qu'il était fâché contre Candy…

- Je veux attendre notre mariage…

- D'accord Terry, dit-elle à contre cœur

- Descendons, tu veux… ? C'est une belle journée…

- D'accord, dit Susanna en souriant, descendons…

Ils descendirent ensemble pour le petit déjeuner. Ils trouvèrent Candy à table avec Louise.

- Terrence, dit son père en souriant, quelle bonne surprise !

- Père, dit Terry, je voudrais te demander pardon pour mon comportement et tout ce que j'ai dit. Et aussi à ta fiancée… Je me suis très mal comporté et ça ne se répètera plus…

- Ça va Terry, dit son père, n'en parlons plus.

Candy ne répondit pas. Elle continua à manger en silence. Terry regardait tout le monde sauf elle. Il l'ignorait complètement. Il portait toute son attention sur Susanna et cette dernière était aux anges. Candy était blessée, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Terry lui envoyait un message… Et elle était blessée très blessée.

- Candy, dit le duc, tu vas faire les courses pour la chambre du bébé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, Richard, mais je ne sais pas quelle couleur choisir, le bleu ou le rose

- Pourquoi pas jaune, une couleur neutre, comme ça on peut ajouter le rose et le bleu après, dit Louise

- Bonne idée Louise, dit Candy

- Amuse-toi bien Candy, dit le duc…

- J'y compte ! Dit Candy

- Et le soir, tu pourras choisir la garde robe du bébé, je vais faire venir des habits des boutiques de bébé locales…

- Merci pour tout Richard ,dit Candy en souriant

- Je dois y aller… Au revoir Candy, dit-il en l'embrassant au front… Au revoir

- Au revoir Richard, dit Candy…

Terry avait regardé la scène sans dire un mot. Susanna était ravie. Terry se tourna vers elle quand le duc fut parti et il dit.

- Tu veux passer la journée avec moi, Susanna ? Nous pouvons aller nous promener, je veux me faire pardonner de t'avoir négligée depuis notre arrivée

- Oh Terry, merci chéri, dit Susanna en souriant

Candy était bouleversée mais elle faisait l'indifférente.

- Tu viens Louise ? On a beaucoup de boutique pour bébé à voir avant de nous décider

- Oui, dit Louise, allons chercher le mobilier pour la chambre du futur duc de Grandchester !

- Le futur duc ? Il est troisième en ligne je crois…et c'est peut être une fille Louise, dit Candy en se levant pour quitter la table

- Où il y en a deux, qui sait ? Dit Louise en la suivant… Tu as pensé à des noms…

- Richard et moi n'en avons pas encore parlé…

Leurs voix se firent lointaines et elles disparurent peu à peu. Terry et Susanna étaient seuls et il alla chercher un des voitures pour aller se promener avec Susanna.

Le soir venu, les vêtements pour bébé arrivèrent lorsque tout le monde se trouvait au salon. Terry eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau en plein cœur. Candy et Louise choisirent les vêtements pour son bébé, le duc et Sarah choisirent aussi quelques vêtements qu'ils trouvaient beaux… Terry était assis à côté de Susanna et regardait la scène comme dans un rêve. Susanna était trop heureuse rien que parce que Terry ne parlait pas à Candy. Peut être qu'elle savait qu'il se servait de lui pour la rendre jalouse, mais elle s'en fichait. Terry était aux petits soins pour elle, il l'embrassait et elle était la femme la plus heureuse de la planète.

La première fois que Candy vit Terry embrasser Susanna, elle était bouleversée. Ils étaient tous au salon Terry était en train de parler avec Susanna en chuchotant, elle éclata de rire, tout le monde se retourna pour voir pourquoi elle riait et Terry avait choisi le moment pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Candy eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cœur…. Elle fit bonne figure devant tout le monde, mais une fois seule dans sa chambre, elle se mit à pleurer en silence. C'est ce qui devait se passer après la décision qu'elle avait prise, mais elle avait quittée New York et même l'Amérique pour être loin de tout cela… Pourquoi fallait-il que Terry vienne en Angleterre ? Louise vint la voir, car elle savait qu'elle était blessée.

- Candy ça va ?

- Il l'a embrassée, Louise…

- Ils sont fiancés…

- Je sais mais… Tu crois qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour elle maintenant ? Tu crois qu'il ne m'aime plus… ?

- Candy, il t'aimera toujours, mais il est fiancé et il croit que tu vas avoir un bébé avec son père

- Il a fait ça pour me blesser, j'en suis sure et il a réussi…, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

Louise la serra dans ses bras. Candy n'en dormit pas de la nuit…

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et Candy commençait même à s'habituer à l'indifférence de Terry. Un matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous à table en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, une des bonnes apporta des lettres à Candy, ça venait de chez Lord Brydon… Candy n'avait pas encore écrit à ses amis pour lui annoncer ses fiançailles, ils n'avaient donc pas l'adresse du château de Grandchester.

- Oh du courrier, dit Candy en souriant.

- De la part de tes amis ? Demanda le duc

- Oui… dit Candy en souriant

- Tant mieux…, dit le duc tu pourras leur écrire avant d'aller en Ecosse et leur donner l'adresse. Bon j'y vais à ce soir…

Il se leva et embrassa Candy sur la joue et s'en alla. Candy se mit à lire les lettres une par une. Elle souriait en les lisant les lettres de ses amis. Elle ouvrit finalement les plus récentes ; après avoir parcouru les premières lignes, elle devint pâle tout à coup.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh non ! Cria Candy bouleversée

- Candy ? Dit Louise, que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna la lettre et elle se leva pour aller pleurer dehors, dans le gazebo. Terry se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Louise, c'est quoi ? Demanda Terry

- Attend Terry, je n'y suis pas encore…

Elle continua à lire et elle s'arrêta aussi un peu pâle. Terry vit sa réaction.

- Louise ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh mon Dieu ! Alistair Cornwell est mort à la guerre…

- Quoi ? Dit Terry, tu en es sure ?

- Tu peux lire…, dit Louise

Terry prit la lettre et il se mit aussi à lire. Susanna les regardait sans comprendre. Qui diable était Alistair Cornwell ?

- Terry ? Demanda-t-elle

- Alistair est le cousin de Candy, dit Terry, elle doit être bouleversée…

- Elle va bien…, dit Susanna

- Elle vient d'apprendre qu'un de ses meilleurs amis est mort Susanna, elle ne va pas bien et dans son état… Je vais aller voir comment elle va…

Susanna était blessée, Terry se souciait de « l'état » de Candy ! Et toute cette indifférence, alors ?

- Laisse Louise y aller dit Susanna…

- Louise ne le connaissait pas bien comme moi, excuse-moi Susanna, je vais voir si Candy va bien…

Il se leva et partit à la rechercher de Candy avant que Susanna ait pu répondre.

- Terry attend ! Dit Susanna

Elle regarda Louise ; celle-ci avait un petit sourire satisfait.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi contente, dit Susanna

- Susanna que vas-tu chercher là ? Dit Louise innocemment

- Ça fait des semaines qu'il l'ignore… Et tout à coup il veut la réconforter ?

- On dirait que quelque chose les ramène toujours ensemble, dit Louise

- Arrête Louise ! Il est avec moi maintenant… Il n'a jamais été aussi attentif…

- Alors tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, dit Louise en quittant la table.

Terry chercha Candy dans sa chambre d'abord, elle n'y était pas, il alla au jardin ensuite et il la vit dans le gazebo en train de pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Candy…, dit-il doucement

Elle sursauta et elle fut surprise de voir Terry. Elle se leva et alla se jeter à son cou.

- Terry, oh Terry, dit-elle en pleurant, c'est affreux ! Alistair…

- Je sais, j'ai vu la lettre… Je suis désolé Candy

- Ce n'est pas juste ! Il était si jeune ! Il avait toute sa vie devant lui ! Quand cette horrible guerre va-t-elle finir ? Il était si gentil… Il m'avait fabriqué une boite à bonheur qui jouait de la musique quand je venais te rejoindre à New York, je te l'ai montrée, tu te souviens ?

- Oui…

- Il m'a accompagnée à la gare… Il attendait son propre train… C'était la dernière fois que je le voyais…

Candy éclata en sanglots et elle pleura pendant longtemps. Terry se souvint combien Alistair était heureux lorsqu'il était venu voir l'avion dans le hangar de son père en Ecosse. Il est mort en faisant ce qu'il aime ; piloter… Terry amena Candy sur le banc qu'il y avait dans le gazebo.

- Il était un garçon bien, j'étais dans la même classe que lui…, dit Terry

Candy était toujours blottie contre Terry ; son ventre était contre lui... Et Petit Terry choisit ce moment-là pour bouger, pour la première fois ! Terry sentit quelque chose bouger, le bébé ! Il sursauta, il aurait dû être en colère, mais il fut submergé par une sensation grisante et très intense. Candy avait aussi sentit le bébé bouger. Il fallait qu'il choisisse la seule fois où Terry était avec elle, après des semaines d'ignorance, pour se manifester ! On aurait dit qu'il savait que son papa et sa maman étaient ensemble, il leur disait bonjour ! Terry regarda Candy et elle le regarda avec tant de tendresse. Elle se dégagea un peu, elle prit la main de Terry et la mit sur son ventre ; le bébé bougea encore, plus fort cette fois-ci. Terry était ému, il regarda Candy et ils éclatèrent de rire. Toutes les barrières et les murs qui s'étaient évaporés par la manifestation de leur bébé. Il était tombé à pic pour réconcilier ses parents. Il n'aimait pas la tension entre son père et sa mère et il s'en était occupé !

- C'est une sensation incroyable, dit Terry ému aux larmes

- C'est la première fois qu'il bouge visiblement…, dit Candy émue et je suis heureuse que ce soit avec toi…

N'aurait-elle pas voulu être avec son père ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de gâcher le lien et la chimie qui s'étaient formés entre eux. Il l'attira contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant longtemps en savourant le plaisir mutuel d'avoir partagé ce moment d'intimité et la joie d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 11_**

**_« Les ailes de l'espérance »_**

Susanna regardait par la fenêtre et elle vit Candy et Terry enlacés dans le gazebo. Elle eut mal au cœur. Terry et Candy… Depuis que Terry et elle étaient en Angleterre, elle avait peur que Terry la quitte pour Candy, malgré le fait qu'elle avait le bébé de son père dans son ventre. Il a suffit à Candy d'être triste et bouleversée pour qu'il oublie tout et court pour la consoler. Maintenant ils étaient enlacés et il touchait son ventre! Mon dieu, cette Candy était une vraie ensorceleuse!

Louise passait par là et elle vit Susanna qui regardait par la fenêtre de la salle à manger.

- Susanna, tu as vu Candy? Demanda Louise

- Elle est dans les bras de mon fiancé ! dit Susanna amère

- Oh… Il est sûrement en train de la consoler…

- En touchant son ventre?

- Il touche son ventre? Dit Louise surprise, oh… Et bien on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire… On ne peut pas assumer…

- Il n'est pas en train de crier sur elle en tout cas…

- Susanna, il est allé la consoler, il ne va pas crier dessus

- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle est dans ses bras…

- Tu es en train de les chronométrer? Susanna, si tu allais te reposer dans ta chambre…?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi? Dit Susanna triste

- Susanna, allons dans la chambre dit Louise

Elle appela Mason pour porter Susanna dans sa chambre. Cette dernière pleurait en silence. Louise secoua la tête… La situation était très compliquée…

Pendant ce temps dans le gazebo, Candy et Terry étaient toujours enlacés, ils n'avaient aucune envie de se lâcher. Ils ne disaient rien, ils ne faisaient que se tenir et savourer le bon effet que ça leur donnait. Candy s'endormit dans les bras de Terry et lui aussi. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant des heures. Ils se réveillèrent finalement. Le bébé avait encore bougé.

- Terry, dit Candy

- Oui…

- On s'est endormi…

- Le bébé nous a réveillé…

- Susanna doit être fâchée que tu sois resté avec moi aussi longtemps…

- Je m'occupe de Susanna ne t'en fais pas.

- Je vais aller dans ma chambre pour m'allonger un peu…

Terry mit encore sa main sur son ventre et il sentit un coup de pied de Petit Terry.

- Whoa! Mon petit frère sera un joueur de football… dit-il en souriant

- C'est peut être une fille…

- Et bien c'est pareil, si c'est un garçon manqué comme sa mère…

- Je m'excuse pour le bébé, Terry, j'aurai voulu te le dire moi-même… Pardonne-moi…

- Marjorie est en congé chez sa grand-mère …

- Elle était jalouse de moi n'est-ce pas? Que son jeune maître soit intéressé par la fiancée de son père…

- Il ne s'est rien passé avec Marjorie Candy, du moins pas maintenant… c'est du passé…

- Tu lui touchais le visage…

- C'était pour soutirer des informations… C'était mal… Je m'excuse…

- Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux…

- Candy… dit-il

Elle était jalouse. Il était content, mais maintenant on dirait qu'elle voulait se retirer.

- Pardonne-moi pour mon mauvais comportement… Pour l'alcool… Et merci de m'avoir dégrisé, même si je n'ai pas montré que j'étais reconnaissant… Je m'excuse aussi de t'avoir fait la tête et pour Susanna…

- C'est ta fiancée Terry, dit Candy doucement…

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, dit-elle avec une petite voix, merci.

- Je t'accompagne dans ta chambre…

- Ok…

Ils retournèrent ensemble dans la chambre de Candy. Terry entra pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien avant de sortir.

- Ça va Candy…?

- Oui, merci Terry… Merci pour tout…

- Courage, c'est la vie, il y en a qui naissent et d'autres qui meurent…

- Je sais… Comme Anthony, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux…

Le cœur de Terry se serra en entendant le nom d'Anthony…

_« Anthony est mort, espèce d'idiot ! » se dit-il dans sa tête_

- A tout à l'heure Candy, dit Terry

- A tout à l'heure…

Terry sortit et il alla voir Susanna dans sa chambre et il la trouva en train de bouder et pleurer.

- Susanna…

- Terry, tu t'es souvenu de moi…?

- Je la consolais…

- Tu touchais son ventre…

- Le bébé a bougé pour la première fois…

- Oh… Bien sur! Qu'est-ce que je pensais? Le bébé!!! Le bébé qu'elle va avoir avec ton père ! Et tu as eu le privilège de le sentir bouger… Avant son père…! Toutes mes félicitations! Le bébé qu'elle va avoir parce qu'elle a couché avec ton père… Vous a rapprochés! Dit Susanna ironiquement

- Susanna…

- Je ne comprends pas… Candy n'aura donc jamais tort? Quoi qu'elle fasse, tu sembles toujours le lui pardonner…! Oh … J'ai presque oublié, c'est la femme que tu aimes! Ta femme dans ton cœur! Tu aurais dû voir comment tu t'es accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage quand tu étais ivre… Je ne pourrais jamais gagné avec Candy… Je t'ai sauvé la vie… J'ai droit à quoi? Elle couche avec ton père, tombe enceinte et elle à toujours toute ton attention!

- Susanna je t'en prie, assez. Laisse Candy tranquille! Le bébé qu'elle va avoir sera mon petit frère ou ma petite sœur… Je serai lié à ce bébé pour toujours…

- Et à Candy aussi, non? En tant que la mère de ton frangin ou ta frangine… Et est à jamais liée dans votre famille! On ne s'en débarrassera donc jamais?

- Susanna…

- D'accord, je m'arrête…

Susanna poussa un soupir exaspéré. Candy toujours Candy!

- Je suis ici pour toi non? Allez viens, dit-il en l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser

Il l'embrassa passionnément. En réalité il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Candy… Mais Susanna faisait l'affaire pour le moment. Susanna se tut et elle savoura le baiser de Terry.

Plus tard dans sa chambre, Candy parlait avec Louise.

- Candy… Je suis désolée pour Alistair

- Merci

- Au festival de Mai au collège, Eliza l'a fait dansé avec moi…

- Vraiment?

- Oui, il était charmant…

- Oui… Quel dommage… Il me manque tellement

- Avec Terry, il t'a consolée, la tension est finie…

- Oui… Il est venu me consoler et Petit Terry a bougé!

- Petit Terry a bougé ?

- Oui, visiblement, pour la première fois!

- Petit Terry a su comment faire son entrée en scène, on dirait… Il vous a dit « bonjour »

- C'est drôle non, qu'il ait choisi le moment où j'étais avec Terry…?

- Son papa…, dit Louise en souriant, Susanna vous a vu. Elle était plus tôt bouleversée de voir la main de Terry sur ton ventre

- Oh… dit Candy un peu triste… C'était indépendant de ma volonté…

- Candy, tu n'as pas à te justifier chez moi…

- Mais Susanna va croire que je l'ai fait exprès…

- Susanna te croit responsable de cette guerre inutile, dit Louise en riant

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Candy se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle avait fait la paix avec Terry. Elle allait le laisser bientôt pour aller en Écosse et avoir son bébé… Son ventre commençait a peine à se voir, on le voyait que lorsqu'elle était déshabillée; sous ses robes on ne voyait toujours rien, à moins qu'on ne touche son ventre.

Le château étais redevenu comme avant. L'atmosphère y était plus sereine. Le duc organisa une soirée entre amis. Il reçut plusieurs de ses connaissances. Parmi eux il y avait un producteur de théâtre. Terry et Susanna étant des acteurs, ils passèrent la soirée à parler avec lui. Il s'appelait Andrew Newton.

- Susanna, c'est dommage, vous devez essayer de mettre une prothèse et remonter sur scène…

- Je n'ose pas…

- C'est ridicule, dit Andrew, le monde est en train de s'entre-tuer à la guerre… Beaucoup de jeunes soldats reviennent amputés, et des jeunes infirmières… Il n'y a pas de honte à porter une prothèse aujourd'hui…

- C'est vrai Susanna, dit Terry, tu es une excellente actrice… Tu devrais essayer…

- Tu crois Terry…?

- Oui, je le crois, j'aimerai jouer Roméo avec toi sur scène dans le rôle de Juliette…

- Oh Terry c'est le plus beau compliment que tu m'aies jamais fait… D'accord, je vais le faire, je vais mettre une prothèse…

- Super, dit Terry avec un sourire

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Si Susanna marchait à nouveau, ce serait un poids de moins sur son cœur.

Candy était à l'écart avec le duc, c'est comme si elle évitait Terry pendant la soirée, mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle jouait tout simplement le rôle de la maîtresse de maison à la perfection. Après le dîner pendant que les invités prenaient le thé, Candy se glissa dehors et elle alla s'asseoir dans le gazebo pour prendre l'air. Elle respirait l'air frais malgré la guerre qui régnait… Elle priait tous les jours pour que la guerre se termine. Son enfant allait naître dans un monde déchiré pas la guerre. Quel dommage.

- Candy?

- Terry…

- Ça va? Le bébé?

- Le bébé va bien merci. J'avais seulement besoin de prendre l'air…J'ai parfois des nausées… C'est tout…

- L'odeur des cigares? Devina Terry

- Je ne supporte pas la fumée et ce n'est pas bon pour moi de respirer ça pour le bébé…

- Tu as raison… Tu m'as convaincu de cesser de fumer à l'école…

- J'étais plus tôt autoritaire…, dit-elle en souriant

- J'en avais besoin… J'étais un petit morveux… Tu m'as changé Candy…

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu une influence positive sur toi…

- Tu penses à tes amis?

- Oui, je ne leur ai toujours pas dis que je restais en Angleterre…

- C'est à cause du bébé n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire…

- Pourquoi pas la vérité?

- Que je vais avoir un bébé avec le duc de Grandchester, ton père? Non…

- Il faudra bien que tu leur dises un jour, dit Terry en souriant

- Peut être que si je le souhaite assez fort, tout va s'arranger tout seul?

- Tu peux toujours courir, tu sais!

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle aurait tant voulu lui dire combien elle l'aimait! Lui aussi la regardait droit dans les yeux, il aurait tant voulu lui dire qu'il se fichait si elle portait le bébé du diable, il la reprendrait en un instant. Il voulait ouvrir la bouche quand il entendit…

- Terry !

C'était Susanna

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu m'as laissé? Je voulais aussi prendre l'air…

Candy décida de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer, dit-elle

Elle retourna et elle croisa Susanna sur son passage. Susanna arriva près de Terry.

- Tu voulais être seul avec elle… dit Susanna vexée

- Susanna, je t'en prie par ce soir. On peut ne pas se disputer?

- A chaque fois que je me retourne, elle est là seule avec toi…

- Elle est sortie pour prendre l'air; la fumée des cigares ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé …

- Oh, maintenant c'est votre éternelle excuse… Le bébé… Tu lui touches le ventre, c'était pour le bébé… On croirait que c'est ton bébé ma parole! C'est le bébé de ton père ! Elle a couché avec ton père!

- Susanna… Tu ne manques pas une occasion de me le rappeler, comment veux-tu que je l'oublie?

- Il le faut bien. Tu sembles tout oublier quand tu vois son petit visage innocent… Je sais que tu es amoureux d'elle, mais Terry… Réveille-toi! Elle t'a trahi, avec ton père!

- Nous n'étions pas ensemble… Nous avions rompus… Elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait…

- Maintenant tu lui trouves des excuses…

- Susanna, ça suffit! Laisse Candy tranquille!

- D'accord, je me tais… dit-elle à contre cœur

Elle était en train de bouder. Terry continuera à défendre Candy quelque soit le crime qu'elle ait commis ou qu'elle commettra! Ils restèrent un peu dehors et ensuite ils retournèrent à la soirée. Les invités commençaient à partir. Andrew Newton insista auprès de Susanna pour qu'elle mette une prothèse et qu'elle remonte sur scène.

- Je me ferai un plaisir de vous avoir Melle Marlowe, dit Andrew

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Newton dit Susanna en souriant…

Plus tard dans sa chambre, Terry lui fit la remarque que Andrew Newton avait un faible pour elle…

- Mais non Terry…

- Il insiste pour que tu aies une prothèse…

- C'est pour m'aider c'est tout… Terry serais-tu jaloux?

- Pas le moins du monde! Dit Terry sans se rendre compte qu'il blessait Susanna…

_« Si ça avait été Candy, il serait vert de jalousie! » se dit Susanna vexée._

- Bonne nuit Susanna

- Bonne nuit Terry

Il l'embrassa sur le front et il sortit de la chambre. Susanna attendait un baiser, elle était déçue.

Les jours qui suivirent Susanna alla chez un spécialiste et elle fut capable de marcher presque tout de suite. Terry se sentit soulagé au plus haut point. Elle revint en marchant avec une canne. Terry était aux anges et Candy aussi.

- Susanna, dit Louise, félicitations!

- Oui, dit le duc, toutes mes félicitations!

- Merci, dit Susanna en souriant

- Susanna, dit Candy sincèrement, je suis très heureuse pour toi…

- Merci, dit Susanna qui était très très heureuse, vous ne savez pas la sensation que ça fait… On prend marcher pour acquis jusqu'à ce que quelque chose nous arrive et on ne peut plus le faire… La sensation et la joie de marcher à nouveau est hors de prix. Je suis tellement heureuse!

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Terry et elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Candy regarda le tapis. Elle se sentait mal. Le duc et Louise souriaient. Sarah arriva et elle vit Susanna debout dans les bras de Terry.

- Oh mon Dieu! Susanna! Tu marches! C'est merveilleux!

Susanna lâcha Terry et Sarah se jeta dans ses bras. Tout le monde était content ce soir-là. Ils eurent une petite fête pour Susanna.

- Tu crois que je peux remonter sur scène Terry? Demanda Susanna

- Bien sur…

- Et l'accent?

- Tu es une actrice, Susanna, tu devrais pouvoir imiter l'accent britannique sans problèmes…

- Andrew vient me chercher demain pour une audition, je suis tellement nerveuse, tu vas m'aider à apprendre mon rôle, Terry?

- Bien sur…

- Alors allons dans la chambre maintenant…

- D'accord…, dit Terry

Ils laissèrent les autres et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Susanna. Terry l'aida à apprendre le rôle presque toute la nuit. Terry était entrain de tomber de sommeil.

- Je suis fatigué Susanna, je peux m'allonger un peu pendant quelques minutes…

- Bien sur Terry, dit Susanna en souriant…

Terry s'allongea donc pour quelques minutes. Mais quand il se réveilla, c'était le matin. Il vit Susanna sur sa poitrine. Il se dégagea et il retourna dans sa chambre.

Le matin, Susanna était d'excellente humeur. Elle était toute souriante.

- Pourquoi est-elle si contente? Dit Candy

- Peut être qu'elle a été chanceuse hier soir avec Terry…, plaisanta Louise

- Louise, ce n'est pas drôle, dit Candy en chuchotant

- Elle a son audition, elle doit être nerveuse…, dit Louise

Susanna qui voulait rendre Candy jalouse, dit à haute voix.

- Terry chéri, tu as oublié ton livre quand tu es parti t'apprêter ce matin…

Terry était un peu embarrassé. Mais il fit bonne figure.

- Merci Susanna, dit Terry

Candy se sentit un peu mal. Terry avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de Susanna? A apprendre le rôle, ou à faire autre chose? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça la dérangeait? Terry était avec Susanna. Toute illusion qu'elle aurait pu avoir sur eux deux, s'était envolé en fumée lorsque Susanna lui montrait à chaque occasion qu'elle était la fiancée de Terry; d'abord en l'embrassant devant tout le monde ensuite en montrant que Terry avait passé toute la nuit dans sa chambre…

Candy se dit qu'elle partait en Écosse de toute façon, alors Terry et sa fiancée, elle ne les verra plus.

- Bonne chance Susanna, dit Richard.

- Merci, dit Susanna en souriant.

Rien ne semblait vouloir lui gâcher sa journée. Elle était très contente, peut être avait-elle réussi à avoir Terry? Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'intéressait? Parce qu'elle aimait toujours Terry et depuis que Susanna marchait, il ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de pensée. Vivement l'après-midi lorsqu'elle prendra le train avec Louise pour l'Écosse.

Andrew Newton vint chercher Terry et Susanna pour l'audition. Ils partirent donc tous les trois. Le duc lui avait prit congé pour accompagner Candy à la gare. Cette dernière fit le voyage avec Louise et Sarah. Il y avait des domestiques au château, alors tout irait bien. Candy quitta donc Londres pour l'Écosse sans avoir vu Terry ou même dit au revoir. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était son dernier jour, mais… Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle comptait un peu trop sur lui et que lorsqu'il s'occupait de Susanna, elle se sentait de trop. Alors elle ne dit rien et elle avait demande au duc et à Louise de ne pas faire allusion à son voyage en Écosse devant Terry ou Susanna. Elle y allait pour avoir son bébé, le plus loin de Terry elle était, le mieux c'était. Elle alla voir le docteur une dernière fois avant son voyage. Qui lui donna le feu vert. Mais comme elle était à son dernier mois, elle ne devait pas trop se fatiguer. Elle avait écrit à ses amis, la semaine précédente pour leur dire qu'elle prolongeait son séjour, sans leur parler de ses fiançailles avec le duc de Grandchester ou de Terry.

Dans le train qui l'amenait en Écosse, Candy pensa aux vacances d'été lorsqu'elle était encore au collège avec Terry. C'était les plus belles vacances de sa vie. Être avec Terry tous les jours, c'était merveilleux. Cette fois-ci, elle allait habiter au château, et elle allait revoir tous ces endroits de l'époque. Le bord du lac ou ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser… Elle était contente que son bébé allait naître là où leur amour était né et avait grandi de plus en plus… Le fruit de leur amour, y naîtra maintenant.

Elle essuya une larme de tristesse. Terry… Elle l'aimait tellement.

Pendant ce temps-la en Amérique, Annie et Archie étaient surpris de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de Candy.

- Archie, tu as des nouvelles de Candy? Demanda Annie

- Non, dit Archie… Elle devait avoir reçu nos lettres avec la nouvelle d'Alistair

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas encore revenue? Son contrat n'était-il pas pour quelques mois seulement?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit il me semble, dit Archie… Mais elle s'amuse peut être beaucoup en Angleterre…

Une bonne entra avec le courrier de la journée qu'elle déposa sur la table. Archie alla voir et il trouva une lettre de Candy.

- Quand on parle du loup…

- Une lettre de Candy, dit Annie en souriant

- Oui… Attends je vais la lire… A haute voix

_Mon cher Archie,_

_Je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir répondu tout de suite, mais j'étais un peu bouleversée par la mort de notre pauvre Alistair. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne le verra plus. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de peine._

_A part ça je vais bien, malgré la guerre. Je vais prolonger mon séjour ici de quelques mois. Je vais aller passer les vacances d'été en Écosse, comme à l'époque du collège St. Paul. Je reviendrai en Amérique en automne. Vous me manquez tous. Et je vous aime…_

_A la prochaine,_

_Bien à toi,_

_Candy_

_P.S. Je vais t'écrire de l'Ecosse pour te donner l'adresse._

- Voila, dit Archie, elle revient en automne…

- Oh je suis rassurée, dit Annie, je vais trouver ma lettre dès que je rentre à la maison…

- Probablement…

- Comme c'est triste, notre groupe se soit dispersé; Alistair n'est plus, Patty est partie, Candy est partie… Il n' y a plus que nous deux…

- Oui, la vie… Nous étions tous à l'école et maintenant…

- Il n'y a plus que Daniel et Eliza… On est chanceux non?

- Oui, on est chanceux de n'avoir que nos deux petits morveux comme compagnie…

- Ce n'est pas juste, Alistair était si jeune…, dit Annie avec des larmes aux yeux

- Je sais… Je suis le dernier mousquetaire, dit Archie tristement

Albert, qui avait retrouvé la mémoire et s'était révélé être l'oncle William, à la grande surprise de ses neveux. Albert entra…

- Alors le couple… Comment allez-vous?

- Bien, dit Archie, on a des nouvelles de Candy?

- Ah oui ?dit Albert très intéressé

- Oui, dit Annie elle prolonge son séjour en Europe. Elle va aller en Ecosse…

- En Ecosse? Dit Albert

- Oui… Elle revient en automne dit Archie

- Oh… dit Albert tristement

- Tu ne lui pas encore dis que tu es l'Oncle William?

- Non, dit Albert, je voulais le lui annoncer de vive voix…

- Et bien tu le lui dira en automne, dit Annie en souriant

- Oui, en automne dit Albert avec le regard triste

Candy lui manquait terriblement. Il avait envie de la voir. Mais… Elle revient en automne. Patience.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lorsque le temps s'arrête…**

**Chapitre 12**

**« C'était l'été … »**

Le château de l'Écosse était aussi beau que dans son souvenir. La pelouse verte, le ciel bleu… Le château, elle se souvenait du château. A l'époque, elle n'aurait jamais du penser qu'elle y habiterait un jour. Les domestiques se chargèrent de leurs bagages et ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle voulait manger. Le duc avait donné l'ordre de faire à Candy tout ce qu'elle voulait. Sarah alla aux écuries voir les chevaux. Candy était un peu fatiguée par le voyage elle alla dans la chambre avec Louise pour s'allonger un peu.

- Ça va Candy, dit Louise?

- Je vais bien, j'ai seulement plein de souvenir…

- Terry…

- Oui… Oh il me manque tellement! Mais je ne dois pas m'habituer à être avec lui…

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher et lui non plus… Malgré qu'il pensait que tu avais été avec son père et que tu attends son bébé, il n'a pas hésité une seconde à te consoler lorsque tu as appris la nouvelle d'Alistair…

- Et Petit Terry a choisi ce moment pour se manifester pour la première fois… Louise c'était tellement intense ce moment-là… J'aurai tant voulu lui dire que c'était son bébé… Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher l'atmosphère…

- Repose-toi Candy, tu as besoin de calme, pas de souci.

- Merci Louise.

Elle s'allongea, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Terry. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne en Angleterre? Pour la tourmenter?

Terry retourna au château après avoir passé toute la journée au théâtre au centre de Londres avec Susanna et Andrew Newton. Susanna et lui arrivèrent tard et ils trouvèrent le duc déjà au lit. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et il eut envie de voir Candy. Elle lui avait manqué durant la journée, mais il devait s'occuper de Susanna, s'assurer qu'elle n'aura aucun problème à remonter sur scène. Il voulait se sentir moins coupable d'avoir été sauvé par Susanna. Il la verra le lendemain au petit déjeuner. Il passa la nuit à rêver de Candy. Il fit encore le rêve avec les deux enfants et leur maman en train de jouer, mais il ne voyait toujours pas le visage de la maman. Il voyait seulement qu'elle avait des cheveux blonds….

Susanna dans sa chambre était absolument aux anges, non seulement parce qu'elle était remontée sur scène pour l'audition, mais parce qu'elle avait eu l'attention de Terry toute la journée, sans aucune interruption de Candy. Il faut dire que Candy n'était pas là pour les interrompre. Et elle avait passé une très belle journée sans Candy. Elle était très heureuse.

Le lendemain matin, Terry descendit a table pour le petit déjeuner avec Susanna. Mais ils trouvèrent le duc seul… Terry pensait que Candy arriverait plus tard avec Louise. Il se mit à manger et parler de leur soirée de la veille.

- Comment s'est passée votre soirée? Demanda le duc…

- Bien, dit Susanna en souriant, c'était sublime de remonter sur scène…

- Je vois, dit le duc, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi heureuse

- Je le suis Monsieur le duc, merci…, dit Susanna

Ils continuaient à manger et Terry ne voyait toujours pas Candy arriver, ni Louise d'ailleurs.

- Papa, dit Terry, Candy est malade? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas descendue? Elle n'a pas rendez-vous chez le docteur…?

Le duc regarda son fils. Il avait une bonne mémoire lorsqu'il s'agissait de Candy. Candy avait changé son rendez-vous chez le docteur pour partir plus tôt pour l'Ecosse.

- Terry, elle a changé son rendez-vous pour hier, au lieu d'aujourd'hui…

- Ah oui? Pourquoi?

- Pour son voyage en Ecosse

- Elle part tout à l'heure alors… Elle fait ses bagages?

- Pas tout à fait…, dit le duc

- Que veux-tu dire alors? Demanda Terry impatient

- Elle…

- Elle quoi?

- Laisse-le parler Terry…, dit Susanna

- Où est Candy?! Demanda Terry

- Elle est partie en Écosse hier…

- QUOI?!! Cria Terry, hier?

- Oui, l'été a commencé elle voulait respirer l'air frais de l'Écosse…

- Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit?

- Elle ne voulait pas déranger tes projets avec Susanna…, dit le duc

_« Au moins tu ne penses pas seulement à toi ! Pauvre idiote » dit Susanna dans sa tête._

- Mais…, dit Terry troublé, je voulais lui dire au revoir… Comment a-t-elle pu partir sans me dire au revoir?

_« Pour l'amour du ciel, Terry arrête, tu deviens ridicule, c'est la fiancée de ton père ! » dit Susanna dans sa tête._

Mais elle dit à haute voix;

- C'est gentil à elle de ne pas avoir voulu nous déranger

- Elle pense toujours aux autres, dit le duc

_« C'est pour ça qu'elle a couché avec vous peut être…, dit Susanna dans sa tête »_

Terry ne répondit pas. Il était complètement abattu. Candy n'habitait plus au château, elle était allée en Écosse… l'Écosse où ils avaient eu le plus bel été de leur vie…Susanna, il y avait Susanna… Il devait s'en occuper… Mais il voulait aussi aller voir Candy en Écosse…

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Susanna dit :

- Terry nous devons aller réviser mon rôle…

- Oui, bien sur Susanna, dit Terry d'un ton distrait…

Il avait le cœur brisé. Candy était partie sans lui dire au revoir. C'était comme si une partie de lui avait disparu avec elle. Susanna le regardait avec un air triomphant, elle aura Terry rien qu'à elle.

- Je vais au bureau, dit le duc, passez une bonne journée.

Le duc s'en alla. Susanna resta seule avec Terry et elle avait toute son attention. Le château était maintenant une zone libre, une zone sans Candy!

En Écosse, Candy faisait des grandes randonnées à pieds dans la campagne de l'Écosse et elle se sentait bien. Elle allait au village se promener. Elle alla voir le docteur du village. Le duc avait déjà contacté le docteur au sujet de son arrivée.

- Bonjour Docteur, dit Candy en souriant

- Melle André! Bonjour. Le duc m'a informé de votre arrivée. Je vais vous examiner.

Le docteur l'examina et lui dit que tout allait bien. Même si le ventre ne se voyait tellement.

- Alors docteur?

- Vous allez bien, Melle André…. Et votre bébé va bien…

- Le ventre n'est pas trop petit?

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai vu des femmes avec le ventre presque plat, avoir des bébés de taille normale. Mère Nature est un mystère

- Oh… Moi aussi… Quand je travaillais à l'hôpital

- Vous travailliez à l'hôpital?

- Oui, en Amérique. Je suis infirmière diplômée…

- Oh… Je ne le savais pas.

- Le duc ne veut pas que je travaille pour le moment. Il veut que je me concentre sur le bébé…

- C'est mieux. Vous avez la chance que l'on s'occupe de vous financièrement. Profitez-en au maximum. Beaucoup de femmes sont obligées de laisser leurs enfants pour travailler

- Je sais docteur. J'ai beaucoup de chance… Mon bébé a beaucoup de chance…

Elle sortit du cabinet du docteur et elle retourna au château. Elle rencontra Marc… Qui la reconnut tout de suite. Il sourit.

- Candy! Quelle bonne surprise! Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras

- Marc! Comme c'est bon de te voir!

- Toi aussi! Tu vas bien?

- Je vais bien et toi… Oh… Tu es en vacances au château cette fois-ci

- Oui, je ne suis plus à l'école… Je suis infirmière diplômée maintenant

- Et Terry? Où est-il?

- Il est resté à Londres

- Il va venir?

- Je ne sais pas….

- Mais tu habites le château, ça veut dire que Terry et toi…

- Non…

- Mais…

- Le duc et moi….

- Tu as épousé le duc? Dit-il surpris

- Je suis fiancée au duc de Grandchester

- Quoi??!!! Oh mon dieu! Candy ! Que dit Terry dans tout ça ?

- Il est aussi fiancé de son côté, alors…

- Alors, je sais que c'est toi qu'il aimait… Que s'est-il passé…?

- Je te raconterai ça plus tard… Pour le moment je vais aller me reposer, j'ai marché jusqu'au village

- D'accord, excuse-moi Candy, va te reposer, on va parler plus tard…

- A tout à l'heure Marc…

Elle entra au château et elle trouva Sarah et Louise en train de lire un livre d'histoire.

- Salut!

- Eh la vagabonde! Dit Louise

- Je reviens de chez le docteur, dit Candy, tout va bien

- Tant mieux, dit Louise

- Le repas est prêt, dit Sarah, on t'attendait!

- Oh… dit Candy en souriant, merci à toutes les deux d'être ici avec moi…

- De rien Candy, dit Louise… Allons manger

Quand elle ne se promenait pas au village, Candy allait à la campagne et elle voyait parfois les élèves du collège St. Paul. Elle se rappela quand elle était une élève du collège St. Paul. Elle allait souvent s'asseoir au bord du lac pour lire. Les élèves jouaient au ballon ou se promenaient dans la barque comme eux, à l'époque. Un jour, un jeune garçon l'aborda et ils se mirent à parler.

- Bonjour, dit le jeune garçon…

- Bonjour, dit Candy en souriant

- Vous passez l'été ici en Ecosse ?

- Comment savez-vous que je n'y habite pas?

- Votre accent américain…

- Sans blague, dit Candy en souriant…

- Je m'appelle David, dit le garçon…

- Candy…

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien et les amis de David le dérangeaient même en disant qu'il était tombé sous le charme d'une femme plus âgée… Bien que Candy paraissait avoir leur âge. Mais ses habits la faisaient paraître plus sophistiquée.

- David, dit un de ses amis, tu es précoce…

- Arrêtez, les gars, dit David, elle est présente…

Candy éclata de rire. David avait légèrement rougit.

- Candy, je dois partir… A la prochaine, peut être? Dit David

- A la prochaine David, dit Candy en souriant

Il s'éloigna avec ses camarades et il retourna au collège St. Paul. Candy passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec son ami, Marc. Elle lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé avec Terry et Marc l'avait consolé. Il avait bien grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était en Écosse.

Pendant ce temps-là à Londres, Terry était de très mauvaise humeur. Il ne souriait presque plus. Susanna allait faire les répétitions, Terry essayait d'être là pour elle, la soutenir, mais il voulait voir Candy. Il était dans le salon avec son père.

- Papa, Candy revient quand?

- Elle va passer l'été en Écosse…

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour le climat, la campagne, l'air frais c'est bon pour le bébé…

- Mais…

- Tu dois t'occuper de ta fiancée, Terry. Je m'occupe de Candy… A propos… Candy a découvert ta « bonne à tout faire »…

Terry regarda son père étonné. Comment son père était-il au courant pour Marjorie?

- J'en fais mon devoir d'être au courant pour tout…, dit le duc, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées

- Mais tu n'as jamais rien dit…

- Quoi? Que la bonne t'apprenait les plaisirs de l'amour? Nous sommes tous passés par là, Terry…

- Candy m'a vu avec Marjorie dans la bibliothèque…

- Tu essayais de lui soutirer des informations en étant tendre avec elle?

- Elle était jalouse de Candy…

- C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a annoncé que Candy était enceinte… Terry… les bonnes quand on est plus jeune pour s'amuser, ça passe… Mais en grandissant, tu dois commencer à connaître tes limites… Et éviter les familiarités

- Oui, papa. Je m'excuse.

- Sa mère l'a envoyée en congé permanent…

- Ne la pénalise pas, papa s'il te plait… C'est de ma faute…

- Elle pourra revenir dans quelques mois. Pour le moment la punition de sa mère est appropriée…

Terry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Marjorie… Il sourit intérieurement. Maintenant il y avait Susanna, qui essayait de le séduire presque tous les soirs. Mais la pensée de Candy arrêtait le fil de ses désirs... Susanna boudait tous les soirs. Elle savait que Terry pensait à Candy. Elle était en Écosse, mais c'est comme si elle était là. Au moins quand elle était là, Terry était plus gentil avec elle et il l'embrassait souvent. La joie de voir Candy sans doute…

_« Je suis damnée si tu es là et je suis damnée si tu n'est pas là! » se dit Susanna._

Le grand retour de Susanna arriva quelques semaines plus tard. Elle était sur des charbons ardents.

- Tout ira bien Susanna…

- Terry, je n'aurai jamais cru remonter sur scène… Encore moins à Londres!

- Et bien la vie est pleine de surprises, n'est-ce pas?

Terry la prit dans ses bras et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres longuement pour la rassurer.

- Maintenant je suis sure que tout ira bien, dit Susanna en souriant

Susanna fut un triomphe sur scène. Terry était très heureux pour elle. Elle pouvait refaire ce qu'elle aimait, elle pouvait marcher… Mais la seule chose qu'elle voulait plus que tout au monde, son amour… Elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir… Car son cœur appartenait à Candy.

Candy vit dans les journaux qu'une actrice américaine avait conquis le théâtre londonien. Elle vit la photo et Terry se tenait près de Susanna. Terry, son Terry… Qu'elle avait laissé à Susanna… Mais avait-elle pris la bonne décision? Elle avait maintenant un bébé qui allait être la très bientôt et qui aurait besoin de son père. Terry aurait certainement voulu rectifier l'erreur de son enfance, et élever son enfant dans un foyer stable avec un père et une mère qui s'aiment… Mais Susanna… Devait-elle mettre son propre bonheur avant celui de Susanna? Terry allait être très surpris d'apprendre que le bébé est de lui et non de son père… Surpris? Il allait être très en colère, oui! Oh mon Dieu, quelle histoire! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça. Elle devait penser à son bébé… Il allait être bientôt là et elle avait hâte de voir Petit Terry. Elle mit la main sur son ventre tendrement.

- Petit Terry, dit-elle si Louise a raison et que tu me portes bonheur, tu vas trouver une solution pour que papa et maman soit ensemble pour s'occuper de toi… Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais c'est la moindre des choses, non? J'aurai dû rester avec ton père, il m'a pourtant supplié de rester avec lui… Mais j'étais aveuglée pas le sens du devoir… J'aurai dû attendre et voir si tu allais venir… Mais je ne pensais pas aux conséquences des mes actions à ce moment-là, je ne pensais qu'à Susanna… Je sais, elle est plus tôt antipathique non? Mais elle a sauvé la vie de ton père… Mais est-ce que ton père est heureux avec elle? Il buvait à New York … Mais je suis sure d'une chose, s'il apprenait que tu es de lui, il va faire en sorte que nous soyons tous ensemble….

Petit Terry bougea comme s'il était d'accord avec sa mère. Candy éclata de rire. Quelque soit la tournure de la situation, elle aura Petit Terry pour elle, et elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, il était le fruit de son amour avec Terry. Cet amour n'était donc pas en vain, Dieu avait permis qu'elle ait un bébé… Bon on verra bien se qui va se passer.

Les semaines passèrent et c'était vers la fin du mois de juillet. Terry ne dormait pas bien, il ne rêvait que de Candy, il devait absolument aller la voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Susanna seule… Elle était sa responsabilité. Il l'avait aidée à remonter sur scène, grâce aux connaissances de son père… Son père… Avait été très gentil dans toute cette histoire. Peut être se sent-il coupable à cause de l'affaire avec Candy? Ou Candy l'avait vraiment adouci? Quoi qu'il en soit, Terry voulut lui demander son aide. Il se réveilla à l'aube et il alla dans la chambre de son père. Ce dernier était très matinal. Terry frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, Mason…, dit le duc

Mais il fut surpris de voir son fils, et non Mason avec ses serviettes.

- Terry, tu es bien matinal…

- Je dors d'un seul œil…

- Tu penses à Candy….?

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, elle est ta fiancée, mais papa… J'ai tellement envie de la voir…

Le duc regarda son fils. Il était tellement amoureux de Candy qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Il se rappela combien il aimait sa mère…

- Candy et moi avons une profonde affection l'un pour l'autre…

- Je l'aime papa, plus que tout au monde

- Alors il fallait la choisir… Pas Susanna…

- J'avais un devoir à remplir avec Susanna, elle m'a sauvé la vie… Mais sans Candy cette vie ne vaut pas la peine… Je suis comme mort…

- Terry, Candy va avoir un bébé…

- Je sais, ça me tuait avant quand j'y pensais…

- Avant?

- Oui, mais lorsqu'elle a appris que son cousin et ami avait été tué pendant la guerre, je suis allé la consoler et pendant que je la tenais contre moi, le bébé a bougé… C'était une sensation incroyable, papa! De sentir ce petit être se manifester… Je m'excuse si je te blesse…

- Non, dit le duc qui n'était que trop heureux dans son cœur… ça va…

_« Petit Terry, tu as bien choisi ton moment ! » dit le duc dans sa tête_

- Je peux te demander un service? Tu peux prendre soin de Susanna pendant un petit temps?

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que je puisse aller en Écosse voir Candy…

- Terry, Susanna va être dévastée de savoir que tu as suivi Candy en Écosse… Elle est aux anges depuis que Candy est partie…

- C'est pour ça que je te demande de t'en occuper pour moi pendant mon absence… Je dois voir Candy papa, sinon je vais devenir fou…

Le duc regarda son fils, il semblait vraiment bouleversé par l'absence de Candy que ça semblait vital…

- D'accord tu peux aller voir Candy, mais tu dois parler à Susanna…

- Merci beaucoup père…, dit Terry en souriant

Terry retourna dans sa chambre et il se demandait comment Susanna alla réagir. Pas bien du tout… Il attendit un peu et alla voir Susanna à l'heure où il savait qu'elle était levée. Il respira un grand coup et il frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit Susanna

- Bonjour Susanna….

- Terry, dit Susanna en souriant, tu vas bien?

Terry s'approcha pour l'embrasser… Susanna ne pouvait demander rien de plus. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'est le mettre dans son lit…

Terry décida de lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il regarda Susanna

- Terry… Tu as ce regard…

- Quel regard?

- Le « regard qui veut voir Candy »….

- Susanna…

- Oh non! Tu veux aller la voir, n'est-ce pas? Je savais que ma période sans Candy était de courte durée! Je préférais même lorsqu'elle était là, au moins tu t'occupais de moi…

- Je m'occupe de toi Susanna

- Mais ta tête est en Écosse… Tu ne fais que penser à Candy! Toujours Candy! Je commence à en avoir assez! Tu es mon fiancé! Elle est la fiancée de ton père! Mais tu t'en occupes mieux que ton père, tu t'occupes d'elle mieux que de moi! Je sais, c'est la femme que tu aimes, mais c'est moi que tu as choisi! Pour l'amour du ciel!

- Je dois aller la voir Susanna… Je pars cet après-midi…

- Cet après-midi? Et moi alors? Tu me laisses seule? Comment peux-tu me laisser?

- Mon père s'occupera de toi pendant ton absence… Ta carrière va bien… Je vais revenir Susanna. Mais je m'excuse, je dois voir Candy et je dois m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Susanna se mit à pleurer en silence. Terry ne cachait même pas ses sentiments pour Candy. Il était devenu un peu amer depuis le départ de Candy il y a toutes ces semaines, comme il était devenu un alcoolique à New York après l'avoir perdu. Mais que fallait-il qu'elle fasse pour qu'il oublie sa chère Candy? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter… Et elle ne voulait pas risquer qu'il sombre encore dans l'alcool. Si c'est une dose de Candy qu'il lui fallait, et bien elle allait le laisser avoir sa dose de Candy! Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire de toute façon, la décision de Terry était prise.

- Susanna, je m'excuse, dit Terry

Il sortit de la chambre pour aller faire ses valises, en laissant Susanna en train de pleurer. Il était désolé de la blesser, mais il devait voir Candy.

Candy s'amusait bien en Écosse et elle voyait souvent David le jeune garçon du collège St. Paul.

- Tu aimes le collège David? Demanda Candy

- Je n'y peux rien, mon père a un château ici, mais il m'a dit que le château était occupé… Certainement avec une de ses maîtresses…

- Je suis désolée, dit Candy, j'habite au château de mon fiancé…

- Un château? Quelle coïncidence… Tu ne serais pas la maîtresse de mon père? Fit David en plaisantant…

- La maîtresse de ton père? Et bien si c'est le duc de Grandchester, alors c'est oui…. dit Candy en souriant

- QUOI???!!!!! Cria David, Grandchester!? Non mais c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie!

- Ne me dis pas que… Oh non! Je suis désolée…

- Mais… Tu es aussi jeune que moi! Dit David perplexe, que peux-tu trouver à ce vieux grincheux?

- Il est très charmant, dit Candy

- Oh mon dieu! C'est à cause de toi que je ne peux pas habiter au château?

- Je ne le savais pas sincèrement, sinon je m'y serais opposée. Je croyais que tu vivais avec ta mère…

- Je devrais te détester, mais… Oh mon dieu! Répéta-t-il

Il avait sympathisé avec elle, il avait même un petit faible pour elle et elle était la fiancée de son père! Non!

- David, dit Candy écoute-moi, le château est assez grand; je suis avec Sarah et ma demoiselle de compagnie… Tu peux venir habiter au château si tu veux et si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr…

- Sarah est là? Oh… Mais…

Il réfléchit pendant un moment, la discipline, les religieuses… Le château de son père avec Candy… Le choix était clair

- D'accord, dit David, je vais à l'école chercher mes affaires et informer les sœurs…

David alla donc informer les sœurs qu'il allait rester au château de son père. Ces dernières furent un peu réticentes, mais c'était le fils du duc de Grandchester...

Candy retourna au château pour informer les autres et demander aux bonnes d'arranger une autre chambre.

- Pour qui? Demanda Sarah

- Pour ton frère…

- Mon frère? Terry ?

- Non, pour David…

- David?

- Oui, je le voyais souvent avec les élèves de St. Paul et on parlait

- Il ne savait pas que tu étais la future « méchante belle-maman »? Dit Louise

- Et je ne savais pas qu'il était le fils de Richard…

- Oh… dit Sarah

- Richard lui a dit que le château était occupé… Il était donc obligé de rester avec l'école, alors je l'ai invité

- C'est gentil à toi Candy, dit Louise

- Nous sommes tous de la même famille, dit Candy en touchant son ventre…

- Merci Candy dit Sarah en souriant

David arriva juste à temps pour le dîner. Il trouva l'atmosphère au château agréable. Candy voulait que tout le monde se sente bien. Elle essayait de briser les barrières du conflit familiales.

- Salut David, dit-elle en souriant, je te présente Louise… Ma demoiselle de compagnie…

- Bonjour dit David…

- Salut, dit Louise en souriant, la mère Grey est toujours aussi sévère?

- Plus sévère qu'elle tu meurs ! Dit David en souriant, tu connais le collège St. Paul?

- Oui, dit Louise et Candy aussi

- Vraiment? Dit David, Candy, tu ne m'as rien dit pourtant…

- Je n'ai pas une très belle image du collège… dit Candy

- Oh… dit David

Ils se mirent à parler du collège royal de St. Paul, des religieuses, de la discipline et ils passèrent une très belle soirée.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 13_**

**_« Tous ces jours loin de toi… »_**

Pendant ce temps-là à Londres, Terry n'avait pas pu trouver de place dans le train pour l'Écosse, il n'était pas content. Mais Susanna était ravie, elle.

- Terry c'est peut être un signe que tu dois rester à Londres…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Susanna, je trouverai un moyen pour m'y rendre… Je peux conduire jusque là-bas…

- Conduire? Dit Susanna, tu vas te fatiguer… Et nous sommes en temps de guerre…

- Je peux y arriver, dit Terry

Susanna était en colère, pour Candy, Terry était prêt à risquer sa vie!

- Monsieur le duc, essayez de le raisonner

- Mais, je trouve l'idée très bonne, dit le duc, ça te permettra de voir du pays…

- Mais, dit Susanna déçue…

- C'est réglé alors, je vais y aller en voiture, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre, mais j'y arriverais.

- Tu peux prendre la voiture de sport, dit son père, c'est la plus rapide et elle consomme moins de carburant

- Incroyable ! Dit Susanna en secouant la tête…

- Susanna, quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit par train pour en voiture, je vais en Écosse…

- Ne vous en faites pas Susanna, dit le duc, je vais m'occuper de vous comme il se doit

- Le fait que Terry meurt d'envie de voir votre fiancée ne vous dérange pas le moins du monde? Dit Susanna perplexe

- Terry va en Écosse voir sa sœur et il en profitera pour dire bonjour a ma fiancée, dit le duc….

Susanna secoua la tête. Ou le duc était un idiot, ou il le faisait exprès! Les préparatifs furent donc faits pour que Terry se rende en Écosse en voiture… Ça lui prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il allait y arriver. Lorsque tout fut prêt, il embrassa sa fiancée et il monta en voiture. Susanna pleurait, elle était en colère contre Candy! Le duc lui prit le bras et il l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Il ne peut pas rester loin d'elle… Comment pouvez-vous être aussi tolérant, c'est votre fiancée!?

- Susanna, vous devriez vous calmer… Il n'y a rien que j'aurai pu faire

- Vous auriez pu lui interdire d'y aller…

- Lui interdire lui donnerait encore plus l'envie de la voir…

- C'est mon fiancé, elle me l'a laissé…

- Elle vous a aussi sauvé la vie non?

- Oui…

- Et elle s'est sacrifiée en vous laissant l'homme qu'elle aimait… Le destin les a réuni… Peut être ne devrons-nous pas le combattre

- Il n'est pas question que je renonce à Terry dit Susanna

- Vous n'aurez peut être pas le choix… dit le duc, mais ne pensons pas à ça, je vous invite à déjeuner…

- D'accord, dit Susanna qui essayait de sourire…

La route pour Terry fut très longue, mais aucune route n'est trop longue lorsqu'elle mène à l'amour de sa vie. La campagne anglaise était très belle en cette période de l'année, l'herbe était verte et les prairies étaient pleines de fleurs. Il s'arrêta en route pour refaire le plein du carburant, et aussi pour se restaurer. Il était presque à mi-chemin, lorsqu'il vit une voiture arrêtée, avec une jeune fille qui faisait des signes. Il arrêta la voiture pour voir ce qui se passait. La jeune fille courut à la fenêtre avec un grand sourire.

- Salut, dit-elle, j'ai une crevaison… Et je ne sais pas changer de pneus… Pouvez-vous m'aider?

- Bien sur, dit Terry, vous avez un pneu de rechange?

- Oui…

Terry sortit de la voiture pour aider la jeune fille qui avait des cheveux brun clair et des yeux gris en amande.

- Je m'appelle Sheila, dit la jeune fille

- Terry …

- Enchantée, Terry, dit Sheila avec un beau sourire

Terry lui prit la main et la baisa. Sheila se mit à rire.

- Oh… Le parfait gentleman…, dit-elle

Terry sourit et il alla chercher le pneu de rechange et il commença à travailler sur la voiture de la fille. C'était le nouveau model A.L.F.A.

- Sheila, je peux vous appeler Sheila? Ce n'est pas prudent de se promener comme ça sans savoir changer de pneu…

- Et bien ça arrive tellement rarement, on ne pense jamais que ça va nous arriver… Mais je vais vous regarder si vous voulez bien me donner des leçons…

Terry eut un petit rire. Il se mit à expliquer à Sheila comment changer les pneus en cas de crevaison. Sheila écoutait d'une oreille. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le beau jeune homme qui était en train de changer le pneu de sa voiture. Quand il termina, Terry s'apprêta à retourner dans sa voiture

- Terry, dit Sheila, merci de tout cœur… Je ne sais pas quoi vous donner, vous n'accepteriez pas de l'argent…

- Bien sur que non, dit Terry en souriant

- Alors tout ce que je peux faire pour vous remercier, serait de m'offrir à vous, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui…

- Euh… Non merci, dit Terry en reculant, considérez ça comme ma bonne action du jour…

- Oh… Quel dommage, on se serait amusé… Vous êtes tellement séduisant…

- Je suis fiancé…

- Rien que ça ? Je ne vois personne avec vous ici, ce qui se passe sur la route, se termine sur la route

Terry se dit que certaines femmes étaient vraiment sans gêne… Mais avec Candy dans son cœur, tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Sheila, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, vous êtes très belle, mais mon cœur n'est pas disponible

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton cœur…

- Au revoir Sheila, dit Terry en entrant dans sa voiture en démarrant

_« Mon Dieu, dit Terry, c'est comme certaines choses deviennent futiles tout à coup, il y a quelques années, j'aurai sauté sur une occasion pareille! »_

Il continua son chemin en pensant à celle qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château de Londres.

Candy était dans sa chambre en train de faire le lit du bébé. Les domestiques l'avaient monté et elle était en train de mettre les draps et les petites couvertures. Louise vint la voir pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Ça va Louise? Demanda Candy

- Oui, et toi? Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour le lit?

- Mieux vaut prévoir que guérir…je vais aussi arranger les vêtements en deux piles pour passer le temps

- Tu penses à Terry?

- Je ne dois pas penser à lui…

- Candy, c'est le père du bébé, tu dois le lui dire… Il se rendra compte que le bébé est venu un peu tôt…

- Avec un peu de chance, il va retourner en Amérique très bientôt…

- Candy, tu es la femme qu'il aime, si ça dépend de lui, ce mariage avec son père n'aura jamais lieu…

- Il est fiancé, Louise, il doit s'occuper de Susanna, elle lui a sauvé la vie

- Toi aussi tu as sauvé la vie à Susanna… Mais tu ne t'en sers pas pour reprendre Terry… Tu es trop bonne. Mais pense à Petit Terry… Il aura besoin de son père…

Candy ne répondit pas. Louise avait raison, mais… La situation était trop compliquée. Tous ces jours loin de Terry, elle se reposait, et elle pensait à son avenir… Et à celui de son bébé… Si elle avait su qu'elle allait avoir un bébé… Avait-elle le droit de priver son bébé de son père? Elle finit d'arranger les habits du bébé.

- Allons le dîner est prêt, Sarah et David sont à table…

- Ok, dit Candy

Depuis que David était là au château, ils vivaient tous bien. David bien sûr continuait à être étonné de voir la nouvelle fiancée de son père qui avait presque son âge et il ne manquait pas de faire des plaisanteries à chaque occasion. Il passait ses journées avec ses camarades de St. Paul et il revenait le soir juste à temps pour le dîner.

Ils étaient tous en train de prendre le thé au salon en parlant. Candy était en train de tricoter une couverture. Une des femmes du village lui avait montré comment faire et elle faisait passer le temps. Il y eut du bruit à l'extérieur. Mais ils ne firent pas très attention. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des voix. Candy était concentrée sur son travail lorsqu'elle entendit une voix

- Tiens ! Notre belle famille !

Elle leva la tête surprise. Son cœur se remplit de joie. Il était là, il était venu la voir… La voir ? Elle regarda et elle vit que personne ne le suivait. Susanna était restée à Londres ! Terry ! Il était incorrigible, il avait négligé Susanna pour venir en Écosse !

- Terry ! Dit Sarah en courant vers lui pour l'embrasser

- Hé petite sœur ! Tu m'as manquée ! Dit Terry en souriant

- Terrence, dit David

- David… Allez viens ici, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras brièvement

Terry était de très bonne humeur. Il était arrivé à destination. Louise s'approcha pour le saluer.

- Terry, dit Louise, bonsoir…

- Louise, dit Terry en souriant

Il s'approcha enfin de Candy qui était restée assise sur le canapé. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Candy…

- Terry, dit-elle, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu vous voir… Vous êtes partis sans dire au revoir

- Oh… Alors tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire au revoir ? Dit Candy ironiquement…

- Entre autre chose…

- Au revoir Terry, tu peux repartir à Londres…

Elle se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. Les autres regardaient la scène, amusés.

- Frérot, dit David, tu tapes la future belle-maman sur les nerfs ? Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi…

- David…, dit Sarah, pas maintenant…

- J'ai manqué un épisode ? Demanda David

- C'est son ancienne petite amie…, chuchota Sarah

- Oh… Oh…. ! Quoi ?!! Tu mélanges tes pinceaux avec papa maintenant ? Dit David

- David, dit Sarah…

- Frerot, tu as de la chance que je suis content de voir ta face misérable…, dit Terry, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas un faible pour elle…

David rougit et Sarah éclata de rire. Louise pouffa.

- J'ai raison, non? Ça a dû te faire un choc d'apprendre que c'était la fiancée de papa…

- Tu n'as aucune idée, dit David en souriant

- Oh que si, j'en ai une, dit Terry en souriant

- Elle est contente de te voir Terry, dit Louise, c'est juste que… Tu as laissé Susanna pour venir ici…

- Je vais aller la voir dans sa chambre… Elle est dans quelle chambre ? Demanda Terry

- La chambre du maître, dit Sarah

- Merci Sarah…

Pendant ce temps-là les domestiques étaient en train de faire monter les bagages de Terry dans sa chambre à l'étage. Terry se retrouva devant la chambre du maître et il frappa.

- Candy ? Candy, ouvre-moi, s'il te plait…

Candy était sur son lit. Pourquoi fallait-il que Terry vienne ? Oui, elle avait besoin de lui… Mais… Susanna ? Il avait laissé Susanna pour venir la voir. Pourquoi continuait-elle de se soucier de Susanna ? Cette dernière était très désagréable avec elle…. Mais Candy n'était pas du genre à se venger, Susanna avait sauvé la vie de Terry et elle avait besoin de lui… Mais n'avait-elle pas aussi sauvé la vie de Susanna ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser comme ça ! Petit Terry bougea. Elle était presque à terme. Elle allait avoir le bébé bientôt… Et sa libido s'était multiplié et avoir Terry dans le château… Oh mon Dieu ! Elle entendit Terry insister, elle essayait de résister l'envie qu'elle avait de courir pour aller ouvrir la porte…

Ceux qui étaient en bas entendaient Terry appeler Candy dans sa chambre.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Demanda David

- Oh, habitue-toi à les voir ainsi, dit Sarah, c'est très amusant…

- Mais c'est la fiancée de papa, non ?

- Pour le moment, dit Sarah…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Louise, Terry aussi est fiancé…

- Ça devient de plus en plus palpitant, dit David en souriant…

- Je vais te raconter leur histoire, dit Sarah…

Devant la porte de Candy, Terry continuait à marteler la porte. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces kilomètres pour la voir pour essuyer un refus.

- Candy, ouvre la porte, je t'en prie… Sinon je te jure que je vais passer la nuit devant ta porte en la martelant…

Candy savait que Terry était vraiment capable de rester devant sa porte et la marteler toute la nuit. Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, à contrecœur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte

- J'ai fais tous ces kilomètres en voiture pour venir te voir et tu me claques la porte au nez?

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé…

- Je peux entrer, ou tu veux avoir cette conversation à la porte pour que tout le monde entende…?

Candy s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Ils s'étaient déjà suffisamment donnés en spectacle. Elle regarda Terry il avait l'air fatigué, il avait conduit rien que pour venir la voir? Elle se sentit toute heureuse. Mais elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Terry la regardait, il était épuisé, mais il était très content de la voir…

- Comment va le bébé? Demanda-t-il

- Il va bien, dit Candy…

- Il a poussé…

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, Terry?

- Je voulais te voir…

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Tu es partie sans rien me dire, tu as filé à l'anglaise…

- Et bien, tu es anglais, tu devrais être habitué à ça…

- Je voulais te voir, Candy… M'assurer que tu te portes bien…

- Et bien comme tu vois, je vais bien… Tu peux retourner auprès de ta fiancée…

- Susanna va bien, mon père s'en occupe…

- Elle devait être ravie que tu sois venu ici rien que pour me voir…

- Candy, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de Susanna

- Pourquoi es-tu venu alors?

- Pour te voir… J'étais habitué à être avec toi au château de Londres… Tu m'as manqué…

- Terry…, dit Candy tristement…

- Candy, je sais que je t'ai manqué aussi… Je vais retourner à Londres dans quelques jours…

- Terry…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et il fixa son regard.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas manqué…

Candy se noya dans le regard bleu profond de Terry. Elle l'aimait tellement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aimait la torturer de la sorte?

- Tu ne m'as pas manqué, dit-elle pince sans rire, retournes chez Susanna…

- Je ne te crois pas…

- Terry, je t'en prie…, dit-elle d'un ton suppliant

Elle était tellement tentée… Mais… Elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Il vit ses larmes et il s'inquiéta.

- Candy… Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ce stress que je mets sur toi, tu dois rester calme pour le bébé… Je m'excuse, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit.

Il se dirigea vers la porte tristement et Candy se sentit mal. Oh pourquoi est-ce que tout ça c'était si compliqué ?

- Terry…, dit-elle

Terry se retourna et la regarda.

- Tu m'as manqué… Et je suis contente que tu sois venu…, dit-elle, Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit Candy, à demain

Il sortit de la chambre et il alla se coucher, le trajet l'avait épuisé. Il pensa à son départ de Londres tôt le matin à la rencontre avec Sheila, la nymphomane et finalement à Candy. Elle était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait quand il se mettait au lit et la première chose à laquelle il pensait en se réveillant.

Candy se coucha toute heureuse. Terry était venu pour la voir. Tous ces jours… Il lui manquait, comme elle lui manquait.

Pendant ce temps-là à Chicago, il y avait une réception pour célébrer les fiançailles d'Annie et Archie. Il y avait beaucoup d'invités et il devait y avoir un grand dîner et ensuite une soirée dansante. Annie regrettait que Candy, sa sœur et meilleure amie ne soit pas là. Archie avait remarqué sa mine triste. Ils étaient en train de prendre l'air dans le jardin.

- Ça va chérie? Tu as l'air triste

- Je pensais à Candy…

- Elle comprendra…

- Je sais, mais j'aurai tant voulu qu'elle soit là… Mais je suis heureuse que tu m'aies demandée en mariage…

- Moi aussi, chérie, dit Archie en souriant, allez le dîner va être servi…

Albert qui avait repris la tête de la famille s'occupait des invités. Le reste de la famille était aussi là, Daniel, Eliza, leurs parents et la grande tante, sans oublier les parents d'Annie. Patty aurait dû être du nombre, mais elle était toujours en Floride avec ses parents. Elle se remettait tout doucement de la mort d'Alistair Lorsque tout le monde fut à table pour manger, les conversations allaient bon train. Une en particulier. C'était un couple qui revenait récemment d'Angleterre.

- Comment va l'Angleterre, Dame Greymor ? Demanda Albert

- Bien, malgré que l'Europe soit en guerre…, répondit Dame Greymor

- On ne s'amuse pas autant qu'avant, dit Mme Legrand

- Oh il n'y a pas tellement de différence… dit Dame Greymor, il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'étais à une réception de fiançailles du duc de Grandchester…

- Le duc de Grandchester, dit Eliza, j'étais au Collège royal de St. Paul avec son fils Terrence… Nous étions inséparables

Annie et Archie se regardèrent, Eliza n'en manquait pas une!

- Ah oui? Dit Dame Greymor

- Le duc s'est fiancé à nouveau? Dit Albert

- Oui, dit Sir Greymor, il a divorcé avec sa femme et il est à nouveau fiancé à une très très jeune fille…

- Une jeune fille? Dit Albert

- Oui, aussi jeune que ses enfants dit-on, dit Sir Greymor

- Vraiment? Dit Monsieur Legrand, et bien il est bien malin, il s'est donné littéralement un coup de jeune…

- C'était sûrement une opportuniste, dit Mme Legrand, le titre de duchesse a du l'attirer

- Peut être bien, dit Dame Greymor, mais elle avait l'air très douce et innocente, comment s'appelait-elle encore chéri? Elle avait le même nom de famille que vous en fait…

- Oui, dit Sir Greymor, attendez un peu… Ah oui! Elle s'appelle Candice Neige André…

Daniel, Eliza, leurs parents, la grande tante, Annie et Archie, avalèrent tous de travers et ils se mirent à tousser incessamment. Albert arrêta de manger et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Candice Neige André est la fiancée du duc de Grandchester? Vous en êtes sure?

- Oui, c'est une parente à vous…? Demanda Dame Greymor

- C'est une distante cousine…, dit Albert

- Il parait qu'elle était la dame de compagnie de Lady Brydon lorsque le duc s'est mis à sortir avec elle…, dit Dame Greymor

Eliza et les autres continuaient à tousser, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de commentaire que Candy n'était qu'une domestique et puis l'oncle William était là lui-même …

- Il va falloir que je contacte ma cousine pour la féliciter, dit Albert d'une voix sourde

- Elle est tout a fait charmante, dit Sir Greymor, tout le monde l'aime bien et elle a l'air vraiment amoureuse du duc…

Eliza dont la toux s'était calmée marmonna entre ses dents :

- Amoureuse du duc? Ouais c'est ça! Ça n'a pas marché avec Terrence, maintenant elle s'attaque à son père…

- Il doit y avoir une explication, dit Annie, ce n'est pas croyable!

- Laquelle ? Dit Daniel, Candy n'est qu'une salle petite arriviste!

- Tais-toi Daniel ! Dit Archie

Ils étaient en train de chuchoter, pour ne pas que les autres invités les entendent. Albert leur jeta un regard sévère et ils se turent. Ils en parleront quand les invités seront partis.

Lorsque les invités furent tous partis, Albert aborda le sujet de Candy avec Archie.

- C'est quoi cette histoire? Dit Archie

- Fiancée au duc de Grandchester? Fit Albert triste

- Elle ne m'a rien dit, dit Annie

- Elle doit avoir ses raisons, dit Annie, je suis sure qu'elle va nous l'annoncer quand elle sera prête…

- Attendons ses lettres, dit Archie

Albert regardait par la fenêtre. Candy s'était fiancée au duc de Grandchester, le père de Terry… Il devait y avoir une très bonne raison. Mais il a beau se creuser la tête et imaginer mille et un scénarios, il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui aurait pu pousser Candy à se fiancer au duc de Grandchester.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 14_**

**_« Au cœur de la tempête »_**

Annie Brighton se réveilla et elle s'apprêta pour descendre. Elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Candy, sa sœur et sa meilleure amie, était la nouvelle fiancée du duc de Grandchester? Le père de Terry, qui était si froid, si sévère et autoritaire? Annie ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer en train de s'adresser au duc de Grandchester, timide comme elle l'était. Mais Candy s'était fiancée à lui? Elle l'avait suivi sa voiture pour lui parler de Terry. Candy n'avait peur de rien. Elle avait toujours protégé, même quand elle, Annie ne s'était pas bien comportée avec elle. Oh comme elle lui manquait! Candy aurait dû être là pour ses fiançailles. Mais elle était en Ecosse pour l'été… Elle voulait certainement se souvenir de l'été avec Terry où elle était tellement heureuse… Enfin, elle devait descendre et la nouvelle de Candy était le potin de la semaine à Chicago. Elle arriva dans la salle à manger et elle trouva ses parents en train de manger le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour Papa, bonjour maman, dit Annie doucement

- Annie, dit Mme Brighton, la nouvelle d'hier était une surprise

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…, dit Mr. Brighton

- Je vous ai dit hier soir que je ne savais rien… dit Annie

- Tu es sa confidente et sa meilleure amie, dit sa mère

- Oui, mais tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est qu'elle passait les vacances en Ecosse

- Au château de Grandchester, certainement, comme ils sont fiancés…, dit Mme Brighton

- Mais ne nous as-tu pas dit, qu'elle était amoureuse de son fils Terrence ? Dit M. Brighton

- Oui, mais ils ont rompu et elle est partie en Angleterre avec Lady Brydon…, dit Annie

- Elle a sûrement rencontré le duc dans des réceptions mondaines… Mais il peut être son père…! Dit Mme Brighton

- Et il est immensément riche, dit M. Brighton

- Je suis sûr que Candy n'est pas avec lui pour son argent…, dit Annie

- Alors pourquoi? Dit Mme Brighton, elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de lui…

- Pourquoi pas? Il est peut être tombé amoureux d'elle…. Tout le monde tombe amoureux de Candy… Même toi papa, c'est Candy que tu voulais adopter… Et tu l'aurais adoptée si elle n'avait pas tout fait pour se montrer sous un mauvais œil, pour rester avec moi… Mais je l'ai trahie et je l'ai abandonnée en disant oui tout de suite quand vous avez voulu de moi…, fit Annie tristement, mais elle m'a pardonnée; tout ce que je lui ai fait… Alors je lui accorde le bénéfice du doute… Et je ne vais rien assumer sans avoir tous les faits.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup…, dit Mme Brighton

- C'est ma sœur maman, on nous a trouvé le même jour… Et elle me manque tellement…

- D'accord, dit M. Brighton, plus de ragots sur Candy dans cette maison…

- Comment tu te sens après hier soir? Dit Mme Brighton

- Je suis fiancée à Archie, maman, je suis la plus heureuse de la terre…

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, du mariage, des fiançailles, mais pas de Candy.

Chez les André, la conversation allait bon train avec les fiançailles de Candy. Les Legrand qui avaient passé la nuit au manoir, n'étaient pas tendre avec Candy, pourtant elle n'était même pas présente….

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette petite orpheline soit fiancée à un des hommes les plus riches de l'Angleterre…, dit Mme Legrand

- Elle l'a sûrement séduite, dit Eliza, c'est une petite traînée…

- Je pensais que le duc de Grandchester avait des goûts plus raffinés, dit Mme Legrand que peut-il bien trouver à cette petite voleuse?

- Je ne sais pas tante Sarah, dit Archie, ce que ton fils lui trouve peut être?

- Quoi ? Dit Mme Legrand

- Mais…, dit Daniel

- Ne dis pas de sottises Archie, dit Eliza, Daniel déteste Candy…

- Vraiment? Dit Archie, alors pourquoi ne se défend-t-il pas?

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Daniel qui avait rougit comme une pivoine.

- Daniel ? Dit la grande tante Elroy, Archie dirait-il la vérité?

- Euh…, dit Daniel avec le regard fuyant, je…

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Eliza, c'est vrai? Toi aussi tu as le béguin pour Candy?

- Et bien, elle est plutôt agréable à regarder…, dit Daniel en regardant dans son assiette

- Daniel! Dit son père, n'aie pas peur de faire face à ta famille, et lève la tête! Tu n'as commis aucun crime! Candy est une très belle jeune femme et très chaleureuse… Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de tes sentiments!

- Mais mon ami, c'est une domestique…

- Assez, William l'a adoptée, elle est sa fille, plus une domestique… Elle vaut même plus que nous maintenant…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Eliza, même sans être là, elle réussit toujours à voler la scène; hier c'était les fiançailles d'Archie et elle a réussi à faire de ça ses fiançailles en étant de l'autre coté de l'Atlantique…

- C'est vraiment épatant Eliza comment malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas ici présente, tu trouves toujours une raison de dire du mal de Candy… Si elle épouse le duc, elle deviendra la duchesse de Grandchester, elle sera de l'autre coté de l'Antique, mais tu trouveras toujours une raison de parler mal d'elle… Tu t'es déjà demandée, que comme tu passais tant de temps et d'énergie à chercher à nuire à Candy combien de temps elle te consacrait, elle?

Eliza rougit. Archie avait raison, elle passait son temps à chercher quelque chose de nouveau à faire à Candy, elle, se fichait éperdument de ses manigances… Candy a même tout fait pour s'éloigner d'eux, mais on dirait que Eliza n'arrivait pas à la lâcher…

- Si elle est fiancée au duc de Grandchester, dit Albert qui était resté silencieux, elle ne vous dérangera plus, elle fera partie de la haute société d'Angleterre… Et elle aura tout l'argent dont une personne peut rêver… Maintenant je vous prie de changer de conversation s'il vous plait

Le sujet de conversation changea et on ne parla plus de Candy.

En Ecosse, Candy s'était réveillée très tôt le matin et elle était allée pour une marche à la campagne. Les gens du voisinage la connaissaient et lui souriaient chaleureusement. Elle acheta des fruits et du pain frais qui venait de sortir du four et elle retourna au château. Les domestiques qui la virent arriver, se précipitèrent pour prendre le panier qu'elle avait en main.

- Melle André, dit la bonne, Monsieur le duc va avoir notre tête s'il apprenait que nous vous laissons faire des achats et porter des choses lourdes…

- Allons, dit Candy en souriant, ce n'est pas lourd et puis j'aime beaucoup marcher

- Melle André la table est prête pour le petit déjeuner et votre salade de fruits est prête…

- Merci, dit Candy en souriant

Elle se rendit donc à table et elle trouva les autres, en train de prendre le petit déjeuner

- Bonjour tout le monde dit Candy en souriant

- Bonjour Candy, répondit tout le monde

- Où étais-tu? Demanda Terry

- Je suis allée me promener…, dit Candy

- Toute seule? Demanda Terry

- Je suis une grande fille Terry…, fit-elle

- Tu ne devrais pas te promener seule, dit Terry, dans ton état… S'il t'arrive un malaise?

Candy voulait protester mais, elle n'avait aucune envie de se chamailler de si bon matin. Elle eut un sourire forcé et elle dit :

- Tu as raison Terry, je ne devrais pas aller trop loin toute seule, on ne sait jamais…

- Surtout que c'est pour… commença Sarah, mais elle se tu…

Terry était un peu surpris.

- C'est pour quoi… Sarah? Demanda Terry

Sarah ne savait pas quoi dire… Elle voulait dire « surtout que c'est pour bientôt… » Mais elle trouva autre chose

- Surtout que c'est pour ça que Terry est venu en Ecosse, pour te voir et rester un peu avec toi…, finit Sarah

_« Merci Sarah, dit Candy dans son cœur, mais il va falloir que je lui dise, sinon il va s'e rendre compte lui-même et il sera dans une colère noire… »_

- Merci Sarah, dit Terry en souriant, tu devrais me consacrer plus de temps, Candy…

- Tu partiras plus vite si c'est le cas? Demanda Candy

- Oui…, dit Terry pour lui faire plaisir

En réalité il n'avait l'intention d'aller nulle part… Il allait rester en Ecosse avec elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non…. Candy espérait que Terry ne durerait pas, car elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par lui… Elle avait tellement envie de lui!

- Et bien, dit David, je vais au collège…

- Passe une bonne journée David, dit Candy

- Merci, dit David

David s'en alla et Candy resta avec Terry et Louise.

- Je vais aller me reposer un peu, dit Candy

- Oui, tu es invitée chez les O'Malley, dit Louise

- Je viens avec toi, dit Terry…

- Terry…

- Inutile de discuter… Je ne veux pas te laisser seule

- Je n'ai pas la force de discuter de toute façon…, dit Candy lasse, allons-y Louise…

Elle monta dans la chambre avec Louise pour se reposer.

- Ça va Candy? Demanda Louise

- Oui…, dit Candy

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'il soit là?

- Non, au contraire… Mais il est fiancé à Susanna…

- Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de Susanna, tu peux profiter de lui au maximum…

- Mais…

- Candy, pour une fois, pense à toi et à ton bébé… Terry est bon pour toi et pour le bébé, qui devrait venir très bientôt… Avec un peu de chance, son père sera là quand il viendra

- Ne dis pas ça, s'il est là lorsque le bébé arrive, il se rendra vite compte que Petit Terry ne peut pas être de son père…

- Ça sera une bonne occasion de lui annoncer la nouvelle…

- Mais… Non! Il repart à Londres dans quelques jours….

- Candy, tu sais bien que Terry ne repartira pas à Londres sans toi. Il n'a pas supporté votre séparation et il est venu te rejoindre dès que Susanna devint occupée au théâtre!

- Oh Louise, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

- Profite de sa présence. Il veut te tenir compagnie…

Candy ne dit rien, elle s'allongea sur le lit pour dormir un peu. Terry était en Ecosse et elle était très heureuse… Mais… On verra ça plus tard…

Elle se réveilla pour s'apprêter à se rendre chez les O'Malley. Elle mit une belle robe avec des fleurs et elle descendit pour trouver Terry qui l'attendait au salon.

- Prête Tache de son? Demanda Terry

- Oui Terry, allons-y, on peut marcher?

- Bien sur, dit-il en lui prenant le bras

Ils marchèrent en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent devant la villa des André…

- Voila la villa de ta famille adoptive…

- Oh…, dit Candy

- J'aimerai voir leur tête s'ils apprenaient que tu avais maintenant le château des Grandchester à ta disposition…

- Moi aussi, dit-elle en riant… On arrive chez les O'Malley. Je voulais me promener au bord du lac après, si ça ne t'ennuie pas

- Pas de problème, Taches de son je suis là pour toi…

Ils trouvèrent plusieurs invités déjà là et ils se mirent à parler.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose Taches de son?

- Je peux me servir Terry merci…

- Ok. Je t'apporte à boire. De la limonade?

- Oui…

Candy alla se servir de la salade et Terry lui apporta de la limonade. Il était aux petits soins pour elle.

- Terry? Dit une voix de femme

Candy et Terry se retournèrent surpris.

- Oui c'est bien toi! J'ai reconnu tes cheveux, tes beaux cheveux…

- Sheila?!

- Oui, tu te souviens de mon nom! Tu es parti sans que j'ai eu le temps de te remercier, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras…

Candy regarda la scène surprise.

- Oh, je m'excuse, c'est vous la fiancée? Sheila, Terry m'a sauvé sur la route… Il m'a aidée à changer le pneu de ma voiture, n'est-il pas adorable?

- En effet, mais je suis la fiancée de son père, je m'appelle Candy

- Oh… Vraiment… Mais je croyais… Je m'excuse alors. Terry, tu viens un peu avec moi, je voulais te parler

Elle prit Terry par le bras avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Candy les regarda partir le cœur serré… Terry, oh comme elle l'aimait.

Terry était avec Sheila qui essayait encore de le séduire.

- Terry, tu es le fils du duc de Grandchester… Tu ne l'as pas dit!

- Sheila je t'ai aidé avec la voiture c'est tout, ma vie ne devrait pas t'intéresser

- Mais je voulais qu'on s'amuse…

- Je t'ai dit non…

- Mais si la fiancée de ton père te le demandait tu ne dirais pas non, n'est-ce pas?

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Je vous regardais de loin avant, que je ne me rende compte que c'était toi. On peut sentir la chimie entre vous deux…

- Sheila, j'étais très content de te revoir, mais Candy est seule et je vais la rejoindre… Excuse-moi, dit-il en s'en allant

- Ma parole tu es amoureux de la fiancée de ton père!

Il alla rejoindre Candy qui parlait avec une vieille dame.

- Candy tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il

- Je vais bien Terry, ton amie est partie?

- Je ne sais pas, je m'en fiche… Tu es prête pour la promenade au bord du lac?

- Oui…

- Allons-y alors…

Ils allèrent dirent au revoir à leurs hôtes et ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'au bord du lac.

- Que voulait-elle? Demanda Candy

- Qui?

- Sheila…

- Oh… rien du tout

- Ça n'avait pas l'air de rien du tout…

- Candy…

- Tu peux me le dire, Terry

- Elle voulait s'amuser…

- S'amuser? Comment? Oh… tu veux dire…?

Elle regarda Terry qui acquiesça.

- Oh mon Dieu! Dit Candy outrée, tu en as souvent des demandes comme ça?

- Et bien, assez souvent oui…, dit Terry

- Oh… et tu cèdes souvent?

- Candy…

- Je veux savoir…

- Je peux te dire sans te mentir; que la dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour, je l'ai fait avec toi…

- Oh Terry, dit-elle tout émue

La première fois que j'ai fait l'amour

Ce n'était pas de l'amour

Je ne savais pas quoi ressentir

Ça ne semblait pas réel

C'est tout ce dont je me souviens

Je croyais que c'était ça l'amour

Maintenant je sais

Maintenant je sais que je n'ai jamais

Vraiment fait l'amour avant

Que je te dise avant mon départ

La dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour

Je l'ai fait avec toi…

La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour

C'était tout ce dont je rêvais

Ton âme et la mienne pivotant ensemble dans le temps

S'unissant parfaitement

La magie que nous connaissions

C'est quelque chose qui vivra toujours

Qui refuse de mourir

Pourquoi essayer de croire que c'est parti

Une vérité est constante

La dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour

Je l'ai fait avec toi

Les amants peuvent venir et partir

Les gens deviennent tristes si vite

Mais a travers tout ça, j'ai vu

Que quoi que je fasse

S'il y a quelque de nouveau

La dernière fois que j'ai fait l'amour

Je l'ai fait avec toi

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attendrir. Mais c'était Terry, et elle se sentait bien avec lui… Ils arrivèrent au bord du lac et Candy s'assit sur l'herbe…

- Tu te souviens de cet endroit? Demanda Terry

- Non, mentit-elle…, je devrais?

- Allons Candy…

- Bien sur que je m'en souviens, Terry! Qu'est-ce que tu crois?

- Candy….

- Je me souviens d'avoir été giflée…

- Moi aussi…

- Il s'est passé autre chose à part ça…?

Terry la regarda en secouant la tête. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe et elle ferma les yeux…Il s'assit sur l'herbe et il se mit à la regarder, elle était si belle. Candy se sentit observée.

- Terry, dit-elle les yeux fermés, cesse de me regarder…

- Mais…

- S'il te plait, je vais seulement faire un petit somme…

- Mais tu ne fais que dormir… Les femmes enceintes dorment beaucoup?

- Tu as deviné. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir…

Terry s'allongea à côté d'elle et il ne tarda pas à s'endormir aussi… Quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Candy se sentait bien au chaud, elle était entrain de rêver qu'elle était dans les bras de Terry, et elle… Mais que diable faisait-elle là? Elle se dégagea brusquement…

- Il faut rentrer, dit-elle rougissante en se levant

- Candy, dit-il en la regardant

Il vit combien elle était inconfortable…mais tout allait bien il y a quelques secondes…

- D'accord, dit Terry un peu vexé d'avoir été repoussé

Candy se sentait toute chaude et excitée... Elle devait retourner au château au plus vite. Elle enleva l'herbe sur elle et elle marcha rapidement sans dire un mot. Une fois au château, elle monta dans sa chambre rapidement, toujours sans avoir dit le moindre mot. Louise les regarda surprise.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Louise à Terry

- Tu peux lui demander, car je n'en sais rien, dit Terry en allant aussi dans sa chambre

Louise se rendit dans la chambre de Candy et la trouva sur le lit en train de pleurer. Elle ne dit rien et elle alla serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi je pleure? Dit Candy

- Tu me le diras quand tu seras prête…

Candy dîna dans sa chambre ce soir-là. Elle n'était pas prête de voir Terry encore. Le lendemain, à table. Elle était souriante avec tout le monde, sauf avec Terry. Il se demandait pourquoi. David se leva

- Je dois y aller, dit David

- Le ciel est gris David, on dirait qu'on va avoir un orage…, dit Candy, apporte une veste…

- D'accord, mais ça sera probablement pour la fin de l'après-midi… Et je serai de retour… Bonne journée à tous…

- Je dois sortir aussi, dit Sarah, j'ai des amies à voir… A tout à l'heure

- Tu reviens à temps pour le déjeuner, dit Candy

- D'accord…, dit Sarah

Terry la regardait, elle était si bonne avec son frère et sa soeur… Mais

pourquoi était-elle si froide avec lui? Louise se leva et Candy fit de même.

- Tu viens Louise m'aider dans la chambre?

- Bien sûr, Candy

Elle ne regarda même pas Terry.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Candy, je vais faire du cheval, ça m'a tellement manqué…, dit Terry

Candy ne répondit pas, et elle alla dans la chambre avec Louise. Cette dernière avait un sourire moqueur. Une fois dans la chambre elle posa la question à Candy.

- Candy, une question stupide peut être… Mais… Pourquoi évites-tu Terry?

- Louise…

- Il est venu de Londres en voiture, il a conduit pendant des heures pour venir ici et être avec toi…vous sortez hier… et maintenant tu lui bats froid ?

- Tu ne comprends pas Louise…

- Alors fais-moi comprendre…Je ne t'ai rien demandé hier, parce que tu étais bouleversée, mais maintenant…

Candy la regarda et elle soupira. Elle devait se confier à quelqu'un, pourquoi pas à Louise?

- Je l'évite parce que j'ai envie de lui…

Louise la regarda sans comprendre d'abord, et ensuite… Oh…. Oh!

- Envie de lui? Tu veux dire?... Oh mon Dieu!

- Quand je travaillais à l'hôpital, j'entendais les patientes enceintes qui venaient en consultation parler entre elles, comme depuis qu'elle était enceinte leur libido s'était multipliée… Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arriverait de sitôt… C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai quitté Londres, ça devenait trop dur d'être seule avec Terry et être courtoise alors que tout ce que je voulais c'est me jeter sur lui et le déshabiller…

Elle avait rougit comme une pivoine en disant cela. Louise la regarder et la vit rougir. Elle sourit d'abord et elle éclata de rire

- Louise, ce n'est pas drôle!

- J'imagine la scène dans ma tête… Excuse-moi Candy…

Mais Candy ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi. Quand elles s'arrêtèrent, Louise lui dit :

- Candy… Ecoute… Terry est là et il n'a aucune intention de partir aussi longtemps que tu es ici en Ecosse…

- Tu veux que je lui demande…?

- Il ne dira pas non, j'en suis sure…

- Ça ne va pas Louise, je suis la fiancée de son père!

- Tu peux lui dire la vérité, que son père ne t'a jamais touchée et qu'il est le père du bébé…

- Non…

- Candy tu peux finir toute cette histoire maintenant si tu le voulais

- Il va être en colère, Louise

- Ça passera

- Je n'ai pas la force de subir sa colère encore… Petit Terry va bientôt venir j'ai besoin de calme, c'est pour ça aussi que je suis venue ici, et il fallait qu'il me suive!

- Candy, Terry t'aime… Même en pensant que tu attends un enfant de son père, il a essayé de te bouder, mais il ne peut pas rester loin de loin… Tu l'as laissé, changé de continent… Enfin… Au lieu de te torturer avec ta libido, tu peux la satisfaire avec Terry…

- Louise….

- Penses-y… Ok? Maintenant si on regardait ces habits de bébé….

Candy se dit que Louise était folle, mais l'état d'excitation dans lequel elle se trouvait, lui criait d'aller voir Terry. Elle décida de rester dans sa chambre toute la journée et elle déjeuna dans sa chambre. Elle sortit en fin d'après midi pour sa marche du soir. Le ciel devenait gris, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait le temps de retourner au château avant la tombée de la nuit. Terry avait laissé à Candy le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en Ecosse. Il était parti à cheval et les gens du village lui avaient dit de retourner chez lui car un orage se préparait. Il retourna donc au château. Il alla au salon et il trouva Louise avec Sarah et David.

- Bonsoir dit-il, où est Candy?

- Elle fait sa marche du soir…

- Mais la tempête… dit Terry

- Elle reviendra avant, Terry ne t'en fais pas…, dit Sarah

Terry n'était pas convaincu. Il alla se rafraîchir et il descendit mais Candy n'était toujours pas de retour. L'heure du dîner approchait.

- Elle est attardée, dit Terry, ça devient inquiétant… Il a commencé à pleuvoir, je vais aller à sa recherche…

- Tu ne sais pas où elle est…, dit Louise

- J'ai ma petite idée et je la connais mieux que n'importe qui… dit Terry

- C'est vrai, l'été dernier…, dit Louise

- Ok, si je la trouve, je vais essayer de la ramener, mais s'il n'y a pas moyen, nous allons nous abriter quelque pas et attendre la fin de la tempête. Je vais à pied, car je ne veux pas que les cheveux soient effrayés par les éclairs et le tonnerre. Si nous ne revenons pas, attendez le matin quand la tempête sera calmée pour envoyer des gens à notre recherche…

- Ok Terry, dit Louise, bonne chance et j'espère que tu vas la trouver

- Je vais la trouver Louise, ça tu peux en être sure… Merci aurevoir…

Terry mit un imperméable et il prit aussi des couvertures et des serviettes, des allumettes, qu'il mit dans un grand sac et il sorti à sa recherche.

Pendant ce temps-là Candy qui était au bord du lac, avait été surprise par la pluie. Le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'elle avait de la difficulté à avancer, car des branches et des objets étaient en train de voler de part et d'autre. Elle ne portait que sa robe fleurie légère ; le vent qui soufflait avec la pluie qui tombait avait rendu ce soir d'été tout à coup très froid. Le tonnerre grondait et les éclairs allumaient le ciel de temps en temps pendant quelques secondes… Elle essaya de s'abriter sous un arbre, elle vit un éclair s'abattre sur un arbre pas très loin de là, elle se dit que ce n'était pas très prudent. Elle continuait à avancer avec difficulté. Le vent soufflait fort, très fort mais elle crut entendre son nom… Non, c'était sûrement son imagination. Elle marchait avec les yeux fermés presque… Elle fit quelques pas et elle entendit encore une voix… Une voix qui essayait de se faire entendre, traversant le vent et la pluie qui tombait fort;

- CANDYYY!!!!!! Entendit-elle de très loin

C'était Terry! Terry était venu la sauver! Oh mon dieu, elle espérait que son imagination ne lui jouait pas de tour!

- TERRYYY!!!!! JE SUIS LA!!!!

Ce dernier qui désespérait, de trouver sa bien-aimée, fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il la vit toute frêle dans cette horrible tempête, si fragile.

- CANDY! NE BOUGE PAS… J'ARRIVE!!!

Mais elle n'entendit pas. Elle vit avec ses yeux mi-ouverts et voir Terry dans cette tempête était comme voir le bon dieu lui-même! Elle se mit à courir vers lui.

- NON, CANDY, NE BOUGE PAS!!! Cria Terry, J'ARRIVE!!!

Elle continuait à courir sans entendre ce que disait Terry. Il avançait vers elle en faisant des gestes avec sa main libre, car l'autre avait le sac avec les couvertures et les serviettes… Candy continuait à avancer mais elle fut frappée par une grosse branche que le vent chassait.

- AAAHHH! Cria-t-elle en s'effondrant

- CANDY!!! Cria Terry horrifié

Il se précipita vers elle. Elle était assommée et un peu de sang coulait de sa tête. Il la prit dans ses bras en essayant de tenir le sachet. La tempête continuait de plus belle. Il avançait avec difficulté lorsqu'il vit une cabane en bois, sûrement un chalet… Il pria que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée… Et elle l'était. Terry poussa un juron. Avec Candy dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas la laisser par terre, il donna un coup de pied à la porte, et un deuxième, après le troisième, la porte s'ouvrit finalement, et il fut en mesure d'entrer avec Candy et le sachet de couvertures en main. Le chalet était vide, mais il y avait une cheminée. Il posa Candy délicatement par terre. Il prit les couvertures et il les étala par terre. Ensuite, il prit Candy et la posa sur les couvertures. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os. Il enleva tous ses vêtements, il prit les serviettes pour l'essuyer, il regarda son corps parfait, sa poitrine avait grossie à cause de la grossesse et son ventre était arrondie mais pas trop. Elle attendait un bébé de son père… Son père! Mais elle ressemblait à un ange, avec ses cheveux blond et les yeux fermés, si inoffensive… Elle avait été avec son père? Elle grelottait de froid… Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture… Il prit une serviette pour envelopper ses longs cheveux mouillés. Il essuya ensuite le coté de son front qui saignait légèrement. Elle bougea la tête sous la pression légère de Terry avec la serviette.

Dans son lit moelleux, Candy se sentait bien au chaud et toute chaude. Elle était heureuse, Terry était à côté d'elle dans son lit, elle avait envie de lui alors elle se tourna vers lui et elle posa ses lèvres et ils se mirent à… Se faire plaisir. Sa libido était au plus haut…

- Oh Terry… Oui, oui, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

Terry était en train de s'assurer que Candy allait bien. Il avait enlevé son imperméable, et ses habits qui malgré l'imperméable étaient trempé. Il avait allumé un feu avec des allumettes qu'il avait apporté. Il y avait heureusement un peu de bois dans la cabane. Le feu commençait à réchauffer la cabane. Il avait étalé leurs habits pour qu'ils puissent sécher. Il alla se mettre à côté d'elle près du feu. Il sentit Candy bouger, ce qui le rassura. Il se retourna pour la regarder et il entendit;

- Oh Terry…. Je t'aime tellement…, dit-elle avec une voix sensuelle

Il était surpris, mais il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à lui et se mit à l'embrasser. Elle était sûrement en train de rêver. Il voulut se dégager mais elle s'accrocha à lui de plus belle. Terry pouvait se contrôler, car c'était tout de même la fiancée de son père, mais il était seulement un être humain qui avait la femme de ses rêves, sa femme dans son cœur, nue en train de l'embrasser passionnément… Et il en mourrait d'envie depuis des mois…

_Ne, ne ferme pas ton coeur pour tes sentiments  
Rêves, n'aies pas peur que le rêve n'est pas réel  
Ferme les yeux et prétends que c'est que nous deux de nouveau_

_Fais croire que ce moment est ici pour rester_

_Touche… touche-moi comme tu le faisais_

_Je sais, que cette nuit est peut être tout ce que j'aurai avec toi…_

_A partir de maintenant, tu seras avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi_

_Alors ce soir, remplissons nos mémoire_

_Pour la dernière fois_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras_

_Ne pleures pas, ne dis pas un mot_

_Prends-moi seulement dans tes bras_

_Et je saurais_

_Que même si nous sommes séparés, _

_Nous serons toujours ensemble_

_Amoureux pour toujours !_

_Que dit-on quand les mots ne suffisent pas ? _

_Le temps… le temps sera gentil quand nous serons séparés_

_Et tes larmes… tes larmes n'auront pas de place dans ton cœur_

_Je voudrais tellement de dire combien tu vas me manquer quand tu seras partie_

_Comment mon amour va continuer a grandir_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras_

_Ne pleures pas, ne dis pas un mot_

_Prends-moi seulement dans tes bras_

_Et essayes de comprendre que_

_J'espère que tu as finalement trouvé_

_Ce que tu cherchais _

_Et même si je ne suis plus la_

_Je t'aimerai toujours_

_Prends-moi dans tes bras_

_Et je saurai_

_Que même si nous sommes séparés_

_Nous serons toujours ensemble_

_Amoureux a jamais_

_Que dire quand les mots ne suffisent pas ?_

_Que puis-je dire ?_

_Maintenant mes mots ne suffisent pas_

L'orage à l'extérieur continuait, le tonnerre grondait et les éclairs allumaient le ciel pour quelques secondes, la scène était effrayante pour ceux qui n'aimaient pas les orages, mais pour ces deux êtres coincés dans ce chalet abandonné, le reste du monde n'avait aucune importance, car ils étaient ensemble et ils s'exprimaient leur amour et le tonnerre et les éclairs qui étaient à l'extérieur, étaient aussi à l'intérieur pendant que ces deux êtres, ces deux amants, dont la passion était écrite dans les étoiles, explosait en les emportant inévitablement dans un tourbillon plein d'extases, de volupté au septième ciel. L'orage se calma le matin, comme la passion de nos deux tourtereaux…

Ceux qui étaient restés au château espéraient que Terry avait trouvé Candy et qu'ils étaient à l'abri quelque part.

Pendant ce temps en Amérique, Albert se faisait un sang d'encre. Candy et le père de Terry. Il connaissait Candy suffisamment pour savoir, qu'elle devait avoir une très bonne raison de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais il n'en pouvait plus, il était amoureux d'elle et il prit la décision d'aller la voir en Angleterre. Ils avaient un château à Londres, il allait y descendre. Il alla voir Archie pour lui annoncer sa décision.

- Archie, je pars en voyage d'affaires…

- Laisse-moi deviner… En Angleterre?

- Je dois voir Candy pour lui demander ce qui se passe… Le duc de Grandchester?

- Le père de Terry… Je me demande si Terry est au courant…

- Je me suis renseigné, il parait qu'il a demandé une mise en disponibilité et il est allé en Angleterre avec sa fiancée…

- Oh…, fit Archie, ils sont tous en Angleterre avec leurs fiancés… ça doit être très intéressant, je parie que Grandchester doit être fou de voir la femme qu'il aime avec son père…. Mais Albert, je sais que tu es aussi amoureux d'elle, mais…

- Je veux seulement m'assurer qu'elle va bien…

- Albert, elle est fiancée au duc et avec Terry là-bas, ça doit être stressant déjà

- Je ne vais aller lui dire que je suis amoureux d'elle, mais que je suis son père adoptif et je veux m'assurer qu'elle se porte bien…

- D'accord, je viens avec toi, un petit voyage nous fera du bien

- Mais Annie?

Cette dernière venait d'entrer et elle entendit son nom.

- Mais Annie quoi? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

- Annie, bonjour

- Bonjour, Archie dit-elle, Albert

- Bonjour Annie…, dit Albert

- Nous voulons aller en Angleterre voir Candy…, dit Archie

- Oh… Et j'espère que tu vas m'inclure dans ce voyage, Archie? C'est ma sœur et elle me manque tellement…

- Tes parents seront d'accord? Demanda Albert

- Que je fais un voyage en Angleterre avec mon fiancé? Mais bien sur! Ils me font confiance…, dit Annie en souriant

- Nous irons leur annoncer la nouvelle ensemble, dit Archie

- Je viendrai avec vous, dit Albert, comme ça ils verront que vous aurez un chaperon…

- Merci Albert, dit Annie

Ils allèrent donc voir les Brighton qui n'eurent aucune objection à ce qu'Annie fasse le voyage avec Archie et Albert. Ils se préparèrent donc pour leur voyage en Angleterre pour voir Candy et lui demander pourquoi elle s'était fiancée au duc de Grandchester.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 15_**

**_« Lorsque l'enfant parait… »_**

Plus besoin de cacher chaque larme qui coule de tes yeux Je ne cache pas, le remède pour guérir mon cœur Je peux rêver de toi Si je ne peux pas t'avoir dans mes bras ce soir Je peux rêver de toi Tu sais comment me prendre dans tes bras Comme il le faut Les trottoirs qui bougent, je ne vois pas sous mes pieds Grimpant de la ou sont les rues Je suis seule sans toi Je peux rêver de toi Je vais mettre mes lèvres contre toi Et te serrer fort contre moi Je peux rêver de toi, Tu sais que tu m'as ensorcelé, Qu'est-ce que ça peut être d'autre? En grimpant des douleurs de mon cœur, Parce que tu es celle dont j'ai besoin Je ne comprends pas Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de t'aimer Oh, maintenant mon amour, Je suis pris dans la magie que je vois en toi Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire Je vais me donner a toi complètement a toi, Dans mes rêves….

Le soleil se leva et les oiseaux se mirent à chanter et c'est à peine si on pouvait voir qu'il y avait eu un orage la veille. Candy se sentait bien, et elle n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller elle était dans les bras de Terry et elle savait que dès qu'elle ouvrira ses yeux, tout sera fini. Dans ses rêves, elle pouvait être avec lui, vivre avec lui et surtout se donner à lui… Et cette fois-ci ça avait été plus merveilleux que d'habitude et ça avait duré toute la nuit… Si seulement elle pouvait ne plus se réveiller et rester dans les bras de Terry pour toujours… Mais elle devait ouvrir les yeux, une nouvelle journée devait commencer. Alors elle décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux et elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre, elle entendit quelqu'un respirer et elle regarda à sa grande surprise elle vit Terry. Quoi??? Que se passait-il? Que faisait-il là? Nu, contre elle, nue aussi… Son rêve… N'était pas un rêve!!! Elle a bien passé toute la nuit avec Terry à se faire mutuellement plaisir!!! Oh mon Dieu! Qu'avait-elle fait…? Elle se leva brusquement et elle s'éloigna en prenant une couverture pour se couvrir. Si brusquement qu'elle réveilla Terry avec ses gestes en bougeant et en prenant une des couvertures. Il avait aussi senti, que son corps chaud n'était plus contre le sien. Candy se mit à remettre ses vêtements, elle avait mis le dessous de sa robe qui était très transparent. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, le fait d'avoir dormi par terre sans doute… Et se réveiller nue à coté de Terry!

Terry fut surpris par la façon dont elle s'était levée brusquement.

- Candy…? Ça va?

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler!

- Comment as-tu osé ?Dit-elle en colère

- Quoi? Dit-il surpris

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je suis la fiancée de ton père!!

- Mais…

- Tu voulais me discréditer chez le duc, ton père, et bien tu as réussi, tu m'as transformée en traînée!!

Terry, qui venait de se réveiller et dont l'esprit était encore un peu grisé par le sommeil, ne comprenait rien à ce que disait Candy. Traînée? Mais…

- Candy… Tu ne fais aucun sens…

- Je ne fais aucun sens? Maintenant tu me traites de folle?!

Terry la regardais sans comprendre, pourquoi était-elle en colère? Ils venaient de passer une nuit magnifique.

- Candy, tu parles de la nuit dernière? Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qui s'est passé?

- Tu as encore profité de moi comme à New York! Voila ce qui s'est passé!

- Profité? A New York, je voulais t'épouser… Tu as insisté pour partir! Et hier soir tu t'es littéralement jetée sur moi!

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Je ne suis pas une nymphomane, comme ta Sheila!

- Tu es sure? Parce qu'après la nuit dernière, je dirai que tu as toutes les qualités!

Candy rougit comme une pivoine. Terry était en train de parler de son rêve… Mais non ce n'était pas un rêve…

- Tu n'es qu'un goujat! Tu veux gâcher mon mariage avec ton père! Tu ne supportes pas que je continue ma vie… Tu peux tout lui dire et il va me mettre à la porte avec mon bébé! Espèce de salaud! Cria-t-elle avec des larmes aux yeux

- Candy, arrête de dire des sottises…

- Sottises? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Terry? New York ne te suffisait pas? Les conséquences qui ont suivies… Tu ne supportais pas que je sois avec ton père… Tu es fiancé, et moi aussi!

- Candy… Tu es celle que j'aime et je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé, c'était la plus belle chose au monde… Et pour toi aussi…

- Arrête de dire ça, je … Je… Croyais que je rêvais…

- Tu rêves de moi de la sorte? Mon Dieu Taches de son, tu peux m'inviter dans tes rêves tous les soirs j'y viendrais volontiers…, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

- Terry arrête! Ce n'est pas drôle…!

- Si, c'est drôle, tu avais tellement envie de moi que tu en rêvais et m'avoir près de toi hier soir, ton corps n'a pas su résister…

- Ne crois pas que ça sera une habitude! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi!

- Candy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais qu'il allait se passer après?

Il avait pensé lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et lui demander de l'épouser après avoir rompu avec Susanna et elle avec son père et qu'ils élèveraient le bébé ensemble, même s'il n'était pas le père … Mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut;

- Avoir la femme que j'aime qui se jette dans mes bras… Je n'ai pas trop pensé aux conséquences…

- Comme la première fois…! Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es un égoïste! Tu peux le dire à ton père et tout gâcher entre nous…

- Il ne t'abandonnera pas, tu vas avoir son bébé… Tu peux toujours l'épouser, je ne dirai rien. Ça sera notre secret…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de faveur de ta part! Oh mon Dieu, dites-moi que je rêve…!

Candy mit la main sur son petit ventre rond. Elle se sentait de moins en moins bien… Terry s'était levé et il avait commencé à s'habiller aussi.

- Retournons au château ! Dit Candy, je ne me sens pas bien et je dois me laver…

- Pour enlever mon odeur? Dit Terry ironiquement

Candy lui jeta un regard noir et elle se pencha pour ramasser une de ses chaussures, quand elle sentit un liquide chaud entre ses jambes… Oh non, ce n'était pas possible! Les choses allaient de mal en pis! Pas maintenant! Elle mit sa main sur son ventre.

- Oh non! Dit-elle

- Quoi? Demanda Terry irrité, tu as fini de te lamenter pour la nuit dernière, j'ai compris, elle ne devait pas arriver… Je m'excuse si j'ai profité de la situation, mais Candy, tu voulais vraiment de moi… Je ne me serai jamais forcé sur toi…

- Non, Terry…, dit Candy paniquée… Je viens de perdre mes eaux…

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Le bébé est en train de venir…

- Mais… C'est trop tôt…, dit Terry inquiet

- Je sais…, dit Candy, avec des larmes aux yeux… Terry…

Il se précipita vers elle et la ramena sur les couvertures.

- Couche-toi, Candy, ça va aller

- C'est trop tôt, dit-elle paniquée… Oh… Petit Terry, pourquoi viens-tu si tôt?

- Petit Terry? Tu appelles ton bébé, Petit Terry…?

Candy commença à sentir les douleurs un peu plus fort, c'était les contractions qu'elle éprouvait depuis son réveil…! Petit Terry était bel et bien en route! Elle poussa un cri.

- Candy est-ce que ça va? Je vais aller chercher le docteur…

- Non, Terry! Ne me laisse pas! Je t'en prie. Ne nous abandonne pas le bébé et moi….

- Mais Candy, tu as besoin d'un docteur… Je ne suis pas docteur

- Terry, j'ai besoin de toi, ne me laisse pas… S'il te plait. J'ai besoin d'aide… Terry je t'en prie, j'ai peur…

- D'accord Candy, je reste avec toi, mais le bébé… C'est trop tôt, c'est peut être une fausse alerte…

- Terry, une fois que j'ai commencé à perdre mes eaux, ça y est, Petit Terry est en route…

_« Petit Terry… » Se dit Terry _

Mais ce n'était pas le temps de l'interroger. Elle était assez paniquée comme ça… Elle avait sincèrement peur et lui aussi, mais il devait faire le brave pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Ça va aller Candy, je suis là avec toi… Mais je ne sais pas comment…

- Moi je sais, dit Candy

- Mais, c'est toi la patiente… dit Terry

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer… Oww!

- J'ai vu une jument mettre bas une fois…

- Et bien c'est mieux que rien… Tu peux imaginer que suis une jument…

Elle essayait de plaisanter, mais l'inquiétude et la douleur pouvaient se sentir dans sa voix. Elle était quatre semaines trop tôt. Mais elle savait aussi que les prima pares, comme elle, celles qui allaient avoir leur premier enfant, avaient souvent leur bébé à huit mois au lieu de neuf… Mais Terry pensait qu'elle était enceinte d'au moins 5 mois…

- Candy, c'est trop tôt pour le bébé… Beaucoup trop tôt il faut que nous allions à l'hôpital… Sinon il ne survivra pas…

Candy avait mal pendant une contraction. Elle devait lui dire la vérité…

- Terry…, dit-elle en faisant une grimace…

- Candy ne parle pas… ça va aller

- Non… Je dois te le dire… Petit Terry

Elle appelait le bébé qu'elle allait avoir avec son père, « Petit Terry »… Et ça lui faisait mal.

- Quoi….? Dit-il ennuyé

- Petit Terry, est vraiment…

- Candy, tu ne fais aucun sens…, dit Terry irrité

- Je dois te le dire… Je ne veux pas de complications… Pour la naissance de mon bébé… Oww Owww!

- Candy, je t'en prie calme-toi…

- Non, Terry, je…

- Candy laisse-moi allez chercher de l'aide… tenta-t-il encore

- Non, Terry… Ne me laisse pas! Je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de toi… Et Petit Terry a besoin de son père…

- Oui, mon père s'occupera de toi, Candy

- Non….

- Candy, je t'en prie calme toi…

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle était en train de raconter… La douleur de l'accouchement la rendait incohérente…

Candy décida de ne plus lui dire… Car elle arrivait a peine à se concentrer sur ses paroles, elle pensait à l'accouchement de son bébé, avec Terry qui allait se rendre compte que son bébé est plus à terme qu'il ne le pensait… Enfin, maintenant il fallait penser à Petit Terry, qui avait choisi, encore une fois le moment le plus bizarre pour se manifester; cette fois-ci il a décidé de venir au monde devant son père!

Terry resta près de Candy en essayant de la réconforter. Il priait que tout se passe bien. La femme qu'il aimait était sur le point d'avoir le bébé de son père, son frère… Mais pour le moment elle avait besoin de lui, et il allait l'aider à mettre ce bébé au monde. Candy et son bébé passait avant toute chose. Quand on aime un arbre, on aime aussi ses fruits…

Pendant ce temps-là au Château, Louise envoya les domestiques à la recherche de Candy et Terry. Elle envoya une des bonnes chez le docteur du village pour qu'il vienne examiner Candy quand elle allait revenir. Mais il décida d'aller aussi avec les domestiques à la recherche de Candy et Terry. Sarah et David descendirent, ils étaient aussi inquiets.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas là? Demanda David

- Non, dit Louise, je commence à m'inquiéter… Candy et le bébé… J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé

- Terry l'a trouvée, dit Sarah et il ne laissera rien lui arriver… Tu verras…

- Je l'espère, dit Louise…

Dans la cabane abandonnée, Candy avait fait du progrès, elle était en train de souffrir, et Terry, dont le cœur se brisait de la voir en train d'avoir si mal, la regardait impuissant, mais il la rassurait. Candy fut en mesure d'expliquer à Terry ce qu'il fallait faire, tant bien que mal… Prêts ou pas prêts, Petit Terry, lui était prêt à venir au monde! Après des acrobaties et des émotions intenses, Candy, après avoir donné un grand coup, entendit le bébé pleureur très fort… Candy en sueur, elle sourit malgré la fatigue. La sensation de voir un enfant venir au monde était hors de prix pour Terry. Il avait des larmes aux yeux

- Candy, dit Terry ému aux larmes, Candy, on a réussi…

- C'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle doucement…

- C'est un garçon…, dit Terry et il a l'air en parfaite santé pour un prématuré… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il était dans ton ventre…

- C'est toi qui l'en as sorti…, fit Candy, merci Terry… Merci infiniment…

- C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail Candy…

- Je n'y serai pas arrivée sans toi, Terry…

Terry prit une couverture et enveloppa le bébé, et le donna à Candy. Elle le prit, avec un grand sourire et des larmes aux yeux.

- Salut toi! Allo bébé! Allo Petit Terry! Je te vois enfin, tu es magnifique… Deux bras, dix doigts, deux pieds dix orteils… Un nez, une bouche… Deux oreilles et une voix à réveiller les morts! Dit-elle en riant, tu es parfait! Et ses cheveux blonds et ces grands yeux bleus…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front. Terry la regardait et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train d'éprouver, avoir aidé cet enfant, son petit frère dans sa tête à venir au monde… Il se sentait lié à l'enfant… Mais c'était trop tôt, pourquoi le bébé était-il si grand? Il voulait lui demander quelque chose, lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur, c'était les domestiques du château qui les avait trouvé.

- Ils sont ici, dit le contre maître en entrant… Mais… Oh…. Docteur, venez vite et apportez votre sac!

Le docteur se précipita dans la cabane et il vit ce qui était arrivé…

- Monsieur Terrence, dit le docteur, oh… Vous avez fait du beau travail… Et vous aussi Melle Candy…

Il s'occupa de Candy, examina le bébé qui était en parfaite santé.

- Il est parfait, dit le docteur, Monsieur Terrence, ce bébé est votre portrait craché….

- Docteur, dit Candy le bébé va bien? C'était trop tôt… 7 mois,

- A 7 mois les bébés sont plus forts qu'à 8 mois, Melle Candy…

Terry ne disait rien. Il était dans un état second. Ils retournèrent tous au château et Candy alla dans la chambre avec le bébé. Elle se lava et elle essuya le bébé avec de l'eau savonneuse, doucement, délicatement. Elle ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux de lui. Louise vint l'aider pendant qu'elle se lavait, elle resta avec le bébé. Quand Candy fut de retour, elle mangea et but un peu pour être en mesure d'allaiter son bébé…

- Petit Terry est parfait, dit Louise, il est tellement beau, Candy, félicitations… Et son papa lui a fait voir le monde… Tu lui as dit?

- J'ai essayé, mais… Les mots ne sortaient pas… Je crois qu'il commence à se douter de quelque chose…

- Vraiment, tu crois? Dit Louise ironiquement

- Louise, il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir…

- Quoi?

- Je n'arrivais pas à avancer vite à cause de l'orage… J'ai entendu la voix de Terry m'appeler, c'était comme avoir de l'eau dans le désert après des jours sans rien… Mais une branche ou quelque chose m'a assommée

- Oh mon Dieu!

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais je faisais un rêve que j'étais avec Terry… Au lit…

- Oh… Ta libido…

- Oui… C'est un très beau rêve on ne pouvait pas s'arrêter et je ne voulais pas me réveiller, je voulais continuer à dormir pour toujours dans les bras de Terry… Quand j'ai finalement ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans les bras de Terry… Nue!

- Quoi?

- Lui aussi était nu… Ce n'était pas un rêve, Louise, Terry et moi avons passé toute la nuit dernière à savourer les plaisirs de la chair…

- Oh mon Dieu…! Tu es sure que tu croyais que tu rêvais?

- Et certaine, tu me connais, je ne demanderai jamais à Terry… Plus tôt mourir… Mais dans mon rêve…

- Wow! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ton petit bonhomme a tout fait pour vous rapprocher…

- Comment?

- Et bien c'est à cause de lui que tu étais frustrée et que tu te défoulais dans tes rêves, non…? Et avoir Terry à proximité…

- Peut être. Le matin j'ai commencé à crier sur Terry, il m'a dit que je m'étais littéralement jetée sur lui! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie! J'ai perdu mes eaux pendant qu'on s'arrangeait pour revenir, je me sentais déjà un peu mal depuis mon réveil…

- Et Petit Terry décide de faire son entrée dans le monde, aidé par son papa! Candy, cet enfant va vous réunir…

- Il va être en colère Louise… Il a bu quand il croyait que son père était le père, il ne se serait pas noyé dans l'alcool si je lui avais dit la vérité…

- Sois optimiste, Candy. Qu'a-t-il dit quand tu l'as confronté le matin, quelles étaient ses intentions envers toi après votre nuit de passion?

- Je lui ai demandé mais je ne faisais que parler et crier et je ne pense pas lui avoir laissé le temps de me répondre…

- Candy tu es incorrigible…

- Louise, je venais de me rendre compte que j'ai passé toute la nuit dans ses bras à… J'étais… Honteuse d'avoir été aussi faible, et de ne pas avoir distingué le rêve de la réalité…

- Il t'aime Candy et surtout pour le bébé, il va te pardonner…

- Si j'étais restée avec lui comme il le voulait… Oh Louise, j'ai tout gâché et j'espère qu'il me pardonnera un jour…

- Je vais aller te chercher encore du thé et du lait. Tu as besoin de beaucoup de liquide pour allaiter ton bébé…

- Merci Louise

Candy resta seule. Elle alla prendre son bébé et elle le portait. Elle le serra fort en lui disant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais… Elle pensait à sa mère qui l'avait abandonnée… L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son bébé depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte, était tellement intense… Si sa mère éprouvait la même chose pour elle, comment avait-elle pu l'abandonner?

Terry était dans sa chambre, il s'était lavé et changé et il était couché sur son lit. Il voulait voir le bébé…

_« Monsieur Terrence, ce bébé est votre portrait craché… Avait dit le docteur »_

Il ressemblait à son père, alors c'est normal que son frère lui ressemble… Mais était-ce son frère? Il n'était peut être pas médecin, mais il savait qu'un bébé si fort et si gros, n'était pas un prématuré de 5 mois…. 7 mois avait dit Candy… Ils étaient à la fin du mois de juillet… Albert… Elle vivait avec lui, il l'avait sûrement consolée… Le bébé était blond avec des yeux bleus… Il ne voulait pas imaginer sa Candy avec Albert et encore moins avec son père…

Le contre maître avait appelé le père de Terry à Londres le matin. Ce dernier prit le train avec Susanna et arriva le soir en Ecosse. Candy ne sortait pas de sa chambre, même pour manger. Elle avait tous ses repas dans sa chambre… Terry n'était pas venu la voir depuis leur retour au château. Elle était blessée, mais elle savait qu'il était en train de faire des calculs et qu'il commençait à réaliser ce qui se passait… Mais elle était loin de se douter que c'était très loin d'être le cas…

Le duc de Grandchester arriva avec un grand bouquet de roses blanches. Il était très heureux d'avoir un petit fils et il le dit à Candy quand ils étaient seuls dans la chambre.

- Candy tu dois le lui dire maintenant, dit le duc,

- Il s'est peut être déjà rendu compte…

- … Et je suis venu avec Susanna…

- Oh superbe, elle va lui empoisonner l'esprit! Fit Candy

- C'est pour ça que tu dois lui dire, Candy avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui même…

- … Et qu'il se mette encore en colère… Mais il n'est pas encore venu voir le bébé. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée… Je croyais qu'il viendrait me voir, dit-elle tristement, il m'a aidée à avoir le bébé je croyais qu'il se sentirait plus proche de moi, du bébé….

- Je sais Candy, dit le duc, il viendra te voir, tu peux en être sure…

Il portait son petit fils, tout fier.

- Il ressemble à Terry, dit le duc

- C'est ce que le docteur a dit à Terry, et il est resté silencieux…

- Une fois le choc passé, il comprendra tout…

- Que Dieu t'entende, car je n'ai pas la force ou l'énergie d'affronter un Terry en colère

Terry était dans sa chambre et Susanna était là.

- Terry, tu reviens avec moi à Londres on peut retourner en Amérique… Candy a eu le bébé plus tôt que prévu. Il va bien? Il doit être minuscule… Je suis surprise qu'il soit vivant… C'était 5 mois?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Elle ne te l'a pas dit? Elle n'avait pas peur?

- Si, elle disait que c'était trop tôt… Mais le bébé est normal et en très bonne santé… Elle a dit que c'était 7 mois au docteur…

- Comment est-ce possible? On voyait à peine son ventre…

- Le bébé que j'ai aidé à mettre au monde n'était pas un prématuré, il n'a même pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital…. Ou c'était un très gros prématuré

- Alors, ça faisait 9 mois pas 7, le bébé était à terme… ça veut dire qu'elle est venue ici enceinte… Mais Terry, 9 mois c'était avant novembre… Ça voudrait dire qu'elle était enceinte quand elle est venue à New York pour la première…

- Non, impossible!

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il avait été avec Candy et qu'il était son premier…

- Mais c'est la seule explication qui fasse un sens… Elle ne vivait pas avec un homme?

- Ce n'était qu'un ami… dit Terry qui ne savait pas quoi penser

- Tu en es sur? L'enfant n'est pas de ton père les dates ne concordent pas… Et ton père le savait, il n'avait pas l'air surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait eu le bébé… C'est sûrement l'homme avec qui elle vivait…

Candy lui aurait dit si elle allait avoir son bébé, depuis le début… Ce qui laisse… Albert!

- Elle a peut être voulu faire croire à ton père que le bébé était de lui…

- Candy n'est pas comme ça…

- Que fait-elle fiancée à ton père? Elle ne profite pas de lui…?

- Susanna je t'en prie, ne mets pas de l'huile sur le feu… Je vais aller voir le bébé, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée

- N'aie pas pitié d'elle à cause du bébé…, dit Susanna, Terry ne la laisse pas te manipuler… Comme elle a manipulé ton père…

Terry pensait à la nuit magique qu'ils avaient partagé, il voulait être avec elle… Contre vents et marées… Avec son bébé, qui que soit le père…. Il l'aimait à la folie et il était prêt à la prendre telle quelle… Susanna vit le regard de Terry.

- Terry, tu es toujours amoureux d'elle… Et tu n'as aucune intention de la laisser n'est-ce pas?

- Susanna…

- Même avec le bébé d'un autre homme, tu la veux toujours…

- Susanna, je vais voir le bébé…

- Je viens avec toi…

Terry se rendit dans la chambre du maître où se trouvait Candy et le bébé. Il frappa à la porte, Louise ouvrit la porte.

- Terry! Finalement, tu es le héros et tu ne viens même pas voir le bébé? Susanna…

- Bonsoir…, dit Susanna

- Je suis là, dit Terry, où est le petit bonhomme?

- Entrez, dit Louise

Terry entra et son regard croisa celui de Candy pendant un moment. Susanna vit son regard et elle décida de briser le silence.

- Candy toutes mes félicitations! Fit Susanna, je ne pensais pas que tu allais avoir le bébé si tôt, on ne voyait même pas ton ventre!

- Merci Susanna…, dit Candy

- Tu as eu un bébé à terme, on croyait que ça serait pour Noël au moins… dit Susanna

Susanna n'en manquait pas une!

- Personne ne m'a demandé quand le bébé allait venir, dit Candy

- Oui, mais il est né à terme, tu es donc venu enceinte à New York et ici…

Candy la regarda sans comprendre. C'était quoi cette histoire? New York?

- New York? Dit Candy sans comprendre

- Oui, neuf mois, veut dire que tu étais enceinte quand tu es venue à New York pour la première…

Candy était tellement surprise qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Que voulait insinuer Susanna? Candy regarda Terry. Ce dernier était allé voir le bébé dans son berceau. Il le prit et le regardait avec tant d'amour. Il éprouvait tant de sentiments pour ce bébé qu'il avait aidé à venir au monde… C'était inouï…

- Bonjour, petit bonhomme, dit Terry en souriant, comment tu vas? Tu nous as surpris, tu es venu trop tôt… Oui, mais tu vas bien, tu es parfait… En bonne santé

- Très bonne santé pour un présumé prématuré…, dit Susanna

Candy avait envie de l'étrangler. Mais elle ne voulait pas faire de scène avec le bébé dans la salle.

- Comment il s'appelle ? Demanda Susanna…

- Terrence, dit Candy, on va l'appeler Petit Terry

- Petit Terry? Dit Susanna, pourquoi? Tu n'es pas avec Terry…

- Parce que j'aime ce nom et qu'il m'a aidé à mettre mon enfant au monde, dit Candy…

« Petit Terry », pensa Terry, elle avait baptisé son bébé comme ça avant la naissance… Mais il ne dit rien. Peut être aimait-elle ce prénom?

- Terry… Tu vas la laisser faire…? Dit Susanna

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Elle est libre d'appeler son bébé comme elle veut… Susanna. Merci Candy…

- Non, merci à toi Terry, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi, dit Candy tendrement

- Mais…, commença Susanna

- Susanna, viens voir le bébé, dit Terry, il est magnifique…

Susanna regardait Terry avec le bébé. Il semblait être subjugué par lui… Elle s'approcha pour voir Petit Terry. Il était vraiment un beau bébé, magnifique, un vrai petit ange. Elle regarda Terry et elle sentit le lien qui l'unissait au bébé… Elle regarda Candy… Elle s'était servie de sa grossesse pour être avec le père de Terry… Mais c'est le fait que Candy soit maintenant avec un beau petit bébé, qu'il avait aidé à venir au monde, qui attirait Terry le plus maintenant…


	16. Chapter 16

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 16_**

**_« Des yeux trop bleus… »_**

Candy était dans sa chambre et elle regardait Terry avec le bébé… Susanna était toujours là et elle regarda Candy intensément.

- Susanna, dit Candy tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Non, ça va. Ton bébé est très beau Candy

- Un vrai petit ange, n'est-ce pas? Dit Candy en souriant

Susanna la regardait et se disait que Candy le faisait exprès… Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser, d'utiliser son bébé pour attirer Terry. Mais la façon dont Terry se sentait avec l'enfant, tout cet amour… Il aimait tellement Candy, qu'il aimait aussi automatiquement son bébé…. Mais que fallait-il faire pour que Terry se désintéresse de Candy? Même avec le bébé d'un autre, il n'arrivait pas à laisser Candy tranquille.

Candy était en train de penser que Terry aimait beaucoup son bébé, alors elle décida d'attendre avant de lui dire la vérité… Elle voulait voir si Terry allait vouloir d'elle avec le bébé qu'il croyait d'un autre. La remarque de Susanna n'avait pas semblé déranger Terry. C'est pour ça que Candy n'avait même pas cherché à s'expliquer et de toute façon elle n'avait aucune intention de répondre aux insinuations de Susanna! Tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était l'opinion de Terry…

Louise qui arrangeait les habits du bébé, sortit avec du linge pour amener chez les domestiques. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard pour annoncer que le dîner était prêt.

- Merci Louise, dit Susanna, tu viens Terry?

- Candy, dit Terry, on descend…?

- Euh, je voulais rester avec le bébé…, dit Candy

- Oh… Mais tu dois manger, non? Dit Terry

- On m'apportera un plateau ici…, dit Candy

Terry voulait rester avec Candy, mais Susanna allait bouder encore. Il mit le bébé dans son berceau, très doucement.

- D'accord, dit-il, je viens te voir avant de dormir, ok?

- Ok, Terry, dit Candy en souriant, bon appétit!

- Merci, dit Terry

Il sortit avec Susanna pour aller dîner à table. Louise resta avec Candy et une bonne apporta un plateau pour Candy et un autre pour Louise. Pendant qu'elles mangeaient, Louise lui posa une question;

- Alors, tu vas lui dire quand?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Candy…

- Je veux savoir s'il voudra de moi en pensant que l'enfant est à un autre…

- Susanna insinuait que tu es allée enceinte à New York…

- Je sais, je voulais l'étrangler… Mais je ne voulais pas me disputer devant le bébé… Mais Terry ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qu'elle disait…

- Candy qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?

- Je veux savoir si Terry est prêt à m'avoir avec le bébé d'un autre…

- Quoi? Tu le lui diras si quoi….? Il rompt avec Susanna et te demande en mariage?

- C'est peut être prétentieux de ma part, mais je veux savoir…

- Et s'il n'est pas prêt?

- Alors je lui dirai la vérité, mais je ne vais pas être avec lui…

- Il aime le bébé déjà…

- On verra, dit Candy en souriant, si je lui dis que le bébé est de lui, il voudra absolument être avec moi, je ne veux pas qu'il revienne à cause du bébé seulement, je veux qu'il revienne parce qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans moi et qu'il me veut avec mes bagages…

- Tu sais qu'il t'aime, non?

- Je sais Louise, et je l'aime aussi plus que tout au monde. Mais je dois penser à Petit Terry maintenant… Si son père est prêt à être son père sans savoir qu'il l'est vraiment…

- C'est un test que tu lui fais subir sans qu'il le sache… Candy… Il sera peut être en colère quand il l'apprendra

- La situation est compliquée Louise, Susanna marche maintenant et sa carrière londonienne va bien mais son antipathie… Mon bébé a besoin de son père…

- Tu joues avec le feu…

- Pour Petit Terry…

Candy finit son dîner, ensuite elle changea le bébé, l'allaita et le mit au lit. Elle s'arrangea pour la nuit, sa première nuit avec son bébé. On frappa à la porte. Louise était partie; elle alla donc ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir Terry.

- Terry…

- Je peux entrer?

- Bien sur…

- J'ai dit que je viendrai te voir avant de dormir…

- Oh, je pensais que tu avais oublié…

- Tu me connais mieux que ça, Taches de son…

Il entra pour aller voir le petit bonhomme qui dormait paisiblement.

- Terry, dit Candy, je voudrais te remercier encore pour ton aide, pour m'avoir trouvée… Je sais que j'étais fâchée le matin quand j'ai réalisé que mon rêve était réalité… Mais c'était merveilleux… Et ensuite tu m'as aidée à mettre mon bébé au monde… Si j'avais été seule… Je ne veux même pas penser ce qui serait arrivé… Merci Terry, merci de tout mon cœur.

Terry la regardait, elle rayonnait depuis la naissance du bébé, elle était aux anges… Elle était irrésistible… Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha et il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, Candy était à moitié surprise, elle savait qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, elle avait reconnu le regard… Ce regard avant leur premier baiser… Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait… Elle noua les bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser et ils s'embrassèrent longuement… Savourant les délices et les saveurs exquises, ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'arrêter... Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Candy avait encore le vertige…

- Whooa! Dit-elle, c'était pourquoi ça?

- Pour te féliciter pour le beau bébé que tu as eu, félicitations, maman. De rien et bonne nuit, Taches de son…

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la chambre. Candy resta perplexe pendant un moment. Terry… Elle sentait qu'il voulait être avec elle, elle l'avait senti le matin après leur nuit d'amour, mais sa colère et ses cris et l'arrivée impromptue de Petit Terry avaient peut être empêché Terry de lui dire ses véritables intentions… Car si c'était comme pour elle, cette nuit de passion lui a montré que Terry était celui qu'elle voulait, avec ou sans bagages… Et elle espérait que c'était la même chose pour lui…

Les jours passèrent et tout le monde retourna à Londres, même David… Le bébé avait sa propre chambre, mais Candy avait fait mettre le berceau dans sa chambre. Il y avait aussi un berceau dans le salon, pour le bébé. Terry se comportait comme si de rien n'était, Susanna continuait à lui empoisonner l'esprit avec la paternité du bébé de Candy, mais Terry faisait la sourde oreille…

Le duc parlait avec Candy dans sa chambre, pendant quelle s'occupait du bébé.

- Candy, dit-il, tu ne vas pas dire à Terry qu'il est le père du bébé?

- Non, Richard, je vais attendre …

Elle lui expliqua, sans les détails de la nuit de passion, ce qu'elle avait en tête.

- Tu crois qu'il va passer le test?

- S'il m'aime autant que je l'aime, oui… Sinon…

- D'accord Candy, mais quelque soit la solution que tu trouves, tu peux être tranquille, j'ai ouvert un compte en ton nom, plus grand que le précédent et un autre au nom du bébé… Tu ne manqueras de rien jusqu'à la fin de tes jours et le bébé quand il sera en âge, il pourra avoir accès à son compte…

- Oh Richard, ce n'était pas nécessaire…

- Si, tu es la mère de mon petit fils… Je veux m'assurer que tu n'aies aucun souci financier…

- Merci Richard… ça ne t'ennuie pas que j'espère que Terry me revienne?

- Si mon fils revient à la raison et se remet avec toi… C'est tout ce que je veux…

- Mais son devoir envers Susanna….

- Je sais que je lui ai toujours enseigné le sens du devoir, mais je crois m'être trompé… Le devoir m'a rendu malheureux, j'ai vécu sans la femme que j'aime, c'est ce qui m'a rendu taciturne et terne. Avoir Terrence, ne faisait que me rappeler celle que j'avais perdue, c'est pour ça que j'étais froid et dur avec lui… Mais le sens du devoir c'est aussi s'occuper de celle qu'on aime… Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver son âme sœur… Je veux qu'il soit heureux avec la femme qu'il aime et cette femme c'est toi Candy, pas Susanna…

- Mais…

- Je sais, elle lui a sauvé la vie, mais à la longue la gratitude de Terry va se transformer en haine… Il buvait avant de venir ici, sans le savoir, tu lui as donné une raison pour qu'il cesse de boire… Le destin semble vous pousser ensemble, il était là quand le bébé a bougé visiblement pour la première fois, il était là quand le bébé est venu au monde… Il y a une raison pour tout. Le destin est en train de vous crier de dessus, et j'espère que vous allez finir par l'écouter

- Merci Richard, dit Candy en souriant

- Maintenant tu descends aujourd'hui avec le bébé, il y a l'autre berceau dans le salon et pendant le petit déjeuner, il y aura une nounou au salon avec lui…

- D'accord

Candy descendit avec son bébé et elle alla le mettre dans le berceau au salon. Elle se rendit ensuite à table. Elle trouva tout le monde et Terry soutint son regard pendant un moment. Susanna n'avait pas raté ça, mais elle ne pouvait rien dire. Terry, depuis la naissance du bébé semblait ne pas entendre ce qu'elle disait et il passait tant de temps avec Candy.

Terry était avec son père dans la bibliothèque après le petit déjeuner en train parler.

- Papa, dit Terry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

- Oui? Dit le duc

- Je veux reprendre Candy…

- Oh…

- Je l'aime et son bébé aussi

- Tu le lui as dit?

- Je vais le faire bientôt… ça ne te dérange pas?

- Terrence, c'est la femme que tu aimes, ta « femme dans ton cœur » comme tu l'appelais, tu as cessé de boire pour elle… Si elle te veut aussi, je n'ai aucune objection… Et le bébé?

- Je dois lui en parler, mais je la voulais quand elle était enceinte, papa… Ce bébé est une partie de Candy et je l'aime aussi…

- Et si j'étais vraiment amoureux de Candy?

- Papa, il n'y a qu'une seule femme que tu aimes, et c'est maman….

Le duc sourit. Eleonor… Comme elle lui manquait!

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le château des André à Londres, Albert, Annie, Archie et Patricia… Oui, Annie lui avait envoyé un télégramme en Floride et elle était venue pour aller en Angleterre avec eux, pour voir Candy dans sa nouvelle aventure.

- Nous voici à Londres à nouveau, dit Annie

- Au moins cette fois-ci ce n'est pas pour être enfermé dans ce collège sordide, dit Patty

- Patricia, dit Archie, on va s'amuser cette fois-ci tu verras…

- Quand est-ce qu'on va voir Candy ? Demanda Annie

- Le plus tôt possible dit Albert, c'est pour ça qu'on est venu, alors pourquoi perdre du temps?

- Allons nous rafraîchir un peu Patricia, dit Annie, comme ça on va voir Candy

- Elle n'est pas en Ecosse? Demanda Archie

- Et bien on peut aller voir le duc pour s'en assurer, dit Albert, pour ne pas aller en Ecosse pour rien au cas où elle est revenue ici à Londres…

Les filles allaient se rafraîchir, elles se changèrent et s'apprêtèrent pour aller au château des Grandchester. Ils arrivèrent au château, mais comme ils n'avaient pas de rendez-vous, ils durent attendre un peu à la grille.

Candy était avec son bébé au salon et elle le donna à la nounou pour qu'elle aille le changer dans la chambre. Le duc avait pris congé et il était au salon avec tout le monde, quand on annonce des visiteurs par le majordome.

- Je n'attends personne, dit le duc, Terry?

- Non, papa, je n'attends personne non plus… dit Terry

- Faites-les entrer, dit le duc…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les amis de Candy firent leur entrée. Ils furent surpris de trouver tout le monde au salon en train de parler comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde… Candy regarda et elle vit ses amis, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux!

- Annie, Patricia? Dit Candy, Oh mon Dieu!

Elle se leva et elle courut vers ses amis; elle les serra tous longuement en les embrassant sur les joues, il y avait des rires et des cris de joie.

- Albert, dit Candy en le serrant encore, tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me voir, oh tu m'as tellement manqué! Vous m'avez tous manqué!

- Candy, on voulait avoir de tes nouvelles…, dit Archie

- Et vous avez traversé l'Atlantique pour les avoir? Dit Terry ironiquement, comme c'est gentil de votre part!

Il était un peu vexé de voir Candy et Albert si proches.

- Terry, dit Annie, bonjour!

- Salut Annie, dit Terry en souriant

- Terry, dit Archie…

Tout le monde se salua, se présenta et ils prirent place. Albert bien sûr s'assit à coté de Candy.

- Albert…, dit Candy, comment tu vas…?

- Et bien j'ai retrouvé la mémoire…, dit Albert

- Oh…, dit Candy, c'est merveilleux!

- Ce n'est pas tout dit Archie, tu ne devineras jamais qui il a découvert qu'il était vraiment…?!

- Oh… Qui donc? Demanda Candy intriguée

- Le grand Oncle William…, dit Albert

- Quoi? Tu plaisantes! Dit Candy

- Non, dit Albert, je m'appelle William Albert André… Je ne voulais pas prendre la tête de la famille, alors je voyageais en attendant…

- Mais, dit Candy, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Archie et Ali ne te connaissaient pas…?

- Je n'étais jamais là…

- Mais tu vivais comme un vagabond…, dit Candy, et la grande tante t'a fait chasser de tes propres terres! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté pour clarifier la situation?

- La grande tante ne savait pas que c'était moi, mais je ne voulais pas l'affronter….

- Oh mon Dieu! Alors c'est toi qui m'as adoptée? Dit Candy émue aux larmes, Oh… Merci, merci de tout cœur!

- Tu ne savais pas, lorsque tu as recueilli Albert amnésique, que tu hébergeais le grand Oncle William, un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique!? Dit Archie

- Et que vous viviez de ton salaire, dit Patricia en riant

- Alors que vous auriez pu avoir tout le luxe du monde, dit Annie en souriant

- J'étais ravie de pouvoir m'occuper de toi Albert, même avec mon petit salaire…, dit Candy en souriant

- Je sais Candy, dit Albert en souriant, tu es très généreuse

Elle le serra dans ses bras pendant longtemps. Susanna regardait Terry qui avait une expression indifférente. Albert et Candy semblaient très proches, ils habitaient ensemble…

- Candy nous sommes venus pour te demander ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu t'es fiancée au duc de Grandchester? Dit Annie

- Oh…, dit Candy qui s'y attendait

La nounou arriva avec Petit Terry en souriant.

- Oh, nous avons de la visite! Voila maman, dit-elle en donnant le bébé à Candy, je lui ai donné son biberon, je l'ai changé, il est tout propre et maintenant il veut sa maman…

Candy tendit les bras et prit le bébé doucement en souriant.

- Allo toi! Salut! Tu es tout propre…, dit-elle avec une petite voix

Ses amis la regardaient avec de grands yeux. Candy avait un bébé? Un bébé? Depuis quand? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit…? Albert se sentit mal… Un bébé..?

- Candy, dit Annie, tu as quelque chose à nous dire?

- Nous avons manqué un épisode ou quoi? Dit Patricia

Candy était devant le fait accompli, elle redoutait d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis, mais, elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

- Tout le monde, je vous présente mon bébé…, dit Candy, Petit Terry, voici Albert…

Elle lui donna le bébé, et il était bouche bée. Il prit le petit bonhomme et il lui sourit.

- Bonjour…, dit Albert en souriant, ta maman ne nous a pas dit que tu étais là, sinon je serai venu te voir plus tôt…

- Petit Terry? Dit Archie

- J'aime beaucoup ce nom…, dit Candy…

- Sans blague, dit Archie ironiquement

- Et c'est Terry qui m'a aidée à le mettre au monde…, continua Candy

- Oh…, dit Archie, tu n'avais pas peur Terry?

- Un peu, mais elle a fait tout le travail… L'expérience était hors de prix, je t'assure, voir ce miracle venir au monde… C'était merveilleux, dit Terry en regardant Candy tendrement

Candy sourit en le regardant aussi tendrement. L'expérience de la naissance de leur bébé, et leur nuit de passion les avait rapprochés… Archie vit le regard entre Candy et Terry mais ne dit rien. Il regarda Susanna qui boudait. Il ne comprenait rien; Candy était fiancée au père de Terry et Terry à Susanna, mais on dirait, à les voir ensemble que Candy et Terry étaient ceux qui étaient fiancés…

- Candy…, dit Annie, qui s'était approchée pour voir le bébé, il est magnifique… Je peux le prendre ?

- Bien sûr, dit Candy

Annie prit le petit et elle marcha vers Patricia.

- Allo bébé! Patricia, regarde le bébé de Candy…! Dit Annie

- Oui, dit Patty en souriant, il est magnifique, salut toi!

Archie s'approcha et vint saluer le bébé aussi. Candy fit signe à Albert et ils sortirent dans le gazebo pour parler à l'écart. Terry le regarda partir. Susanna décida de prendre la parole.

- Vous ne saviez pas non plus, qu'elle était enceinte? Dit Susanna

- Non…, dit Archie

- Et nous non plus…, dit Susanna, son ventre se voyait à peine… Quelle n'était pas notre surprise de la voir mettre au monde à la fin du mois de juillet, un bébé en parfaite santé…

- A la fin du mois de juillet? Dit Patricia

- Oui, on croyait qu'elle accoucherait au moins au mois de décembre…

- Susanna, dit Terry, tu viens répéter ton rôle?

Une invitation de la part de Terry à être seule avec lui dans sa chambre était suffisante pour faire taire Susanna.

- Bien sûr Terry, dit-elle avec une petite voix

Ils sortirent du salon tous les deux… Avec les retrouvailles et les surprises, ils avaient complètement oublié Louise…

- Louise, dit Annie, que fais-tu là?

- Oh, Candy ne vous a pas parlé de moi non plus… Elle est bien trop gentille surtout après la façon dont je l'ai traitée au collège…, dit Louise

Louise leur raconta son histoire, ils se rappelaient comment le père de Louise avait perdu sa fortune et qu'elle avait dû quitter le collège précipitamment…

- Candy a été très gentille avec moi, être sa dame de compagnie, elle me traite comme une amie, pas comme une employée…

- Je suis heureuse que Candy t'avait ici comme amie, Louise, dit Annie on te pardonne ton mauvais jugement avec Eliza…

- Et bien c'est bon de savoir que tu n'es plus une chipie comme elle…, dit Archie en souriant

- Je suis désolée pour Alistair, Archie, Patricia, dit Louise, j'ai dansé avec lui au festival de mai…, enfin, Eliza l'a forcé à le faire, mais il était très gentil, un vrai gentleman…

- Merci, dit Patty doucement

- Merci, Louise…, dit Archie, c'était mon meilleur ami…

Pendant ce temps dans le gazebo, Candy était en train de parler avec Albert.

- Comment vas-tu? Candy

- Je vais bien, je suis heureuse…

- Tu es fiancée au duc de Grandchester?

- Oui, Albert

- Et le bébé?

- Je m'en suis rendue compte quand je suis arrivée ici…. Seulement. Je ne savais pas trop comment vous l'annoncer, ensuite le duc de Grandchester m'a entendue parler au bébé…

Elle lui parla de la proposition du duc et comment elle l'avait accepté.

- Oh… Mon dieu ma pauvre Candy, tu n'avais pratiquement pas le choix

- Je l'ai fait pour le bébé, c'est son petit fils… Mais Terry ne sait pas

- Comment ça il ne sait pas?

- Et bien mon ventre ne se voyait pas… Et le bébé est venu à huit mois au lieu de 9… Mais dans ma tête c'était 7 mois… C'est ce que j'ai dit au docteur et Terry a entendu…

- Alors quand Terry fait les calculs, tu es tombée enceinte après ton retour de New York… Oh…. OH!!! Il croit que c'est moi le père?

- Je suis désolée Albert… Je voulais lui dire la vérité, mais…

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle faisait en ne disant pas à Terry la vérité.

- Tu lui fais passer un test… ?

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici pour me voir… Terry ne m'a encore rien demandé… Et attends-toi aux insinuations de Susanna… Oh Albert dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, comme je suis heureuse que tu sois ici avec moi

Elle le serra contre lui avec amour. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi, Candy…

- A propos comment avez-vous appris la nouvelle?

- Dame Greymor, une des vos invités…

- Oh…, dit Candy

- Pendant le dîner des fiançailles Annie et Archie….

- Mon Dieu, dit Candy, je parie que vous avez tous avalé de travers…

- Tout le monde fut pris d'une toux quinte…, dit Albert en riant

- Et je parie qu'Eliza a dit qu'il fallait que je sois le centre attention aux fiançailles Annie et Archie, même en étant de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique!

- Tu la connais bien, dit Albert en riant

- Alors vous êtes venus me voir pour me le demander en personne? Je suis désolée, j'avais un peu honte d'avoir été si stupide pour m'être donnée à Terry, sans penser aux conséquences, enfin je pensais qu'on serait mariés…

- Candy, si ça ne marche pas avec Terry, je peux m'occuper de toi… Nous pourrons élever le bébé ensemble….

Candy le regarda surprise et elle se rendit compte, pour la première fois, qu'Albert éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Terry avait raison. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire!

- Oh… Albert…, dit-elle émue, merci, merci beaucoup. C'est bon de savoir que je peux compter sur toi… Pour toute chose, et si je savais que tu étais l'Oncle William, je serai revenue en Amérique pour demander ton aide…

- Je voulais te le dire en personne, pas dans une lettre… Maintenant je crois que j'aurai dû te l'écrire…

- Oh Albert… Je suis désolée…

- J'aurai voulu être ton sauveur mais je suis content que Terry t'ait aidée, je suis sûr que tu étais aux anges…

- Plus haut que les anges, dit Candy en riant, allons voir Annie et Patty, elles doivent être sur le point d'exploser en attendant mes explications…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent au salon, bras dessus bras dessous…

Tu as un problème ?

Alors compte sur moi

Je serai près de toi

A travers les difficultés ou les joies

N'aie aucun doute

Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi

Tu peux dépendre de moi

Toujours et toujours

Sache que je voudrai être

Celui qui te feras toujours rire jusqu'à ce que tu pleures

Et tu peux compter sur moi jusqu'au jour ou tu mourras

Les années peuvent venir et passer

Il y a une chose que je sais

Toute ma vie, tu es mon amie

Tu m'as recueillit, quand j'étais perdu

Je ne te connaissais pas mais mon cœur te connaissait

Tu te fichais des inconvénients

Tout ce qui t'importais c'était mon bien être

J'aurai voulu être la pour t'aider

Pour te rendre ce que tu m'as donné

J'aurai voulu t'ouvrir mon cœur

Mais je sais que le tien appartient à un autre

Alors je serai celui sur lequel tu peux compter

Celui en qui tu peux avoir confiance

Celui qui te fera rire jusqu'aux larmes

Tu peux compter sur moi jusqu'au jour de ta mort

Les larmes peuvent venir et partit

Il y a une chose que je sais,

Toute ma vie, tu seras mon amie

Tu peux dépendre sur moi

Je vais aller bien, parce que tu es mon amie

Terry regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre de Susanna et il les vit si proches, si intimes et complices… Il avait toujours une expression indifférente.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 17_**

**_« Sur la même longueur d'ondes… »_**

Dans la chambre de Susanna, Terry n'était pas très content. Susanna elle était heureuse d'avoir Terry à elle seule dans sa chambre, parce que depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'Écosse, il passait beaucoup de temps avec Candy et son bébé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Terry n'arrivait pas à se fâcher contre Candy… Elle supposait que Candy utilisait son bébé pour attirer Terry, mais… ça c'est quelque chose qu'elle, Susanna, aurait fait pour s'accrocher à Terry… Candy n'avait besoin de ne rien faire, Terry était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle.

- Susanna, tu peux arrêter tes remarques sur la paternité de Petit Terry…? Demanda Terry

- Pourquoi, est-ce que ça t'ennuie? Tu n'es pas le père de ce bébé…, dit-elle

- Susanna, ce n'est qu'un bébé, un innocent petit bébé… Un petit ange… Tu peux arrêter de l'attaquer?

- Mais je ne m'attaque pas au bébé…. Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui a donné ton nom?

- « Terrence » n'est pas un nom réservé seulement à moi…, dit Terry, de milliers de gens s'appellent « Terrence », Susanna

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire, le bébé n'est pas de toi et elle lui donne ton nom…

_« Oh Petit Terry, pas maintenant…, entendit-il dans sa tête » _

- Parce que je l'ai aidée à venir au monde… Elle est reconnaissante, je suis flatté… Maintenant je ne veux plus que tu attaques le petit Terry…

- Mais ce Albert, est celui avec qui elle vivait non? Tu crois qu'il peut être son père?

Terry ne répondait pas. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il n'était pas prêt à parler à Candy encore. Il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

- Susanna, dit Terry, on peut commencer la répétition, on va bientôt devoir aller au théâtre…

- Oh tu viens avec moi, ce soir? Tu ne restes pas avec Candy et ses amis?

- Elle a beaucoup de temps à rattraper avec eux, ça fait des mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus…

- D'accord, dit Susanna aux anges… Je suis tellement heureuse, Terry!

Elle sauta à son cou et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Terry la laissa faire sans trop grand enthousiasme…

Candy était dans la chambre avec ses trois amies, Annie, Patty et Louise. Patty portait Petit Terry. Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder.

- Il est tellement beau Candy, dit Patricia, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies un bébé ! Tu es une sacrée cachottière!

- Même à moi ta sœur, tu n'as rien dit! Dit Annie

- Je suis désolée les filles, je me disais que si je ne disais rien peut être que vous n'alliez rien remarquer…, dit Candy avec une petite voix

- Et bien Candy, j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, dit Patty, nous ne sommes pas aveugles! Tu ne peux pas faire passer un bébé inaperçu!

- Et bien, dit Candy, je n'avais aucune intention de revenir en Amérique…

- Quoi???!!! Dit Annie, quand est-ce que tu comptais nous dire ça?

- Euh…, dit Candy quand j'aurais épousé le duc…?

- Candy, dit Annie, tu ne vas tout de même pas épouser le père de Terry…?

- Alors que Terry est là…, dit Patty

- Avec sa fiancée, dit Candy

- Mais tu peux tout changer en lui disant la vérité, dit Louise…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne rien que pour le bébé…, dit Candy

- Candy, dit Patty, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne sais pas qu'il t'aime… Il te l'a prouvée… vous avez même fait un bébé…!

- Oui, je sais, mais il ne sait pas qu'il est le père du bébé, alors je veux voir s'il viendra vers moi quand même, continua Candy

- Tu le testes? Dit Annie, Candy tu es impossible!

- Peut être… Mais je crois que ça en vaut la peine…, dit Candy, maintenant assez… Annie toutes mes félicitations pour tes fiançailles…!

- Merci, dit Annie en souriant

- Montre-moi ta bague… Wow! Dit Candy… Albert m'a raconté comment vous avez appris la nouvelle de mes fiançailles avec le duc, pendant le dîner de vos fiançailles… Je suis désolée…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Candy, dit Annie, tu es ma sœur, j'étais ravie de partager ce moment avec toi…!

- Merci Annie, dit Candy, Oh tu m'as manqué!!

- Toi aussi…

Elle serra sa sœur dans ses bras, en pleurant et riant de joie.

- Candy, dit Patricia, tu évites le sujet, qui est le père du bébé, c'est bien Terry….?

- Comment peux-tu demander ça? Dit Candy

- Susanna a dit que tu es allée à New York enceinte, dit Patty

- Patricia, Susanna veut continuer à rappeler à Terry que j'ai eu un bébé avec un autre… C'est pour ça qu'elle essaye d'insinuer que le bébé est d'Albert…

- Mais il est bien de Terry? Dit Patricia

- Patty, dit Annie, bien sûr que le bébé est de Terry…! Qu'est-ce que tu crois…?

- Et bien tu habitais bien avec Albert non? Dit Patty

- Patty! Dit Annie

- Non, Annie elle a raison… J'habitais avec Albert seule… C'est normal que les gens spéculent… Et je vais les laisser croire… Mais Patricia, je peux te jurer que je n'ai été qu'avec Terry…

- Je sais Candy, dit Patricia, je disais ça pour que tu voies ce que les gens peuvent penser…

Le bébé se mit à pleurer et Louise le prit pour le changer. On frappa à la porte. Candy alla ouvrir. Elle vit Terry.

- Terry, salut, dit-elle

- Je vais au théâtre avec Susanna ce soir…,dit Terry

- Oh…, dit-elle tristement, tu ne viens pas voir le bébé ce soir?

- Je te laisse le temps de te rattraper avec tes amies… Mais je viendrai te dire bonsoir, d'accord?

- D'accord, dit Candy en souriant. Amuses-toi bien au théâtre…

- Merci, à ce soir…

Candy retourna dans sa chambre, et ses amies la regardaient avec un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi?! Dit Candy

- Il est venu de dire qu'il sortait avec Susanna? Dit Annie

- Il est très attentionné, dit Louise

- Oh arrêtez ! Il sort avec Susanna, il sera avec elle toute la soirée …

- Hum hum, dit Patty en riant, maintenant raconte-nous ton accouchement…

Elle leur raconta la nuit de l'orage, comment Terry l'avait trouvée, sans raconter son rêve devenu réalité, et l'accouchement le matin… Elles passèrent du bon temps ensemble ensuite elles descendirent rejoindre Albert, Archie et le duc… Candy prit Archie à l'écart et alla parler avec lui dans la bibliothèque. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

- Ça va? Tu tiens le coup? Dit Candy

- Ça va Candy, ça doit aller… Il me manque tellement…

- A moi aussi…

- Candy, un bébé…?

- Je sais…

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue ici?

- Non, je m'en suis rendue compte ici…

- Terry, c'est pour Grandchester? C'est lui le père?

- Il ne le sait pas…

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, le bébé est venu un peu plus tôt que prévu… Et il était fort pour son âge…

- Alors quand il fait les calculs, ça ne concorde pas avec la date de votre… Rencontre. Mais tu peux lui dire…

- Oui, mais j'attends un peu…

- Tu veux qu'il te désire avec tes bagages?

- Tu as tout compris…

- Moi, je te prendrais avec tes bagages…

- Archie…

- Je sais, ça n'arrivera jamais… Mais ça aurait pu, dans mon monde parfait… Alistair serait vivant et je serai avec toi…

- Mais Anthony serait vivant aussi, non…?

- Tu as raison, dit-il en souriant…

- Oh Archie, dit Candy en le serrant contre lui, tu sais que je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Candy

- Annie t'aime à la folie…

- J'ai perdu rien qu'avec ça n'est-ce pas?

- J'aime Terry, Archie, plus que tout au monde

Archie était blessé, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Terry…

- J'espère qu'il se rendra compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir ton amour… Il t'a déjà laissée partir une fois, et tu avais le cœur brisé…

- C'est moi qui ai insisté pour partir… Il voulait que je reste avec lui pour que nous puissions trouver une solution ensemble…

Candy défendait toujours Terry, quelque soit la situation, elle trouvait toujours le bien en lui et ne disait rien contre lui. Il était le père de son enfant après tout….

- Oh…, dit Archie

- Il m'a laissée, parce que je suis partie, je ne voulais pas mais à l'époque je pensais qu'en me retirant, je lui facilitais la tache… Je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences…

Archie la serra dans ses bras. Patricia passait par là et elle les vit enlacés.

- Eh vous deux, c'est l'heure du dîner…,. dit-elle

- On arrive, dit Candy

Elle avait des larmes aux yeux. Archie lui donna son mouchoir, et elle s'essuya les yeux. Ils allèrent à table ensemble. Après le dîner, Candy prit Patricia à part pour lui parler, dans un des salons vide.

- Patricia, ça va? Demanda Candy

- Oh Candy, il me manque tellement! Je l'aimais tellement

- Je sais, il me manque à moi aussi… Je suis désolée Patricia

- Merci Candy, mais il est mort en faisant ce qu'il aimait, en pilotant… C'est une piètre consolation, je sais…

- Courage Patricia… La vie continue.

Candy serra son amie dans ses bras avec des larmes aux yeux, Alistair lui manquait beaucoup. Ensuite, elle prit une petite boite qu'elle donna à Patricia.

- Alistair m'a donnée ça le jour qu'il m'a accompagnée à la gare quand j'allais à New York… Je ne savais pas que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais… Je veux que tu l'aies…

- Merci, Candy mais il l'a fabriquée pour toi…

- Il a appelé ça la « boite à bonheur »… J'ai trouvé le bonheur ici avec Terry… Du moins je l'espère…

- Et Susanna…?

- J'ai son bébé Patricia, je dois penser à lui, je dois essayer d'être avec son père et puis je l'aime tellement…

- Tu penses toujours aux autres, cette foi-ci tu penses à ton bébé…

- Si Terry et moi pouvons l'élever ensemble… Je dois saisir ma chance…

- Tu as raison, dit Patricia, la vie est trop courte, Candy… Je n'ai pas eu mon temps avec Alistair, tu peux avoir ton temps avec Terry… Ne laisse pas passer cette chance…

- Merci, Patricia…, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras, courage ma chère amie, ça va aller…

- Merci pour la boite à bonheur Candy, j'espère trouver mon bonheur un jour…

Au théâtre, après la représentation, Susanna parlait avec Terry.

- Terry, tu ne trouves pas que nous devrions retourner en Amérique?

- Je ne suis pas très pressé de retourner….

- Tu veux attendre que Candy épouse ton père?

- Peut être…

- Terry, apprendre que Candy était enceinte de lui t'a pratiquement détruit… Tu veux assister au mariage?

- Susanna, il n'est pas question que je laisse mon père épouser la femme que j'aime…

Susanna se sentit blessée. Il aimait toujours Candy et il ne le cachait même pas à Susanna.

- Mais moi, je t'aime, dit Susanna

- Je sais Susanna, mais j'aime Candy… Je suis désolé…

- Elle a eut un bébé avec un autre, Terry

- Susanna, c'est peut être mon bébé…

- Quoi?! Mais…. Comment?

- Comme tu le sais…

- Tu as couché avec Candy? Oh Terry!!!

- Je suis désolé si je te blesse…

- Mais quand? Elle est venue la veille de la première et elle est partie le soir de la première… Oh… Le jour qu'elle est arrivée tu n'es pas venu me voir parce que tu faisais l'amour avec Candy!!!!!

Susanna avait des larmes aux yeux... Candy et Terry???!!! Et tout ce langage à propos d'attendre le mariage?

- Candy s'est sentie coupable parce que je ne lui avais rien dit au sujet de l'accident et que j'étais resté avec elle au lieu d'aller te voir…

- Je me suis sentie si mal ce jour-là parce que je savais qu'elle était là, qu'elle était venue pour rester avec toi… Et tu n'es pas venu me voir… Mais tu as dit avec moi que tu voulais attendre le mariage…

- C'est aussi à cause de ça… Je n'aurai pas dû le faire avec Candy, quand je savais que ta mère faisait pression sur moi pour que je t'épouse… Je voulais épouser Candy… Elle a insisté pour partir pour que je reste avec toi… Si ce bébé est à moi, je dois prendre mes responsabilités envers elle et lui

- Tu vas me laisser tomber alors… Même si l'enfant n'est pas de toi? Mais d'Albert?

- Même si l'enfant est d'Albert, je vais l'élever avec elle… Si elle veut de moi…

- Elle voudra certainement l'élever avec Albert, maintenant que c'est un des hommes les plus riches d'Amérique….

- Si elle m'aime autant que je l'aime, elle acceptera ma proposition…

- Terry, dit Susanna en larmes

- Susanna, tu marches, ta carrière va bien, en Amérique elle ira mieux avec l'expérience du théâtre de Londres…

- Mais… Ta responsabilité ….

- Susanna, je peux m'occuper de toi pour toujours si tu le veux, mais j'ai besoin de Candy… J'ai arrêté de boire quand je suis venu ici pour voir la fiancée de mon père, qui n'était autre que Candy…

- Tu ne le savais pas….

- Inconsciemment peut être que je le savais… Je suis désolée Susanna, je ne peux pas t'épouser…

- Terry, je t'aime…

- Je suis navré si je te blesse, mais ma vie est vide sans Candy, Susanna… Elle me redonne la joie de vivre

- Elle a le bébé d'un autre…

- Si c'est l'enfant d'Albert, je peux lui pardonner d'avoir succombé, car elle était sûrement très blessée par notre rupture et Albert l'a sûrement consolée… Quand on aime un arbre, on aime aussi ses fruits…

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en train de trouver des excuses pour elle… Elle n'a donc jamais tort?

- L'amour pardonne tout, l'amour excuse tout…

- Ouais tous les deux vous avez suivi la définition de l'amour à la lettre! Dit Susanna ironiquement…

- Tu peux rester au château aussi longtemps que tu veux…

- Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis?

- Non….

- Et si elle ne veut pas de toi?

- Je vais passer le reste de ma vie à la convaincre…

- Mais pourquoi maintenant qu'elle a le bébé d'un autre homme… Qu'est-ce qui a changé? Il doit s'être passé quelque chose entre vous…

Terry pensa à la nuit de la tempête et la nuit magnifique qu'il avait passée avec Candy…. Mais il ne le dit pas à Susanna…

- Terry, j'ai raison? Tu as fait quelque chose avec Candy? Quelque chose qui t'a révélé que c'est elle que tu voulais et pas moi…

- Susanna, tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu de toi. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant, mais…

- Mais après avoir couché encore avec Candy tu ne veux plus la laisser! Devina Susanna

Terry ne répondit pas, pour Susanna c'était comme une affirmation, il avait été intime avec Candy… Elle y mettrait sa main au feu! Maudite Candy!

- Susanna, mon cœur appartient à une autre, je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer… Je te l'ai dit le jour où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments

Susanna pensa à l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi parce que Terry avait rejeté son amour… Mais il y avait eu l'accident qui avait forcé Terry à être avec elle… Et elle avait été tellement heureuse.

- Mais je t'aime tellement, je t'aime assez pour nous deux…, dit-elle

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Susanna et tu le sais. Je vais essayer de faire marcher les choses avec Candy…

- Mais ton père… Il est fiancé avec elle…

- Mon père ne dira rien lorsque Candy lui dira qu'elle veut être avec moi…

- Tu es sûr qu'elle voudra de toi? Et Albert alors…? Ils ont l'air très proches…

- Susanna, Albert ou pas, je vais tenter ma chance avec Candy… Point final. Maintenant, retournons au château….

- D'accord, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, mais on peut ne rien dire pour le moment… Laisse-moi le temps de m'habituer à l'idée…

- C'est ridicule, mais d'accord, je ne dirai rien pour le moment.

Ils retournèrent au château en silence. Susanna pleurait. Elle maudissait Candy dans sa tête. Elle était comme un parasite que Terry n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête. Elle avait appelé son bébé, « Petit Terry »… Soit disant pour le remercier de l'avoir aidée à mettre son enfant au monde… Mais Susanna n'était pas dupe, Terry avait été avec Candy, le bébé s'appelle Terrence…. Le bébé est de Terry. Mais Candy ne faisait rien pour s'en servir et s'accrocher à Terry, ce qu'elle Susanna aurait fait en un clin d'œil… Malgré ça, en ne faisant rien, en ne disant rien, Terry était encore plus attiré par elle…

Les amis de Candy étaient retournés au château des André et ils avaient promis de revenir le lendemain et tous les jours pendant leur séjour, après tout, ils étaient venus pour la voir. Louise s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Candy venait d'allaiter Petit Terry et elle l'avait mis dans son berceau. Elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte.

- Terry…,. dit-elle en souriant

- Je suis venu dire bonne nuit à mon homonyme…

- Bien sûr, entre…

Il entra et alla voir le petit. Il dormait paisiblement. Terry le prit très doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Candy le regarda tendrement. Il berça le bébé doucement et il le remit dans son lit. Il se retourna et regarda Candy. Elle était si belle et elle avait l'air si fragile, mais il avait vu sa force lorsqu'elle avait mis son bébé au monde. Il voulait lui parler, mais il était tard, il lui parlera demain.

- Candy?

- Oui Terry, dit Candy, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Susanna?

- Elle était excellente sur scène, comme d'habitude…

- Je suis contente pour elle…

- Pas plus content que moi, je t'assure… Tu vas bien, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée? Il pleure beaucoup la nuit?

- Non, il se réveille pour que je l'allaite et je le change… Une fois … Et c'est un plaisir pour moi de me réveiller pour lui… C'est merveilleux la maternité… Une fois qu'on devient parent, on se demande comment est-ce qu'on a vécu sans les enfants avant…

- En effet, dit Terry…

Il n'osait toujours pas lui demander s'il était le père du bébé… Si c'est lui le père, elle avait dû être perdue de l'apprendre et désespérée… Son père avait dû vouloir l'aider… Il commençait à comprendre la situation… Elle n'était pas une opportuniste, elle avait besoin d'aide… Pour son bébé… Mais il verra ça plus tard. Maintenant il fallait aller dormir. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir rompu avec Susanna… Maintenant il pouvait mettre ses pensées et ses idées en ordre et penser à son futur avec la femme qu'il aimait, sa femme dans son cœur… Sa Candy et son bébé… Ils se regardaient intensément. Terry s'approcha d'elle, elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et il prit ses lèvres et lui donna un baiser doux, profond et passionné… Ensuite il sortit pour retourner dans sa chambre. Candy était sur un nuage. Terry voulait être avec elle, elle en était certaine. Terry alla dormir aussi paisiblement, il lui a fallu toutes les forces du monde pour sortir de la chambre de Candy, il voulait rester avec elle.

Je sais que ça fait longtemps

Mais il y a quelque chose dans ma tête

Tu vois, je n'étais pas la même

Depuis cette nuit froide de Novembre

Nous avons dit qu'il fallait se séparer

Mais tout ce que nous avons trouvé

C'est des endroits vides

Et tout ce que j'ai appris

C'est que j'ai désespérément besoin de toi

Alors me voici, et est-ce que tu peux me dire

Où vont les cœurs brisés ?

Est-ce qu'ils retournent à la maison ?

Dans les bras ouverts d'un amour qui les attend ?

Et si quelqu'un t'aime

Et qu'il t'aimera toujours

Je regarde dans tes yeux

Et je vois que tu tiens toujours a moi

J'ai suffisamment vécu pour savoir

Que les rêves ne se transforment pas en or

Et qu'il n'y a rien de facile

Non, je ne peux pas fuir

Ce que nous avions c'était tellement plus

Que ce que nous avions avant

Et quoi que je fasse

Tu es toujours dans ma tête

Maintenant je suis la avec toi

Je vais pas te laisser partit

Je regarde dans tes yeux

Et maintenant je sais

Maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes toujours

Que tu tiens toujours à moi

Susanna était dans sa chambre en train de pleurer. Candy avait encore gagné, avec ses airs d'anges et de sainte ni touche… Tous les hommes semblaient gagas devant elle, Terry, le duc, Albert et elle avait même surprise Archie à regarder Candy avec amour…. Mais Susanna n'allait pas abandonner le navire aussi facilement…


	18. Chapter 18

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 18_**

**_« Qui pro quo ? »_**

Le lendemain, Candy qui s'était levé à l'aube, s'était lavée et arrangée rapidement, pendant que Louise surveillait le bébé. Elle descendit en laissant Candy seule pour descendre dans la salle à manger. Terry vint la voir avant de descendre pour lui dire bonjour.

- Bonjour Taches de son, tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il en souriant

- Je vais bien Terry et toi…?

- Bien… Et le bébé?

- Le bébé va bien, il ne s'est réveillé que très tôt ce matin…

- Matinal, comme sa maman…

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres… Ils avaient un accord silencieux…. Ils étaient en train de se rapprocher… Ils voulaient être ensemble, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient parler. Mais pour le moment, ils aimaient s'embrasser de temps en temps, quand ils étaient seuls….

- On descend? Je prends le bébé…

- Ok…

Ils descendirent ensemble en train de parler et de rire. Ils trouvèrent les autres à table et les amis de Candy aussi… Susanna eut mal au cœur en les voyant si proches et si complices…

Le petit déjeuner se passa bien dans une ambiance amicale. Personne ne semblait remarquer que Susanna ne semblait pas de bonne humeur. Albert alla parler à Susanna qui se trouvait dans un coin du salon.

- Salut Susanna, dit Albert

- Oh… C'est Albert… ça va?

- Oui et toi…

- Je vais bien… Terry et moi avons fixé une date de mariage hier soir…. mentit-elle

Albert était surpris. Candy attendait que Terry lui revienne et il fixait sa date de mariage avec Susanna? Candy avait-elle mal interprété les intentions de Terry?

- Oh, dit Albert, toutes mes félicitations…

- Je sais qu'il a été forcé sur moi, mais il a appris à m'aimer, il est devenu plus tendre et plus gentil avec moi… Il passe même la nuit dans ma chambre des fois, il est merveilleux et je l'aime tellement… Je lui ai sauvé la vie et j'ai perdu ma jambe, mais j'ai l'homme que j'aime et je suis tellement heureuse…

- C'est bien, dit Albert en pensant à Candy qui sera dévastée… Je suis content que tu sois heureuse Susanna…

- Candy sera sûrement très blessée, il faudra que tu sois là pour la consoler…

- Bien sur, dit Albert, ça va de soi….

Il regarda Terry qui était avec Candy en train de rire. Comment pouvait-il lui donner de l'espoir de la sorte alors qu'il avait des projets avec Susanna? Mais lui était là, il allait être là pour Candy et son bébé…. Il devait trouver le bon moment pour le lui dire, mais quelque soit la façon qu'il lui dira, elle sera blessée au plus profond d'elle même… Encore un projet avorté avec Terry… Mais elle était tellement heureuse avec ses amies, qu'il ne voulait pas lui gâcher la journée…

Candy quant à elle passait du très bon temps avec ses amies… Elle était dans le gazebo.

- Candy tu vas revenir avec nous en Amérique? Demanda Annie

- Je ne sais pas Annie, dit Candy

- Tu peux quand même venir pour mon mariage non? Dit Annie

- Je verrai, dit Candy pour ton mariage, oui, j'aimerai venir à ton mariage…

Archie arriva avec Albert et David.

- Archie, dit Annie tu peux essayer de convaincre Candy de venir à notre mariage?

- Candy, allons, ça va de soi…. Non? Tu ne peux tout de même pas manquer le mariage de ta sœur?

- Archie, je ne sais pas, mais je vais mettre votre mariage dans mon planning, d'accord

- Candy si tu ne viens pas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais! Dit Annie

- Annie, je ferai tout pour venir, d'accord? Dit Candy

- Tu veux rester en Angleterre? Dit Patricia

- Je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien… dit Candy

Elle se disait que si Terry et elle finissaient ensemble… Ils décideront ensemble où ils iraient vivre. Albert regarda Candy tristement, elle aura le cœur brisé quand elle apprendra la trahison de Terry…

Candy venait de mettre son bébé au lit dans la chambre et le laissa avec la nounou. Elle descendait pour rejoindre ses amis dehors quand elle vit Terry au bas de l'escalier.

- Terry, tu viens dehors avec moi?

- Dans une minute, je voulais te montrer quelque chose…

- Tu as un regard moqueur, dit Candy en souriant, qu'est-ce que tu mijotes?

- Viens voir et tu verras…

Il l'entraîna dans le couloir du château et ils entrèrent dans un des salons, ensuite il y avait une petite porte près de la fenêtre, un débarras sans doute.

- Terrence Grandchester, tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour me faire peur et que je me jette dans tes bras, j'espère?

- Non, je ne suis plus l'adolescent qui voulait te truquer pour que tu viennes dans mes bras, je veux passer un peu de temps seul avec toi…

- Vraiment? Dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en se rapprochant de lui

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser…. Ils s'amusèrent pendant un moment, en riant s'embrassant se caressant comme des adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous… Ils sortirent pour rejoindre les autres. Albert les vit sortir de du débarras et il secoua la tête. Candy allait être déçue, encore une fois… Mais il ne lui dit rien pendant la journée pour ne pas gâcher sa joie. Mais il continuait à l'observer avec Terry… Ils échangeaient des regards amoureux, quand ils croyaient que personne ne le regardait… Et Terry accompagnait toujours Candy voir le bébé dans la chambre… Ils ne revenaient que beaucoup plus tard. Terry en profitait pour voler quelques baisers à Candy…

Le duc avait invité quelques amis pour dîner et avec les amis de Candy, ça faisait une petite fête. Tout le monde s'amusait. Susanna n'avait pas de représentation au théâtre, elle essayait de participer aux conversations des amies de Candy. Elle continuait à leur dire que Terry et elle avait fixé leur date de mariage. Elle faisait bien attention de ne rien dire devant Candy. Annie et Patty chuchotaient entre elles.

- Candy pense que Terry va lui demander de l'épouser…, dit Annie

- Elle sera déçue dit Patricia, pauvre Candy

- Il faut le lui dire, dit Annie

- Pas maintenant, dit Patty, il ne faut pas gâcher sa soirée…

- On le lui dira avant de partir, alors, dit Annie

Après le dîner, Albert, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir Candy et Terry se faire des clins d'œil, décida d'attirer Candy à l'écart pour lui parler. Ils sortirent dehors sans le jardin pour parler tranquillement.

- Albert tu vas bien? Dit Candy

- Oui, ça va Candy. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de revenir à Chicago avec nous? Pour le mariage d'Annie?

- Je ne connais pas encore mes projets, car je suis sure que Terry, va me demander en mariage…

- Tu es sure?

- Oui, depuis la naissance du bébé, nous sommes proches…

- Mais Candy…

- Albert, tu es heureux pour moi, non?

- Candy…

- Albert, il y a un problème?

- Candy, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, à part te le dire; Susanna m'a dit que Terry et elle ont fixé une date pour leur mariage…

- Quoi???!!! Quand???

- Hier soir…

- Hier soir? Mais…

Terry est venu dans sa chambre, il l'a embrassé… Il flirte avec elle à la moindre occasion, il l'amenée dans des cachettes pour être seul avec elle… Mais non… Il devait y avoir une erreur…

- Non, Albert, tu dois avoir mal entendu…

- Non, Susanna était très claire…

- Mais ça ne fait aucun sens! Terry ne serait pas si… Gentil avec moi…

- Je suis désolé Candy

- Non, il ne m'a pas encore joué le même coup! Dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux… Pas maintenant que j'ai un bébé, il ne jouerait pas avec mes sentiments… Pourquoi?

Candy se mit à pleurer. Albert la serra dans ses bras… En la consolant doucement en lui embrassant les cheveux….

Terry cherchait Candy des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rester dix minutes sans savoir où elle était. Il la vit de loin dans les bras d'Albert. Il s'approcha pour voir ce qui se passait. Il les entendit parler…

- Je t'aime Candy…, dit Albert

- Je t'aime aussi Albert…, dit Candy

- On peut être une famille avec le bébé… Si tu reviens avec nous à Chicago…

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on fasse une famille avec le bébé?

- Bien sur… Pense au manoir, tu auras aussi tout le personnel à ton service, comme ici… Tu n'as plus besoin d'accepter l'aide du duc, je peux m'occuper de nous…

- Oh Albert… Merci…

Terry était dévasté. Candy faisait des projets avec Albert? Mais il croyait qu'il avait été clair en flirtant avec elle… Qu'il avait des intentions honnêtes, qu'il voulait l'épouser… Ils s'étaient rapprochés… Du moins il le croyait. Était-elle en train de s'amuser avec lui? Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'Albert était riche… Et elle venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait… Non, il devrait y avoir une erreur… Comme il y avait des invités, il décida d'attendre pour lui parler. Il l'aimait trop pour ne pas chercher à savoir ce qui se passait pour arranger… Il retourna dans la maison. Il aurait peut être dû rester et écouter le reste, mais il était blessé…

Albert et Candy continuaient à parler.

- Albert, je vais parler à Terry avant de prendre une décision… C'est le père de mon bébé… Je dois entendre de sa bouche, qu'il va épouser Susanna…

- Mais il ne sait pas que c'est lui le père….

- Il ne m'a encore rien demandée…, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit joué de moi encore… Mais je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute…

- Candy, tu vas te faire souffrir…

- Albert, je l'aime à la folie, cette fois-ci je ne veux plus prendre des décisions à la hâte comme à New York, je dois penser à mon bébé... Il a besoin de son père … Je dois lui parler…

- D'accord Candy… Bonne chance. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi

- Merci Albert, dit Candy en le serrant contre elle

Terry les regardait de loin par la fenêtre et Susanna arriva et suivit son regard. Elle savait que la bombe qu'elle avait jetée avait commencé à faire effet.

- Elle semble très proche de son cher Albert…

- Susanna, s'il te plait, je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre tes remarques blessantes!

- Mais je dis seulement ce qui en est… Elle a déjà une famille avec Albert, le bébé sera une très bonne addition…

- Susanna! Dit Terry, assez!

Terry s'éloigna de là. Candy et Albert revinrent dans la maison et Candy alla parler avec ses amies. Patty avait un jeune homme qui était en train de la courtiser et Louise aussi. Candy se sentait déprimée, elle décida de monter dans sa chambre voir son bébé. Elle se sentait toujours bien quand elle était avec son bébé…. Et avec Terry… Annie la suivit dans la chambre. Elle avait senti que sa sœur n'allait pas bien, depuis qu'elle était revenue dans la maison avec Albert tout à l'heure.

- Candy? Dit Annie, ça va?

- Oh, Annie… Je ne sais pas…

- C'est Terry? Vous vous êtes disputés?

- Non… En fait tout va bien avec lui, du moins je le croyais…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Albert vient de me dire que Susanna lui a dit, qu'ils avaient fixé la date de leur mariage hier soir…

- Oh…, dit Annie

- Quoi… Tu le savais?

- Oui, Susanna n'arrête pas d'en parler… Elle est toute excitée….

- Elle vous l'a dit à vous aussi? Je pensais qu'Albert avait peut être mal entendu… Oh mon Dieu, quelle horreur! Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide encore?

- Candy, que se passe-t-il? Tu veux que Terry te revienne, tu nous as dit, sans lui dire qu'il est le père du bébé… Mais il fait des projets avec Susanna…

- Je ne sais pas Annie, ça ne fait aucun sens… Je croyais qu'on s'était rapproché…

- Comment? Dit Annie

- Je vous ai raconté mon accouchement, ce que je ne vous ai pas dit c'est ce qui s'est passé avant…

Elle raconta à Annie ce qui s'était passé le soir de l'orage, et depuis que le bébé était né…

- Je te comprends, dit Annie, ça na pas de sens comme tu dis… Tu dois lui parler et lui demander s'il s'amusait avec toi…

- Je vais lui demander, ce soir je ne peux pas dormir avec ça sur le cœur…, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux…

- Ça va aller Candy… Tu verras…

- Albert est prêt à s'occuper de moi… Il veut que je revienne à Chicago avec vous…

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que je veux être avec Terry et notre bébé…. Est-ce trop demander?

- S'il est fiancé à Susanna…, dit Annie

- Je dois penser à mon bébé… Il a besoin de son père

- Albert peut être un bon père pour lui….

- Annie, je veux Terry…, dit Candy en pleurant

Annie consola sa sœur du mieux qu'elle peut. Patty vint la chercher pour partir et Louise resta avec Candy, qui était couchée sur le lit.

- Au revoir les filles, dit Candy en se redressant, dites aux mecs que je m'occupe du bébé…

- Bye Candy, dit Annie à demain…

Louise alla prendre le bébé qui pleurait et elle le donna à Candy qui se mit à l'allaiter. Elle le regardait tendrement et lui chantait une berceuse. Quand il termina en s'endormant, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le mit dans son berceau. Louise la regarda…

- Tu as appris que Terry et Susanna, ont fixé la date de leur mariage…?

- Tu as vu ma mine ravie….?

- Candy…. Tu savais qu'ils étaient ensemble, non?

- Mais Terry et moi… Oh je ne sais pas quoi croire! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait fait ça encore! Tu sais s'il est dans sa chambre?

- Oui, il est monté tout à l'heure avec nous…

- Je n'en peux plus… Je vais dans sa chambre….

Candy se changea, elle mit sa robe de nuit qui était en soie vert pale et le peignoir assorti.

- Tu peux rester avec Petit Terry?

- Bien sur, dit Louise

Candy mit des pantoufles aux pieds et elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Terry. Il vint ouvrir la porte et il fut surpris de la voir devant sa porte. Il ne souriait pas, il avait même l'air en colère. Il avait dit qu'il la voulait Albert ou pas, mais pour le moment, il était en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Demanda-t-il

- Je peux entrer?

Terry la regarda froidement. Mais il fondait en la regardant.

- Bien sûr, dit-il

- Merci….

Elle entra dans la chambre. Lui s'apprêtait à aller au lit.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi Candy? Demanda-t-il froidement

Candy ne comprenait pas d'où venait la froideur de Terry, ils étaient en bons termes pendant la journée non? Elle n'avait appris qu'après le dîner au sujet de ses projets avec Susanna…

- Terry… Pourquoi es-tu en colère…? Tout allait bien entre nous tout à l'heure non…? Tu m'as même amenée dans un débarras pour que nous soyons seuls pour… Et à chaque fois que j'allais voir le bébé tu venais avec pour me voler quelques baisers…

Il ne répondit pas, il était en colère. Que faisait-elle dans les bras d'Albert? Et bien, elle était là, il pouvait le lui demander…

- Je pensais qu'on se comprenait à demi-mot…, dit Terry

- Moi aussi…, dit-elle tristement

- Je me trompais…

- Oh… D'accord… je comprends…, dit-elle le cœur se brisant

Il se trompait? Que voulait-il dire? Était-ce l'excuse qu'il trouvait pour se débarrasser d'elle? Elle était dévastée… Elle devait penser à son bébé… Et bien, Albert va s'en occuper, puisque son père n'était pas disponible, il allait épouser une autre femme… Elle tourna les talons et commença s'en aller… Mais non, elle n'allait pas le laisser aussi facilement…

- Non ce n'est pas vrai, je ne comprends pas! Dit Candy en revenant sur ses pas, tu ne peux pas jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments Terry!

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il surpris…

Que voulait-elle dire, c'est elle qui s'amusait avec ses sentiments!?

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça une deuxième fois! Je refuse!

- Faire quoi? Et tu refuses quoi…?

- Tu viens dans ma chambre, voir le bébé, tu m'embrasses, tu m'amenée dans tes cachettes d'antan pour m'embrasser et me toucher! Et maintenant j'apprends que tu as pris une décision hier soir avec Susanna, sur votre mariage! Comment peux-tu me faire ça encore?!

- Ma décision avec Susanna ? Qui est-ce qui t'en a parlé? Demanda Terry surpris

- Albert… Susanna lui a dit…

_« Albert a appris que Susanna et moi avons rompu et il ne voulait pas rater sa chance, se dit Terry. »_

- Oh… Alors il se précipite pour te conquérir… Et t'amener en Amérique… Vous allez former une belle famille avec votre bébé…!

Candy le regarda blessée, pourquoi parlait-il comme ça de son bébé? Leur bébé? Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues… Il ne voulait pas d'elle.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Terry, que je forme une famille avec Albert et le bébé…?

Il la regardait et il vit ses larmes, mais elle disait à Albert qu'elle l'aimait…. Il ne répondit pas.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, d'accord alors… D'accord, dit Candy tristement, je m'excuse pour le dérangement…

Elle se retourna pour partir une deuxième fois… La première fois à l'hôpital, elle ne s'était pas retournée… Cette fois-ci elle était revenue sur ses pas… _« Allez se dit-il, ravale ton orgueil et rappelle-la! C'est elle que tu veux, c'est elle qui te rend vivant! »_

- Candy! Attend! Dit-il quand elle était presque à la porte

Elle s'arrêta et elle se retourna le visage mouillé de larmes. Il marcha vers elle et il la tenait par les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Je ne veux pas que tu sois avec Albert, mon père ou qui que se soit…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je veux être avec toi, je veux qu'on élève le bébé ensemble…

Candy sentit son cœur se réjouir, elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou, mais…

- Vraiment?

- Oui, vraiment

- Alors pourquoi fais-tu des projets avec Susanna pour votre mariage? Où vas-tu nous mettre?

Terry la regarda sans comprendre, de quoi parlait-elle?

- Je veux t'épouser Candy…

- M'épouser? Et Susanna?

- Susanna?

- Oui, vous avez pris une décision l'autre soir non?

- Oui et alors?

- Comment ça, « et alors »? Oh Terry comment peux-tu être aussi cruel?

Terry la regarda sans comprendre. Mais de quoi voulait-elle parler?

- Cruel? Mais… Je ne comprends pas, dit-il

- Tu prends une décision avec Susanna pour votre mariage et tu veux aussi te marier avec moi?

- Oui, je veux me marier avec toi…

- Mais…

- Je t'aime Candy plus que tout au monde et je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans toi…

- Je…

- Le bébé, nous l'élèverons ensemble, il sera mon fils il porte déjà mon prénom…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu fais des projets avec Susanna!

- Des projets avec Susanna? Mais de quoi tu parles?

- Hier soir…

- Oui et alors? Répéta-t-il

- Albert et même Annie… Ils m'ont dit que Susanna…

- Attends une minute Candy, dit Terry qui ne comprenait rien, que t'ont dis tes amis?

- Que Susanna leur a dit que vous avez fixé une date pour votre mariage…

- QUOI???!!!! Cria Terry

Il comprenait tout maintenant! Susanna… Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piquée pour dire des insanités pareilles? Tout devenait clair…

- C'est pour ça que tu étais dans les bras d'Albert?

- Il me consolait, il me disait qu'il s'occuperait de moi et du bébé, que nous serions une famille au manoir…

- Parce que vous croyiez que j'allais épouser Susanna?

- Je ne comprenais rien, Terry… Il m'avait semblé qu'on s'était rapproché après la nuit de la cabane, la naissance du bébé… Était-ce mon imagination?

- Non, Candy, tu avais raison… La nuit de la cabane était une surprise, mais je préparais le terrain pour nous deux, nous trois…

- Alors c'est quoi l'histoire avec Susanna alors…?

- Candy, la nuit dernière, je lui ai dit que je voulais t'épouser, toi, pas elle…

- Quoi??!!!

- J'ai rompu avec elle…

- Tu as rompu avec Susanna?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire… Bien qu'elle me répétait que tu avais eu un bébé avec un autre homme, je lui ai dit que je m'enfichais… Quand on aime un arbre, on aime aussi ses fruits… J'aime ton bébé, Candy parce que je t'aime et qu'il est une partie de toi et tu es une partie de moi… En plus je l'ai aidé à venir au monde, tu lui as donné mon prénom, je l'ai senti bouger en toi… Je te veux avec tes bagages….

Candy le regardait et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne s'était pas trompée! Terry l'aimait avec son bébé…! Oh…. Mais il fallait lui dire la vérité maintenant… Terry la regardait et il vit son expression changée…

- Candy…? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit?

- Oui, Terry…

- Ce n'est pas pour dire, mais je m'attendais à une réaction différente de ta part…

- Oh Terry… J'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Quoi?

- C'est au sujet du bébé….

Le cœur de Terry se mit à battre à la chamade, qu'allait-elle lui dire? Qu'elle avait succombé aux charmes d'Albert à son retour de New York? Ça allait lui faire mal, mais il voulait être avec elle…

- Tu seras fâché contre moi…

- Tu veux me dire que c'est celui d'Albert? Car il n'est pas de mon père, ça j'en suis certain…

- Ton père m'a aidée Terry… Tu as raison, il n'est pas le père de Petit Terry…

Terry retint sa respiration, Albert?

- J'étais en Angleterre depuis un mois à peu près quand j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un bébé… C'était le jour du mariage de Mélanie Brydon… Je suis sortie prendre l'air, j'étais dans leur gazebo en train de parler à mon bébé… Que j'appelais « Petit Terry »…

- « Petit Terry »? Dit Terry un peu surpris, comme avant que tu accouches…

Il se souvint de sa réaction quand elle avait perdu ses eaux dans la cabane;

_« Oh Petit Terry, pourquoi viens-tu si tôt? » Avait-elle dit._

- Quand ton père m'a entendu…. Et il a décidé de m'aider… Je vais aller droit au but ; Terry, je n'étais pas enceinte de 7 mois, j'ai dit ça parce que dans ma tête je n'étais pas habituée à dire « 8 mois »… Qui venait de commencer….

- 8 mois, répéta Terry

Candy tourna sa langue sept fois dan sa bouche avant de dire finalement.

- Je ne l'ai pas appelé Terrence seulement parce que tu m'as aidée à le mettre au monde… Petit Terry, est vraiment Petit Terry …

C'était la nouvelle qu'il attendait, mais il était quand même pris au dépourvu…

- Petit Terry… Est mon fils? Dit-il d'une voix sourde

- Oui…, dit Candy

- CANDY, COMMENT AS-TU PU ME CACHER UNE CHOSE PAREILLE!!!!????

- Je ne sais pas… Peut être parce que j'étais sur un autre continent et que tu étais fiancé à une autre femme? Dit-elle ironiquement

- Mon fils!!!! J'ai un fils!! Comment as-tu osé?

- Je suis désolée Terry…

Il était bouleversé, même s'il s'y attendait un peu…

- J'ai besoin d'être seul...

- Je comprends…, dit Candy

_Dans un monde où il a y peu de rêves_

_Tu nous as; moi et mon bébé_

_C'est toi qui fais sentir toute nouvelle_

_Parfois l'amour peut t'épuiser_

_Refroidir ton âme et te faire douter_

_Que tu ne trouveras pas celle qu'il te faut_

_J'ai attendu ça pour toute ma vie_

_Pour quelqu'un qui me rend heureuse_

_Ne perdons pas de temps_

_Nous avons toute notre vie devant nous_

_Nous allons être une famille_

_Avec notre petit bébé_

_Nous allons être la famille_

_Que toi et moi n'avons jamais eu_

_Alors, mon amour_

_Laisse passer ta colère_

_Et regarde ce qu'il y a devant toi_

_On peut y arriver_

_On peut résister a tout_

_Parce que nous sommes ensemble_

_Toi et moi sont un_

_Et plus le bébé, ça fait deux_

_Nous t'appartenons_

_Nous sommes une famille…_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et elle sortit de la chambre de Terry. Elle lui avait dit la vérité maintenant tout reposait entre ses mains…

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et elle trouva Louise endormie…

- Alors…?

- Je te le dirai demain Louise, va dormir…

- D'accord…

Louise sortit de la chambre. Candy fut incapable de dormir, elle était couchée sur son lit et elle ne faisait que se retourner…


	19. Chapter 19

**_Lorsque le temps s'arrête…_**

**_Chapitre 19_**

**_« Un mariage, surprise! »_**

Terry était en train de penser à ce que Candy venait de lui dire, le bébé était de lui! Il avait injurié et manqué de respect à son père, parce qu'il pensait qu'il avait engrossé Candy… Il s'était même remis à boire… Si seulement avait insisté plus pour que Candy reste avec lui… Avec des « si »… Il arrêta de se lamenter sur son sort et il pensa à Candy. Comme elle avait dû se sentir perdue, enceinte dans un pays étranger, loin de sa famille et ses amis… Son père l'avait aidée parce qu'il savait que Candy portait son petit fils… Tout devenait clair… A présent. Il était tellement heureux, le bébé était de lui… Il devait voir le bébé…Mais il était toujours entrain de penser. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il la prendrait avec le bébé d'un autre? Mais il pensait que si le bébé était de lui, Candy le lui aurait dit, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle le lui avait caché. Pourquoi? A cause de ses responsabilités envers Susanna. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte, qu'en étant enceinte avec son bébé, le bébé et elle étaient sa responsabilité… Elle pensait a Terry en premier. Elle était prête a épouser son père, pour qu'il s'occupe de son fils! Ce qui voulait dire, que lui Terry, allait continuait a s'occuper de Susanna… Le bébé n'était pas d'Albert; elle n'avait rien fait avec Albert! Dieu merci! Il s'endormit d'un seul œil…

Cette dernière ne dormait pas. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts dans son lit en train de penser à Terry. Elle priait qu'il la comprenne. Elle s'endormit finalement à l'aube, mais elle se réveilla peu après pour s'occuper de Petit Terry. Elle était un peu fatiguée, elle le donna a la nounou et elle retourna dormir. Elle se réveilla plus tard, quand Louise vint la voir.

- Salut, la dormeuse, dit Louise

- Bonjour Louise…

- Tu vas bien? Où est Petit Terry?

- Avec la nounou…

- Pourquoi?

- Je suis fatiguée; j'ai a peine dormi hier soit…

- Tu pensais à Terry?

- Je lui ai dit la vérité. Il était tellement en colère….

- Il va se calmer, tu verras. Il t'aime…

- J'espère. Il a insulté son père parce qu'il pensait qu'il m'avait mise enceinte, j'aurai pu tout arrêter en lui disant que c'était son bébé….

- Candy, c'est toi, « Sa femme dans son cœur »! Il va te pardonner… son plus grand rêve vient de se réaliser… laisse-lui le temps de digérer…

- J'espère que tu as raison, Louise. Merci…

Lorsqu'elles descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, Terry n'était pas la. Candy était triste, elle espérait au moins le voir. Il était probablement entrain de penser. Susanna était ravie que Terry ne soit pas la. Elle avait vu le visage triste de Candy et elle savait qu'il y avait un problème entre eux.

Les amis de Candy étaient venus passe la journée avec elle, comme d'habitude. Elle était dans le salon avec ses amis. Le duc était dans la bibliothèque avec Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dit Annie, où est Terry?

- Je ne sais pas dit Candy, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir

- Tu lui as parlé? Demanda Patty

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il voulait être avec moi, alors je lui ai dit la vérité a propos de Petit Terry… il était tellement en colère…

- Il va se calmer, dit Archie, ne t'en fais pas…

- Et bien je suis la dit Albert, au cas ou ça ne marcherait pas…

- Merci a vous tous d'être ici, dit Candy

Susanna était entrain de parler avec David et elle écoutait d'une oreille. Elle était blessée d'apprendre que Terry était le père du bébé, mais elle espérait que Terry serait suffisamment en colère pour laisser tomber Candy… et bien une fille a le droit de rêver, non?

Candy essayait d'avoir du bon temps avec ses amies, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Elle pensait a Terry. S'il ne voulait plus d'elle, pourquoi ne l'avait pas dit tout de suite? L'attente était intenable… Albert espérait secrètement que Terry ne lui pardonne pas, comme ça il allait prendre soin d'elle. Mais il savait combien Terry aimait Candy et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

Susanna ne pouvait résister… Elle suivit Candy dans le couloir quand elle alla voir le bébé.

- Alors Candy, Terry n'est pas tombé dans tes bras comme tu l'espérais, quand tu lui as finalement dit la vérité sur ton bébé….

- Susanna, s'il te plait, pas maintenant…

- J'espère qu'il va rester loin de toi…

- J'ai son bébé, Susanna, il ne va pas rester loin de moi et tu le sais…

- Tu l'a laissé croire que tu as couché avec son père… il a insulté son père et il s'est tourné vers la bouteille… tu aurais pu tout éviter rien qu'en disant la vérité…

- J'essayais de protéger votre couple, Susanna. Si je lui avais dit la vérité, il t'aurait quitté …

- Et bien il m'a quitté quand même! Merci pour rien du tout!

- Ton petit stratagème hier n'a pas marché… tu ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable…

- J'espère que Terry ne te pardonnera jamais…

- Susanna, il m'a pardonné quand il pensait que son père était mon amant…. Pourquoi es-tu si amère? Je t'ai laissé l'homme que j'aimais et ça m'a brisé le cœur…toi tu devrais être gentille avec moi! Excuse-moi, je dois aller voir mon bébé….

Susanna savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Terry n'allait pas laisse tomber son « bonbon », mais elle continuait a espéré… mais Candy avait raison, elle aurait du être plus reconnaissante envers elle, mais Candy était entrain de reprendre Terry….

Candy changea son bébé, l'allaita et elle retourna en bas pour être avec ses amis.

Archie était entrain de parler avec Albert dans un coin du salon.

- Où est Grandchester? Comment peut-il la traiter de la sorte?

- Il a besoin de temps pour se calmer, c'est une grosse nouvelle à avaler…

- Ne sais-il pas combien il est chanceux d'avoir son amour?

- Archie…

- Moi, j'aurai sauté sur elle plus vite qu'elle aurait dit ; « le bébé est de toi… »…et toi aussi…

- Mais c'est Terry qu'elle aime, et rien ne changera ça, même si je réussi à l'avoir… il est son âme sœur

- Je n'arrive pas a croire qu'il la fait souffrir comme ça…

Ils retournèrent auprès des autres au salon et ils trouvèrent une des bonnes avaient apporté du thé, des biscuits et des sandwiches. Candy n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle était toujours préoccupée.

Terry décida finalement de faire son apparition. Il entra dans le salon et tout le monde arrêta de parler et le regarda. Il s'approcha de Candy, qui était assise a cote d'Annie, Patty et Louise. Il lui prit la main et elle se leva. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Candy était surprise qu'il l'ait fait devant tout le monde, mais elle noua se bras autour de son cou et répondit a son baiser. Les amis de Candy commencèrent a applaudit en riant. Susanna avait le cœur brisé. Quand les tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent finalement, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

- Je t'aime Taches de son, dit-il

- Je t'aime aussi, Terry

- Allons voir notre fils

- D'accord, dit-elle en souriant

Ils quittèrent le salon en se tenant pas la main. Arrives dans la chambre, Terry marchait jusqu'au berceau du bébé. Il le prit pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait que c'était son bébé… Il serra le bébé contre lui tendrement, pendant longtemps. Il l'embrassa sur le front, sur les joues, il pleurait de joie. Candy était sur le lit en train de les regarder. Terry resta pendant des minutes interminables avec son fils dans les bras. Il le remit ensuite dans son berceau doucement. Il se tourna vers Candy et la regarda. Il aurait dû être en colère contre elle, mais il n'arrivait jamais à rester fâché contre elle et ils avaient maintenant un bébé ensemble… Son rêve était devenu réalité. Il se souvint quand il lui faisait la tête après avoir appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle l'avait dégrisé, mais il ne voulait pas lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allé la consoler pour la perte d'Alistair et le bébé a bougé visiblement pour la première fois… Il n'avait pas été en colère, mais submergé de joie… Le bébé leur avait dit « bonjour »…

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et la mit debout et la serra dans ses bras fort pendant longtemps et ensuite il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Je t'aime Candy… dit-il en la regardant avec amour… Je voulais te le dire après notre nuit d'amour dans la cabane… Que je voulais être avec toi…

- Mais Petit Terry a mis ta déclaration en attente…

- Non… C'était ta réaction après notre nuit d'amour…

- Oh… Je m'excuse, je croyais que je rêvais… J'étais gênée que tu aies découvert à quel point je voulais être avec toi… C'était à cause du bébé…

- A cause du bébé?

- Oui, quand je travaillais à l'hôpital, j'entendais les femmes enceintes parler de l'appétit sexuel inhabituel… Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait….

- Oh…

- Comme je ne pouvais pas aller te voir et de dire, « Terry j'ai envie de toi… »

- Et bien je ne n'aurai pas résisté à une pareille invitation, plaisanta-t-il, tu aurais dû essayer et me le demander…

- Louise m'a dit de le faire… Pourtant… Mais tu me connais… Alors, je me défoulais dans mes rêves…

- Avec moi? C'est pour ça que tu pensais que tu rêvais…? Alors je dois remercier Petit Terry pour notre nuit magnifique?

- Oui… dit Candy en riant….

- Merci Petit Terry, dit-il en souriant, Candy tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais avoir mon bébé…

- Je voulais te le dire, surtout après ta réaction initiale quand tu as appris que j'étais enceinte… Tu t'es mis à boire et après tu étais tendre avec Susanna…, dit-elle

- C'était pour te blesser…

- Je n'ai pas dormi le jour où tu l'as embrassée devant moi pour la première fois…Je croyais que tu l'aimais et que tu ne m'aimais plus…

- Je m'excuse Candy, je voulais te faire mal…

- Tu as réussi…

- Je m'excuse ma chérie… Mais comme je croyais que tu m'avais fait mal, avec mon père! Candy, mon père!

- Il ne s'est rien passé… Il m'aidait parce que j'attendais son petit fils… Je ne suis pas allée le voir, il m'a vue au mariage de Mélanie Brydon et il m'a suivie pour me demander si je savais où tu étais et il entendu mon monologue… Les fiançailles c'était pour la forme… Pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de moi, sans me cacher… Oh Terry, je n'aurai jamais dû partir, j'aurai dû rester avec toi… Quand je me suis retrouvée enceinte, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ton père était mon sauveur… Je ne voulais pas encombrer mes amis avec mes problèmes, c'est pour ça que je me suis dit…

- Si tu ne peux pas avoir le fils, tu peux au moins avoir le père…

- Quelque chose comme ça… C'était ta responsabilité et ton père était prêt à s'en charger… J'étais seule dans un pays étranger… Chez les Brydon, ils ne savaient pas que j'étais enceinte, alors tout qu'ils préparaient me rendait malade… Ton père a satisfait mes moindres envies de nourriture…

- J'étais jaloux de mon père, le personnel disait que vous étiez intimes… Il s'était adouci…

- J'allais le voir dans sa chambre très tôt, le matin… Il sait que je suis la femme que tu aimais Terry, ton père ne te trahirait pas de la sorte… Moi non plus, Terry… Je m'excuse pour tout, si je t'ai fait mal

- Tu as adouci mon père… Candy tu es incroyable! Je m'excuse pour Susanna…

- Il faut dire qu'elle était très antipathique, c'était difficile d'être sympathique à sa cause… Je t'aime Terry… Je voulais te dire pour le bébé avant l'accouchement, tu te souviens?

Il se rappela qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne faisait aucun sens…

- Oui… Je ne comprenais rien

- Ensuite, quand tu es venu voir le bébé avec Susanna et qu'elle insinuait des choses, j'ai voulu savoir si tu voudrais de moi-même si tu n'étais pas le père du bébé alors, je t'ai testé…

- Tester?

- Oui… Je m'excuse. Tu as passé le test avec distinction…

- Tu n'es pas possible, Taches de son!

- Maintenant je sais que tu me l'aurais dit quand j'étais encore enceinte le matin dans la cabane si ne n'avais pas commencé à te crier dessus…

- Comme je t'ai dit que j'avais des sentiments sincère en Ecosse après notre premier baiser, et tu ne m'as pas cru

- Après le baiser suivi des gifles? Comment voulais-tu que je te croies après que, non seulement tu m'as volé un baiser et en plus tu m'as giflé? Tu aurais pu me le demander, j'aurai peut être dit oui … Je tombais complètement des nues! Je m'excuse, mais… Je n'avais pas l'expérience que tu avais avec tes « bonnes à tout faire… »

Terry sourit. En se rappelant de la scène. Elle avait été jalouse de Marjorie.

- J'étais un gosse…, dit-il

- Que la bonne à tout faire s'est fait un plaisir de dépuceler…, dit Candy ironiquement

- Tu es jalouse Taches de son…

- Tu me promets qu'il ne s'est rien passé cette fois-ci…?

- Je te le promets, Candy… Je t'aime… Je veux t'épouser, veux-tu m'épouser? Dit en se mettant sur un genou avec une bague

- Oh oui Terry !!! Dit Candy en riant, oui, je veux être ta femme!

Elle se jeta à son cou, et ils tombèrent parterre en riant. Il lui mit la bague au doigt et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Je veux t'épouser le plus tôt possible, il faut que le petit devienne légitime…

- Je suis désolée, si j'étais restée… Tu m'aurais épousée et…

- Et bien, c'est mon fils… Illégitime comme moi…je n'en attendais pas moins… Le docteur a vu qu'il me ressemblait…

- Il a seulement pris mes cheveux blonds pour le moment… Je crois qu'ils deviendront bruns à la longue… C'est ton portrait tout craché…

- Je m'excuse Candy, j'aurai dû te retenir et t'empêcher de partir… Notre première nuit était magique et je voulais dire à Mme Marlowe, qu'il était hors de question que j'épouse sa fille… Je voulais passer toutes mes nuits avec toi…

- Mais j'ai insisté pour partir, je pensais que je te facilitais la tâche, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de nos actes… Le bébé… Si j'étais toujours en Amérique, j'aurai eu mes amis pour m'aider… Je serai peut être venue te voir quand tu as eu tes problèmes d'alcool pour te dire que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, pour le bébé… Une fois que j'aurai su j'étais enceinte…Mais je ne sais pas si je serai allée te voir pour te demander de l'aide…Maintenant je mets les besoins du bébé avant…

- Tu pouvais me le dire quand je suis arrivé….

- Avec Susanna? Tu l'as amenée ici… Je sais, c'était ta fiancée… mais…

- Tu étais jalouse?

- Oui. Je pensais que tu ne resterais pas longtemps, que tu repartirais pour l'Amérique dans quelques jours…

- Taches de son, il n'était pas question que je laisse la femme que j'aime épouser mon père…. Tu es ma femme, dans mon cœur, Candy…

- Je ne le savais pas à l'époque… C'est quand tu t'es saoulé que j'ai su ce que tu pensais… Et après tu étais tendre avec elle…

- Je suis désolé; je t'ai fait mal…. Mais malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas à te détester… Susanna nous a vu avec quand le bébé a bougé…

- Oh…

- Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que je t'avais pardonnée si vite… Le bébé… Cet être innocent, ce petit ange… Je n'arrivais pas à t'en vouloir… Candy…

- Oh Terry! Dit Candy en se serrant contre lui amoureusement…

Il lui embrassa les cheveux. Petit Terry se réveilla et pleura doucement. Candy se leva, pour le prendre, elle vérifia s'il était mouillé et le changea.

- Je vais l'allaiter, Terry, ça ne te dérange pas?

- Candy, vas-y, tu nourris notre bébé, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça… dit-il tendrement

Elle se mit à allaiter le bébé… Terry les regardait et pour lui c'était la plus image du monde; la femme qu'il aimait et son bébé… Ils continuaient à parler et quand le bébé termina de boire et s'endormit à nouveau, elle le remit au lit. Et ils se couchèrent sur le lit.

- J'ai envie de toi, mais on va attendre d'être mariés…

- D'accord, mais… Ce n'est pas un peu tard? Nous avons un bébé… Et la nuit de la cabane…

- La nuit de la cabane, tu t'es jetée sur moi…

- Tu aurais pu me résister…

- Je suis un homme, Taches de son, pas un saint…!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre… Terry eut le rêve avec les enfants et cette fois-ci, il réussi a voir le visage de la mère… et il était seulement a moitie surpris… de voir sa Taches de son appeler les enfants… il se dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait vu son visage maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était le père du bébé, parce que il aurait pu croire que Candy était avec son petit frère ou sa petite sœur….

Petit Terry les réveilla avec ses pleurs. Candy était toujours dans les bras de Terry, elle se réveilla pour aller s'en occuper. Terry se leva aussi pour l'aider. Ils changèrent le bébé ensemble en riant et en parlant au bébé. On frappa à la porte, c'était la bonne avec le biberon du bébé. Candy prit le biberon.

- Je peux le lui donner ? Demanda Terry

- Bien sûr papa, dit Candy en souriant

Elle lui donna le biberon et il se mit à le donner au bébé… Le petit Terry avait faim et il but le biberon assez rapidement.

- Whooa! Junior, dit Terry, doucement…

- Il a faim, dit Candy en souriant

- Je vois…. dit Terry en le regardant en souriant…, tu ne viens pas juste de l'allaiter?

Il termina de faire boire le bébé.

- Allons parler à mon père…, dit Terry

- D'accord… dit Candy

Il descendit avec Candy. La nounou était là pour rester avec le bébé.

- Candy? Tu es prête?

- Oui…

Ils descendirent ensemble en parlant gaiement. Ils trouvèrent le duc dans un des salons en train de lire son journal avec Sarah.

- Bonjour, dirent Candy et Terry en même temps en entrant au salon

- Bonjour, dirent le duc et Sarah en les regardant…

- Papa, Sarah, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, dit Terry, j'ai rompu avec Susanna et je vais me marier avec Candy….

Le duc les regarda pendant un moment et Sarah avait un grand sourire.

- Finalement dit le duc, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps?

Candy et Terry les regardaient sans comprendre.

- Oui, dit Sarah, ce n'est pas trop tôt…!

Terry regarda sa petite sœur curieusement, il commençait à comprendre.

- Sarah, ta lettre c'était pour m'amener ici, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, dit Sarah… Je devais trouver un moyen pour t'attirer ici…

- Oh… dit Terry, la lettre disait que Candy te maltraitait…

- Quoi? Dit Candy

- J'étais dans le coup, je voulais réunir votre petite famille, dit le duc

- Richard, dit Candy, c'était un coup monté?

- Candy, Terrence et toi avez un bébé… Vous devez l'élevez ensemble…

- Oh…, dit Candy

- Mais, le reste vous l'avez fait tout seuls…. Nous n'avons fait que vous mettre dans le même pays et le même château… Et je savais que Terry ne me laisserait jamais épouser la femme qu'il aime…

Candy regarda le duc, il avait fait tout ça pour que Terry et elle soient ensemble? Pour Petit Terry…?

- Mais, et Susanna…, dit Candy…

- Susanna marche Candy… Et je crois que les responsabilités de Terrence envers toi et ton fils ont priorité… Je vais m'en occuper, ne vous en faites pas… Elle ne manquera de rien…

- Oh… Sauf l'homme qu'elle aime, dit Candy toujours un peu perplexe

- Nous voulons nous, marier le plus tôt possible dit Terry, je veux que mon fils soit légitime…

- Bien sûr Terrence, quand?

- Aujourd'hui si possible…

- D'accord dit le duc, je me charge de tout…

- Merci, Richard, merci pour tout, dit Candy en lui sautant au cou

- Oui, merci papa dit Terry ému

- De rien mes enfants… Je suis content d'avoir pu vous aider…

Le duc se chargea de tout, des formalités administratives accélérées jusqu'au prêtre pour la cérémonie dans le jardin… Les amies de Candy arrivèrent et elles furent folles de joie. Le duc avait aussi fait venir des robes mariées d'une boutique pour Candy. Annie eut le plaisir d'arranger son amie pour son mariage. Parmi les robes, elle en trouve une aussi pour elle… Elle l'acheta pour son propre mariage…. Elles purent aussi choisirent des robes de demoiselle d'honneur.

- Candy c'est merveilleux dit Louise, je t'ai dit que Petit Terry te portait chance…

- Tu avais raison Louise, je suis la plus heureuse de la terre… Merci Petit Terry, dit Candy en embrassant son bébé …

- Tu as eu ton bonheur, dit Patricia

- Oui, je suis tellement heureuse, dit Candy en souriant, je vais épouser Terry!!!

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Albert était heureux pour sa protégée. Il alla la voir dans sa chambre;

- Candy…

- Albert….

- Je suis heureux que ce ne fût qu'un malentendu….

Il était un peu triste… Il aurait tant voulu faire une famille avec Candy et son bébé….

- Je suis désolée Albert,…

- Non, ton bébé a besoin de son père…

- Merci d'avoir été prêt à être son père…

- De rien Candy, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi…

- Merci Albert… Dit Candy en le serrant dans ses bras.

Susanna alla dans sa chambre, son plan n'avait pas marché, Candy et Terry se mariaient le même jour. Terry était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais elle l'avait déjà entendu la nouvelle chez le personnel.

- Susanna… Je vais épouser Candy aujourd'hui…

- Tu es venu retourner le couteau dans la plaie, dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux, tu es pressé de l'épouser elle…

- Le bébé doit devenir légitime… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais je devais te l'annoncer moi-même…

- Ça ne fait pas moins mal Terry…

- Tu as essayé de semer la zizanie…

- Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi?

- Susanna, je te pardonne. Candy et moi allons élever notre bébé ensemble

- « Votre bébé… » ? Dit-elle doucement

- C'est mon bébé….

- Oh…, dit-elle blessée… Vous êtes une famille… Alors. Candy a ton bébé, j'avais perdu d'avance…

- Tu peux venir à la cérémonie…

- Je crois que je vais m'abstenir…

- Ok, mais si tu changes d'avis…

Susanna ne répondit pas et Terry sortit de la chambre. Susanna éclata en sanglots. Elle avait perdu Terry… Mais sa carrière londonienne allait bien et celle de Broadway ira aussi bien dès qu'elle retournera en Amérique…

La cérémonie fut simple et très belle. Terry improvisa ses vœux, qui vinrent du fond de son cœur.

- Toute ma vie, n'était qu'un tourbillon de désordre dépourvu de passion jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre… Tu as été un rayon de soleil dans ma vie tourmentée… Te perdre était l'enfer pour moi… J'étais mort sans toi Candy… Car je suis né le jour où je t'ai rencontré…

Candy pleurait de joie. Elle aussi parla du fond de son cœur.

- Ma vie n'avait plus de sens quand je t'ai rencontré… Tu es venu et tu n'es plus jamais sorti de ma tête… Tu as conquis mon cœur et montré que le soleil s'y levait aussi… Vivre sans toi m'était insupportable… Tu es mon autre moitié et je ne veux plus être séparée de toi…

Elle devint Mme Terrence Grandchester, son rêve était devenue réalité… Ils célébrèrent entre eux au château. Pas d'invité, rien que la famille et les amis de Candy.

Candy allait avec le bébé dans la chambre quand elle rencontra Susanna… Qui sortait de sa chambre.

- Tiens voila la mariée et son bébé…, dit Susanna

- Susanna… dit Candy

- Tu as bien joué tes cartes n'est-ce pas? Tu avais un atout dans ta manche…

- Un atout? Dit Candy sans comprendre

- Le bébé… Il était de Terry… Tu as gardé la meilleure pour la fin…

- Susanna, il voulait être avec moi avant qu'il ne sache qu'il était le père du bébé…

- Tu es incroyable; même en ne faisant rien, tu réussis à attirer Terry vers toi…Rien? Mais qu'est-ce que je dis? Tu t'es fiancée à son père, tu l'as rabroué…mais pour une raison quelconque, il voulait toujours de toi, même quand il pensait que tu étais la maîtresse de son père! Comment fais-tu?

- Susanna, je suis désolée… Je te l'ai laissé… J'ai même changé de pays et de continent…

- Mais le destin vous a remis ensemble… Tu ne pouvais pas me le laisser cette fois-ci?

- Je devais penser à mon fils, il a besoin de son père…

- Bien sur, le bébé… Tu t'es assurée que tu auras Terry pour toujours avec son bébé! Félicitations pour le mariage, mais tu as fait les choses à l'envers; d'habitude c'est le mariage, la nuit de noces et le bébé… Mais toi tu as fait, la nuit de noces, le bébé et le mariage…

- Je suis désolée, dit Candy qui savait que Susanna était blessée

- Désolée d'avoir couché avec Terry alors qu'il devait être avec moi? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre?

- Je pensais que j'étais venue pour rester avec lui et il ne t'avait pas encore choisie… Susanna ce qui est fait es fait… ça ne sert à rien d'en reparler…

- Félicitations, tu as gagné…

- Susanna, tu as sauvé la vie de Terry, je ne remercierais jamais assez… Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez nous et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous le demander…

Susanna voulait donner une réplique blessante, mais elle regarda Candy et son bébé…. Terry était avec Candy et son bébé, ils étaient une famille. Une chose que lui n'avait pas eu petit… Et il ne voulait pas que son fils grandisse sans l'amour de son père… Elle devait tourner la page sur Terry, définitivement. Susanna était blessée et Candy ne lui en tenait pas rigueur…

- Merci Candy, réussi-t-elle à dire, mais excuse-moi, je dois sortir d'ici dit Susanne vexée…

Elle courut presque pour tant bien que mal avec sa prothèse pour sortir du château. Elle était sortie discrètement et elle alla voir Andrew Newton, qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis un moment… Avoir un homme qui s'intéressait à elle était un délice dont elle avait besoin en ce moment…

Candy était avec ses amies en train de parler dans la chambre.

- Candy alors tu reviens en Amérique avec nous?

- Je ne sais pas, ça va dépendre de Terry, dit Candy

- Et moi? Dit Louise, que vais-je devenir?

- Tu peux continuer à être la demoiselle de compagnie de Sarah…, dit Candy, le duc est d'accord et tu trouveras bientôt un prétendant de bonne famille Louise, tu verras

- Merci, Candy pour tout, dit Louise en souriant

Terry arriva dans la chambre pour parler à Candy.

- Chérie, les bonnes ont fini d'emballer tes affaires…?

- Oui. Nous allons en Ecosse pour quelques jours, dit Candy

- Oh… Un petit voyages de noces? Vous laissez le bébé? Dit Annie

- Tu veux rire? dit Candy, il n'est pas question que je laisse mon bébé si petit… Je vais m'inquiéter pour lui à chaque seconde; il vient avec nous…

- Bien sur, dit Terry, je ne veux pas me séparer de mon fils non plus…

Candy et Terry partirent donc pour l'Ecosse le soir même et ils se rendirent à l'endroit ou ils avaient passé le meilleur été de leur vie. Terry s'était renseigné et il avait acheté la cabane abandonnée où leur bébé était né, il l'avait restaurée et meublée et ils il allèrent y habiter pendant leur séjour. Les domestiques venaient pendant la journée pour les aider. Vivre en Ecosse était superbe. Ils retourneraient en Amérique plus tard, pour le mariage d'Annie et Archie…

Susanna se mit a sortir avec Andrew Newton et elle quitta le château. Allait-elle un peu vite en besogne? Peut être, mais elle avait absolument besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui serait la pour elle. Et elle savait que, malgré le fait qu'elle aimait Terry a la folie, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Alors, ça faisait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Elle fit venir sa maman en Angleterre qui était désormais sa nouvelle patrie avec l'homme qui l'aimait.

Les amis de Candy retournèrent en Amérique, contents pour le bonheur de leur amie. Albert rencontra Eleonor Baker dans une soirée mondaine. Il lui dit qu'il était le père adoptif de Candy et il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé à Londres.

- Quoi? Candy était fiancée à Richard? Mais…

- Apparemment c'était une ruse pour attirer Terry en Angleterre pour les réconcilier, car Candy attendait l'enfant de Terry…

- Quoi? Mais Terry ne m'a rien dit…

- Je pense qu'il ne savait pas trop comment vous dire que son ancienne petite amie allait épouser son père…

- Et connaissant Terry, je parie qu'il n'avait aucune intention de laisser son père épouser la femme qu'il aimait, enceinte ou pas… Ils ont un bébé? Je suis grand-mère?

- Oui… dit Albert, Petit Terry…

- Oh… Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en Angleterre…

Albert éclata de rire. Il continua à lui raconter son séjour à Londres et à lui dire combien son petit fils était beau.

Eleonor décida d'aller en Angleterre voir son fils, sa belle-fille et son petit-fils. Elle arriva au château où le duc lui annonça que Terry et sa famille était toujours en Ecosse.

- Oh, dit Eleonor, je vais retourner à mon hôtel alors…

- Eleonor, je t'en prie. Tu peux rester ici, ils vont revenir bientôt et tu pourrais me tenir compagnie. Depuis le départ de Candy et Terry, je m'ennuie un peu…

- Tu as besoin de compagnie? Je ne suis pas une dame de compagnie…

- Je ne cherche pas à engager une dame de compagnie, je te veux toi, Eleonor…

- Richard, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas marcher…

- Viens rester avec moi ici, on aura l'opportunité de parler…

- Parler de quoi?

- De toi. Ta carrière va très bien…

Eleonor regarda le « vieux grincheux » comme Terry l'appelait et elle le trouva un peu différent. Son regard glacial avait disparu.

- Richard, je sens un changement en toi…

- Oh…

- Oui, tu es un peu plus… un peu moins… froid, et tu sembles content… C'est Candy qui a eu cet effet sur toi?

- Je suis content que tu aies remarqué… Candy est superbe

- Tu étais fiancé à elle?

- Rien que pour énerver Terry pour réalise qu'elle est la femme qu'il aime…

- Tu as tout fait pour les remettre ensemble…

- J'aurai du rester avec toi et trouver un moyen de t'accommoder dans ma vie… je suis désolé Eleonor…

Le duc, profita de cet opportunité pour reconquérir la femme qu'il aimait… ça ne lui prit pas de temps, car ils avaient perdu assez de temps à cause de son sens du devoir. David et Sarah, n'eurent aucun problème avec elle, ils étaient heureux de voir leur père aussi souriant et ils étaient aussi ravis d'avoir une actrice américaine célèbre avec eux dans le château.

Candy et Terry eurent une lune de miel idyllique avec leur bébé. Ils restèrent plus longtemps que prévu. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à Londres, ils furent surpris de trouver Eleonor et le duc au château.

- Maman, dit Terry en l'étreignant, que fais-tu ici?

- Je suis venue voir mon fils, ma belle-fille et mon petit fils, dit Eleonor en étreignant Candy et en prenant le bébé… Merci de m'avoir tenue au courant, Terrence…

- Je suis désolé, maman… Je ne savais pas trop comment te dire que Candy était la fiancée de papa…et enceinte par-dessus le marché!

- Pourquoi? C'était fini entre ton père et moi depuis des années… Allô bébé, je suis ta grand-mère… Oui.. .tu es adorable… Tu ressembles exactement à ton père quand il était bébé…, dit-elle en souriant au bébé

- « C'était »? Dit Candy, ce n'est plus fini?

- Papa? Dit Terry

Richard et Eleonor se contentèrent de sourire.

- Tu viens Richard? On va s'occuper de ce petit bonhomme, grand-père…

- D'accord grand-mère… dit Richard, ma grand-mère à moi ne te ressemblait pas du tout…

- Tu essayes de me flatter grand-père? Dit Eleonor en riant, on parlera plus tard dit-elle aux nouveaux mariés

Candy et Terry les regardaient partir toujours bouche bée.

- C'est grâce à toi tout ça Taches de son…

- Grâce à moi?

- Oui, tu as adouci mon père… Et il s'est rappelé ce que c'est que d'être sentimental…

- Oh… Mais il faut dire, sans petit Terry, ton père n'aurait eu aucune raison de m'héberger chez lui…

- Ce bébé nous a porté chance, dit Terry, comme disait Louise…

- C'est un ange qui a réuni ses parents et maintenant ses grands-parents… dit Candy en souriant

- Si on profitait du fait que le bébé soit chez mes parents pour aller nous reposer?

- Une petite sieste me ferait du bien, dit Candy en souriant

- Qui parle de faire la sieste?

- Tu es un petit coquin!

_Tous les jours, je que vis_

_Je veux que ce soit un jour pour donner mon meilleur_

_Je suis une femme, mais pas seule_

_Mon plus beau jour est inconnu_

_J'ai brise mon cœur pour chaque gain_

_Pour goûter au sucré, je fais face a la douleur_

_Je monte et je tombe, mais a travers tout ça_

_Il reste…Je veux_

_Un moment dans le temps_

_Quand je suis plus que je ne croyais être_

_Quand tous mes rêves sont à un battement de cœur près,_

_Et toutes les réponses dépendent de moi_

_Donne moi, un moment dans le temps_

_Quand je fais la course contre le destin_

_Alors a ce moment dans le temps_

_Je vais sentir, je vais sentir l'éternité_

_Je vis pour être la meilleure_

_Je veux tout, je n'ai pas le temps pour moins_

_J'ai des projets_

_Maintenant la chance est entre mes mains_

_Donne-moi…_

_Un moment dans le temps_

_Tu es gagnant pour cette vie_

_Si tu saisies ce moment dans le temps_

_Fais-le briller et rends le beau_

_Donne-moi…_

_Un moment dans le temps_

_Je serai aux anges, je serai libre_

Ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux, grâce au temps qui s'était arrêté ce soir de novembre et leur avait permis d'exprimer leur amour… Cet amour, qui avait porté ses fruits, avec le beau bébé, ce petit ange qui avait réussi, sans le savoir, a réuni ses parents qui s'étaient égarés, et même ses grands-parents… Il y a toujours un moment dans le temps qui peut changer le cours de notre vie, nos jeunes amoureux, avaient été aveuglés par le sens du devoir et ce qu'ils croyaient était juste. Mais ils n'avaient pas pensé à eux, à la souffrance et aux conséquences de leurs actions… Les circonstances et tout ce qui suivit les avaient réunis et mis du plomb dans la tête, s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient mieux ensemble, malgré le fait que le problème qui les avait séparé était toujours là… Le petit ange avec toute son innocence était aussi un devoir dont ils devaient s'occuper, une priorité. Ils avaient saisi ce moment où le temps s'était arrêté… Ce soir-là avant la première de « Roméo et Juliette » pour oublier le reste du monde et ne penser qu'à eux, mais ils revinrent sur terre à la cruelle réalité et ils s'étaient laissé influencer… Ce qu'ils auraient dû faire, c'est continuer à ne penser qu'à eux, et ils auraient trouvé une solution ensemble au problème présent ensemble dans l'amour et l'harmonie. Mais ils avaient appris leur leçon; si c'était à refaire ou s'il fallait conseiller quelqu'un, ils leur diraient qu'il y a dans la vie des fenêtres d'opportunité, qui peuvent nous conduire soit au bonheur, soit au désespoir, il suffit de choisir habilement, peser le pour et le contre, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

**_FIN_**


End file.
